Harry Potter and the Warlord
by deconneur
Summary: Post HBP. Harry somehow accomplished is destiny, but died. Landing in an other world, where he is 6, have siblings & parents, a world that knows nothing of the horrors of war, he tries to make a difference, but which one?
1. An Eventful 7th Year

**Disclaimer:** I don't won anything you recognize (except if it is from one of my other stories...) And it's valid for all the chapters of the story!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: An Eventful 7th Year

Some people believe that when you are going to die, your life flashes in front of your eyes.

Harry Potter never spared the belief a glance… If you were to ask him right now what he thought about it, he'd have to agree…

As he was paralyzed by fear and watched Voldemort's Avada Kedavra race the distance between them, Harry was reliving his life, more particularly his seventeenth year.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

After Dumbledore's death, Harry had really felt crushed. He knew everything was now down to him. Voldemort and him were in the middle of a chess game, unfortunately the dark side had taken the white queen and Harry as a little pawn, was nowhere close enough to change into another piece… 

Following Dumbledore's wish, Harry went back to his so-called 'safe place' aka the Dursleys, 4th Privet Drive, Surrey.

The Dursleys had enough self preserving to understand that Harry would soon be of age and able to perform his _freakiness_ in them. They weren't much of problem for Harry. However being locked down in a house without magic proved to be impossible for the restless wizard. Especially with the current climate: Dumbledore, the Horcruxes and so.

The problem was soon resolved. Using the memory of one of his discussions with the departed Headmaster, Harry assigned the cleaning of the house to Kreacher (after giving him a plethora of orders to be obeyed at all times), and warned the Ministry. They stopped checking his house after that. His blatant use of _freakiness_ and the _green monster_ were enough to inspire terror into the Dursleys. In fact Dudley was so terrified he made sure to stay far away from his cousin; a fact that was noticed by the entire neighborhood and Dudley's friends. They assumed Harry wasn't a 'juvenile' delinquent anymore but a gangster or something.

Oddly enough it didn't deter the girls or the young kids. The latter had always felt comforted and protected by the quiet 'Potter kid' and the formers were excited by the _Bad Boy_ image. Him being good looking was an added bonus. But Harry wasn't interested. He had given up on the one girl he liked (dared he say he loved her?) to avoid her targeting and wasn't about to let his hormones put someone else in danger.

Instead of going out too much he spent his time using the several items left to him by Professor Dumbledore. There were three books: Charms and Wards to disguise, Mannerisms and Magical Body Enhancements: Know your client and The Art of War (Magical Edition).

This is how Harry's summer went. Reading and learning, first the Art of Magical War (the muggle one was good, but what was the point in studying supplies and weather when every wizard could Apparate?). Then he went to Mannerisms and Magical Body Enhancements. He found out how Snape's cloak always whirled around him, or how Dumbledore's eyes twinkled; he even discovered how Lockhart had teeth that white. All in all, at a first glance it was interesting but not that useful. What was really important was these thick paragraphs explaining why people used these mannerisms and enhancements. It discussed in great lines the psychological state of mind of these wizards. Why they did it and how they perceived themselves, thus enabling a sales person to point out the things that would stroke their ego. For Harry it was more important; it was an introduction to people's mind and through the memories he had viewed, it also enabled him to understand Tom Riddle better than before.

Charms and Wards to disguise was a very interesting read. Harry learned of the different kind of magical concealment. He learned how to apply them and also how to feel them and remove them (mind you, he only learned the theory as he wasn't about to spend his whole time warding the house). He even learned how to tell when there is someone around hidden under an invisibility cloak. The most interesting thing was obviously an added page hand-written by Dumbledore. It contained explanations, wand movements, incantation and pieces of advice to cast the Fidelius Charm.

It pointed out that with the death of both the caster and Secret Keeper, the Charm would fall. Harry resolved to learn it and perform it on Grimmauld Place the soonest he could.

Dumbledore had left two other items to Harry: a Pensieve and a wooden box. The Pensieve was clearly a gift as it came with a small note from the Headmaster.

_Happy Birthday,_

_I hope this will help you as much as mine helps me in the great adventure that is life._

_Albus Dumbledore_

A little smaller than the Headmaster's, this Pensieve was made of dark obsidian and bore Harry's mark: a lighting bolt in the center of the bowl. The wooden box, sealed with powerful enchantments, could only be open by Harry's magical blood. Inside he found nine little bottles filled with a silvery substance. He knew what it was; after all he had spent half of the previous school year going through other people's memories. Something disturbed him greatly though. He remembered the one from the Ministry official in Little Hangleton, the one from Dumbledore's and Tom Riddle's first meeting, the discussion between Slughorn and Riddle, Riddle and his uncle Morfin, Riddle and Hepzibath Smith and when Riddle applied for the Defense Against the Dark Art's job. That made six. Where did the other three memories come from?

Harry checked the bottles and found small indications on them. As he expected he found small tags with initials, BO+MG, AD+TR, HS+TR, TR+MG, TR+HS, AD+LV. Those he understood but there were those three other tags, AD+SS 1, AD+SS 2, and AD+SS 3.

A little incursion in the Headmaster's memories led Harry to see something crazy. Too crazy to be just an invention; furthermore, if Slughorn memory had had one positive effect it was to prove you couldn't fake memories inside a Pensieve. Hence Harry trusted Snape. He couldn't believe it himself, but yes, Snivellus Snape, Severus 'Half-Blood Prince' Snape, bloody git Snape was indeed on his side. Not really on the Light side but definitively against Voldemort. Dumbledore had applied the old principle: 'The enemies of my enemy are my friends'.

On the 31st of July (at 00:01), when Harry officially became the Man-Who-Lived, he left his relatives house for what he believed would be the last time. Granted, his life's expectancy was getting smaller by the day, but he was still 17! As he crossed the front door, he sworn to himself he'd do anything he could to avoid going back to these… _beasts_. He met Hermionse, Remus, Ron and Tonks just in front of the lawn. It kind of surprised him as he didn't tell them he would be leaving that soon. It had led to an interesting demonstration of logic from Hermione.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"What are you doing here guys? I though you were visiting East Europ?" Harry asked. 

"Well we knew you wouldn't stay here a minute more than you had to do. As you are not licensed to Apparate, we figured that in the absence of a portkey you'd get out from the front door within minutes of midnight." Hermione explained with a roll of her eyes. "It wasn't that hard really. Duh!"

"Hmm, interesting deduction. Of course you mean, Remus and you figured it out while the others followed, right?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "So, what do you want to do now you're a big boy?"

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

The answer was easy: live. And he had tried to do that, but being the _Chosen One_ limited his possibilities… 

A few hours after Hermione had finally made Harry agree to go back to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall Floo-ed in. She told them that the governors would only allow the school to remain open if the Ministry doubled the Aurors stationed in Hogsmead. Of course Scrimgeour had refused flat out but the Headmistress knew that Harry would be the trump card.

In the end, Hogwarts remained opened, Harry had the right to do portkeys (well, he would once he'd know how) and buy Ministry controlled goods. In exchange he had to go to Hogwarts for his final year (big deal!), come some times at the ministry and give a few interviews. Luckily for Harry, the minister was so happy of having cornered the Boy-Who-Lived that he forgot to specify what Harry could or couldn't say in the _Daily Prophet_.

When he would try to correct his mistake, the damage was already done…

When Harry left the minister's office he directly went to get his Apparition License. A quick glance at his scar and the letter from Scrimgeour ensured a test in the five minutes (considering none were planned for the next ten days…)

Harry had then led Ron and Hermione to Gringotts where he learned he had access to his family vault. The Potter vault contained a bit of money, but not much, some jewelry, a good number of precious stones, a few magical artifacts, lots of books and some clothing from centuries ago to twenty years ago.

Harry had it emptied and transferred to his personal vault. He then went to buy three trunks (one for him and one for each of his friends) in dark wood. Those cost him a fortune, as they were reserved for Unspeakables he had to flash his authorization from the minister but it didn't come with the usual discount reserved to Ministry's officials…

Each trunk was the same. Eight compartments opening with a magical check. All of them were Expanded and protected to put up with all the stuffs Unspeakables usually carry all the time. It led to a class about magic and trunks.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry opened the last compartment. "Ok, I'll take three of them" he said while looking at the sale woman. 

"Three?" she asked totally bewildered. "First you can't get even one if you're not from the Ministry and then are you sure you got the money for that kid?"

"I guess so" Harry replied, his eyes cold while flashing the letter Scrimgeour had given him and dropping a bag of galleons.

"Now, I know of a man who lived in his trunk for a certain amount of time. Can I do the same in this one?" he asked, quite innocently.

The saleswoman closed the lid of the trunk sharply and peered at him through her small glasses.

"You intend to live in your trunk?" she asked sharply.

"Well, yeah… I mean… if it's possible then yes."

"Forget it." She said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I say so kiddo." The saleswoman snapped.

Annoyed Harry replied coldly. "You have to give me a reason. I won't follow that rule unless I know why you're setting it."

"You want a reason?" she asked quite angrily. "What about you'll be dead?"

"Air isn't renewed so how are you going to breath? The compartment has an Expansion Charm on it. What will you do if it fails? You have magic, don't you? What will you do when after a short amount of time the wood will suck it out of you? Unable to breath, unable to move, unable to do magic: that's what you'll be if you go live inside a trunk. It's a trunk not a house! But you do what you want as long as I get paid. Who am I to tell you what to do?"

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

No need to point out that Harry never nurtured this kind of idea anymore… 

Harry had his vault emptied in his trunk: one compartment was taken by the money, stones and jewelry, another by the books and a third (with hardened interior) contained the magical artifacts. He gave the clothes to the goblins, asking them to deal with in the best way they could (hard to do anything with clothing that used to be top of the fashion in the 1780s…).

When asked why he did this, he pointed out that he'd probably need a lot of money in his quest for the Horcruxes. He didn't know if it was true, but the amount of money he spent this day was enough to forget this specific answer.

Harry dragged his friends to _Dragon for Everyday Use_. There he bought them an entire set of dragon hide clothes. They tried to refuse but Harry snapped at them. It was that or they stayed in Hogwarts when he went after a 'You-Know-What'.

In the end, Hermione had a pair of robes tailored for a feminine silhouette, a pair of gloves, a wand holster, and a pair of boots. The whole set in dark green. Ron tried to have his in bright orange but the utter look of confusion from the tailor, the one of annoyance from Hermione, the one of anger from Harry and especially the lack of such a good led him to take a set of dark red that blend well with his red hair (Surprisingly, but Harry suspected Hermione of doing some Charm on the coloring).

Harry had his own robes so tailored that he ended by getting a set custom made. Ron and the tailor hadn't understood his obsession but Hermione did. Harry asked for pants. _Pants!_ They were never used but by professionals Herbologists who dealt with dangerous plants. It took a good three hours before the dressmaker managed to get it right but in the end it was exactly what Harry wanted: black leather trousers he could wear around muggles (ok, it was dragon hide, but muggles weren't going to know that). He completed the set with a pair of boots reaching his knees, and a sleeveless vest he could wear under a shirt or a tee-shirt. He had the robes transformed in a cloak (opened in the front) but closer to the body, with wide sleeves.

Harry also bought himself a pair of Dragon Hide gloves, once again customized. He had the fingers cut. The left one looked more like a gauntlet, thin and elongated up to his elbow, while the right one was more like a mitten. There were a few Charms like protection against cold and fire but the best one was an anti-fingerprints. Harry didn't know why but he was always scared some Death Eater would put the _Imperius_ Curse on a muggle official and create problems.

All in all, he made an impressive figure: clad in black Dragon Hide with a green shirt bringing out his eyes, and a waist holster tied to his right leg supporting his wand (and enabling faster withdrawal).

Harry went to the Apothecary and raided the place. He bought at least one of every single ingredient available. A quick stop at the book shop to get his class books and the three friends went to Knockturn Alley. There they found a shady shop selling used wands. Harry insisted in each of them getting one. Even though they weren't perfect and cost much more than they should, he reasoned they could come in hand one day. Harry even found a small pair of vanishing cabinets and bought it without his friends being the wiser. Finally a stop at the Quidditch shop to get three brooms and Harry had spent more money in one day than in his entire life, but felt that at least he'd have a better chance to survive the war.

The rest of the year was a blur to him. There was the birthday party and then the wedding. Everyone had a good drink but Harry was totally wasted. He remembered a small talk he had with Bill the trashed-groom.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"You know Harry… Ain't easy now. People look at me strang'ly in da street." 

"I know what ya mean. Scars. People like 'em. You shouldn't give a damn. I don't, 'ven if it's hard som day."

Bill nodded. "Mmm… Got ta try that."

"You do that. Did you… consider chirurgic? Maybe muggles Healers can find a way to lessen the scars?"

"Good idea." Bill answered after a few minutes of thinking (or dozing off, you never know when one is wasted).

"Now my time to give wisdom. Don't push away people for their own protection. What ever you do people will always target your loved ones, you bein' with 'em doesn't change anythin' to tha problem."

"Why are you tellin' me tha'?"

"'Cuz you like Ginny and everybody knows it."

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

That was a conversation with the devil. The next morning, Harry woke up naked in Ginny's bed. One look at her face was enough to know they had sex that night and another at the sheets was also enough to know it was also her first time… 

Lots of screams and tears later, Ginny had understood (again) why they couldn't be together with Voldemort around. But the glint in her eyes told another story.

Surprisingly, Ron didn't say anything but that even though unhappy with the situation he understood the dilemma and respected his friend's privacy. Hermione gave them the cold shoulder for a long time…

The rest of the summer was spent at Grimmauld Place (once again under the Fidelius, Harry as the secret keeper). It was bleak.

Hermione refused to say anything to Harry and spent her time with Ron. The ginger haired teenager knew he wouldn't want to become an Auror if he survived the war; he didn't have much faith in being picked as a player for the Chudley Cannons either. He made a few enquiries about jobs after Hogwarts. He was unlucky enough to do it once in front of Hermione. The girl took it as her personal mission to find the best employment for him. She decided (Ron agreed with it mind you) that he would become a trader: his abilities for tactics, his will to get money and his deep understanding of stocks led them to countless nights were they poured over olds issues of the _Daily Prophet_ (sometimes twenty years in the past), Ron predicting the fluctuation of the market.

In the mean time, Harry learned Curses upon Curses in the Black Library (not very moral ones, but still legal). He even found the identity of R.A.B. as **_R_**ugulus **_A_**ristide **_B_**lack. Problem though: the only plausible place of hiding had been raided by Fletcher who was still in jail after his Inferius' interpretation. Luckily Harry was still on the Minister's good side. He managed to get to Mundugus.

The meeting hadn't been gentle. In the end the thief was a bloody pulp but he talked. The guard was impassive but he wore a smile that grew wider by the minute while Harry and Ron were 'persuading' Fletcher than giving all his customers' names was in his _best_ 'interest'.

The trio had to go back to Hogwarts before they could find the locket. The only bright point was the absence of Malfoy's visit during the travel.

Back to school Harry had the pleasure of being back in Hermione's good graces, but that was the only good thing. The term N.E.W.T. wasn't exaggerated. The examination had to be nasty and exhausting considering how bad classes were. The work load had tripled in one year, and the free time had simply disappeared to let a small window of time for Quidditch practice. Harry also had the displeasure of understanding Ginny's glint in her eyes each time she saw him…

Of course he didn't understand it very well until Hermione explained it to him, but in essence Ginny figured that to get Harry back she had to make him jealous. Thus she dated every available guy (and even those not so available…) from Gryffindor. When she had exhausted all the guys from Fourth to Seventh year, she went to the Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs, and finally the Slytherins.

What Ginny had started as a way to get her man back had transformed in a desperate quest for affection. Surprisingly it gained her brother's understanding and Hermione's cold shoulder. As for Harry he mourned. People thought it was his way to express his broken heart (as nobody really knew who had broken up between them). The truth was less romantic: Harry was mourning the death of _his_ Ginny, now replaced by a scarlet woman who could easily be compared to Death: in the end, you'll get it.

Unfortunately for Harry and his friends, they were at war and they had the bad luck of being in the middle of it, meaning: Soul Hunting.

Concerning the locket, Harry was persuaded it had been stolen by Rugulus Black, thus he went to dig the Death Eater's body but found nothing. He raided the entire Black house but found nothing. He checked Mundugus Fletcher's stuffs but found nothing. He checked the previous customers of Fletcher but yet again found nothing. And then, one Sunday as he was brooding in Grimmauld Place he said 'Horcrux' just as e was finishing for the hundredth time the counter Sticking Charm on Mrs. Black's portrait. It appeared it was the key word as she felt from the wall uncovering a small hole where they found the locket of Slytherin.

Hermione wanted to destroy the Horcrux without touching the locket. Harry didn't want to take a chance and wanted to just obliterate it; Ron didn't care either way. In the end, the memory of Dumbledore's blackened hand was enough to sway Hermione to Harry's way and they destroyed the necklace by dropping it in a cauldron of acid.

It was the easier one.

The Cup of Hufflepuff was actually easier to find but getting it wasn't piece of cake. Harry, Hermione and Ron found it in Tom Riddle's old orphanage. Luckily the guy didn't know the Fidelius. Even without this specific Charm, there were enough of them on the building to transform it in a sentient place. It took Harry and Hermione seven days to be able to create a door in the wards. Hermione wanted to un-wave them but Harry's understanding of wards wasn't far enough in this path, yet much more advanced than the regular Curse-Breaker about wards modifications; thus the door. Unfortunately, Harry's ability to detect concealment Charms wasn't as developed as he would have liked. A ward triggered a modified _Incendio_. Hermione face was burned on the right side, Ron's on the left and he lost his left forearm that was burned to ashes.

A quick trip to Indonesia to see a Healer bent to enchant prostheses and Ron was as good as new. Well not as good, but he had a prosthesis on his left forearm and even though it was insensible, he could still use it like a regular piece of his body and could still hold things in his hand. Still, Hermione and him had ugly scars on the face. The flame hadn't touched their eyes, ears, nose, mouth or hair, but the rest of their face (left for Ron, right for Hermione) was ruined. Luckily for them, they had started dating (a lot) a couple months earlier between Christmas and New Years Eve, thus they didn't have any problem with their boyfriend and girlfriend. The Slytherins didn't miss the opportunity to make remarks of 'how Potter's Fan Club were getting scars to look more like him.'

Hermione spent days looking for a way to remove the Horcux from the cup as the three friends agreed they should at least try. They believe that maybe they could extract the soul and transfer it to a living body (a bit like with the diary). They succeeded; at least to extract the soul. They moved it to a rabbit provided by Hagrid, but when they killed the animal, it released a shock wave of magic than send them with tremendous force into the wall. Luckily Harry was quick enough to throw a cushioning Charm and a Shield. Ron and Hermione weren't that fast and ended up in the Hospital Wing for several days.

All in all the friends estimated it was worth it and that everything was for the better. Except that a Junior Death Eater reported their injuries and Voldemort understood what was going on.

Snape who was in contact with Harry (and kept in providing potions) gave a bit of intelligence.

Apparently Voldemort was showing nervousness and was building some kind of fortress in Albania. Snape had been told to brew some very difficult potions and had learned that every Death Eater with some skill was putting them at use. Voldemort was planning in hiding Nagini in this fortress with no one able to get in (or out for that matter) but himself.

According to Ron it was too good information to let it pass. Harry was a bit reluctant but Hermione convinced him. Thus they portkeyed to Albania and when they were close to the Forest they discovered how screwed they were. There was a Anti-Apparition Ward all around it, coupled with a Ward alerting Voldemort himself if any kind of magic was performed by anyone but a Death Eater. They learned that the hard way when their guide summoned the Albanian equivalent to the Knight Bus. Every single person in the bus was slaughtered. Harry, Hermione and Ron just watched, with rage and fear, hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak.

For two weeks the three friends walked through the forest, living like muggles to avoid detection. It's during these days that Harry really understood the man that Dumbledore was. The old Headmaster always wore fancy dresses and had a thing for socks and Lemon Drops. Well, let's say that after two weeks of eating only what he could kill with throwing stones and berries he could pick, Harry was starting to dream about things that had a real taste, like Sherbet Lemon. And even though he had grown fond and accustomed to his Dragon Hide robes, their stern color was starting to get on his nerves. Let's not even get started on his cold feet full of blisters…

When they came into view of Voldemort's fortress, the Golden Trio was at his pick. They were all in top physical condition (thanks to a small darkish ritual) and at the top of their abilities. Ron, Gringotts newest trader, was able to draw attack plans in a couple minutes with minimum information, his transfiguration skills were starting to rival McGonagall's and could cast the Dark Arts like no one. Hermione's skills in Arithmancy, Charms and Transfiguration were unmatched, she had recently been offered a job from the Department of Mysteries. As of Harry, even though he didn't receive any job proposal (then again, the Boy-Who-Lived could have every work he wanted), his speed and fast reflexes were enhanced (another small ritual), his knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts was on part to every Auror, no Ward could resist him and he was champion of concealment.

Overconfident in his Wards, Voldemort had only left a handful of followers to protect his snake. Knowing that time was of the essence, the three Hogwarts students managed to skirt around the guards and kill Nagini. Before Harry and his friends could escape the place swarmed with Death Eater. The Dark Tosser himself was there, anxious at first, then in a fury upon seeing his Horcrux dead. Harry managed to activate their portkey escape (courtesy of Snape) but the victory had a bitter taste. Hermione was hit with an Organ Decaying Curse.

She died in their arms proclaiming her love to Ron.

They swore to avenge her… and did just that.

Thanks to Harry's pensieve, they managed to watch the fight again and again. Finally they discovered which curse had been used and especially by whom. The Death Eater was someone they knew all to well: a blonde wizard with grey eyes.

Blinded with rage, hatred and grief, the two friends went to Malfoy Manor and tore the Wards apart. They encountered Natcissia Malfoy, in all her glory and arrogance, who treated they like peasants. But it was war and both boys were to far gone in their grief to care anymore; for them everything was fair. Ron's knowledge of Dark Arts was put to good use and Harry discovered that Bellatrix Lestrange had been right: to perform the Cruciatus Curse you had to want to hurt and revel in your victim's screams.

Mrs. Malfoy talked. She told them everything she knew, from her son's location to the location of every single Death Eater she knew. What followed was a bloody massacre. One by one they tracked all the Death Eater they knew of and executed them. They killed thirteen men and women in three days. They didn't stop, not when they run out of time, nor when the Ministry put a bounty on their head (not by name but still, they had a description, too vague to identify but precise enough to be mobbed in some places). They all took a break for Hermione's memorial. It ended in being a long break.

* * *

It had been such a perfect morning. Spring was coming, flowers were blossoming. It was this time of the year when you are comfortable with the weather whatever you wear: never too hot or cold. 

Ron and Harry had watched the sunrise, tears falling freely on their cheeks. Today was the memorial. The day they were supposed to say good-bye to their seven-year-long friendship with this amazing person; this little girl who bossed them into learning and later became their sister and lover. A powerful witch who would never have the chance to learn as much as she wanted, would never have children, would never grow old enough to have gray hair in her wild mane nor would ever see a world where those like her would be accepted instead of treated of 'mudbloods'.

Both boys had spent the night up, standing in front of their friend's trunk. A discussion with Mr. and Mrs. Granger had given them the right to take any item they wanted as some kind of memorabilia of who she was. They just didn't have it in their heart to look through it. Every single piece of parchment, quill, clothing, etc., everything that ever belonged to her brought back flow of tears they were unable to stop. The other Gryffindors had understood and had vacated the Common Room after dinner. Every single student of this great house had looked upon them. The Golden Trio, warrior, scholar and fighter; those who opposed You-Know-Who enough time to be on first name basis with both the Minister and the Death Eaters; those who thwarted the Dark Lord's plan since the age of eleven. The Golden Trio, broken. Resumed to two. Two lonely souls. Empty souls with no more but the hollow pain a loved one leaves when dying.

Whipping his face with his sleeve, Harry picked Hermione's hair brush and put it in the more secured compartment of his trunk, with his invisibility cloak, the Marauder Map and his photo album. The others were full to the brim with his possessions and all the Dark Artifacts stolen at Death Eaters places (more like places of execution) but this one was reserved for things close to his heart. With a broken voice he told Ron he was going to catch several hours of sleep and didn't want anything else from her trunk.

He didn't know what Ron wanted to keep and didn't want to know. His sorrow was slowly fading to leave cold burning rage that transformed itself in resolution: Voldemort was going down. Even if he had to slaughter every single pure-blood of the world, even if he had to die himself, Voldemort was going with him! At least when he'd have destroyed the sixth Horcrux… Little did he know by sunset it would be done, but for such a price…

Harry felt something strange during the ceremony. Some people were acting strangely, like if… like if they were restraining themselves. He knew none would try anything as every single Gryffindor would come down with everything they had on the disruptor, still something was strange. He couldn't point his finger on it, but there was this nagging in the back of his mind…

And then it hit him! This young Ravenclaw who went back to the castle! When he had inadvertently touched his hand: his scar had hurt him like Hell, like when… like when Voldemort… like when _He_ touched him. Warning Ron of potential troubles he hid under his invisibility cloak and followed the Third Year (or was it Fourth? He couldn't remember). They went to the dungeons and used passageways that didn't even exist on his father's map. How could this young kid know these? The answer was soon answered as the kid started to suddenly grow, his hair disappearing, his skin becoming whiter, his eyes loosing there warm color to turn into the blood-red globes that adorned the Dark Lord's face. Voldemort was in Hogwarts! Right under their nose he strolled like he owned the place and it was the truth as they couldn't keep him outside.

Before Harry could so much as blink, Voldemort raised his hand and with a dagger slashed his palm, drawing blood on the wall. The stones dissolved to reveal an old wooden door that looked both physically rotten enough to fall with a single burst of wind and magically strong enough to resist a Troll attack. Voldemort confidently walked and pushed it open with one single command (_Open_ in Parceltongue). Harry followed him, beads of sweat falling everywhere around him, his heart biting so hard in his chest it hurt. But he made a promise to Hermione and needed to know why Tom Riddle had come back to Hogwarts.

The answer was very simple. The Dark Lord started to unravel some concealment wards. With dark humor, Harry noticed how he would be faster to do so then gasped when Voldemort did a spell he had practiced so many times: a spell to determine if the object was a Horcrux. Unfortunately he wasn't quiet enough.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak._" Voldemort spat with a quick jab of his wand. Harry's cape was torn out of his grip and ended in his nemesis hand. 

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort hissed. "So nice of you to come to me. Found anything interesting?"

Harry felt dead. Terror, hate and instincts were screaming at him to react, but it was just so… so wrong to speak to the beast responsible for her death.

"Yes Tom I did." He replied with much more bravado than he felt. "I really did."

"You are incorrigible. I'll have to remedy to that soon. You shan't ever speak to me with such disrespect. But tell me first boy, what did you find?"

"One of your Horcruxes."

"Yes… My last one since you killed my dear Nagini. But what is it?" Voldemort asked, his eyes flashing from supreme hat and anger to taunting and nearly calm.

"A stone?"

"Not really mister Potter. This is the focal stone of Hogwarts. Only one with the blood or the abilities of one of the Founders could get in. As there is no Hogwarts' Heir, it had to be with Parceltongue as these lines died out centuries ago. We are the last two to be able to get in. To this stone are tied every single ward of the castle. Its 'conscience' so to speak resides in this piece of rock. It's my last insurance to live for ever and it's probably going to be your resting place. Tell me, how did you find of my Horcruxes?

"Dumbledore" Harry spat with both reverence to the man he respected and hate directed toward his interlocutor.

"Ah, yes… He was always so clever. Good thing he is gone. You are the only other one to know of it with your two, _sorry_, your last friend." Voldemort taunted.

Harry's eyes flashed and he cast the first hex.

An Impeding Hex, a Bludgering Charm, a Stunner, a Drilling Curse and a Cutting Charm flowed fluently from his wand. Voldemort was already on action, producing a silver shield to block the last two while avoiding the other jets of magic. He didn't have time to attack as Harry had already conjured a steel spear impervious to Banishment, Heat and Cold.

The Dark Lord conjured a block of stone to block it and returned fire with a Dissolving Curse. Luckily (or unluckily depending on your side) he didn't thing of the hardness of the spear which when right through the wall and pined his left leg to the floor.

With a cry of pain and rage Voldemort launched a Rotting Curse at Harry, followed by a Killing Curse, an Exploding Curse and another Killing Curse. The young wizard moved fluidly, like dancing as he avoided the Curses; each one of them a certain death sentence if it was to touch him. But a Dark Lord knows how to rile up his enemy and Voldemort was no exception.

"So… _Avada Kedavra_…Did you like you friend's death Potter? _Diffindo_"

Harry faltered for a precious second. Just enough for Voldemort to hit him with his Cutting Curse on the hips. He couldn't dodge on the left anymore.

"Not so strong I guess…" Voldemort purred with delight. "Yet you managed to master Occlumency in barely a year. Impressive. I could tutor you Potter. You could be great you know. What do you-" but Harry and already launched a new spell Voldemort dissolved without much effort.

Both enemies stared at each other, blood falling freely from their wounds. In total synchronization they cast a Blood Clotting and Pain Numbing Charm. As once they screamed _Avada Kedavra_. Except Harry's was more out of desperation that anything. Voldemort, like always had a plan.

Two Killing Curses followed the first one before the Dark Lord even bothered to conjure a stone to block death's path. Harry dodged the first one but nearly fell on the floor when he used his left leg to support himself. He rolled under the second one but he was barely up that the third one raced toward him. Instinctively he jumped, his enhanced body throwing him six feet in the air. Doing a back flip he landed on his injured leg behind a wall of stone. He barely registered the pain that immediately invaded his brain as Voldemort yelled "NOOOOOOOO!" and the stone exploded in dust. A magical explosion propelled him against the wall and while he remained conscious, Harry Potter knew no more.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

His father was polishing him with gentle swifts of his wand. His Dad made him fly while mom and mother guided him in the hole. They created his body and gave him magic. He looked at them. These children. _His_ children. They were his to protect from the outside. Those inside were his. 

HE didn't have the notion of good and bad, Light or Dark. They weren't good or bad. They were his children or not. For a time he protected them, guided them, modified things for them. Then his Dad fought against his father. His mom tried to stop it but his mother stopped her. His Dad left first, never to come back. His mother died soon after. His father and his mom tried to keep in going but they died too and he was left alone.

He protected his kids, sometimes he listened to the Headmasters but it was rare. He had no notion of time, just happiness of a job well done. He kept doing it then one of his Dad's descendants came and used his Dad's gift. He left it happen for _he_ acted a lot like his Dad. Finally _he_ left too. Then one day _he_ came back to his sanctuary. _He_ did magic on him. Things he didn't like. Things not right.

And he came. The one like him. He too had been hurt with the dirty magic. He helped him a bit when he could; until this day when both his brothers came in his sanctuary. The one hurt like him and _the one_ like his dad. They battled. Both loved him. Then _he_ hurt him. _He_ tried to kill both of them. And nearly succeeded in killing him. But he fled, looked for comfort from him. He accepted him.

* * *

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. The smell, the color, everything was like before, except something was missing… 

Where was Ron? He sat up, put his glasses on and looked right and left. Every single bed and more was occupied. Young students, parents, Old students, Wizards, Muggles. All of them in a bed some with scars, other missing limbs. Some kids were crying in a corner, looking at their father whose legs had been amputated. A young woman was howling on the body of her dead son. A student was trying to accomplish magic with his left hand as his right arm wasn't there anymore.

Everywhere Harry looked, there were wounded and dead. Moans of pain and suffering were filling the Wing. Madam Pomfrey was running everywhere casting spells left and right, giving potions and consoling the mourning ones.

With tears in his eyes Harry looked around and found Molly Weasley at his bed, watching him with sad red eyes.

"Ron?" he croaked.

It sent Molly in a fresh burst of tears. She thrown herself to Harry's neck and kept in weeping. Harry didn't need to know more. A cold feeling appeared in his gusts and traveled to his stomach. The taste of bitterness and blood made its way to his mouth.

"He's… He's gone, Harry. He was so brave… He fought 'till the end like a true Weasley. Like a man, like…" Sobs filled Mrs. Weasley's voice. "He was just a baby! My baby. Why did they take him away?"

As once she pulled herself up, grabbed Harry by the shoulder and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll kill _Him_ Harry. Promise me." She asked in a whisper.

Staring in Molly Weasley's tears strained eyes, seeing her pain and suffering and feeling his own anguish, Harry murmured "It's has to end." And cried. For hours, he sobbed for his bookworm sister, for his red-haired brother, for the parents he never had.

But Harry couldn't deal without his friends in this dead Hogwarts. For Hogzarts was dead. No more moving stairs, no more checking the weather on the Great Hall. No more magic. Curse breakers and Charms experts were casting Wards days and night to protect the school until its definitive closure at the end of the year. Not knowing what to do, Harry fled.

He fled to the muggle world where he proceeded to forget. He was found a week later by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. At this time, Harry was in a very select club where he was spending money like there was no tomorrow. His blood stream was full of alcohol and drugs, girls were lined to make out and sleep with James Evan, the rich kid who spend so much; and he used it...

After much screams, threats and promises, the old Auror managed to get the Boy-Who-Lived were he belonged: the wizarding world. Strangely enough, nobody repraoched him his 'escape', least of all Mad-Eye. The old warrior even estabkished some kind of friendship with the 'Chosen One'.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"There is something I don't get" Harry said softly 

"And what would that be lad?"

"Well, people tend to look at me with pity. I can see in their eyes, they're wondering if I'm going to break down every second or if I'll leave again. You don't, why?"

Moody stayed silent for a long time. Just when Harry believed he wasn't ever going to get an answer, the oold Auror spoke

"There aren't many left. The fightters of the First War nearly all died, but Minerva and I; and the Longbottoms, but they aren't... there anymore, so they're as good as dead. When He was at the high of his rise of terror, people died left and right. You went to the store to get sugar and when you came back, there was no one left to great you, but the Dark Mark above your house. It was really dark times. Not as much because you were scared but because with everything you did, the others kept in dying."

"I'm not a quitter but there is a time when it gets too much for some people. I broke once. Took them a fortnigh to find me back. I was totally wasted in some brothel in Mexico. Opium was everywhere in my room and hoes where coming in and out all the time. So you see, I know exactly why you left, why you did what you did, and above all I also know how liberating it can be. But life has to be faced. That's why I know you won't run away nor break down. Because you hae tried to forget through every mean you could think of and it didn't work. Thus you are going to grieve for them and dedicate yourself to the fight, right?"

Amazed at the old man's insight, Harry nodded with a small smile. It was the beguinning of a friendship between two similar yet so different persons.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

So Harry went back to Hogwarts where the last month of school was subdued. 

Every times Harry saw red hair or someone with a wild tame, he broke down and cried. Slytherins tried to exploit it but after Harry sent nine of them on one go to the hospital Wing they relented (probably due to the three weeks long stay of every single of the 'Potter's victims').

Like for Hermione, Harry had kept one item from Ron. His diary. He didn't even know Ron had one. Of course he didn't dare read him but he was glad to have something so close to his friend's heart.

The day of the graduation came. He had barely passed any N.E.W.T. and even though he had five, he couldn't stop thinking about the twelve Os Hermione would have had had. He absently accepted his Gryffindor ring, charmed to be only seen by former Gryffindors and attuned to each person's blood.

His life was dull. There was no more interest in it anymore. He was waiting for the next sighting of Voldemort. He had to end it. He waited in anguish, brooding around, reading some dueling and quidditch books. Hoping and dreading at the same time the call.

Then it came. Voldemort was taking the Ministry of Magic. Half the workers were under the Imperius Curse and the other was fighting against their friends, parents and superiors.

Harry portkeyed there and met Tom Riddle in the place he hated the most: the room of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries.

His rage clouded his minded and in a minute he was beaten, nerves on fire thanks to a couple of Cruciatus, his face burned by an Incendio. Still he was defiant, staring straight into the monster's eyes. Voldemort slowly raised his wand; seeing Harry kept his on the side he didn't hesitate and said harshly "_Avada_ _Kedavra_". The green light burst toward Harry but didn't go very far. A black mass blocked the spell.

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew had repaid his life debt to Harry Potter.

"Wormtail, you fool" Voldemort sneered. "Never mind that. _Avada_ _Kedavra_"

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

As he was paralyzed by fear and watched Voldemort's Avada Kedavra race the distance between them, Harry finished reliving his seventeenth year. 

Like hypnotized by the green light, he raised his left hand like to touch it. When it connected with his palm, every single wizard around knew it had gone wrong… Again!

Harry howled in pain as a lightning bolt wound carved itself in his palm. Blood started to fall freely from his hand and a golden bolt of magic replaced the green light, striking Voldemort in the heart.

In the fraction of second it took Harry to assimilate what he saw, the Dark Lord's body exploded in a shower of flesh and blood, releasing the magical reserve of the dark sorcerer. Harry felt his feet leave the ground and being pushed backward. All of a sudden his hand made painfully contact with a rock and a flash of silver appeared in the corner of his eyes.

Harry Potter had accomplished his destiny but didn't care; for he had just passed through what wizards call 'the Veil of Death'.

Goblins call it 'the Ancestors Door'.

The vampires refer to it as 'the Forbidden Paradise Door'.

All these names were wrong. For the creator of the arch named it the 'Door to _Avalon_'.


	2. Happy Birthday Indeed!

**Chapter 2:** Happy Birthday Indeed!

_Harry Potter didn't care for he had just passed through what wizards call 'the Veil of Death'._

_Goblins call it 'the Ancestors Door'._

_The vampires refer to it as 'the Forbidden Paradise Door'._

_All these names were wrong. For the creator of the arch named it the 'Door to _Avalon_'._

* * *

Darkness… Utter darkness, that's what Harry expected when he fell through the veil. And cold too. It happened he was right on both accounts but didn't know it. 

As the blast of magic pushed him through the veil, Harry thought with sadness about his friends and parents who didn't have the chance to see this day. The pain in his hand brought him harshly back to reality and fear took a hold of him, except he didn't have time to feel it as his entire body froze against the coldness displayed by his passing through the veil.

It could have been the end of Harry Potter's life but ironically it was only its beginning.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

The little boy didn't know what to do. Rage was coursing through his veins; fire was burning in his heart. It was his birthday! Why did it have to happen to him? He didn't ask for much, but would have liked to have his father by his side on this special day. _Why does he have to work?_ He wondered while walking in the garden. 

So lost in his thoughts he didn't see the woman hidden behind a bush. He knew something wasn't right when he was suddenly flying through the air toward the black-clothed witch. The wards were supposed to forbidden his escape not pull him toward them, so what was going on?

Sure enough, as the little boy was nearly in the arms of his assailant, a bright golden flash stopped him in mid-air and he felt to the floor. Bewildered he raised his head and stared in the charcoal eyes of the Death Eater. For he was one for sure, he had heard enough description of the white mask they used to wear when You-Know-Who was there.

"Hmm, Wormtail said he'd try to disable this function… No matter, I just need your blood little boy." She said, the beginning as if annoyed and the end in a sickly mocking voice of a baby. He wasn't a baby! He was six!

The boy got hastily to his feet and tried to run but found himself on the ground a second later.

"No, no, no. No trying to run from Aunt Bella, little half-blood." The newly-identified Bellatrix Lestrange said suavely. "Now, how to ensure you won't try to run? Ah, yes, I know. _Crucio_."

The little boy trashed on the grass as every single of his bone went on fire, his throat quickly becoming hoarse with his screams… Then it stopped, aches all over his body being the only testimony of the past curse.

"Now, little baby, you won't try to run away, are you?"

The child slowly shook his head.

"Good. Now blood. _Diffindo_. _Diffindo_. _Diffindo_. _Diffindo_."

Four times she said the word, four times pain stroke him, four times a deep gash opened on his body.

"Oops, how silly of me! I don't need your blood." She said with a sinister grin. "Only your death. _Avada Kedavra_"

The second the green light stole the life of his young body, the child saw another dark shadow appearing behind Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry knew he was done for it. He knew in which room they were, knew what was behind him when he was propelled against the wall. Resigning himself he thought of his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and all the others that wouldn't live to see the day of the deaths of Voldemort and Harry Potter. 

He expected the cold kiss of Death on his lips every moment now. Then he found himself on a lawn. Disoriented he looked on his sides and behind him, there was nothing but trees. In front of him however…

"-r death. _Avada Kedavra_"

He knew this voice. Bellatrix Lestrange. His lips curled in a sadistic grimace. Holstering his wand he withdrew the dagger he kept in the holster of his left forearm.

"Hey Bitch!"

Bellatrix Lestrange turned around, bringing her wand with her, a curse already on her lips; but Harry was too fast, too full of hatred for her. She wasn't even facing him that he had plunged his weapon deep in her entrails and cut her through the ribcage, finishing at her throat. Her intestines fell on the floor, her head leaned of the left and a geyser of blood spilt toward the heavens. She was dead before hitting the ground.

With a deep satisfaction, Harry let go of the handle of his dagger and walked purposely toward the child's body. He felt himself stopped by some invisible force. _Probably some kind of wards around a house_ he mused. But no, the sensation was already gone. Crouching next to the little boy he looked at his face, intending to close the poor soul's eyes. That is until he saw those eyes. Bright green eyes; eyes he knew very well for he was seeing them in the mirror every single day. A quick glance at the head showed a black mop of untamable black hair and a pair of black glasses lying on the ground nearby... Harry Potter was staring at the corpse of himself as a child, except no scar was marring his forehead.

Sighing, Harry closed the eyes of the boy wondering what the hell was going on. Or at least tried to close them, for the second he managed to touch the child's corpse, he felt himself becoming numb.

All of a sudden he could see everywhere and in every direction. Actually he couldn't see, he just knew where things were. He didn't have any eye for he didn't even have a body anymore. In front of him, a pale ghost of his child-self looked at him with a small smile and begun to dissolve in the wind. In the end there were only a silver ball and a golden one with tendril escaping from it. At once they speed toward him and Harry felt himself pulled toward the child's body. He tried to resist and go back to his own body but couldn't: where he once stood there was nothing but his clothes and belongings.

With a deep shock Harry took a deep breath of air and opened his eyes. He was in the body of a six-years-old! The golden ball and its tendrils slammed in his torso closely followed by the silver one which entered his head slowly. Once it was done, Harry felt foreign memories invading his mind, and yet they were his, except it was the first six years of his life in a world where his parents were alive and raised him with his two younger sisters… A world he had wanted all his life… but he didn't have to time to contemplate the meaning of this extraordinary chance. Pain over-took his body as deep gashes opened on his body. Every single scar he knew he had, appeared in the form of wounds. His forehead carved a lighting bolt scar, his right arm opened once on the forearm and once near the shoulder, his back felt like someone was peeling his skin, a light wound appeared on his right leg and another one his left arm.

Harry looked for his wand. _Shit! How idiot can I be to keep my wand under the Fidelius Charm? Harry Potter's wand is on his right thigh indeed! I don't wear it, fuck! Where is it?_ Frantic Harry finally resolved to use Bellatrix's. Using the strongest Healing Charm he knew, he noticed all the bleeding stopped. Harry then conjured a mirror and looked at himself. He was naked and was sporting every single scar he remembered having. After a few minutes he noticed he didn't have the one from the blood-quill; but then again he didn't pay too much attention to it and wasn't used to seeing it.

Waving his wand, Harry tried a spell he had only read about (but he had seen it performed… well, somewhat… something close… whatever).

"_Dress_"

He had been very careful in picturing his own clothes but unfortunately didn't take in consideration his new body. Thus he ended up like a mummy, with his clothes much too large for him. A bit annoyed Harry got away of the clothes and put the younger Harry's on, yet he kept his shrunken trunk and his wand (even though he was using Bellatrix's). Opening his trunk he shoved his battle robes in it, with his weapons and boots. Putting it back as a pendant to his necklace he thought about what he was going to do and tried to sort his 'new' memories.

Unbeknown to him, the 'younger' Harry's memories had feelings imprints on them and were slowly modifying his own. Luckily if a feeling was too strong (or inexistent) from him, the younger Harry's didn't have any impact. This is how, younger Harry's adoration for Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived, was totally shot down by Harry's annoyance and hatred of the title; in the same way, the love for his mother was blossomed by the older Harry's longing; his annoyance at his father for being on guard duty was exacerbated by Harry's remembering of the pensieve's scene; his bother for his young sisters totally disappeared in front of his strong desire for siblings. It also worked the other way: older Harry's love for Lemon Drops was heighten by younger Harry's love for sweet to a degree close to adoration (and in any case even higher than Dumbledore's liking of the sweet), Harry's desire to know more things about the wizarding world's customs was clearly lessened by his 'younger' self annoyance at the 'boring' subject. His hate for the Dursleys remained the same as well as the contempt, fear and hatred for Tom Marvolo Riddle. All in all, the changes weren't very different from the seventeen years old Harry but what would his parents think with the sudden change in their six-years-old son?

Still in thoughts, Harry cancelled any trace of his spell from Lestrange's wand (as well as the Killing Curse's), wiped his finger prints and put it back into the Death Eater cold body like he used to do with Ron when dealing with the dark wizards. He sat on a log, face to 'his' assailant's corpse and thought about what to do about Voldemort.

Weighting up the cons and pros of telling Dumbledore about what had happened to him, Harry conjured a pot of tea. Except it didn't work like expected. Instead of the steaming teapot with china porcelain cup Harry had pictured, some smoke went out of his wand's tip and something else appeared. A phoenix, a very familiar one at that: Fawkes in all his glory and he was pissed, Harry noticed a bit worried.

The phoenix was glaring at him, eying his wand with distrust and the few note song that escaped his beak weren't comforting but really threatening. Harry was at loss. What was he supposed to do? He didn't even know what the problem was. It was a question soon solved as Fawkes flamed away and back in the blink of an eye. He was now holding the sorting hat in it beak at if its attitude was anything to go by, Harry had better try it on, and very soon.

Without any prompting, he placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm, time already?" Harry heard in his ear.

"Er… Not exactly… It's Fawkes the Headmaster's pet, he…" Harry started a bit confused.

"Your rambling young one. Now be quiet and let me see… Hmm… The Boy-Who-Lived in another life? Interesting… Hmm, great friendship there, a lot of loyalty… My, my, my, a basilisk at twelve, a lot of courage indeed… So many kills at your age? Clever, very clever… and cunning too… Quite a bit of knowledge too. Undeveloped for sure but you're young… What that? Hogwarts' Heir? Well isn't that interesting?"

"Hogwarts' Heir? What are you talking about? And for that matter why am I here? And why am I trying this Hat again?" Harry asked.

"Patience, patience. I don't have all the answers. I can only see things you know but were too thick to realize yet… I don't know why you are here. You'll learn what a Hogwarts' Heir is when the time is right. About me being on your head it is simple, you just didn't bother to think not so young Harry Potter. What is in your wand?"

"A phoenix feather from Fawkes…" Harry trailed off as the answer slowly dawned onto him. "You mean he could feel it and came to investigate this unknown part of him?"

"Precisely. Now young Potter, listen and listen well. You are going to go back into you're house and remember to be hurt, you can't be in pristine condition after killing the dark witch. You are going to get to Diagon Alley where you'll pretend to try new sweets and will select the Lemon Drops as the new ones you like. It is for you to find a way to make you parents believe your other new quirks and hobbies. Then you'll go to see the maker of this wand. He'll help you more than you can ever realize if you are honest with him and tell him the truth. He'll direct you to someone else who'll help you achieve your goals, but remember that whatever you do will change the future as you know it. Now to conclude…"

Harry nodded at every sentence. He didn't know why but he felt kind of safe with the Hat giving him orders.

"He's trust worthy" the Hat said aloud.

"Now Mr. Potter" the Hat said back into Harry's ear. "You'd better take me off your head as I have several presents for you and I can't be gone for too long. And remember that blood is very important for these things"

Harry did just what he was being told and removed the Hat. Said magical artifact then seemed to contortion and one item fell of it on the floor, then a second, a third and a fourth. Harry had barely the time to think that Fawkes flew to him, gave him a nudge and trilled softly, warming the young(er) wizard's heart, took the hat in its talons and flamed away.

Bewildered, Harry took a look at the items. There was a very familiar looking sword: Gryffindor's; fives knives (two daggers and three throwing knives) in a dragon hide scabbard; a left-handed gauntlet made of some unidentified dark metal and a heavy piece of another unknown silvery metal shaped like a wand but without a handle (some kind of fifteen inches long cylinder and with a one inch diameter).

Wondering what the Hell was going on, Harry put the four items in his trunk and took his clothes off. Using Bellatrix's wand he applied strong Glamour Charms on the scars he wasn't supposed to have, with a wave he erased all his tracks on the grass. With a barely suppressed shudder he applied the Cruciatus Curse on himself for a second (God damn it! It hurts) and cut himself were Bellatrix had cut him. He then cancelled every evidence on the wand and got (as hard as it was) dressed again. Picking up his dagger that was residing on Bellatrix's remains, he put some blood on his hands and on the front of his robes. Finally satisfied with his set up he dragged himself back home were he knew his mother, Rose (his four-years-old-sister) and Daisy (his fourteen–months-old-sister) were waiting for him.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Lily Potter was waiting for her son to cool off. She couldn't run after a sulking child when she had two other kids to deal with. Still she was wondering what took him so long to come back. Sadly the answer came in the form of her bloodied and shaking son.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry was really wishing he could have waited before injuring himself again. He was in such a pain and the house was far, even if it was already in view. He shouldn't have worried as a second later he heard a yell. 

"HARRY!"

Raising his head he saw his mother running toward him. His mother. She was so beautiful, how much he had longed to be with her again and to be hugged by her… His eyes started to prickle and tears felt on both side of face, mixing with the blood and dirt on his cheeks. He was home. Finally home.

Harry knelt on the lawn, marveling at the sensation of the grass; for once, a thing that didn't hurt. There wasn't too many of these things left anymore. A shriek disturbed his thoughts. Painfully he raised his head and met his eyes, or more exactly, eyes like his: his mother's eyes, full of tears. She crouched beside him.

"Harry, sweetie" she said in a soft and caring voice. "What happened to you?"

Harry, lowered his head, and answered in barely a whisper, hoping he was good enough not to raise any suspicion from the Aurors that were sure to come and his mother (for God knows mothers are better trained than cops to discover lies and deceits). "The Wards didn't let her in. She wanted blood. She wanted me…" Harry raised his head and stared at his mother's face. He didn't need to fake the fresh bout of tears that ran down his face. He threw himself at his mother's neck letting his dagger fall on the ground.

Bewildered, Lily Potter hugged her son. She let her eyes roam around him checking him for injuries. His robes were torn, blood was flowing from his arms and legs. There was more of the dark liquid on his face and on his clothing, and there was this item he dropped. A dagger!

Holding her son at arm length she stared at his face. He was crying for real and she noticed the soft weeping when she touched his arm, he was hurt for real too.

"Where did you get the dagger Harry?" she asked softly

He looked at loss for a second, looking at the weapon before answering in a murmur.

"I think it's hers"

"Who are you talking about?"

Harry raised his head and used a trick his new memory provided (and also the old ones from watching Dudley). Making his eyes the bigger he could and letting them water a bit, he made sure to have a tremor in his bottom lips and asked with sobs in his voice

"You won't be angry at me?"

"No Harry" Lily reassured him. "I won't be angry. Tell me who is she?"

"I'm not sure. She is behind the pink rose bush, near the log where I like to sit." Harry answered, making sure to gradually lower his voice.

Lily frowned and nodded. She helped Harry get up and took his hand leading him to the back of the garden. Harry panicked and apparently it was visible for his mother stopped and asked him

"What is wrong sweetie?"

"I don't wanna go" he wined, hoping to have the right tone of voice.

Another frown marred Lily Potter's face.

"All right, but I want you to promise you won't go anywhere and stay here, ok?"

Harry nodded. Looking for memories of a similar situation and finding one he asked

"Can you make a kiss on my bruises to make it better?"

"Of course honey" Lily said with a small smile, but stopped in shock when she saw the deep gashes her son spotted on his body.

"Harry, I need to do something on your bruises to make them better. Can you wait a bit here, please?"

Harry nodded, inwardly in released a deep breath. She didn't suspect anything! He sat on the grass and waited a few minutes for his mother reaction…

A scream reached his ear. Lily had found his little 'present'. He could see her coming running toward him. She stopped shy of bumping into him. She was livid, her wand in her hand and looking around like expecting a full-scale attack. She gently took Harry in her arms and ran toward the house. Once inside she locked the doors and windows after checking that her daughters were inside. She then threw a pinch of Floo powder in the fire and yelled

"Auror Department, Frank Longbottom."

Harry relaxed and sat on the coach. For a second he feared she was going to call Mad-Eye, it would have been difficult to explain why he had glamours on him. He gave a look at his mother who had finished her conversation and, after putting a Blood Clotting Charm on his wounds, was pacing in the living-room.

Finally, after what seemed hours, a silvery squirrel went through the wall and in his mother's head. She instantly relaxed and opened the door. Five grim faced Aurors were there and entered the house. Frank Longbottom murmured a few words to Lily and came toward Harry, he raised his wand and was about to cast a spell when he noticed the child tensed muscles.

"Hi Harry"

Through his 'new' memories Harry 'remembered' he knew the man, but not that well and only knew him because he was Daisy's godfather. He had never talked too much to him but kinda trusted him.

"Hi"

"I'm going to cast a spell on you, is that ok?" Frank asked somewhat gently (the kind of tone that said, I'm-Trying-To-Be-Nice-So-Agree-And-Everything-Will-Be-Ok-Or-Else).

"Is it going to hurt?"

"No, no of course not" the Auror replied a bit at loss with the wary attitude of the child.

Harry then looked at his mother who smiled and nodded.

"Mum says it's ok."

Frank looked shocked for a second then cast the spell. One Harry was very familiar with. It was a spell designed to show the curses put on an object or a person. Instantly he glowed deep purple with red tendrils and very a dark blue.

The Aurors growled. Lily asked what it meant. One of them answered curtly

"Multiple use of Cruciatus and Cutting Curses less than an hour ago and a non-identified spell."

Lily shrieked and went to Harry. She hugged him and started to rock him gently.

"Harry" Frank Longbottom said. "Can you tell me what happened when you left the house?"

Harry proceeded to tell how 'he' went to the back of the garden, how he was summoned (propelled in the air), but withdrew the mention of Wormtail knowing his younger self while knowing Peter Pettigrew had never heard any nickname of the Marauders. He then told how she used the Cruciatus Curse (made him hurt very much everywhere) and cut him. At this point he made up a story of him being propelled in the air again and passing through the Wards. Apparently his lie was convincing and made sense for Frank looked at Lily and said

"I told you not to use Blood Wards. Now look what happened!"

Instantly, the young frightened child disappeared. Harry's face lost all expression, his eyes became bright and cold as an emerald and wind seemed to pass around him, heightening his features. In a cold and threatening voice he spoke to the Auror while pinning him with a glare

"Don't you dare speak to my mother like that you piece of dirt. She's worth ten times your pitiful squadron of Aurors so watch your mouth Frank Longbottom."

He spoke in a whisper but his voice carried in all the room. Some might think a six years old isn't much of a threat but those Law enforcers had see the remains of Bellatrix Lestrange and all of a sudden they didn't feel like making fun of Harry and Lily Potter anymore, ever. Lily for her part wanted to berate her son but couldn't: it was so sweet to see him defending her like if he could do anything against an Auror…

Surprisingly, Frank Longbottom apologized. It shocked everyone, especially Harry who knew how rude the man was, always showing off the fact that _he_ was the father of the Boy-Who-Lived and required respect.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know you love you mother very much. I didn't want to sound disrespectful to her. Forgive me."

Harry nodded shyly, snuggled against his mother and continued his 'story'. He said he had seen the dagger in Bellatrix boots and had seized it. He explained he had jumped and stabbed her, never letting go of the handle until he had split her 'tummy' in two and she was on the floor next to him and put the tip of her wand toward him. He then said he had been scared to be hurt like before and had pulled the blade up toward her face until she stopped moving. He concluded by going back to the house.

"It seems pretty much right according to what we saw there" one of the Aurors said. "The Death Eater was Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry felt his mother's grip increasing and heard her whisper but couldn't make out the words.

"As you know, she managed to escape after the attack on your house four years ago and a bounty was put on her name. She has already been declared dead so you get the money, however there is a slight problem, what name do you want to put under the one of the executioner Mrs. Potter?"

Lily didn't answer for a second, but Harry beat her to it.

"I did it."

The Auror looked at him with a mixed expression, the kid was strong enough to kill her but will he support peer pressure?

"We know that Harry, but the public-"

"I did it." Harry repeated.

He saw that a man at the back had understood. Of course the guy had understood! It was Mad-Eye and he had his magical eye! Harry softly cursed. How could he have missed him?

"Aye! Lad is right! Was strong enough to deal with one at six. Don't worry, he'll manage."

All the Aurors and Lily stared at the scared veteran and slowly acknowledged the words. Until Mad-Eye asked a question that made them all frown.

"What's the curse she used on your forehead to give you a scar like that lad?"

Harry could have beaten himself! He had forgotten about his lighting bolt scar. Luckily Neville Longbottom had a moon-shaped scar on the check so no-one made the link, but still…

Catching eyes with Mad-Eye Harry gave a small shake of the head and answered

"I don't know, maybe she didn't say the word? Sometimes when mum cooks pancakes she doesn't say the word?"

It seemed to be accepted as face value by the Aurors as they nodded and wrote that down. Potions where given to Harry and he had to let a drop of blood drop on the bounty paper to get the money (five thousand galleons!) _They probably were desperate at the time_ Harry mused.

When the Aurors took their leaves, Frank Longbottom and Mad-Eye stayed behind. The Auror lead Lily to a corner of the room while Harry stayed under the scrutiny of the scarred veteran. With a very serious expression, Harry slowly took Moody's wand, his never wavering from the old man's face. When he had it, he pretended to study as he glanced at Longbottom and his mum. Their back was turned toward him. With a small jab and a flick of the wand he muttered a Magnifying Charm Keyed onto him and his watcher. Said man had both his eyes fixed on him and didn't even blink when he heard Lily's voice

* * *

"-am I supposed to do, Frank?"

"There is nothing to do, Lily" Frank sighed. "Listen , he is six years old. They do not understand the concept of death,-"

"Of course, they do!" Lily whispered back, cutting the Auror angrily. "He gutted her! Gutted her! Her bowels were littering the floor! He doesn't have enough strengh to do it as he said! He probably spend a long time stabbing her! What if he is psychologically damaged or something?"

"Lily! The blade was enhanced to cut through bone like butter. It's very expensive and dark looking, the exact kind of weapons she carried. Harry stabbed her once, that's it. Anyway... he shouldn't remember his sixth birthday that way, keep the day as if nothing had happened, he-"

"Nothing had happened?!?! Are you crazy?"

"Lily! Usually I'd say pay attention to him, make sure he enjoys the day, but it's his birthday, so... Just carry on with what you had planned with him. Bring him to do some shopping, I don't know. If you want I let Mad-Eye with you. The man is so paranoid he'd curse anyone coming near you.

"Okay" Lily answered. She sounded a bit defeated and anxious. She glanced at Harry who was playing with Alastor's wand. "Not so much paranoid if a six years old can take his wand away, Frank."

"Well, I guess he took a liking to the boy. Everybody killing Dark Wizards is alright in his book."

* * *

Having heard enough, Harry canceled the Charm and gave his wand back to the old Auror.

"I really should go see Ollivander, my magic is all funny today." Harry complained airily. Seeing the man's eyes still fixed on him, he let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok, do it Alastor, but be quick and quiet. I don't want them to know."

Moody proceeded to cast all the Dark Arts Reveller Harry had ever heard of and some more. Finally somewhat satisfied, he pocket his wand and waited FRank Longbottom's departure to turn toward Lily.

"Hey Lily? What about bringing Harry to Diagon Alley for a treat? It's not been a pleasant birthday so far for him."

Lily looked at Harry who smiled brightly. He needed to go to Ollivander's anyway.

"Okay, just let me call the baby-sitter for the girls" Lily said and went to the fireplace.

Moody turned toward Harry and stared at him.

"I know you're not under any spell or an imposter, but you are not behaving like a six-years-old and have various Glamour Charms on the body. What do you have to say for yourself?" the Auror growled.

"Not now Mad-Eye. I'll tell you later. I don't know when, but I will. In any case not today." Harry answered tiredly. He saw Moody was ready to answer so he went for the kill.

"Don't argue or I won't tell you ever and you can't tell anyone for the more time passes the more I'm likely to behave like a six-years-old."

Moody gave a growl but nodded and said in a whisper

"Your mother is coming back. At least look excited to go to Diagon Alley."

Harry gave a bright smile to the both of them, one to Moody for agreeing to let him be for the moment and one just for his mother. He was just so happy see her. He couldn't wait to see his dad…

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

The Knight bus stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron with a bang. 

"I still don't understand why you didn't want us to take the Floo Mad-Eye" Lily said as she went unsteadily down the bus.

Giving a nasty look at Harry who gave a half-smile, Moody growled "I don't know either. Call it a spur of the moment thing."

"So Harry, where do you want to go?" Lily asked her son with a grin. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her son had nearly been taken from her and yet looked relatively unarmed. She knew the following weeks where going to be filled with nightmares of tortures and self-loathing for the life he took, but couldn't stop and feel happy with the result of the day.

The answer was expected coming from Harry…

"CANDY SHOP!"

"Oh yes? And what do you want form there?" she returned with a smile. She knew he was going to answer chocolate frogs so was a bit put out when he didn't.

"I don't know really. I'd like to try new things. Now I can read, maybe I'll find some sweets I like better or as much as chocolate frogs."

Lily stopped in her tracks and stared at her son, tears in her eyes. Her son was growing, he hadn't started to taste life and already he had nearly lost it. She hoped it wasn't going to happen anymore. If she could have it her way, she'd keep Harry and his sisters home with her until they were thirty. But she had her job and there was Hogwarts. Things were so complicated.

"Of course Harry. Maybe you'll like blood-flavored lollipops?" she asked with an impish grin and a wink.

"Eww! That's disgusting! I want things that taste like fruits." Harry said with a wink in answer to his mum's.

Both son and mother entered the shop laughing.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

A couple hours later it was a very content Harry who emerged with his mother from the Floo, happily sucking a Lemon drop (his 'new' favorite sweet), sporting a new pair of robes and holding a bag of gifts. He had tried to get a broom from his mother but the interdiction was _still_ in place. No flying until Hogwarts. 

While Lily talked with the baby-sitter (a recent Hogwarts graduate by the name of Mariana), Harry climbed the stairs and went to 'discover' his bedroom.

Even though he had memories of the room, Harry could hardly contain the irritation he felt upon entering. First it was really a six-years-old room: toys were everywhere, nothing was at its place and you couldn't walk without squashing something. Furthermore, it was un-defendable. The bed was in the middle of the room, directly in front of the door, the desk was in a corner, near the window and back to the door, a big wardrobe blocking any easy dodging.

Realizing with a sight how paranoid he was, Harry started to pick up 'his' toys and put them in three bags. One for the ones who had a remote use to him, one for those too new to be disposed of that soon without raising suspicion and a last one for the things to be given or put in the basement until Rose was old enough.

Once it was done and he could walk more freely in the room, Harry started to move the furniture. It took a good couple of hours for a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. Annoying for sure, but not unexpected from a six-years-old body. He finally managed to get more or less what he wanted. The closet was locking the view and forced people to advance in his room in order to be able to see the rest. The bed was positioned against a wall, facing the window and the end of the wardrobe, letting Harry have a full view of who ever got into his room. Finally the desk was next to his bed, facing the window but from the other part of the room, thus back to the wall. Nobody could get in and surprise him.

Opening his bag, Harry put two quidditch posters on the wall and a small mirror. With the practice acquired by years living with the Dursleys he scoured the floor and found a loose floorboard between his bed and the closet. There he hid his supply of Lemon Drop. Of course, he kept his trunk around his neck and his wand on himself. He had pestered his mother to get a necklace with a trunk pendant on it thus it wouldn't seem odd if it was seen by someone.

Harry was reading a book on Secrecy Contracts and Vows when he heard someone get into his room. Quickly hiding his reading and taking a started drawing with a pencil he acted like if he was looking for inspiration. It was his little sister Rose. She was only four but run everywhere (and talked all the time). Looking at Harry she took a deep breath and said nothing.

Encouraging her, Harry tilted his head and gave her a smile. "Yes Rose?

Hesitantly she said "I can talk to you now? You won't be mad?"

Wheels turned in Harry's head and he 'remembered' getting angry at her before going into the garden and forbidding her to ever talk to him anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Of course you can talk to me."

Apparently it was a bad idea as Rose immediately gave him a big grin and started to tell him everything she had done with Mariana while their mum and he were gone. It could have lasted for hours (actually, it felt like it to Harry), luckily Lily's voice brought her back to reality.

"Rose? Did you find your brother?"

"Yes mum!" she replies happily.

"Mum says you are to get downstairs to see the surprise birthday party we planned for you."

"Hmm… Rose?" Harry said with uncertainty and a smile. "How can it be a surprise party if you're telling me?"

Her eyes grew opened and her bottom lip trembled. "You didn't know?" she asked in a small voice.

Smelling a disaster, Harry replied with a grin. "Of course I did, silly. But you are not supposed to say." He finished by touching the little girl with a finger on the nose.

At the contact she seemed to get out of her trance and giggled. "Then come on! There is a cake but I'm not telling what it is!" She took Harry's hand and proceeded to drag him into the living room.

There, a dozen persons were waiting for him.

"SURPRISE!"

Even though he already knew, Harry didn't have to fake his surprise. He understood something had happened and he was in some kind of alternate universe where Neville Longbottom was the Boy-Who-Lived but the implications didn't quite register in his brain. He was facing his father! Next to him were Dumbledore and Sirius. All alive and well. Giving in the impulsion he jumped at his father's neck and hugged him.

"And I don't get one?" Sirius asked, with a grin.

Laughing Harry latched onto his godfather and didn't let him go. Therefore he made his tour of the room in Sirius' arms. He was seventeen years-old and had seen things the others could only imagine but he felt so safe held that way…

Unfortunately, good can only come with bad and he had to give hug to 'uncle' Peter. The rat was there and breathing, with a smile on his face like if he hadn't planned his family's death with Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry swallowed hard and fought to keep the disgust from showing on his face. Looking around he tried to spot Remus but didn't find him. Checking 'his' memories, he noticed he had never meet Remus Lupin. Puzzled he promised himself to look into it later.

Neville Longbottom was there parading like a peacock. It displeased Harry greatly, partly because it was _his_ birthday (Neville's was the previous day) and also because it clearly showed arrogance. The boy was full of himself! Instinctively Harry knew that if he wanted to stop Voldemort he would have to help the boy more that anything. Luckily, some other boys were there. Ones that 'younger' Harry had never met, but Harry remembered him very well for he had spent years at school with them: Ron Weasley was there with his Fred and Georges, all of them looking a bit put out when looking at the others clothing. With a big grin Harry went and introduced himself to his past/future best friend and his brothers.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

The party had gone pretty well. The majority of the gifts were totally useless to Harry but he appreciated the thought anyway. Still, several were very good. Dumbledore had offered him a bag of Lemon Drop, Mad-Eye had sent a Foe-Glass with a note (_Thank you for taking care of her, A.M., PS Explanation, PS2 PK Go and back, Ollivander_). Harry had managed to hide the note. He would have a use for it later and didn't want his parents start asking him awkward questions. The last gift was probably the best one, it came from the Weasleys: a Weasley jumper (green color). Harry couldn't stop the grin that blossomed on his face when he opened it and put it on himself. 

Overall he was very pleased with the night. His parents, Dumbledore and Neville had noticed the absence of his usual idolization of the Boy-Who-Lived. While Neville seemed a bit put out by this new Harry and used it as an excuse to leave quickly, it seemed to please his mother and Dumbledore. His father didn't know how to react: in one hand he didn't approve of the idolization, but in the other he was one of the Auror assigned to guard the Wizarding world savior and talked mostly of that with his son.

He had made fast friend with Ron and the twins, talking of little sisters, quidditch, pranks and what Hogwarts was going to be like. Harry was even supposed (pending Molly's approval, of course) to go sleep over someday during the next month. His meeting with the two kids of Sirius had thrown him a bit afoot, yet he managed to bond with them as they really seemed to love their father (then again what kind of three and one years old don't).

Gulping a Pepper-Up potion, Harry waited for his father snores to reach him before quietly going into the garden. When he was near the log where he killed Bellatrix Lestrange he passed the Wards, happy to know she had disabled them and took the note from Moody. Taking a deep breath he said

"Ollivander"

And Harry Potter was whisked away to the beginning of his new destiny.


	3. Discussing with Old Men

**Chapter 3:** Discussing with old men

_Taking a deep breath he said_

"_Ollivander"_

_And Harry Potter was whisked away to the beginning of his new destiny._

* * *

Harry's feet slammed on the ground. Looking quickly around he saw he was in some courtyard, surrounded with walls. Walking to the only door, he knocked forcefully to compensate with his small stature and waited.

Less than a minute later, the door opened, revealing old Ollivander.

"So you are the one who got Mr. Moody to do some…" the wandmaker started but soon trailed off while looking at Harry.

"My God child!!! What have you done to yourself?"

Bewildered by the reaction yet expecting something of the sort, Harry quickly passed the door. It appeared it led directly to Ollivander's workshop. He turned and stared at the old man.

"It is exactly why I'm here Mr. Ollivander." Harry stated.

"How did you get Mr. Moody to make such a fuss in my shop for a porkey?" Ollivander asked without bothering to acknowledge the purpose of Harry's visit.

"I said something like 'it's a pity Rosier managed to take a chunk of your nose, wouldn't have happened with a proper wand'. I also said he wouldn't get what he is looking for from you, whatever is argument might be."

"And how are you aware of these things?" Ollivander wondered aloud.

Harry didn't know if the question was directed to him or rhetorical but figured he'd have to give some answers to get some.

"I know he wouldn't get what he wanted because he told me so. I know about Rosier because I happened to see a memory in a pensive during my Fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Your Fourth year? But you're what? Five, six years old?" Ollivander countered.

"I'm actually six. As for how I saw this during my Fourth year, I'll have to ask for a Secrecy contract level twelve." Harry calmly stated. Except he was very nervous, he _needed_ Ollivander insight about what was happening to his magic but also _needed_ security with his secret.

"A level twelve secrecy contract? I think not. I already know you are from the future and I-"

"That were you are making a mistake Mr. Ollivander. I'm not from the future, even thought I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen." Harry said with a smirk.

The old man and the child stared at each other for a long time. Neither giving an inch. Finally the wandmaker sat down and asked

"Can you prove what you are saying?"

"Well I know you have an eleven inches holly wand with the core of a phoenix, Dumbledore's phoenix to be exact. I also know it will be Neville Longbottom's wand and that the only other wand which has a core with a feather of the same phoenix was sold to one Tom Marvolo Riddle fifty years ago. I also know this same man later stylized himself as Lord Voldemort." Harry said. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead. Ollivander wasn't buying it! How was he going to deal with his magic problem???

But the answer he was hoping for, came.

"Very well. I'll write the contract, but you go first!" Ollivander said with what looked like more bravado than courage.

"Do you have a parchment and a blood-quill?" Harry replied like if was a regular occurrence to him.

Apparently Ollivander wasn't so dead against Secrecy Charms for he provided the two items in a second. As agreed, Harry went first and wrote his part. When he was done he passed it to the old wizard who wrote his part while enunciating every word.

"Upon my magic and life, I swear not to reveal any of the secrets I discover or given to me by Mr. Harry James Potter, prior or anterior to this contract, either by my actions or inactions, and this until such a time where he allows me to do so."

Harry felt relief pass through him. This type of contract created some very special memory blanks that made the people unable to talk about what they knew, even under torture or any kind of truth serum (Veritaserum included); it was also a tad dark as it required blood, thus forbidden by the current Ministry. Luckily for Harry, he was the one stated by name on the contracts, allowing him to repeat whatever he was told and knew, but if it was his will, then the Secrecy Contract would protect him against everything and especially everyone.

Magic filled the room for a second, taking hold of the two wizards and they could feel their minds accommodating to receive blocks to store these unrepeatable memories.

With a smile, Harry sat down in the comfortable armchair situated in front of the wandmaker's desk.

"Now Mr. Ollivander, in order to prove my word, I'll need you to go and get the wand I just talked to you about."

With a light frown, Ollivander peered at Harry, then got up and retrieved the dusty box from its shelf. Opening it cautiously he showed the wand to Harry who extended his hand and let it float just on top of the wood, never really touching it but always ready to do so.

"It doesn't appear to be reactive to you Mr. Potter, which seems normal if your assumption that it will choose Mr. Longbottom is true." The old wizard said wisely.

"Yes…" Harry acknowledged absently. He then looked to pull himself together and said with a firmer voice "Still, it was a perfect match at a time."

Withdrawing his own wand Harry continued "Look at this wand Mr. Ollivander and tell me if doesn't look like one you already know."

Ollivander looked at Harry's wand then at the one in the box he was holding, then Harry's again and finally back to the box.

"It is the same" the man acknowledged in a whisper.

"Yes it is. You sold it to me on my eleventh birthday, more than seven years ago. Except it wasn't really you. It was in another time, another world, one where _I_ was the Boy-Who-Lived. How I came to be in this world isn't really relevant. What is, is that I can't seem to be able to use it anymore and when I used another one, I could feel a distinct reluctance from within me to do so. At first, I figured it was due to this wand not being suited to me, but it worked fine for me and your reaction when seeing me was a dead give away. What happened to my magic Mr. Ollivander?"

The old wandmaker peered at Harry through his small glasses for a long time before answering in a collected voice.

"As you probably know, I use a tape measure to distract my customers while I look at them with my Magical Sight, a blood trait of the Ollivanders. When I saw you, I felt that you presented the symptoms of a butchered integration ritual. This very dark ceremony tears out the victim's magical core and gives it to the host, leaving the donor in a coma state lasting between two to four days. It's the time usually required for him or her to die of the shock. You are similar in what happens when the merging doesn't happen well: you have two magical cores, but every single one of you're magical channel is also doubled. And that, I can't explain. Furthermore, your wand should still work perfectly."

Harry nodded and begun to explain the highlights of his life then exactly what he could remember of his 'death' and of the golden ball that slammed into his torso, several hours ago.

"Mr. Potter, if I'm right, then your wand still works for you. To see if I came to the right conclusion I'm going to ask you to cast a Lumos spell please."

Harry took his wand and whispered "_Lumos_."

Ollivander looked at him intensely before getting up and taking two small silver bracelets. Coming back to his seat, he clasped one to Harry's left wrist. Taking his wand he proceeded to give a lot of small taps on the jewel. With each contact, Harry's wand tip brightened until it reached a point where it was the regular level of an Illumination Spell.

Bewildered, Harry looked at his wand then at the old man. "How did you do that?"

"It's not finished Mr. Potter. I merely blocked the magic you've gained from your younger-self this afternoon. Now I need to create another bracelet to block your other core. When you'll have used the core you just gained for approximately seven years then, and only then, you'll be able to merge both cores and the magical channels that go with each one."

Ollivander took the second bracelet and clasped it to Harry's right wrist. Once again he proceeded to tap on it with his wand, until such time where Harry's wand tip became magically dead.

"Now Mr. Potter, you see this emerald?" Ollivander asked while looking at Harry. When said young man acquiesced, he continued. "Press on it to activate or deactivate it. I advise you to cast an enchantment on every bracelet to avoid problems with enemies. Now, for the final, you need to find a wand in my stock. It will probably be the ones that the young Mr. Potter who died today would have had so it won't be too much of a problem."

Harry deactivated the bracelet on his left wrist and started waving wands again and again. After a dozen minutes he found his match: a thirteen inches ebony wand with a dragon heartstring.

"A fighter's wand Mr. Potter, very temperamental, good for Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts; you'll do a lot of battling with it. It will be seven galleons for it and five for each of the bracelet."

Harry withdrew seventeen galleons of his trunk and gave them to the old wandmaker.

"What about when I'll come with my parent? And when I'll merge my cores?"

Ollivander looked a bit annoyed like if he didn't want to answer one of the questions. "Well, you'll just have to come and give me back the wand a couple of days before you'll come to 'purchase' it. For the other wand, well, it will be seven years from now but… I have to say… I'd… I'd be very interested in… in making a custom wand for you."

Harry blinked, again, and again. He was stunned. He had heard of custom made wands, but it was so… so… so unusual. The process required a big effort from the wandmaker. He needed to have the total trust and confidence from the future owner of the wand and needed to immerse himself (or herself) in the wizard's magic, letting the magic float through him (or her), showing the truth about the person. It often led to sequel on the wandmaker for there were very few people really honest with who they were and their magic was infinitively honest in telling this reality.

"Why would I do that Mr. Ollivander?"

"Well first because I'm one of the best on the market and even though you could do it on your own, it would take a lot of time and secondly because I'm ready to make others. The first custom wand is the most dangerous but I feel like trusting you enough with it. I would be able to several others after that, without suffering too harsh side-effects."

Harry thought for several long minutes. In one hand Ollivander was effectively the most qualified to do it; on the other hand, for the old wizard to tell him directly meant his was really intent in doing it thus…

"Under two conditions."

Ollivander smiled tiredly. "I knew it. Name your prices."

"Let me be clear, I'll pay for the material and will let you do this masterpiece but, first condition, you won't be able to present it to the wandmakers council until the end of my Hogwarts years or my death, whichever comes first."

"Perfectly understandable considering the bleak years ahead of us if the time line keeps in going the way you experienced it in your world." Ollivander acknowledged wisely.

"True. Actually it will be three conditions. The first I already said. Second, you will agree to make custom wands for people I select." Harry held his hand up to block the interruption he knew was coming. "No more than five and I'll make sure to give you a detailed psychological profile of those you don't know very well."

Ollivander didn't say anything but motioned his hand to tell Harry to keep on going on.

"And finally, I need a wise man."

Ollivander raised an eyebrow. "A wise man?"

"Yes, as you just said I have a unique knowledge of the future. I want to exploit it but I don't want to tell Dumbledore. I want to use my knowledge of the future of my word to modify small events but keep the time line pretty much equal. If I tell Dumbledore he would be capable of Obliviating me or worst, fucking the time line up, thus making my knowledge of it totally useless. I need someone who will act behind the scene for me and help me use this knowledge accordingly."

Silence greeted Harry's requests. Sighing Ollivander agreed.

"Very well. Still I won't make a wand for creatures that aren't allowed to own one, like goblins or House-Elves. I know the perfect 'wise man'. He won't act for you but I know you'll be happy with meeting him."

Harry smiled and at once both wizards shot their hand up, shaking them.

"Now Mr. Potter, I'm going to give you one of my most precious possessions. It's a portkey to this wise man I just talked to you about. I want it back when you'll come back. Acknowledged?" Ollivander said seriously and very firmly to Harry.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now know that you're magical core will need strengthening. You're new one of course. No more than First year spells for a year. Of course you can still use the other one for the most complicated ones. You can now do everything you could before and maybe more."

"More?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Yes. You cores are the size of an adult's, but you're body is the one of a child. It changed to accommodate the new size of these cores but they will grow with you. If I'm right, and I'm rarely wrong when it comes to magic and cores, when you'll reach adulthood and have merged the cores you'll probably be four times as powerful as any wizard. Currently you aren't able to feel your magic, but if you work on it, you'll be able to manipulate it and do some bouts of wandless magic. But I'm no expert in this sector; you'll have to find yourself a teacher or at least someone with a better understanding of the theory."

Harry nodded weakly. Four times more powerful? Wandless magic? His brain had troubles coming to terms with that. Therefore he said the first thing that seemed important to him.

"How do I know your portkey isn't going to put me in troubles? Who is this 'wise man' anyway?"

Ollivander grinned.

"Do you really thing I'd endanger the recipient of my future masterpiece? And I can't tell you this man's name, but you _have_ heard of him."

Still no reassured, Harry put his second wand in his trunk, changed his bracelet settings to activate his older core and gulped another Pepper-Up potion.

"What's the activation phrase?"

"Good bye Mr. Potter. The code is 'life of stone'"

And for the second time that night, Harry Potter was whisked away.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry landed smoothly in a small garden. Clearly the maker of this portkey was more gifted that Dumbledore or Ollivander. He noticed big fences preventing escape or entering (depends which way you put it) around him and a small door. 

_Maybe all the wizards have Apparition and Portkey points in the back of their house _he mused. Harry was ready to move toward the door when it was forcefully opened and a dark shadow emerged, sending curses at him.

Reacting on instincts, Harry rolled on the ground and withdrew his wand, erecting a shield and returning a few jinxes. His assailant seemed to be a good dueler as he (for the voice was the one of a man) didn't even bother to protect himself but left them impact on his dragoon hide robe while keeping in sending curses.

Taking a page from Dumbledore's book, Harry kept in sending low level curses and jinxes, just a bit higher than the ones absorbed by battle robes; at the same time he transfigured a small statue, giving it life and making it bigger. As his golem was ready to pounce on the attacker, the man made a half turn and blasted it away, then lowered his wand. Harry did the same but kept himself at the ready, just in case…

"Who are you and how did you get there? State your business or die by my hand!" a grumpy voice called.

"My name is Harry Potter. I was given a portkey by mister Ollivander." Harry returned

"Is that so? Who am I then?"

"He refused to say!"

Before the man could answer, a silver strand flew straight in his head. "I see… Well welcome to the Flamels' house Mr. Potter. I sense you have a good story to tell me for no six years old can duel like you do."

Harry stayed rooted on his feet. Flamel? He was at Nicolas Flamel's house? Could the night get any weirder?

"Well, come on Mr. Potter. I have a lovely pot of tea waiting for us and my wife will probably come investigate if we don't get back inside soon. I can tell you she's a danger when protecting things; and I like to believe she'd protect me…" Nicolas Flamel said, finishing with a chuckle.

The old no, ancient, Alchemist moved toward the inside of the house, revealing his face to Harry who couldn't keep a gasp. Flamel was six hundred-years-old and looked barely more than sixty! The man had pepper-and-salt hair, neatly trimmed and wore them in a braid going to the middle of his shoulder blades. A thin beard well cut and still totally dark was surrounding a generous mouse and partially hiding a small scar on the chin. The brown eyes were nearly glowing with knowledge and wisdom. Without a single word to this effect, he managed to both put Harry at ease and stun him with disbelief.

Like in a daze he followed his host and soon found himself nursing a strong cup of tea in a very comfy armchair, by the side of a fire that gave just enough warmth to feel nice and hot; then again in July it wasn't really necessary…

"Now Mr. Potter, my friend Mr. Ollivander tells me you have a great story to tell me and I'm very interested in hearing it, but I gave myself some rules years ago and you have to know that I do not interfere with the world anymore. I can give a hand here and there but only when the people can do it without me. For example, I helped Albus Dumbledore discover the twelve uses of dragon blood, true but he'll have found it on his own eventually. Like wise, my assistance will only be by the loan of books and advices built on my centuries of existence. Agreed?" Flamel explained nicely yet with steel in his voice.

"Err… Yes Mr. Flamel. Give my apologies to Mrs. Perenelle Flamel for disturbing you at this time of the night." Harry stuttered clumsily.

The ancient man waved the concern with his hand. "Non-sense my boy, at my age excitement rarely happens anymore, I have to take it the way it comes, when it does. But I have to say I'm surprised and yet very pleased that you know my wife's name. Now tell, I hear you have a tragic story to tell me?"

Harry nodded. "Yes but err… well, I like to cover my tracks and I hmm… I'd like for a Secrecy Charm level twelve please."

Surprisingly, Flamel didn't object but to say that both their names should be written on the contract to also protect the old alchemist's secrets (particularly the location of his home: in the middle of Hogsmeade…).

Settling himself Harry stared at the man that could help him beyond his dreams or condemn him to years of hardships just to get the time-line functioning right.

"The story I want to share with you started six years ago and finished ten years from now."

Flamel raised an eyebrow. "Are you a seer Mr. Potter?"

"Not at all. You'll understand; just do not hesitate to interrupt me if something feels unclear to you."

Taking his wand and refilling the pot of tea, Harry took off his trunk from his necklace and enlarged it. Rummaging around his sixth compartment he said "I hope you don't have anything against pensieves; I think it would clarify a lot of things and will probably help a lot in shortening the story telling."

Flamel looked amused and gestured to keep going on. When he was settled, Harry took a few strands off his forehead and deposited on the stone basin.

"Now, as I said this story starts in 1980, when an old acquaintance of yours, Albus Dumbledore, went to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade to interview an application for the post of Divination teacher in his school…"

And Harry said it all. Flamel never interrupted him but made a few notes on a conjured parchment here and there and had had an odd looking when Harry mentioned Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The old Alchemist watched the memories provided to him: the meeting with Quirrel, the pain in the forehead at the Sorting Ceremony, the trials to get the stone and the fight with the DADA teacher as well as the discussion with Dumbledore about destroying the stone; then the warning of Dobby, the messages, the victims of the basilisk, and the Chamber of Secrets. Harry went on, providing the memory of the Shrieking Shack with Pettigrew's escape, the Graveyard 'incident', followed by the Dementor attack and the trial. Umbridge reign in Hogwarts followed, as well as her confession of sending the foul beasts at Harry, the fight in the Ministry, Voldemort's and Dumbledore's duel, when Harry was possessed and finally the prophecy.

With each memory, Flamel became more and more contemplative, yet it wasn't finished. Harry showed him the state of Dumbledore's hand and the ring, the death of the old Headmaster, his hunt of the remaining Horcruxes, the death of his friends, the 'death' of Hogwarts and finally the end of it all with Harry falling through the Veil of Death.

Interestingly enough, Harry noticed the arch lighting in a bright silver light, but he had already gone through it. He finished his story by his last day in this new world.

Once it was done, the young wizard calmly put his memories where they belonged and put his pensieve away. He then sat and waited for the verdict. Flamel asked him a lot of questions that, Harry was pleased to note, where directly related to these little events that led to big ones (like Peter's escape and his life-debt, etc)

When he was satisfied, Flamel took a few minutes, staring in the fire and sipping his tea.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Potter, but you want to ensure the big events happen while at the same time changing small events left and right. Which is I believe, the reason why you didn't tell the Aurors about Mr. Pettigrew's involvement and explained how you managed to get Mr. Moody to get you this portkey."

Harry nodded.

"You've shown a lot of intelligence and resources in this short time Mr. Potter. That's good for you'll need it a lot if you are to succeed in your endeavor."

"I'll be honest with you Mr. Potter. I understand your reluctance to tell Albus of this future as I do believe he would Obliviate you, but this knowledge is powerful; too powerful to get in the wrong hands. Therefore I urge you to keep it to yourself, which brings us to what you should do and what you will do." Flamel said softly before posing to gather his thoughts.

"From what you told me, you hardly had a childhood, maybe it's time to get one and in the future you'll play the events one at a time. What do you think?" The Alchemist asked gently.

Harry shook violently his head. "No way. There are too many things at stake here. I found one of the Horcruxes at Grimmauld Place, the Black Family house. In my world his mother died in 1985 and gave him everything. After all he was a Death Eater and had the beliefs of the family, or so she thought. But today I heard Sirius complaining about her; apparently she is dying and wants to disown him, what if she does? I won't be able to access this necklace anymore and it is crucial that I do. Sirius, my parents the Longbottoms and Peter weren't there the first time and Augusta Longbottom was. There is no way to know how they could change the time line by their sole presence or absence."

Flamel smiled a bit. "You know that the other path will rob you of any illusion you might still have, right? You'll enter the snake pit so to speak."

Harry sighed. "I know, but I have to do this, if only to save those I can. Furthermore, I'm not a child anymore and I don't think I could sit calmly while learning how to read or being berated for something. It would be time so wasted when something could have been done with it."

It was Flamel turn to sigh. "I recognize Albus in you, a lot actually. You'd rather make the hardest yet just choice than let Fate meddle with things… I can understand that."

The old wizard stayed quiet for a long time before asking "May I see the items given to you by the Sorting Hat?"

Once he had them in hand, the alchemist examined the artifacts. A few frowns marred his forehead. "This, Mr. Potter, is the sword of Godric Gryffindor, as you already know. Those daggers and throwing knives were know in my youth as belonging to Rowenta Ravenclaw; with time they faded into legends then oblivion. Once you'll have unlocked it, I believe this cylinder will reveal Helga Hufflepuff's spear. As for the gantlet, it was always the stuff of legends, but I know exactly what it is. It is the rumored (at a time) cause of the Founders' split. Its uses are unknown to me but it was the master-piece of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry was stunned and was currently imitating a goldfish with his mouth opened, ready to catch flies and his eyes blinking owlishly.

"You mean… they were…"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, they were the Founder's artifacts. What is interesting is that they are the last pieces of a puzzle you don't seem to have discovered at all. When I saw the memory of your fight with Voldemort within the focal stone sanctuary, something stroke me as strange: when you passed out, the memory didn't end but continued with a dream or vision, whatever you want to call it, you had. Add to that the Sorting Hat's words of you being Hogwarts Heir, and I believe the castle transferred its 'memories' and the little bit of consciousness it had to you when the focal stone was destroyed, thus making you its child and according to the old ways, its descendant. As you are now in a time where Hogwarts is whole and unharmed you can't be its descendant anymore, which lead to the Heir thing. I think it would be wise for you not to cross the school frontiers until your First year for there is no way to say what might happen."

"Those items were given to you because the Sorting Hat saw the truth: you are Hogwarts Heir and will protect the Wizarding world, and Hogwarts by extension, until your last breath. They are now yours. You just have to find the way to unlock them."

"The Sorting Hat said something about blood being important" Harry blurted out.

"Then try things with blood Mr. Potter, make blood sacrifices, immerse them in blood, etc, everything you can think of until you got it right."

"Now let's go to more pressing matters. For you to succeed, I can see only one solution: you have to become a politician and a fighter. You are already as knowledgeable as a Hogwarts graduate but will need a lot of tutoring in the subjects taught there. You have a unique opportunity." Flamed said softly. In front of Harry's arched eyebrow he explained himself.

"In the sixteen century it was deemed a waste to have more than one specialization and totally irresponsible to have more than two as you took the time of other masters to get you own mastery. A law was passed to forbid Hogwarts graduates to have more than two masteries and it was updated to include the other schools over the years. You don't have the title of Hogwarts graduate (or any school for that matter) therefore the law doesn't apply to you; you can have more than two masteries. Use this opportunity Mr. Potter. You have five years of nearly uninterrupted time to do so. Find yourself teachers and get the masteries required."

"What do you mean required?" Harry asked, a bit puzzled at the formulation.

"Well come to that later. You also need to act like a perfect pure-blood. Etiquette lessons would do you good, as well as dancing lessons (they'll help you for dueling anyway). If your story is anything to go by, you'll have to learn how to land smoothly from the Floo and Portkeys. Learn the intricate of politics, there are dozens solicitors who get a good bit of gold by teaching pure-bloods. Something else that could benefit you, are theater classes. You need to be able to give the face you want, when you want to whoever you want; your face is too open."

"Which brings us to the most important thing of all: in your fight with Voldemort, I noticed his compliments on your Occlumency barriers, yet I can easily enter your min. Why is that?"

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't know..."

"As I said Mr. Potter, I can enter your mind." Flamel reminded him sharply.

"Okay, okay" Harry said, raising is hands. "My informant during the war was a potion master. He found a very old potion that could protect the mind."

"I see" Flamel said slowly. "Well, he probably also told you of its limitations?"

Harry nodded furiously. He didn't know why but didn't want to disappoint the alchemist by sounding like an irresponsible child. Ironnicolly, he just remembered that from now on, he _was_ a child.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you have to protect your secret, thus you have to become a master occlumen of the highest level, the soonest you can. Your secrets must stay your secrets as it is a regular occurrence to 'read' your opponent's thoughts when fighting, either in politics or in battle."

Harry's eyes were became wide. _I have to do all that?_ He could feel a killer headache coming up.

"Now Mr. Potter, I'm going to give you one of my biggest treasures. I have owned it for five centuries, but it's no longer mine. Be careful with it as it is the only copy in existence and would become outlawed the second the Ministry would hear of it."

Harry's curiosity was really picked now and he watched intently as Flamel got up and made complicated wand movements muttering under his breath. After several minutes a painting swung to reveal a safe. Flamel cut his hand and put some of his blood against the metal panel. A red glow surrounded him then Harry heard a click as the 'door' disappeared. The old wizard retrieved an old yet in pristine condition book.

Turning toward Harry he explained what it was.

"I have no particular attachment to this book, Mr. Potter; except for its historical value. It was hand written by Hogwarts Founders. I don't know what it does, but I do know the legend and quite a few other things."

Taking back his seat, Flamel looked at Harry who was staring at the book with reverence, and said

"The rumor is that the Founders weren't only interested in transmitting magical knowledge. It is said they were looking for one single student; one young wizard that would replace Merlin and lead the wizarding world. It is the reason of the Sorting Hat creation. They figured if the artifact couldn't place someone in the right house, then they would have a lead. Unfortunately, they were humans and petty fights broke their group into pieces; first Slytherin then Gryffindor were distanced. With all their good will and knowledge, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw couldn't take the toll and died soon after their male counterparts."

"A few months before Slytherin's exile, they had completed the three things that were to continue their legacy through time, until this gem was found. They knew they wouldn't live to see this day therefore they created this book, destined to coach this future leader. They used the considerable affinity they had with magic to cast a spell. One single spell that made all the difference. For they knew wizard kind was going to evolve, knew new spells, curses, jinxes, potions, etc, were going to be created. Thus every single discovery made by a Hogwarts student or alumni would be contained in this book."

Harry had stopped staring at the book in awe for he was passed beyond this level of reverence. Still he shook himself out of his stupor.

"What about the students who go to Beaubatons, and the other schools?" he asked.

"Ahh… But that's were this is genius. The magical Book of Hogwarts now only writes down the young wizards residing in England, but at a time it was the entire world… And the founders were well known; so well actually that every single wizard attended their school during the thirty-three years it was open and with all the Founders. The spell was designed to include every alumnus and those taught by those alumni; and as I said, a millennium ago the entire wizarding world went to this school. All the knowledge originated from there, thus this book contains the entire knowledge of magic of the last ten centuries!"

"I came across it during one of my travels; after many studies, I discovered what it was and kept it until such a time where it would be needed again. Except I sealed it in my vault until I could give it to his originated recipient. But Hogwarts wouldn't choose an Heir until he or she was really trained the way the Founders wanted, thus making it impossible to give it to any living being before you."

"This book is precious Mr. Potter. I don't know how it gives knowledge all I know for sure is that it looks slimmer than it is and have a mind of his own as I couldn't open it."

Flamel paused and drunk some tea while peering at Harry. The young wizard finally understood what was expected of him and took a deep breath. The book opened as easily as a new one. The first page was blank but for four words: _One drop of blood_.

"Congratulation Mr. Potter!" Flamel beamed at him. "Now I only have two advices for you and I think you should go back to your parents as it is past four in the morning."

"Shit! My parents! They are going to skin me alive!" Harry said frantic.

"It will be a good occasion Mr. Potter."

"A good occasion for what?" Harry returned, half exasperate half hopeful.

"To lie to them. You are going to spend your time doing it for the next ten years. You might as well get used to it. Furthermore, your parents are the less likely to do anything but ground you; some politicians in the other hand…"

"Yes" Harry sighed heavily. "I guess you're right. It's just… You know... I have hoped to see and talk to them all my life and in the short time I have known them I keep lying to them all the time…"

"But you are keeping them safe. Against their will maybe but you know better than anyone else what they'll be facing." Flamel told Harry softly and gently.

"I guess… So what are those advices?"

"First, I suggest you read your friend's diary." Flamel held his hand in front of Harry's indignant face.

"I understand your concern my boy, but he lived through the same dark times as you. Maybe he saw things you didn't or experienced things you don't know. Getting another input is always appreciable.

"I guess…" Harry whispered not really convinced. He retrieved Ron's diary and passed it back and forth in his hands. "I just don't know if I can take it, you know. Reading what he experienced for me, all the pain, how he must have suffered when 'mione died."

"What about the good moments?" Flamel inserted.

"Maybe..." Harry said softly and flipped the book open. His eyebrows rose, his eyes became wider, and he gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess it's solved as it's not a diary at all but the presentation of his trader skill he showed to the goblins."

Flamel extended his hand and Harry handed him Ron's book. He gave a brief look at the pages. "You are, of course, aware that your friend used old newspapers and did projections on the best ways to make money without disturbing the market or how to bend it one way or the other?" he asked weakly.

"Hmm… I guess, why?"

"Because he started at the first of January 1985 and worked on every single day's stocks until the 12th of January 1998. Mr. Potter, you have in your possession the exact positions of stocks in the entire world for the next twelve years plus the totality if the news for this period of time. Do you have any idea what this means?"

"That I'm richer than this morning?" Harry answered childishly.

Flamel laughed. "Yes Mr. Potter. It also means you can get the goblins to do everything you want them to do once you will have proved you are able to make them earn a lot of gold. You'll have to find a way to do it, but if you can make them rely on you, you'll become the more powerful being on Earth. I advise you to seek their council and then drop a few allusions. Furthermore it will be much easier for you to maintain the time line as it was."

"Riiight" Harry said. "Like I want to spend time with the goblins… Anyway what is the second advice?"

"Create a second identity for yourself. One surrounded with mystery. You'll need it."

"How come?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are a nobody here. You are not the Boy-Who-Lived and only six years old. How do you expect to interfere with things, deal with politicians and such if nobody takes you seriously?"

Harry looked lost in thoughts for a time. "I don't know. I'll find a way. Maybe some figurehead…"

Flamel shook his head. "You don't have much time. You need to make sure Mr. Black keeps his inheritance of the Black Family and its matriarch is dying… so think well but think fast Mr. Potter."

Harry swore when he was reminded of his dilemma with Sirius's mum.

"What am I going to do?"

"If I may offer a suggestion?" Flamel proposed.

Harry waved his hand. "Go on, I'm open to suggestions."

"Magic is only going forward. You are not. For example, if you were in the house of muggleborn and performed magic, it wouldn't be picked up by the Ministry as you are considered as an adult by magic. The same thing goes for your power over the Black Family: even though it hasn't happened yet and probably will never happen; you are a Black magically speaking. You can order their House-Elves, the Wards recognize you and you can blast people out of their tapestry or back on it."

"What if Sirius Black was to visit his mother and prove how much a Slytherin he was by hiding his true nature to everyone including the Sorting Hat… How do you think she would react to that?"

"Yes" Harry murmured. "It could work. But I'll need Sirius' help. Maybe with a Secrecy contract… Yes, it is possible."

Flamel smiled. "Then you know what to do."

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry portkeyed back to the edge of his parents' home and headed quietly to his room. He had made a stop to Ollivander's shop to give him back the portkey to Flamel's home (he knew where the house was anyway and the Alchemist had keyed his blood in his wards). He was so exhausted. In time of war he could function without a night of sleep, but at the time he didn't have the body of a six-years-old. 

Silently entering his house he made his way quietly to his room, sidestepping the creaking step and entered his room. With his tiredness, he didn't notice the lack of noise in the house… Suddenly a strong female voice said "_Lumos_". Startled Harry nearly started cursing. Luckily he saw who it was before withdrawing his wand.

Harry gulped. He was facing both his parents and they were clearly pissed.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

"So young man, why are you out of bed, out of the house, out of the Wards, at four and a half in the morning?" James Potter growled.

Harry's mind was numb. There was no story, no lie, no explication coming to him. A glanced to his mother and his heart broke in pieces. Her face was still filled with worry but her eyes told another story. He had already seen this look once, on Dumbledore's face. She was disappointed in him. Then she said it, the only that could break his shaking composure.

"Why did you do that sweetie?" Sadness and failure heavy in her soft voice.

Tears came into Harry's eyes. He tried unsuccessfully to stop them but the emotion was too big. He had so wanted his parents' approval and only managed in making them worry and he felt like he had really failed them. Tears strained his face and he blurted the only thing he could think of.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well maybe you would have managed if you had stayed in your bed!" James Potter snarled.

Mother and son stared at him. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was supposed to be a six-years-old dealing with the traumatic experience of killing someone to save his own life and his father reproached him his insomnia?

"James! It hasn't been an easy day for him!" Lily scowled her husband. Turning toward her son she asked softly "Where were you?"

"In the garden, near the log."

James and Lily gave each other a significant look. Bellatrix Lestrange had been killed there…

"Why did you go there Harry?" his father asked him.

Making a split decision Harry invented the most believable lie he could think of. Looking at his parents' disappointed face, his sobs increased and he lied...

"It's just… I… Every time I close my eyes… She is there again… and I'm slower and she attacks mum… and Rose… and Daisy… And… And… And then I'm happy to have killed her... But I don't want to be! I don't want to become a killer!"

The more he talked, the more he knew he had been right as tension and anger left his parents body to be replaced with worry and understanding.

"Oh sweetie" Lily cried as she took her son in her arms and hugged him.

Harry left himself be engulfed in the warmth and cried. For what he never had and wouldn't have because of what he'll become, but mostly because of the simple happiness he felt at his mother's touch. Then a second pair of arms embraced him as his father gave him comfort. Exhaustion to its toll on Harry's body and he felt asleep in his parents' grasp.


	4. The Birth of Janus

**Chapter 4:** The birth of Janus

_Exhaustion to its toll on Harry's body and he felt asleep in his parents' grasp._

* * *

In the following weeks, Harry decided to make good use of his visit to Nicholas Flamel. He spent all his time locked in his room; at first he believed it was going to be a problem with his family and all but his parents were both working and the baby-sitter (Mariana) had been warned to let him be.

Harry wrote down a list of what he was to do. Then a second one, and a third, then a fourth… When he lost one of the sheets from the fifth list, he understood he couldn't work that way. The most important thing was to protect his secret but he also needed someone he could trust and rely on. As such, Harry undertook to create a second identity for himself. One surrounded with mystery, but most importantly one with a place where he could hide all the secrets he had.

After a good week of hard work, Harry was able to create his avatar and use him to ensure things weren't going to change too much from the original time line (that is, until he started Hogwarts). It was already mid-August at this time but he believed it would be cleverer to wait until mid-September to 'appear'. This way, people would never believe he was a kid or even a recent Hogwarts graduate.

Harry made good use of his huge stack of books. He checked Modern Event in wizarding Britain and found a few very interesting facts. Probably the most important one was about Cornelius Fudge's campaign for minister in 1988 and how he nearly lost it due to a lack of funds, but mostly it referred to new Laws and such. Harry had found a Law book from Grimmauld Place. It was a bit out-of-date but the cover announced proudly a fifteen-year guaranteed update, which suited Harry just fine as it gave him every new decree (and their amelioration or cancellation) until the end of his Sixth year. As such, Harry spent his time going through the dry tome of old Laws and making annotations on what he'd change or add if he could get access to the Minister's office through a few bribes to Fudge (of course, it would be referred to financial help, but the result would still be the same).

So engrossed in his idea of creating a political figure, Harry felt a bit put out when four wizards knocked at the house door one morning. His parents were at work and nobody was expected. Carefully withdrawing his wand and hiding it in his robes, he made his way to the living room and met with three men and a woman.

"-om the Ministry. We were sent by Mrs. Potter. Apparently there was a problem with the Wards and she asked us to bring them down and erect new ones. Did she leave any indication?" One of the men was asking Mariana.

The poor girl didn't even know they were supposed to come, nor Harry for that matter and he didn't like it one bit. He decided to step in but knew he was going to be treated with nothing but contempt; after all he was only a six year old. Then again he had been in the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ for a few days after the 'Lestrange Execution' as it was called. Putting back his wand in its holster he quietly made his way to the kitchen and took two steak knives.

Back in the living room he made sure to let them be apparent when he spoke.

"Do you have any proof you are from the Ministry?"

His little voice carried easily in the silence that followed his apparition (who would keep in talking when a kid comes in holding two big knives?).

One of the wizards smirked. "Why would we be there if we weren't from the Ministry?"

"And what was Bellatrix Lestrange doing there?" Harry replied easily.

"How should we know?" the woman answered.

"Exactly my though." Harry answered with a feral grin, while getting in a crouching position, ready to pounce if need be.

"Whoa, calm down kiddo!" A third wizard said, holding both his hands to show his lack of wand.

"Why should I?" Harry growled.

"I'm unarmed." The man answered like it was evidence.

"If you are stupid enough to be unarmed, it's not my fault. Identification or you die!"

The wizards laughed. A kid was threatening them? What a jok- A knife was resting on the sternum of two of them and the two others couldn't act as they were blocked by the door… The laughter stopped immediately.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Mariana screeched. "Drop those knives this instant!"

"Not a chance." Harry said. He was going to run the blades through those wizards when he saw who the fourth wizard was. A Ministry trainee that would later one work with Gringotts: Bill Weasley. Instead of killing as it was his first reaction, Harry growled "Identification"

The wizards slowly withdrew their Ministry badges. After a quick check, Harry dropped the knives on the ground and asked with a cheeky smile "Can I watch you erecting the Wards?"

The wizards, never knowing how close to death they had ever been, could only nod their head.

As Harry went back to his room to pick up his cloak, he could hear one of them whisper "I can understand why Mad-Eye said he was a future Auror."

* * *

Harry spent the entire day looking at the wizards. He learned a lot: some flicks and waves of the wand to keep the threads linked while going from one Ward to another. He also annoyed the shit out of the woman by always saying she was doing it wrong. Eleonor (that was her name) hated him. That is until lunch when she connected her part of the Ward to the focal stone and it went down in a loud crash.

"Told you." Harry smirked. Truth be told, the poor woman had done it perfectly but Harry had used a bit of his free time to create an inactive door in the previous Wards and it was interacting with the new ones. She used a technique that didn't allow the creation of a door (from the outside as well as the inside) and it didn't hold because the 'door' was more ancient and much more powerful than her Ward…

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning he quickly learned it had been stupid to be so aggressive toward the Ministry wizards. Then again it was a blessing as it gave him the ability to go out without his parents being the wiser…

* * *

Dragging himself down stairs Harry ate with his sister Rose, while his father was feeding Daisy and his mother got ready.

"Harry?"

The young child looked sleepily over his bowl of porridge and gazed into his father's concerned eyes.

"Mmm?"

'Your mum and I will come back earlier from work. We want you to meet an old friend of ours. Her name is Healer Rasiac. She is a very nice person. We'll come back to pick you up at four. In the mean time, I don't want you to go at the log, ok?"

Absently Harry acknowledged his father's words. Hearler Rasiac? Who the hell was she? And why did he have to see a Healer? The Aurors had come with one who checked him for other injuries… but only the physical ones they could see… His parents wanted him to go see a shrink! What the hell! He didn't need one! He knew it and his parents knew-… His parents didn't know it! He had spent so much time in his room his parents were probably sure he was moping around about the life he took, as if! He was going to have to waste his time talking about made up lies! He was so screwed! Then again, it gave him time out of the house with an excuse… Maybe he could use it more efficiently, as he had much to do. And there was still the matter of Sirius' mother…

"Will Sirius be there?" Harry asked in a tone he believed was cheerful enough to avoid suspicion.

Clearly he wasn't successful as his father narrowed his eyes and asked "Why? What do you want Sirius to be there for?"

"I don't know. It's just he is often there and usually comes with you when you're home early" _totally pissed_ Harry thought but didn't ad. His younger self hadn't understood why his father and godfather had balance problem but Harry was now old and experienced enough to know.

James' cheek reddened a bit. "Yes, it's true. Well, I don't know, maybe he'll be able to come."

"Great" Harry said childishly and returned to his porridge.

* * *

Harry waited for a few minutes once his parents left and said Mariana (the baby-sitter) he was going into the garden to paint something. It was time to start his new plan. Especially if he was going to see a shrink this afternoon... Gathering his drawing kit, Harry included a few he had done himself when he was eleven after Quirrell's death. They were clearly evoking death yet weren't descriptive enough to know who was in it.

Quickly making his way to a hidden part of the garden, Harry waved his wand and established his things then set-up a proximity Ward keyed on magic. He wouldn't have a lot of time to come back if someone was passing through it, but he figured it was enough as he had added a light Repelling Charm coupled with a Redirecting one. Every person coming for him would spend several minutes before managing to get to his point. It was enough delay for Harry. With one last glance, he applied a Shadowing Charm and a Voice Altering one on himself and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

With his hood up, Harry made his way briskly to Gringotts. Acknowledging the hidden guards in the dark corners of the room he approached a free teller.

"I want to open an account, speak with one of your goblins traders and I don't have all day." Harry said hurriedly.

The goblin nodded and clicked his fingers. Another one came forward and waited for the order.

"Bring this person to office 419"

_Guess Bill's lessons on goblins behavior were right_ Harry mused. _They've never been as nice as today._

Entering a scarcely furnished office with a single wooden desk and two chairs, Harry sat and stared at the goblin opposite to him.

"I don't have time for kids" the creature snarled.

"And I don't have time for idiots." Harry returned. Getting up he exited the room and motioned for the goblin who had guided him to the office. "Find me a cleverer goblin or set-up an office for you and me. Whatever you do, do it quickly, my time is precious."

The goblin nodded and smirked "As is mine."

After three goblins acting the same way, Harry was getting irritated and his guide could feel it as he led him to an empty room and sat opposite to Harry.

"What do you want and what is the problem?"

Harry cancelled the Charms and saw his interlocutor's eyes widening. "My problem is that my physical age is a third of my mental age!"

"I understand better. Your Charms hid me your true nature but these bankers are older and could by-pass the magic." The goblin explained.

"Now, you know I'm not a child something your colleagues didn't really care to discover." Harry said. Without waiting for an answer he enlarged his trunk and opened the second compartment, showing the integrality of his money. "I want to set-up a vault in your bank with only access to me and eventually to a few later on. The account will be under the name of…"

Harry looked like he didn't know what to say. He already had one account under the name of Harry Potter his parents had opened at his birth and another one from the Ministry for the bounty on Bellatrix Lestrange.

"If I may suggest, sir?" the goblin offered after several second of silence.

"Go on."

"Janus, the old man with the face of youth seems to be indicated."

"Sold! Under the name of Janus then!" Taking Ron's diary he opened it at the date of the 15th of August 1986; by passing the entire News, he went directly to the stocks section and looked at Ron's suggestions. "Invest a million galleons on a third party company that owns at least 15 of Zonko's supplier, Romasuald. It will take half of my vault, but I don't care. Just make sure to sell them before the closure of today's stock market. Which means…" Harry paused as he looked at his watch. "you have thirty-seven minutes to set-up the account and buy the shares if we want to make this legally."

The goblin's eyes widened. Seeing this, Harry explained.

"You are now my banker and I can tell you it is going to be a full-time job. Wait until the stock market closes and see if you are up to the task and feel it is a good one; then report your change in status to your boss. What's your name anyway?"

"Griphook."

_Some things never change_ Harry noticed.

"Right. You'll use the remaining amount of money to invest in the emerald dwarf company in Northern Africa and sell them by lunch time."

Griphook looked stunned and it irritated Harry.

"Every second you waste is making me loose money as this company's shares are increasing at the minute we speak!"

It seemed to be enough as Griphook took a stack of paper and in seven minutes he had the account opened and called for two carriers and a trader. Harry put his Charms back in place and watched with satisfaction as his orders were carried precisely and swiftly.

Half an hour later, and a ride to his vault to set-up the blood wards, Harry was leaving the place under the scrutiny of every single hidden guard goblin who were baffled at Harry's ability to see them. Truth be told, he only saw their vague shape thanks to an anti-concealment Charm.

Without missing a bit, Harry went to a little shop that advertised renting and selling places. It didn't take him long to get a renting lease for an empty office in the second floor of Diagon Alley. It had six rooms and was perfect for Harry's needs.

Apparating near the Ministry of Magic phone-box he entered it and dialed _magic_ on the phone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Janus. Employment Office"

"Thank you" the same cool feminine voice answered. "Visitors please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Picking up the square silver badge provided, Harry put it on his robe and waited patiently for the descent to be over.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Once in the lobby Harry used his small size by keeping close to a woman and passing wand control with her. Whatever the employee thought, he didn't know nor cared. Even with indications it took him half an hour of his precious time to find the Office of Employment.

It was sterile. No other word could describe the place accurately. White walls, roof and ceiling, the furniture was dirty grey, a sure sign of un-worked metal. A long line of wizards were there with forms in their hands. The state of their closing and the defeated look on their face was enough to know they were looking for a job. Harry sighed. Ron's notes were clear, the years from 1984 to 87 were the worst for wizard Unemployment with a rate of 7. Not that much in comparison to the Muggle world, but it was 3 in 1983 and 1 in 1987.

Brandishing his wand, Harry repelled the wizards in front of him and made his way to the teller without shame or bothering to listen to the growls from the people behind him. Dropping five galleons of the counter, he looked at the Ministry employee. He noted with irritation that the man had to look down at him…

"I want the list of all unemployed people with Os in their Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.s. Make special notice if they were prefects at Hogwarts and sort them according to Houses."

The man gave a sneer but pocked the galleons and asked "Want the beasts too?"

Harry heard a few angry mutters behind him. "If you are referring to werewolves, then yes. And in the future, refrain from making this kind of comments for you're only standing because I didn't get what I paid for yet."

The man snarled but gave the list anyway. Harry took it briskly. "Thank you." Then Harry aimed his wand at the man's right hand "That's for the werewolf comment you bastard. _Diffindo_."

Harry saw himself out under the respectful gaze of the majority of the wizards there and the howling of the Ministry employee. Turning around a last time he said cheekily "A werewolf would have healed in less than eight seconds. Think about it."

He was walking back to the exit leisurely when a trickle warned him someone had gone through his ward. Accelerating his pace he reached the Apparition Point and Disapparated to his parents' home. Harry just had time to cancel his Charms, and pick up a brush that Mariana went through the bushes in front of him.

"There you are! Come on it time for lunch!"

"Okay."

"Took me ten minutes to find you. Luckily now I know where you are."

_Shit!_ "Well it isn't a very good spot. I think I'll try to find a new one tomorrow morning." Harry replied neutrally as he started to pick up his things.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

After lunch and the food fight that erupted between his sisters and him, Harry sat on his bed and perused the list he got at the Ministry. He quickly found Remus' name as it was the only Gryffindor prefect to get an angry 'WEREWOLF' stamped in red near his name.

So engrossed in his readings, Harry barely had time to hide his stack of papers and his books when he felt someone breach his wards around his room. Sure enough, Sirius' face appeared behind his wardrobe.

"Hello kiddo! You changed your room didn't you?"

"Yep" Harry replied happily at the sight of his living godfather. "Didn't like it anymore. So, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up midget. It's the time where you give me a hug and I carry you down stair or I'll stick you ears to the ceiling!"

Laughing Harry launched himself at Sirius' neck, marveling at the sensation of being a kid again. Slowly he picked up a few of his godfather's hair and put them in his pocket. "You wouldn't stick my ears, would you?" he asked in a small voice.

Sirius smiled a ruffled his hair. "Nah. There're funnier ways than that!"

Before Harry could think any comeback, he felt his body traveling at high velocity toward the stairs, then to the kitchen.

"Sirius Black! Put my son down this instant!" Harry heard his mother screech.

"Aww come on Lil' it's not like he's scared!" Sirius said in defense.

"Right and I supposed him being so white is a response to being elated?" she returned

Sirius looked at Harry who was still clutching his neck. "Merlin! You are white as a sheet, Harry. Did I scare you or something?"

"I don't like not to be able to control my body's direction anymore." Harry murmured softly. He had learned his lesson well when he had reviewed 'his' memory of Bellatrix Lestrange summoning him.

"I suppose. Sorry kiddo." Sirius said with a smile, but Harry could see the worry etched in his eyes.

"It's ok. It's just… I didn't expect it, that all." Harry answered. "But I'll know now." He added with a grin.

Looking around he saw his sister eating a bit of bread with jam, Mariana talking with them and his parents waiting for him near the Floo. His father still sported his Auror robes as his mother, except hers were from the Committee on Experimental Charms.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. He knew it was a one way ticket to the shrink but for the life of him couldn't remember anything about psychiatrists in the wizarding world.

"To see our friend Healer Rasiac. I told you this morning, remember?"

"Yes dad, that I know, but where is it?" Harry answered, happy for once to see his father eye to eye and not from three feet below.

"Oh. Well she's at St. Mungo's."

"Floo?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Floo" James acknowledged.

Harry was already bracing himself for the spiral that always came with this way of transportation but didn't have to worry as his mother grasped him by the shoulder and entered with him in the fireplace. Throwing a pinch of Floo powder she yelled "St. Mungo's"

For once, Harry didn't really mind the traveling as he was able to rest against his mother. He soon found himself in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with lime-green robed Healers going in every direction. Once Sirius and James were there, Lily led Harry to the fourth floor (Spell damage) and to a specific aisle (mental damage) where she asked for Healer Rasiac.

She was a plump little woman with brilliant red hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses nearly as thick as Trellawney's. In front of Harry, she kind of pretended to know his parents, but he could feel that none of them were very comfortable with the hugs and back tapping.

"And this is Harry!" she exclaimed. "I'm Healer Rasiac, but you can call me Sofia. Do you want to visit a little?" she asked jovially, without a second thought he would say anything but yes.

Harry was half tempted to say no, but for presumption's sake he acquiesced and followed her while his parents and Sirius went to the fifth floor to get a cup of tea.

After a brief visit of the wing, Sofia led Harry to her office.

"Sit down Harry."

When he was installed, she sat herself face to him behind her desk.

"So, Harry. How are you today?" she asked nicely.

"Fine" _Get on with it you damn shrink!_

"How do you sleep?"

"Fine" _Do you really think I'm that thick or what?_

"Really? Your mum told me you had troubles sleepingt?" she insisted.

"So?" _Come on, I had just gutted someone. I know it, you know it, so what the hell?_

"Do you want to talk about what it is that stopped you from sleeping?"

Harry feigned to hesitate while thinking. Maybe he could pretend to need lots of help with his parents and get her to give him a clean bill rapidly. But then, his parents would know; unless she was sworn to secrecy. But what if someone was to ask her if she saw him? Maybe a Secrecy Contract?

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry replied automatically when he was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Will you tell my parents?" he asked in a small voice, brushing his laps to avoid showing his face. He knew he wasn't good enough to lie to someone who's probably lied to everyday by people who want to get out.

"Of course not Harry. Whatever you tell me will stay between us."

"How can I be sure?"

"I promise it to you."

Harry looked at her directly in the eyes. "It's not good enough."

A bit taken aback by the strength of his voice, Sofia smiled weakly. "If you want I can write it on a piece of paper?" she offered

_Perfect!_ "Ok, but I say what you write!"

"Of course Harry" she returned with a bright smile which kind of faltered, when Harry took her quill out of her hand and selected a blood one form her stack instead.

"Oh no Harry. I can't use this quill." She tried softly.

Harry looked at her across his glasses and raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Well… I guess, I could. It's just I don't use it a lot. You're sure you don't want me to use this nice one instead?"

"Blood-quills are good for this kind of writing" Harry supplied.

"How do –"

"This one will do Healer Rasiac, I assure you." Harry replied with the most serious tone he could.

"Right. So what do you want me to write?"

As Harry dictated the exact wording of a Secrecy Contract, he could see her eyebrows rising. When she was done, he took the parchment and wrote his part. Once it was completed he waited for the magic to do its binding and incinerated the contract with a flick of his wand.

Sofia jumped out of her seat and held her wand shakily at his face.

"Who are you?" she asked with a trembling voice.

Without acknowledging either the threat or the question, Harry added a Silencing Charm to the ones that were probably already there.

"Sofia. We just did a Secrecy Charm. Yes, I know what it is. And I used my name, meaning I am Harry Potter in body and spirit. Now sit down." Harry said with steel in his voice. He forced a bit of magic in his voice at the last sentence and was pleased to see her hurry to get in her chair.

"Now, Sofia Rasiac, I am Harry Potter and I'm eighteen years old in my six-years-old body. Sucks isn't it? I killed Bellatrix Lestrange because she was a bitch, a lunatic, and a murderer. I don't feel bad about it and I don't loose sleep over it because I hated her with a passion. Now, my parents swallowed this lie about insomnia which enabled to hide my little traveling to Ollivander and Gringotts. They figured I need some counseling and I'm grateful for it; not that I need it but because it shows concern. Then again maybe I do need counseling, but I don't want to…"

"Now, I'm really in need of the three two-hours-sessions we will be doing in the next six months. So what about you go and tell them I'm really perturbed and need that much time? In exchange, I'll pay you the regular working fee. Every time, I'll come here, give you the money, you'll do whatever you want as long as nobody, and I really mean nobody, sees you, and I'll go my merry way until they come back to pick me up. What do you think?"

"What if I don't want do it?" she asked weakly.

Giving a sinister smile that really looked out of place on his face, Harry allowed a bit of magic to go in his eyes, giving them a glow and he asked "Do you really want an answer to this question dear?"

Sofia shocked her head frantically. "No, I don't think I want to."

"Good. It's settled then. I'll go downstairs while you tell my parents of this arrangement."

Harry could feel his authorization releasing part of the secret kept by the magic of the contract and smiled softly. "Wonderful thing, isn't it? Well, I'm off. I'll see you Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays then."

As Harry left he could hear Sofia Rasiac muttering something about monsters and scary six-year-olds. With a laugh he went to wait for his parents in the lobby.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

The next three months were filled with intense work for Harry. He was clearly juggling two lives as Flamel had warned him about. On one hand he was a six-years-old with insomnia problems that was very sweet with his parents and two younger sisters and was the first of his class. On the other hand, he was Janus, an unknown wizard who went to Gringotts twice or thrice a week and had multiplied his fortune three folds in less than a trimester, bringing him to the attention to the goblin's council. He was also owner of an office in Diagon Alley and nobody knew who he was or what he was doing.

Using his little liberty with efficiency, Harry had used his time home to review a big part of his life at Hogwarts and had come up with a few things like a list of all the passwords for Gryffindor Tower for his seven year of schooling, as well as a certain number of those for Dumbledore's office. He had redone all the assignment he was ever given and made notes on what to know for every single year's exam, even the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

Harry had also finished reading the dry tome of Magical laws and was fairly confident in his knowledge and believed he could use a loophole in nearly all the new ones (after 1857 anyway).

Using his free time, Harry had gone to 'his office' and furnished it. A dark wooden desk for himself with a comfy leather chair, three stack of parchments with his name. Two as Janus, one with Janus symbol (a circle with a lightning bolt at the center a face of a young man on the left and of an old one the right) the other one with the name, and one with his name as Harry Potter.

Harry had had a blacksmith come and double the walls, ceiling and floor of one his rooms with hard magically enhanced steel. The room could only be opened by a numerical pad and was virtually impossible to escape from.

The third room was divided between a laboratory and some beds as he figured he could need to be healed or bring some persons injured in. The fourth room was a training place. Even though he had never used it yet, it was filled with everything he could ever need (blunt weapons, moving targets, etc). He had set-up the fifth one as a ritual room. He knew it would be needed for his merging of his cores after his Second year and figured there was probably going to be some magical explosion (or something) when he'd have found a way to attune the Founders artifacts to him.

The sixth room was the entrance one, it was currently empty but Harry had high hopes for it.

He had also raided a shop about Dark Art detectors, buying Foe Glasses, sneakoscopes and such. He was pleased to see that Janus was on their list of valuable customers between Albus Dumbledore and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody (who had just been put on retirement). Speaking of the old Auror, Harry remembered his promise to tell him everything and sent a letter to the man, proposing a meeting in March. Harry figured he was going to need his precious time a lot, especially if he was to meet Cornelius Fudge. He didn't have time to see the Auror before then.

To protect 'Janus' security, Harry had performed the Fidelus Charm on his office after all his furniture had been delivered. All in all, he felt he had done very good.

But this Friday was going to take its toll on Harry. He had been asked (more like summoned) to come to Gringotts and had an appointment with a man of the past. He just hoped he would have enough time.

Checking his immaculate dark green robes for the tenth time, Harry raised his hood and Apparated from Healer Rasiac's office to Diagon Alley and made his way to the bank. With a smile he waved to the hidden goblins guards and noticed with a smirk than one had tried a new way to conceal himself (not that it helped as Harry's spell enabled him to see magical signatures). He hadn't even crossed half of the lobby that Griphook was already at his side.

"Good evening Janus."

"Griphook" Harry acknowledged.

"As you know, the goblin's council wishes to meet with you." Griphook continued. Harry growled.

"I had to ensure everything was in order, as such I noticed two other vaults could be linked to your Blood-Ward and-"

Noticing nobody was within ear-shot, Harry half-whispered half-growled "Harry Potter has never set foot in Gringotts yet. As such he can't possibly have a third account!"

Griphook nodded and ripped a sheet of paper from his note book. "Please take a sit."

Harry sighed as he had to get into one of the infernal carts. "I know there is only one speed, but is there a way to go faster? I really don't have all day you know." He told his banker.

"As I am aware Janus. Hold yourself." Griphook replied as the cart lurched at thrice the usual speed in the bowels of Gringotts.

To Harry it seemed like it was hours later that the cart stopped, but his watch shot this idea down as he saw it had only been nine minutes.

"Good" Harry started but noticed how his legs wobbled "hmm, in the future, use the regular speed unless I tell you I'm really late, ok?"

"As you wish," Griphook shot back with a grin "but you were the one who asked for it."

Harry wisely decided not to answer that and quickly followed the young goblin to a big door. It was only made in wood, but the details on it were exquisite, showing goblins fighting against dragons, big snakes (probably Basilisks) and wizards. Griphook knocked on the door in a strange pattern Harry couldn't pick up and they entered. It was clearly a conference room. A circular wooden table had a dozen old and ugly looking goblins seated in half a circle. A unique chair was there for Harry, a quarter of the table free on both side of him. A quick glance around revealed a full squadron of goblin guards (twenty of them) hidden in the room's corners.

Before Harry could wave at them as it had become his custom, the oldest, ugliest goblin snarled

"Yes, yes, we know you've seen the guards. Seat down Mr. Janus"

Harry narrowed his eyes and took his seat while starring at the goblin in front of him (who had just spoken). "It's Janus, no title and being in a hurry doesn't dispense of politeness, at least in the tone of voice used."

A few goblins stirred but mostly just grinned showing their teeth. Harry found the gesture quite aggressive and barred his teeth a growl ready to burst if needed. He was beginning to think he'd have to let it escape when the goblins' faces became expressionless.

"You are a dominant fighter." One of them stated.

"So?" Harry prompted.

"Usually economists don't even know how to wield a wand correctly and as such do not have any fighting instinct. You obviously have both. Strange occurrence for one as young as you are." Another one supplied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"A couple weeks ago you said to Griphook, and I quote 'if someone was to invest money in Borgia Poisons and Potions, between today and Friday morning, they'd triple their money by lunch but loose everything at the stock market's closure', yet you didn't invest in it. Why?"

"What is it to you?" Harry replied carefully. He had said that after being aware of the goblins council scrutiny on himself and wanted them to come to him with an offer in exchange for these tips. He knew he had to play it carefully for the goblins could get him nearly everything if he could strike a deal.

"We took your words at heart and made a heavy profit, yet you didn't invest while knowing the gain you could make. Why did you give us this information and what do you want from it?"

"I didn't give you any information. I mentioned something and you decided to act on it. It could have been the other way around."

"You are well aware, as you asked Griphook a few times, we can't use the orders you gave to your banker for our own profit. You knew we would try this tip. Why did you do it?"

"Because I could." Harry answered simply with a small smile. Slowly he retrieved his wand and conjured himself some tea, being careful to do it slowly and enunciating the words (wouldn't look good if he was suspected of Cursing the leaders of the Gringotts banks). "My knowledge of stocks variations is probably the best you could find and that for the next ten years as there isn't a single Hogwarts student that could match me. I know exactly who will take my place and when. As such I know I have more than ten years of undisputable trading skills. But I'm a single wizard. I have to go through so many indirect ways, it is kind of annoying. If a bank was able to invest directly, make heavy profit and charge its customers higher trading fees, it would be much easier and would clearly lessen my heavy load of work." Harry said while sipping his tea.

"Do you mean to say you are ready to give us the benefits of your work?" a goblin asked incredulously.

_This is it_. "Give?" Harry laughed. "I don't give anything gentlemen. I'm a business man like you. I trade, buy and sell. The question is what are _you_ ready to _give_ for this information?"

The goblins started to speak in some language Harry couldn't identify - _Probably goblin's language_ – and it annoyed him greatly. Finally after five long and extenuating minutes, they appeared to agree on something as they turned toward him and the oldest goblin asked "What do you want for this information and how much are we going to make?"

Harry smiled softly. "How much you'll make will depend of your investments. Of course, they'll be limited to avoid disrupting the market and that is the first rule. If I give you some knowledge of the future behavior of the stock and specify a limit, you do not go over it or the deal is off."

"Understandable."

"I offer you…" Harry took Ron's diary and read it for a minute or two before talking again "a weekly average of one million three hundred thousand galleons of benefit for an average of ten million invested: a weekly benefit of 13. You've got to admit it, it's good, no?"

The goblins nodded among themselves. "But what do you want?"

"I want one percent, before Gringotts fees are deduced of course and a few other things." Harry replied carefully. His heart was beating so hard it hut. Were they going to take it?

"What other things?" One goblin asked suspiciously.

"I want a goblin to teach me goblin language and customs, another one sword fighting, a third one knife fighting and finally a ten-year supply of monthly doses of Wolfbane for one person" Harry stated.

Before any goblin could answer he continued (after all he had rehearsed this meeting over and over) "You'll notice I didn't ask anything that could damage Gringotts relations with the rest of the Wizarding World as I could have by asking to stop any dealing with know Death Eaters when, for it will happen, the Dark Lord rises again. Of course, this deal would only be valuable as long as I'm in need of those lessons. When I'm done, with it, we will re-examine it. In addition, I keep a few investments for my regular dealings and a couple ones a year that would enable you to make profits higher than 50. In exchange for them, I'll ask for precise things, like Warding an estate or something similar."

"I will of course sign an exclusivity contract with Gringotts to ensure you are the only one aware of the market's evolution."

The goblins starred at Harry for a couple minutes and at once said "Agreed"

"Good. Now gentlemen, there is another question. Do you wish to invest in the muggle world?" Harry said with a smirk.

The goblins blinked owlishly at him. Harry's smirk increased, he could hear them thinking _He knows how to make money on the muggles?_

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry exited Gringotts swiftly. He was three minutes late for his appointment and hadn't taken the polyjuice yet. Apparating to his office, he rushed to his potion lab and took on the last three doses he had. He had started a batch but was more confident in using those provided by Snape during the war. Carefully taking off his clothing, Harry put his battle robes on and drank the potion. He had taken a hair of an unknown muggle that was roughly the same size and weight as he was at seventeen. Gritting his teeth, he waited for the pain to lessen then put his hood up and Apparated just behind the Leaky Cauldron.

Making his way in, Harry was pleased to see that he was only five minutes late. He quickly found his target. The man was sitting in a corner, nursing a hot mug of butterbeer, his clothing was shabbier than before if it was possible and looked sick. Harry made himself known by standing in front of the man's line of vision.

"Mr. Remus Lupin?" he said, fighting to keep his voice free of any emotion.

Remus looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to be late and yet elated to see you found the time to come and meet me."

"Not that I have much to do…" Remus whispered.

Without acknowledging the words, Harry extended a piece of paper. The werewolf took it and read it.

_Janus' office his situated on the second floor of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

Remus nodded and Harry incinerated the paper, grasping Remus arm he Apparated them in his office.

Taking his cloak off, Harry seated himself in his armchair and indicated the other one opposite to the desk to Remus.

"Have a seat Mr. Lupin. You don't know me, but I know of you. I'm looking for an assistant. Someone clever and hard working, someone for whom rules are mere guidelines and fight against Evil with a capital E."

Remus looked stunned. "Why me?"

"Because you were part of the Order of the Phoenix, a Marauder and a werewolf. The Order of the Phoenix's membership shows you are against evil, the Marauder part is a clear illustration that you agree with the need to bend some rules as long as it benefits you but doesn't hurt the others too much. Finally, you are a werewolf and as such will probably like my offer more than the others with the same capacities as yours."

"What is the job?" Remus asked, hope shinning in his eyes.

Harry smiled. "First, you'll have to agree to a Secrecy Contract level twelve. You don't know who I am, but will, in…" Harry checked his watch "…forty-eight minutes. I can't have my identity displayed. Your main job will be to go to Gringotts everyday to give them some papers. You'll have to deal with my finances and ensure to give my investment orders at the right time: not too early nor too late…"

Harry stopped as one of his Dark Arts sensors, based on dark beasts, was starting to whistle too loudly. With a flick of his wand he silenced it.

"You'll be paid the high fare of personal assistants, that is to say 500 galleons a month, less the days of illness. You'll be provided Wolfbane freely as well as a secure room for your transformation and will have healing potions and salves for the next day of the full moon."

"Now, as I said, you'll juggle my finances and my heavy schedule, deal with the goblins, go and talk with me with ministry officials and potential Masters that might teach me their art. What do you think?"

"Of course!" Remus exclaimed. "But… hmm… what about your identity? I mean I might not be comfortable working for you…"

"That is of no concern to me Mr. Lupin as I won't tell you who I am if you don't sign a Secrecy Contract and you won't have one if you don't work for me. One last thing, if you do work for me, your first pay will be less than the others for you'll go and get new robes. Someone working for me has to display wealth and power. You don't. I understand why but it's not an excuse anymore if you do accept the job."

"You'd start on Monday at four. I have written down a temporary schedule of next week's dealings. Take a look at it and tell me. Can you do it?"

Remus looked at the heavy stack of papers form Harry and said

"Yes, I can do it."

"Good. Now do you want to do it? And be quick, Mr. Lupin for you only have five minutes before the potions wears off and I don't care about your memories enough to not delete them if you see my face before signing a Secrecy Contract."

Remus looked a bit put out by the rushing voice of Harry. After a couple minutes he sighed and took the blood-quill Harry offered him before writing

"Upon my magic and life, I swear not to reveal any of the secrets I discover or given to me by the person going under the alias of Janus, prior or anterior to this contract, either by my actions or inactions, and this until such a time where he allows me to do so."

Harry smiled and wrote his own part of the contract while Remus read and signed his engagement contract. As he felt the magic accommodating his mind to give and receive secrets, Harry asked

"Why did you accept Mr. Lupin?"

"You smell, sir."

"My smell?"

"Your clothing retained your smell. I don't know who you are yet, but I already met you and feel ok with it. Your body is clearly under polyjuice as your smell was a mix of someone else and your regular one for the first ten minutes."

Harry nodded with a smile as he felt his body starting to shift back to its original appearance.

"Hello Moony."

"Harry?" Remus croaked before fainting.


	5. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 5:** Merry Christmas!

"_Hello Moony."_

"_Harry?" Remus croaked before fainting._

* * *

Over the following months, Harry settled himself in his new life. Obviously, there was the good and the bad things but Harry was mostly satisfied. He was going to a muggle school (to learn to read and write) and had to interact with six-years-old; that was the bad. In the other hand, Remus and him had managed to create a working relationship. They were able to separate 'work' and personal. That was a good thing, for Harry was nice, sweet, and everything you want but Janus was a bloody tyrant who knew what he wanted and was always exasperated to have to wait when he was looking for something or giving an order.

Thanks to Ron's diary (that Harry was ruthlessly using), Janus built himself a good reputation. He made regular donations to St. Mungo's (strangely enough always when credits were running low) and was in the good papers of the Aurors thanks to a few tips on dark wizards actions he had read in the Diary. He was always careful to only give the tips a day or two before any lead was discovered (thanks to the Diary again) lest he was accused of being behind the criminal attempts.

He had introduced Remus to the Aurors, St. Mungo's staff and Griphook. Everyone knew he was working for him, giving the werewolf more consideration and respect that he could ever have hoped to gain otherwise. Together they had reached a temporary truce: Harry didn't ask why he wasn't talking to the Marauders anymore and Remus didn't ask how he knew all these things and was that mature for a six years old once he had been assured that Harry was indeed Harry Potter, son of Lily and James and not a spirit trapped in a child's body (…)

On this Wednesday morning, Harry had once again given the slip to Mariana; the poor baby sitter hadn't seen him for more than five minutes outside of lunches for the last six months and was starting to believe she had no purpose… But that was of no concern to Harry at this particular time.

"Are you sure of your plan Harry?"

"For the last time Remus, Harry paints and learns how to read. He doesn't have any clue of what polyjuice is and can't even comprehend the necessity of this plan… I'm Janus. Remember it. As for your question, no plan is ever sure until it is completed. There is no certainty and details are useless because they always get shot down." Harry answered calmly as he added a hair to his vial of polyjuice.

"What? You mean we've spend hours going through your speech for nothing?!"

"No Remus, we spend hours going through this speech because I need to be prepared for every question that will come my way. In need to know the answers as if it was the truth and I can't afford to fail this."

"Are you ever going to tell me why you are doing this?" the werewolf asked, more rhetorically than anything. Therefore it was quite a shock to him when Harry did answer, albeit cryptically.

"Yes I will. When you'll have taught children and learned what little shit Malfoy really is."

"I already know that!" Remus replied. After all, he had gone to school with Malfoy…

"Wrong Malfoy Moony." Harry returned with a smile. "Anyway, while I'm gone, I'd like you to sort through the books I left in my office. Separate them in two categories: Light and Dark, then according to the subject and novelty."

Remus acknowledged and wrote it down. "How many books are we talking about?"

"Five thousand three hundred and forty-one." Harry mumbled.

"You're kidding right?" Remus asked, his eyes bulging at the thought of so much knowledge.

"Nope, not jesting. And leave the ones on my desk where they are."

"Where did you get such a large amount of books?" the werewolf asked clearly puzzled.

"It's not here nor there, Remus. Now, I also need your talent as a drawer."

"What for?"

"I need you to draw a Dark Mark on my left forearm…"

"WHAT???"

"You heard me."

"Harry, what do you think you are doing? This is not matter to laugh. This is a cursed mark. I'm not drawing it." Remus spat with finality. He was clearly angered at the thought.

"You are going to do it Lupin or everything would have been for naught! So stop pouting and do it!"

"Yes _Janus_."

Harry never called Remus by his last name but when he was angered and the werewolf knew an order when he was given one. He even kind of felt safe executing the orders, knowing Janus handled things. It was something that clearly disturbed him: the thought that Janus was actually a six years old boy. Luckily he was able to separate Harry and Janus the same way he did it for himself and the werewolf in him. Reluctantly he watched Harry drink polyjuice and sat in a chair to draw a Dark Mark on the man's left forearm.

"How did you get the hair?"

"Please Remus" a deep voice answered him. "We see each other at least once a week. I have probably enough hair to do a wig. Remember to use the light grey ink. The mark is mostly faded on the Death Eaters arms."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"It's not here nor there Remus."

That was a typical answer. Harry never discouraged Remus to talk or ask questions but always said the same thing when he wanted the werewolf to know a question would probably never be answered. A trick he had picked up from Dumbledore.

Sighing Remus started to draw a skull on 'Harry's' forearm, using an old newspaper picture as a model.

"By the way Remus, I need you to find a way to help me drop out of school."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Remus answered totally focused in his current task.

"Because I don't really need to learn basic algebra and how to read as I already know these things. As for history and geography I already know that Moscow is Russia's capital and I sincerely doubt we are going to cover any goblin rebellion or the rise of Grindelwald. So you find me a way to get out of it as I have better things to do."

"Harry you are talking about mind control, Obliviations, etc! You can't be serious!"

"I am Remus. So keep in drawing and find me a solution. I have family to visit on this Christmas Eve."

Soon the 'tattoo' was completed and Harry hid it with a complicated, and quite dark, concealment Charm.

"Wish me luck" Harry said as he Apparated hidden under the appearance of Sirius Black.

London was the same as ever. Raising his head, Harry eyed the building in front of him and remembered standing in front of the same place eighteen months ago, or was it eleven years in the future? The memory rushed and Harry felt like he was reliving it.

* * *

It was just after he had taken his Apparition test at the Ministry. Ron, Tonks, Hermione, Remus and him were standing in front of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"Do you guys still use it?" Harry asked Remus.

"No, the Fidelius felt with Dumbledore. It isn't safe anymore, we shouldn't even be there." Tonks answered.

Harry nodded. "Kreacher."

"Yes Master?" the House-Elf spat when he appeared.

"Is there anyone in this house?"

"Yes Master."

"Who?" Harry asked while getting on one knee, bringing himself at the House-Elf's size.

"Severus Snape." Kreacher answered quietly.

"Good. Tell him I want to see him alone, that I want to have a talk about the '_Bélier Ténébreux_' potion. He'll understand."

Turning around he said "I'll perform the Charm now, being the Secret keeper. I have to be the only one inside while performing it. I'll join you at the Burrow."

Ron complained he didn't want to leave him alone in the open and Hermione was livid at the thought of missing such a valuable experience about magic but they relented and agreed. Tonks agreed without a word and managed to shut Remus before he started objecting.

Harry entered in the house, taking a deep breath. Snape was there, waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Potter" he sneered.

"Severus" Harry replied calmly.

"I do not remember us being on first name basis." Snape spat with anger in his eyes.

"We are now. You're no longer my teacher, I'm no longer your student. You'll need me to survive this war, I need you to end it. That's as simple as that." Harry shot back with a pleasant voice. Inside he was seething, he so wanted to kill that man, to rip him open, to… _No! He's on our side._

Taking a calming breath, Harry sat down across from the murderer – no, the spy, his spy.

"What news do you have?"

"The Dark Lord is very happy with me. I know He doesn't like me loosing my standing in the Order of the Phoenix or my position as a Teacher, but He is very pleased."

"What about Draco?"

"He was praised for his ingenuity but didn't complete his assignment. He's taken his father place. Well liked but no as much as I am."

"Does he suspect anything?"

"No. He is under the illusion you are the Secret Keeper for this place and that a Blood oath forbids me from giving any name. Of course I gave him a few pictures of members to appease him."

"Which ones?"

"Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Weasleys, Black, Dumbledore and Shacklebolt."

"Yes," Harry said after a couple minutes of thinking "the ones from the Department of Mysteries. Make sense. Well done."

Snape looked at Harry with a calculating glance.

"What?"

"First I don't do it for your praise nor for you. And I'm just astonished you felt it was the right thing to do. I was expecting a tantrum about security, safety and being a snitch." Snape answered carefully.

"War makes us grow fast, I'm not a child anymore. Voldemort already knows these ones. By showing him pictures you prove your willingness to please by going around an 'oath' yet you're not giving him information he didn't have. It helped to cement your position and didn't do any damage to us. As I said before well done indeed."

"You sound like Albus." Snape remarked.

"I had the best teacher." Harry answered pleasantly even though he didn't feel pleasant at all. "I am going to need your expertise. Apart from the usual warnings you can give us, I need a specific information and some potions."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You are a potion master and I don't have time to do them myself. I need some Polyjuice, some…"

"Like you could brew such a potion." Snape sneered.

"True I might not remember how to do it, but my last batch was five years ago…"

Snape's eyebrows reached his hair. "You're not lying" he whispered.

"Well we did steal Boomslang Skin from your store and we did use it…" Harry replied with a big grin. "Veritaserum and its antidote would be nice too. I know those potions take a month to be made so if you could have them made for September 1st that would be great. If not I need them by Halloween." Harry paused. "Is there a potion that blocks Legilimency? A kind of liquid Occlumency?"

Snape thought for a long time before answering hesitantly "Yes there is... The best one is called the 'Dark Shield'… Nothing can go through it. It works for seven hours straight. Your condition doesn't matter, you can be on the brink of death, unconscious or fighting."

"What's the down side?"

"It can't be used more than ten percent of the time, so once every seventy hours. That's three days Potter. And it's a bit toxic."

"I know it's three days and how much toxic?" Harry asked unmoved by Snape's rudeness.

"We don't know for sure but it appears that the longer you use it the lowest percentage of time it has to be. For a day to a year, you can't use it more than ten percent of the time. For a year to six, you can't use more than five percent, cumulative. Meaning if you use it during two years you can't take more than 125 doses or your brain is fried which is the same amount as during one year really. It's not the best method but it's the best potion."

"Ok, how long to brew them?"

"I already have these started as I know the Dark Lord might have use for the first two potions. I'll pretend an accident and you'll have them in three weeks. The third one I already have a batch from earlier, good enough for approximately a hundred doses. The question is how? And what is this information you need?"

"I want to know if Voldemort mentions objects related to the Founders, especially Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. And we are going to use Vanishing Cabinets."

"What?"

"I trust you are familiar with them, Severus" Harry said while trying to have this twinkle in his eyes.

He wasn't disappointed. Snape stared at him, his mouth open, clearly shocked.

"What? How?" he mumbled.

"As I said before I had a good teacher. You are going to stay here today. I'm going to perform the Fidelius on the house, you'll be safe. I'll give you the vanishing box later today."

Snape just nodded dumbly.

Without a world Harry went to the Entrance Hall. He felt mentally exhausted. It took a lot from him not to murder the man on the spot. Shaking his head he started the hours long incantation to hide the house.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Harry swallowed his last dose of 'Dark Shield' and knocked on the door. _I really need to become a good Occlumen._ Actually Harry had started learning the discipline but was not confident enough to proceed without an additional protection.

Kreacher opened. Still disgusting yet a bit less filthy than before Harry noted. Upon seeing him, the House Elf tried to stop him. "You is not Master Black."

"Let me in Kreacher" Harry said, praying to all the gods in the world he was still considered as Head of the Blacks by Magic. Apparently is plea was answered as the House Elf moved to let him pass.

Harry released the deep breath he was holding. "You will call me Master Sirius as long as I'll be in this house, understood?"

"Yes _master_ Sirius" Kreacher spat.

"Good, warn my mother of my presence, and hurry, I don't have time to waste."

In two cracks, the House Elf was gone and back. "Mistress is waiting for you in the Library."

"I believe I know my way. Get out of my sight." Harry snapped and made his way to the room. In front of the closed doors he took another deep breath and steadied his nerves. Pushing them open his eyes got locked with the infamous Black matriarch.

"Good day Mother."

"What are you doing here blood traitor? Shame of my flesh! Mudblood lover! Scum!-"

The woman's ranting was cut short by a Silencing Spell. "That will be all thank you."

Harry quietly sat down in the armchair in front of Sirius' mother. "I need you to stop what you are doing." He stated simply as he lifted the spell.

"And what would that be?" the woman answered with a smirk.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Oh? You mean those people who tried to kill you? Awful business. I'm glad nobody was hurt." She replied innocently, but her voice was dripping with hate and glee.

"I don't care about that. I'm perfectly capable to meet these killers and be victorious. If you want to spend your money on this, it's your problem. In the other hand you have to stop your disowning me."

"I don't have to do anything traitor! If you think for a second that I'm-"

"Traitor?" Harry asked calmly, and effectively stopping the rant that was coming his way. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know! A Gryffindor? Shameful!"

"I only followed orders." Harry answered as he Conjured some tea.

"What?"

"I followed orders." Harry repeated with a smile.

Mrs. Black tried a dozen poison revealing Charms on her tea before taking a sip of it. "From who?"

"From my master, mother." Inside Harry was seething, barely able to keep his face expressionless like he had been practicing for two months.

"And who would that be?"

"The Dark Lord of course."

"You lie!" Mrs. Black screamed and tried to curse him, but Harry had been expecting that and froze her with an _Impedimenta_.

"No, _Mother_, I don't." and Harry raised his left sleeve, before speaking clearly the counter-charm (thus showing his use of Dark Arts). The Dark Mark was proudly displayed in front of her face.

"Impossible!"

"Way possible." Harry answered half amused half stunned to see his deception had worked so well…

"Rugulus would have told me. You lie and drew it yourself, probably aided by this Potter."

Harry was amazed at the woman's insight, but had a joker.

"Maybe. But the Dark Lord doesn't have-"

"Didn't." Mrs. Black corrected him.

"Doesn't have a son and needs an heir. I am this Heir."

"I should kill you for speak such foul words."

Harry shook his head. "Let me prove mother. _Serpensortia_."

A black cobra appeared on the floor and raised itself, ready to strike.

"Come here" Harry said. He knew the snake would follow his order (after all, he had practiced). "Coil around my left arm. Don't move."

The snake positioned on his body, Harry turned his gaze toward Mrs. Black. "Satisfied mother?"

"It doesn't explain why you want to keep your title of Heir to the Blacks, especially if you are the Dark Lord's heir." She replied with shaking voice.

"Come with me mother." Harry said as he got up and went into the house entrance. Discretely, he swallowed a second dose of polyjuice (just to be sure), and led his 'mother' to her portrait.

"I believe you are familiar with this portrait mother?" Harry asked rhetorically. "As you probably know, it has a permanent sticking Charm on it, performed by Rugulus, on my order."

"You lie!"

"Do _you_ know the password?" Harry shot back with a smirk. Mrs. Black didn't answer. "I do."

Under his breath, Harry muttered the counter-charm and was pleased to see the portrait fall, revealing a small hole.

"Take it mother. It was given to me by the Dark Lord to show that I'm his Heir. It's a locket of his ancestor."

In front of Harry, Mrs. Black retrieved the small bag and withdrew the locket of Slytherin from it.

With a strained smile, Harry took it from her hand and put it back in its hiding place before performing the permanent sticking Charm (this time, changing the password to: _I swear I'm up to no good_).

He was barely finished when Mrs. Black broke the silence. "What do you want?"

"To remain the Heir. I have found traces of the Dark Lord in East Europe. I'll need this place to nurture him back to health. After all the Longbottom brat did hurt him."

"Agreed." Mrs. Black said immediately. "Come, we are to do the binding ritual. We should have done it when you were seventeen, but…"

"I wasn't there anymore, I know." Harry answered.

During the following hour, Harry and Sirius mother reestablished 'his' name on the Black tapestry and performed various rituals to declare Sirius Orion Black as the next Head of the Black Family.

Satisfied, Harry was taking his leave, never planning in returning until the rebirth of Voldemort, when he felt his body start to shift back to its original form.

_SHIT!_

"You are not my son! You are dead!" Mrs. Black screeched while drawing her wand.

Unfortunately, Harry was a child but also a warrior and was ready for this to eventually happen. He had what he needed and wanted to keep it. Thus, in a flawless movement he had his wand in hand "_Avada Kedavra_".

The green light quickly closed the distance between him and his victim. Mrs. Black never saw it coming and was dead before hitting the floor.

Harry waved his wand, shrinking his robes until they were his size. "Kreacher"

"Yes _master_" the House Elf asked immediately after appearing.

"I was never there. You won't mention today to anyone ever. Understood?"

"Yes _master_" It is then the little being saw Mrs. Black's corpse. "Mistress? Nooo! Mistress!!!..."

"Deal with it." Harry said as a farewell, Apparating back to his office.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Remus was there waiting for him with a warm butterbeer and a small bag of Lemon Drops.

"How did it go?"

"Fine, Sirius is the Head of the Black Family." Harry said tiredly as he popped a Sherbet Lemon in his mouth.

"Head? But, what about his mo- No… You didn't…?"

"Didn't have a choice. She saw me after the polyjuice had worn off."

"Still, it's murder!" Remus said forcefully.

"Yes it is and I would like you to not give any judgment when you can't even comprehend the complexity of what I'm trying to accomplish." Harry said sharply as he went to his office.

Half of the books were already on shelves. Apparently Remus had only sorted the Dark ones. No matter, Harry didn't need them for the moment. With a sight, he rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should have taken the pendent and left. Then again he'll have to destroy one horcrux in the form of the diary and maybe Voldemort would feel it if destroyed two. And the house would really be needed during the war. Mrs. Black wasn't supposed to have lived that long anyway, it's not like he was really murdering someone… right?

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry Apparated back to his house and went down the stairs. Ten minutes of pleading was enough to get the right to visit Diagon Alley with Mariana (when his sisters will be napping, of course). His sisters still believed in Father Christmas but he had 'surprised' his parents with the presents and they had to tell him the truth. Now he needed to go and buy them something. Being 'only' a kid he was going to make sure to spend too much on the present to give the idea of an over-enthusiastic child.

The Floo was as horrible as before, especially with Mariana who seemed to be as good as he was in taking this transportation method. When he managed to pick himself up from the floor, Harry met the stare of The Leaky Cauldron's patrons. All of a sudden, Harry felt like he was eleven again (…) as they recognized him.

"Mr. Potter!"

"What an honor."

"Mr. Potter, delighted to meet you"

…

After ten minutes, Mariana finally managed to pry Harry away from the crowd. He had to admit it: even though he had been too shocked to see it, Hagrid had been an immense help the first time around with his big size and enormous strength…

Once in Diagon Alley, Mariana led Harry to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and got them a sundae.

"Harry…" she started clearly not knowing how to approach the subject.

Harry on the other hand had a pretty good idea.

"It's because of Bellatrix Lestrange, right?" he asked softly while eating his ice cream.

She didn't answer, but her silence was all Harry needed. His memories from this life didn't give him any indication on who she was or what she could have done to propel him among the celebrities (again!) by killing her. Harry didn't say anything more on the subject but bought the new edition of The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. His name had an entire page. Before he was the Boy-Who-Lived (Neville's title there), now he was the Warrior. Ironical he thought. Then again, he was one. The book went on to tell Bellatrix's life, her crime and her death. Even though it was exaggerated, the story was close to the truth. Harry was described as a warrior, awakened at a young age by an intended murder at the age of two and hardened when he fought his aggressor to the death at the age of six. Apparently, Bellatrix Lestrange was rumored to be Voldemort's Heir or/and mistress and was known internationally (as her master). That made Harry smile. Like Voldemort would ever have a mistress. The man didn't have a lover; he didn't even have a friend for that matter. Clearly those writers knew nothing of the character. Harry cursed softly when he was done reading. He hadn't known but his celebrity was nearly as high as Neville's… Luckily Janus was there to hide him.

Harry had used the money from the bounty on Bellatrix Lestrange to buy gifts for his parents. He had bought a pair of highly treated dragon hide boots to his father and a collection of books on Charms and their runic and Arithmancy equations for his mother. He had sent an illustrated edition of the Kama Sutra to Sirius and his wife (he of course had taken the time to write that he didn't understand what it was about but had seen Sirius staring at the book an awful number of times). To Remus he had bought a set of Dark Arts books and another on their counters; but would only give them to him in the office the next day. His sisters had gotten an assortment of sweets (all of them…). His parents would probably frown at him but he had a reply ready (just in case) "They need to find the sweet they like the best." Finally he had sent a pair of books on pranks to the twins, a rubber duck to Mr. Weasley (with drawings of its utilization) and a box of thirty-six chocolate frogs to Ron.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

On Christmas day, Harry happily tore off the paper wrapping his Christmas presents side-by-side with his sisters.

He had received a huge box of Lemon Drops from his father, a new cloak from his mother and a book on pranks from Sirius. Of course he wasn't supposed to know how to read it, but was 'going to' be able to read well at the end of the school year… There was also a painting kit, apparently from Peter. Harry didn't know how to react. He hated the man with a passion but really liked the gift. He settled by taking it but resolved to only thank the man if he was Gryffindor enough to show his traitorous face in the Potter home. Finally he was pleased to note (then wear) that he had been given a green Weasley jumper.

Harry was stuffing himself with cake when he heard his parents have a light argument.

"Come on, James. Let me go!"

"But Lily flower, it's Christmas! Can't you just stay home?"

"No. I have to go to the office." Lily said as she fastened her cloak.

"But it's Christmas! Nobody will be there!" James pleaded.

"This is exactly the reason why we are trying it today, James."

"But do you really need to be there? Come on, stay home…"

"James. I spent a full year going over the equations and calculus for this new Charm and you want me to stay there when they are trying it for the first time? I think not! I'm going and that's final. It won't last long anyway; an hour at most. Ok?" Lily explained calmly. She softly kissed her husband on the lips and Disapparated.

Harry pretended to look for his mother.

"Where is mum?"

"She's gone to do a little errand, Harry. She'll be back in no time." His father replied but he could see he didn't believe a word of it and Harry knew why. New Charms were known as being the most dangerous as they were always a bit faulty.

Harry nodded and sat quietly at a table with a blank piece of parchment, painting the living room. He had discovered he enjoyed this activity and was quite gifted at it.

As Harry started a new drawing, of his sisters this time, he noticed his father's increasing nervousness; and with good reason as it was already an hour an a half since his mother's departure. Suddenly the fireplace lit green. Father and son turned hopefully toward the mantle, but instead of Lily exiting it, they found the head of a middle-aged man.

"Mr. Wimple!" James exclaimed. "What is going on?"

Harry suddenly remembered Gilbert Wimple. He had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup just before his Fourth year. He was probably his mother's boss; at least he did work with her.

"Bad news James. Really bad news…"

"What? What happened? Where is Lily, is she all right?" James asked frantic.

"We don't know what happened. The entire crew is dead." Wimple said grimly.

Harry felt his respiration stop, his brain became numb and a cold sensation settled in his stomach. His mother was…?

"You mean… You mean Lily is-"

"NO! No, James, she is alive. She is wounded but alive."

"Where is she? How is she?" James implored.

"She is in a coma. She's just been moved to St. Mungo's but I fear the worst with the number of absent Healers what with today being Christmas and all."

"Move out of the fireplace! I'm going to St. Mungo's" James screamed.

"Wait James, there is no point, they-" Wimble tried to talk but James had already shot a jet of water to the flames, killing the fire instantly.

Harry watched his father call the baby-sitter then leave in a hurry. His mother was dying? No! There was no way he was going to let that happen! With rage he wiped the tears that had fallen of his cheeks and got up. He looked at Mariana who was playing with his sisters.

"I'm going into my room."

He knew he didn't need to say 'don't bother me'. The last time she got in, he had attacked her by dropping his wardrobe on her. She was dead afraid to ever set foot in his bedroom again.

Harry sped up in the stairs. He quickly cast a Locking Charm and a Repelling Charm on the door. Opening his trunk he withdrew his broom and crept at the window. He mounted his Firebolt and flew at top speed toward the end of the garden. There he dismounted, took a small knife and cut his finger. He let a drop of his blood fall on the ground, activating the door he had created in the new Wards. Hurrying up he crossed it and Apparated in his office.

* * *

Remus jumped when Harry Apparated in, upturning a stack of paper.

"Harry? Merry Christmas, but what are you doing here on Christmas?"

"And you?" Harry snarled. "Take your cloak, we're going!"

Without bothering to explain himself, Harry stormed in his office and took his clothes off with a single spell. Taking three vials labeled as 'Flu Cure' he filled them with polyjuice and dropped a hair in each one. Finally he took a glass of the same potion.

Harry gritted his teeth as pain over-rode his body. Waving his wand he put on his Battle robes and picked up his sack of gold. He also put his vials on his belt. He found Remus in his office.

"Ready? I'm Apparating to St. Mungo's. So are you but you'll make a stop to Gringotts first. Take fifteen bags of a thousand galleons and hurry up!" Harry said in one breath.

Remus put his hood up and nodded. He had learned quite fast to distinguish Harry Potter and Janus. Clearly he wasn't dealing with James Potter's son at the moment. He was jolted in action by the sound of Harry Disapparating.

* * *

Harry Apparated in St. Mungo's. His battle cloak billowing behind him and Janus symbol proudly displayed on his cloak's clip, he by-passed all the people waiting in line at the counter, pushing some of them roughly.

"Lily Potter?" He said firmly with steel and magic in his voice. At the moment even Dumbledore would have answered without hesitation, and the lady behind the desk was no exception.

"Fourth Floor" she blurted barely a second after his question.

Harry turned around and quickly climbed the stairs. Adrenaline flowing through his system he hardly noticed the ascent. He found himself in another white wing; a few persons were walking around. He spotted James Potter talking (more like screaming) to a Healer. He approached in a hurry. Once he was within ear-shot he Silenced James Potter and said strongly (and quite rudely)

"I'm want Lily Potter's file and condition now"

The Healer looked at him with a haughty attitude. "Are you from the family? I think not!"

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME NOW OR MERLIN HELPS ME YOU'LL DIE IN A MOST PAINFUL MANNER!"

It shocked the man. "Sir, you are in a Hospital! Be silent or-"

"Or nothing! Answer or die!" Harry threatened, desperation creeping in his heart.

"Sir, I have to ask you to vacate the premise, you are-"

"_Scourgify_."

The Healer's body was instantly scrubbed and it clearly looked painful if the reddening of his skin was something to go by.

"I'm waiting, _Healer_" Harry sneered.

Trembling, the man held his file out. On the top, _Lily Potter_ was scribbled. Harry took it brusquely and opened it.

"Broken bones… Burns… Loss of Blood… None responding limbs… Skull fracture… Coma." Harry read aloud. He could see his father's face whitening with every word and he wasn't any better.

Suddenly a hand reached his shoulder. Turning his face and wand in a movement, he saw it was Remus (under his hood).

"Janus, I have it."

"Good. Go to the Archive room. Break in it if required and get me the best Healer for every kind of injury. Then wake them up, stop their vacations in the Bahamas, bribe them, threaten them, whatever it takes. They should already be there! You have the money. Do it!" Harry ordered.

As Remus made his way down stairs, Harry turned toward his father who was quietly sobbing, seated on a bench. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright James. She'll be alright."

Then he Apparated.

* * *

In Gringotts, Harry didn't acknowledge the regiment of goblin guards as was his customs. He hurried to Griphook's office and entered without knocking.

"Good day Janus. What can I-"

"Invest up to five million galleons in Cleansweep, they'll release a new broom in June that will rise their shares by 63."

Griphook nodded and wrote the order down. "Is it for you or information according to your contract with Gringotts?"

"The latter."

"What do you want?"

"Lily Potter is in St. Mungo's wounded by an experimental Charm. I want guards around her room 24/7. Send Curse Breaker to deactivate any future damage the Charm could make on her body and core. If the Healers can't do anything, it will be down to the goblins. Is it acceptable?"

"Yes, Janus, it is." An old voice answered in his back.

Harry turned swiftly. It was the elder goblin. They didn't like each other much but both valued their partnership and were ready to do concessions in order to secure it. Drinking his second vial of polyjuice, Harry nodded his thanks; then he hurried toward the exit and Disapparated still walking the second he was in Diagon Alley.

He arrived in a panicked St. Mungo's. Healers and security guards were running everywhere. Spotting Remus, Harry made his way over him.

"What's going on? Where are the Healers I requested?" He inquired, lazily throwing a Privacy Charm.

"The lead Healers in Bones mending, Burns healings, Brain damages, Unknown Spell Healing and Nerves Regenerations stopped respectively, their, skiing trip, Christmas break, International Conference, Ministry Training and nap to get there. They are already taking care of her. I had to pay five hundred galleons to the first, threaten the second and fifth; the two others only asked who asked for them, when I said your name they came running." Remus answered professionally.

"As for what is going on, it appears that a worried son destroyed the Wards surrounding the place to Apparate to some unknown place." He finished with a soft smile.

Harry ducked his head and asked in a small voice "I did that?"

"That you did. And the Healer you cursed is being yelled at by the Board."

"How so?"

"Well it appears that Janus is the person responsible for the good running of the place and the resent increase in wages of the staff. Apparently he kind of owns the place through the number of favors he did to them in the last five months." Remus smirked.

"They'd better feel that way with what they cost me…" Harry growled.

At Remus inquiring eyebrow, he simply said "a million"

"Galleons?!" Remus choked out.

"'Course! What? Did you think I was funding myself and the others with chocolate coins?" Harry drawled.

"Let's go upstairs. A contingent is on its way." Harry continued, turning toward the stairs. Behind him he heard Remus ask "A contingent? Of what? How many? Hey! Janus! Wait for me! What did you mean-"

But Harry was already climbing to the Fourth Floor.

* * *

A dozen Healers were around Lily's prone body, waving their wands. Some looked like they had the expected results; the others were just shaking their heads, before trying new Charms or Spells. One of them made his way to Harry.

"Mr. Janus?" he asked, half timidly half professionally.

"There is no Mr. After all, I could be a woman. My name is Janus. Call me that." Harry answered amused, a light smile on his lips.

"Er… Right… This is no procedure, as usually we only talk to family members, but her sister is a muggle and her husband is a bit distraught. Her kids are-"

"You're rambling Healer" Remus inserted behind Harry's shoulder. "To the fact if you would"

"Yes, yes. There is a new spell that was recently created. I'm fairly confident it would help her. It's a bit long to cast but-"

"It's name?" Harry asked. After all, if it was such a great spell, he probably had it cast on him already.

"_Magice Individua Corpora Sepelio_. It is quite recent. It's principle…"

The Healer stopped his explanation as Harry inhaled sharply. Oh, yes he knew this spell. Created in the middle of the 1980s, its principle was to bury the magical abilities of every single cell of a body, rendering any wizard a muggle. The spell developed to heal in case of very strong magical exposure was very efficient and worked perfectly (except maybe for the three hours of casting by twelve wizards of same power and of the difficulty of the incantation). The little problem was in the counter spell: it never worked. The only wizard subjected to this Charm remained a squib until his early death a few years later of cellular degeneration.

"I know this Charm Healer" Harry said softly.

"Oh? You do? Good, then I guess you won't have any problem in me performing it. I need-"

"Have you ever heard of Nicoledeus Silirstom?" Harry asked sharply, annoyed at the Healer's ramblings and assumption.

"Nicoledeus Silirstom? No, I can't say I have… Oh yes, of course, he is one of the men from Mrs. Potter's team. His corpse was brought in a few minutes ago. Why do you ask?"

"Because Healer-" Harry checked the man's badge "-Lockhart, he… Lockhart? Any relation to Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Yes! He is my brother. You know him?"

"Of him. Anyway…" Harry paused. In his world, Nicoledeus Silirstom had been subjected to the Charm and died after seven years in St. Mungo's. In this world, the man was already dead, thus he would never be a study case as he had been. Harry needed to stop this Charm now and find a reason to include, this man from the Committee of Experimental Charms…

"As you know, Healer Lockhart, Mr. Silirstom worked for the Ministry. He dealt with Experimental Charms. He helped develop the _Magice Individua Corpora Sepelio_ Charm and made quite a good note. A note that you apparently didn't bother to read. This Charm works pretty well, but NOT its counter. There is no way to reverse it." Harry lied through clenched teeth doing a good imitation of a teacher repeating himself to a five-years-old.

"Let me be clear. If you cast it, I'll know. If you try to cast it, I'll know. If you even think about doing it, I'll know. And I'll kill you."

All the Healers in the room stopped casting and stared at Harry, shock apparent in their eyes. The man had calmly threatened one of them of cold murder.

"What are you waiting for?" Remus snarled. "Get back to work!"

With a flurry of robes and movements in the background, Harry pinned the Healer with a glare.

"Are we understood Lockhart?"

"But… But… It's her best chance of survival, she needs to-" the Healer stuttered but stopped at the sight of goblins entering the place.

Quickly but quietly, Wards were raised around the room, blood samples were collected for the Healers to key them in and guards were positioned at the door and in the corners.

Harry smirked. "As you can see I don't trust you with her life. Nor with her magic as it seems. Good day gentlemen. There is a bonus of five thousand galleons for the team that gets her back on her feet, goblins or Healers. Remus, we're Apparating out of here."

* * *

Back in the recess of his room, Harry cried. His mother was between life and death and he couldn't buy her back to health. He could give her the best for sure, but he wasn't knowledgeable enough to do anything more than he had already done.

With a sight he opened a book on Occlumency and begun to practice.

He had started the discipline under the advice of Nicolas Flamel. He had believed he would be creating walls and a castle in his mind, hiding his thoughts in heavily warded chests within secret rooms. The first chapter of the book had convinced him that it was total utter bullshit.

Apparently you had to clear your mind (that he knew, already…) by concentrating on a single memory. After a certain amount of time, magic was imbued in the souvenir and Harry could tell if any one asked him questions related to this event in particular. As such, he concentrated on the integrality of his life, bits by bits. Reliving all his memories, he slowly charged them with the magic from both of his cores (meaning twice more work) and filled his mind with powerful waves of magic.

The principle was, once this stage reached, to notice when someone was trying to learn more about anything magically charged. In the end, you were supposed to have so much magic in your mind that you could direct people to what they looked for, stop them, or even modify the memories by supplanting a magically changed version. This stage was the hardest as the most skilled the Legilimens the easiest it was for him/her to detect the portion of magic hiding the truth. Furthermore, the magic imbued daily memories on its own, the moment they were created.

Its how people well versed in this art always seemed to remember details and know significantly more than others: they only needed to read or perform something once for it to be stored.

At this moment, Harry had managed to charge all his memories and was able to make very little changes in the truth. He knew that in the future he would have to be able to do more than just hide the reality but to speak the truth when telling blatant lies. Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort would know if he wasn't able to perform such a thing. As such, he had totally disregarded the tentative schedule he had drawn and left the Founders Book in his office.

He spent two hours a day on the discipline: one to sort his memories and one to advance to a better stage. According to the classification in the back, Harry knew he was already considered as a Master Occlumen, but he was aiming for the title of High Master to be able to lie and give the idea of truth at the same time. That was the level of Snape, Dumbledore and Voldemort. He also hoped to reach the ultimate stage; it was labeled as 'Occlumen' only. The definition was quite simple: A person so much disciplined in the Art of the Mind they can detect any other person with training in it without the other need to use them (offensively or defensively).

Harry was practicing 'lying' by magically supplanting his memory of Aunt Marge's Rippert with an image of a Golden Retriever when he heard his father calling for him.

Slowly walking down, he prepared himself for the 'clueless six years old' talk with his father. To his great surprise, the table was set for four and Mariana was no-where to be seen.

"Mariana's gone?" he asked while looking around.

"Yes." James answered absentmindedly, looking at his cooking.

Harry frowned. "Then who's coming to eat?"

"Your Uncle Sirius and your Uncle Peter."

Rage cursed through Harry's veins and he couldn't stop the biting remark from coming out. "Peter's NOT my uncle!"

James arched an eyebrow and turned his head from the potatoes. "Neither is Sirius, Harry"

"Family is not necessarily by blood, it's also by feelings. Sirius _is_ my Uncle."

James peered at his eldest.

"What?"

"Where did you hear that?" the Auror asked a bit suspiciously.

"What?" Harry answered.

"Family, blood and feelings?" James clarified.

_Ooops, too advanced I guess_ "Healer Rasiac"

"Ah" James acknowledged taking the meat out of the oven. "Anyway, your uncle and Peter are coming for diner. I have a few announcements and we need to make some decisions."

"Where is mum?" Harry piped. _Now, that should be interesting, if you consider her accident as an announcement, you prat._

"She won't be able to eat with us, she's been held at the Ministry."

Harry gaped at his father. His mother was dying and he wasn't even being told?

"But the mister who Fire-Called spoke of an accident?"

"Don't worry Harry, your mother is fine. She wasn't involved in the accident."

Harry gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, ready to curse his father. _Fine? Fine! I'll give you some fine you bastard!_

Before he could do anything, the fireplace flared and Sirius and Peter stepped in the living-room. Sirius grabbed Harry in his arms and didn't let him go while he was walking around to greet James and the girls. Except they were already asleep, meaning by the time Harry was back to his father, the men where already sitting at the table, ready to eat.

Deciding to wait (after all, Revenge is a dish better served cold) Harry begun eating. He spent his time watching the friends' interactions, smiling softly at the joy he could see in their eyes. Dessert was being served when James spoke of his announcements…

"Sirius, you probably already know, working for the Ministry and all. Peter and Harry you don't. There was a testing today for an experimental Charm. One Lily helped design. As such she refused to stay home and went to work. Unfortunately, there was an accident. All the team but Lily died."

Harry already knew that but looked at his father without blinking. A, to bring back the tears he'll need soon and B, to give the impression of distraught for his mother and C, to hide his anger toward his father's lies.

James paused to gather his thoughts "However, Lily was greatly injured. Janus, you've heard of him Sirius, for a reason I don't know, took care of everything he could and we have the best teams of Healers and goblins working around the clock to bring her back to health. She is currently in a coma"

Sirius extended his hand to touch his friend's shoulder. "If you need anything James, we are for you. Do not hesitate to ask, ok?"

James nodded while Peter offered his support too.

"This is the bad news. Still, there is a good one."

Harry raised his head. What the hell was he talking about? There was no improvement in his mother's condition, he knew it. Remus and Gringotts would have let him know every little bit of news they had.

"I was offered the position of Head Auror for the team charged of the investigation on the Bulgarian's gang!" James announced proudly.

He was met with three incredulous pair of eyes.

"James, it's at least a twelve-month mission outside our borders. Surely you can't think of accepting with Lily in this state." Peter advanced slowly.

"I can't refuse it… As much as it pains me to leave, my Lily in this state, I have to. The Ministry agreed to give me an International Portkey. I'll be able to go and see her as often as I'll want."

"Hem… Dad? What about mum?" Harry asked in a little voice. His ideas and conceptions of his father were crashing around him. The man couldn't be considering-

"We can't do anything for her Harry."

_He was!_

"Staying at home isn't what she would want me to do. And I'll be able to visit her and will know if there is any improvement in her condition." James said like if it settled the matter.

"But dad, she might die, she could already-"

"Harry! I have made my decision. I can't take you and your sisters with me. Your Uncles and I are going to find a accommodation for you three, that's all."

Harry shut it, hot tears burning his eyes. He knew it! He had known it for a long time, but always hoped his father would be less immersed in his career and would take care of his family a bit more. It was so hard for him to take in the total selfishness and stupidity of his father.

"Can you take them in, for a while until I find a long-term solution, guys?"

Sirius and Peter exchanged a look. "Maybe Remus?" Sirius offered, but James refused straight.

"Who is Remus?" Harry asked, focusing his magic and his little abilities in Legilimency on Peter. He knew he wasn't good enough to get answer from his father and Sirius. As Aurors they had basic Occlumency training and he was so crappy at it he would be detected in a second.

In the background, Harry heard his father say it was no one. But Peter's memories provided another story. Apparently he was quite happy that the 'werewolf' got blamed as being a Death Eater instead of him. Furthermore, it appeared that Remus had 'escaped' his friends' control during a Full Moon. They only found him back two hours later, sleeping like a dog underneath Harry's bed. James had been so scared he had used it as an excuse to get ride of the 'Death Eater Spy'. Remus had felt crushed and swore never to talk to them again until they beg for forgiveness. Something none of them had done…

"I want to stay near mum. I can go to Sirius' but Peter's is too far and too isolated something could happen to the girls."

James nodded sagely at these words and turned toward is friends. Peter seemed relieved but Sirius was shaking his head.

"Impossible James. My mother sent a few thugs in the past month to get me off the land of the livings. I'm not taking any risk. I just send my own family away to protect them, I can't put your own family in danger."

Turning toward Harry Sirius asked "Wouldn't you like to go to Neville's?"

"No thank you. I already deal with the nonsense of a two-year-old, no need to add Neville's boasting."

"The Weasleys?

"Sirius, they have seven children and can barely buy them second-hand clothes for Hogwarts, they can't afford another mouth to feed. I don't want to impose."

If Harry's speech seemed far too mature, nobody mention it. The conversation was already surreal enough as it was.

"Doesn't Lily have some relatives?" Peter offered.

"A sister and her family. But apparently they don't like each other much." James replied.

With a sigh Harry noticed that his father didn't really care what he was doing with his kids as long as he could get promoted. At least he wasn't going to send them to the Dursleys. Harry knew he would kill them on the spot if he was forced to go.

"I'm tired. Can I go Dad?"

"Sure son. Don't forget to brush your teeth. I'll come up in a bit to tuck you in."

Harry drowsily got up and made his way to his bedroom.

"Is he always so… so mature?" he could hear Sirius ask.

"Yes, since the attack. The Healer said it is a need to control his environment and not let something like that happen again. It's a bit unsettling at first but you get used to it. Nowadays he spends his time learning to read by practicing on History books on the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. A bit dry if you ask me but who am I to tell him what he can read or not when I wasn't even there for him this day? Anyway-"

_And you probably won't again if something happens this year you scumbag_ Harry though angrily.

Changing in his pajamas, Harry climbed in his bed and sorted his memories of the day, taking great care in imprinting the magic from both his cores. He was just activating his bracelet to suppress his cores when his father entered his room followed by Frank Longbottom.

"We have found you are going to go Harry" Frank said

"Where?" he asked with a yawn.

"I'm sorry Harry." His father said sincerely.

"For what?" his question barely a whisper.

"_Dormio_" Frank Longbottom said before adding "_Obliviate_"

As Harry was hit with the sleeping spell his eyes closed and he entered the world of dreams to wake up in his worst nightmare.


	6. Life Goes On

**Chapter 6:** **Life Goes On**

"_Dormio_"_ Frank Longbottom said before adding "Obliviate_"

_As Harry was hit with the sleeping spell his eyes closed and he entered the world of dreams to wake up in his worst nightmare._

* * *

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry Potter woke up with a start and nearly fell of his bed. Squeezing his eyes, he rubbed them with his fists. He was tired… but there was no-way he was going to be able to stay in bed. After all, he was supposed to-

"Are you up yet?" The voice was accompanied with a pounding on his door.

"Nearly" Harry replied softly groping about his shoes.

"Well hurry up. I want you to look after the cooking. You'd better make sure not to burn anything or there will be hell to pay!"

Having located his sandals, Harry kicked a spider out of it and put them on.

"Did you hear me boy?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry answered while opening the door to his bedroom, better referenced as the cupboard under the stairs of the Dursleys' household, 4 Private Drive, Surrey.

Harry was living with his mother's sister and her husband, Vernon and his cousin, their son, the infamously fat Dudley. He didn't like it but it was that or the orphanage… He didn't remember what had happened very well. Apparently his father was a good for nothing drunk and had crashed his car driving his mother to the hospital. His parents and little sister had died on the spot. Only Harry had survived and he was now under the custody of his aunt.

Some might say he could have gotten used to it in his three years with them but strangely enough, since Christmas (five nights ago) Harry hated them with a renewed passion. His musing was stopped by a sharp pain on his thigh. His aunt had just pricked him with a fork because the bacon wasn't ready yet…

Oh yes, Harry Potter hated his relatives. It was his guts, telling him something wasn't right, shouldn't be that way. There was also the fact of his cleverness. He wasn't just clever, he was a plain genius; something that didn't go well with his guardians. Their precious Dudley was of course the best at everything. No matter Harry could read easily, count and knew his geography by heart, he was still below Dudley-the-eighth-wonder-of-the-World.

Watching his guardians (he refused to call them anything else) wolf down the breakfast he had just cooked while he was only allowed a slice of hard bread (so thin you could nearly seen through it), Harry cursed his father again. It couldn't have been worst with drunken parents than with those 'things'. He was starved, beaten, yelled at, insulted, his clothes were ten times too big and he was being used for any manual labor in the house like a goddam slave. At least his parents would have been his parents not some beasts related to him.

His 'uncle' gave him a clap on the head when Harry failed to acknowledge the fat loaf's words.

"You hear me freak?" Freak, one of those other names he was called. He couldn't help it if he was clever. Usually people were happy to have a genius in their family. How come the Dursleys weren't? He couldn't understand that.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, I want you to clean my car and mow the lawn. There are also the windows that need to be cleaned. Tomorrow I'm picking Dudley up from his Aunt, I want you to bake a chocolate cake for him. He'll have to deal with you presence, lets at least do something good for him. And you'd better do it right or there will be sanctions! Understood boy?"

Boy, his real name in this household. Even in front of other people he was called boy. He hated it. But he was so small and his guardian was a huge beefy man with fists the size of Harry's head…

"Yes sir."

"Good! Then get started! I can't stand laziness, so move it!"

Harry quickly got up and went into the garden. The cold was biting him, but he didn't have a coat and was already wearing his sweater. Shivering, Harry retrieved the lawnmower and got started.

Another regular day at the Dursleys… He couldn't wait to start school again. At least then he wasn't working in the snow…

* * *

Harry tiredly picked himself up from the floor and went into his cupboard. His back was aching. He didn't have time to finish cleaning the windows; something that displeased his _uncle_ a lot. He was 'reminded' of his guardian's hating of 'lazy freaks'. Thirty five lashes, Vernon style: with the leather belt the man used to maintain his pants. A belt larger than anything else Harry had ever seen (at least an inch). 

Wincing at the pain in his back when he made a sudden movement, Harry sat on his cot and proceeded to take his shoes off. He knew there was no point in trying to change in pajamas. His shirt was wet and he was sure the lashes had opened his back, mixing his scabs with the fabric. With a sigh Harry slowly lowered himself and led on his back. Sleep never came easily for Harry. He always felt something was missing, like he was forgetting something. Today was no exception. As usual, Harry started playing with the bracelets on his wrists.

Those were strange; he didn't remember getting them but was sure it was before he had come to live to the Dursleys. Then again, it also felt as if it was after leaving their place. It was so confusing! To Harry it felt as if he had lived twice with those… _people_. Nothing made sense… Even those _muggles_… (Wait what are muggles?) Even they were strange. Every single day Harry was expecting them to take his bracelets away. After all, they were in silver and the stone inlaid them looked precious and real. If Harry knew something it was that Vernon Dursley could only think as far as his stomach and wallet were concerned. Yet, nobody ever mentioned this jewelry, as if they couldn't see them…

Shaking himself out of these thoughts, Harry started sorting his memories, still playing with his bracelets. He didn't remember when he had started doing this sorting, or why for that matter, but it was kind of relaxing. Granted he had to relieve his day's experiences (and they weren't pleasant with the Dursleys) but it also enabled him to remember things very well.

Once again, he felt something wasn't right. Like if someone had done something on his mind. He knew it wasn't possible for nobody has the power to meddle with others mind, but still it scared him a bit. Like everyday for the last week, Harry focused on this feeling, whishing it gone. Every night he had the sensation it was slowly disappearing. He didn't know if it was because he was getting used to it or if he managed to 'do' something about it, but he wasn't going to let it go. He was going to learn what it was that was disturbing so much, what it was that-

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"Wake up Harry." 

"Mmm" Harry sleepily looked around. It was pitch black. "Where are we Mr. Longbottom?"

"Where you are going to stay from now on" the man replied simply.

"Your place with Neville?"

"Of course not Harry. You know perfectly well that Neville is hidden away from prying eyes. Only the people in charge of his protection know where we live." Frank returned.

Harry got on his feet and followed the man. Then reached his side, then walked head of him. It's not like he didn't know where he was going…

All of a sudden, Harry stopped. His eyes getting big, he turned toward Frank.

"No." His voice was firm and showed his anger.

Mr. Longbottom seemed startled for a second but shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry. We don't have a choice; your father has to leave in an hour. They'll take great care of you."

"Like Hell they'll take care of me! They are dangerous! They-" Harry started a rant but was cut out by the Auror's spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

Harry could only watch, with fear as a bright light emerged from a strange stick of wood and touched him, freezing his limbs and stopping him from any movement but with his eyes. With desperation, Harry felt himself picked up and brought in front of number 4, Private Drive, home of the Dursleys.

Frank knocked purposely on the door.

"What do you want at this hour?" Vernon Dursley snarled in their face. He was thinner that Harry remembered, but not that much.

"Hello Mr. Dursley. My name is Frank Longbottom. I work for the Government and I'm here on the behalf of your brother-in-Law. May we come in?" the Auror said nicely before entering without waiting for an answer.

* * *

It didn't take long for Petunia and Vernon to hate their nephew. If this man was willing to use his 'freakiness' against him, it clearly meant he was trouble. 

Frank explained the accident and Lily's coma, how James was to leave the country by midnight this day for a mission and couldn't take his kids, as well as how Harry needed to go to school so required someone able to take care of him and ensure he learned how to write and read.

Harry didn't say anything (of course not: he couldn't move). He struggled against the bonds, but the thing Frank had done to him held and he was left painting without any strength left. Thousand thoughts were whirling in his head. What was this strange light that touched him? Was it permanent? How come didn't the Dursleys know him? After all, he had lived with them for a good part of his life; but then again how come he remembered living with them when he had been with his parents?

A first he was hopping Vernon wouldn't take him in but Frank's offer of four thousand pounds shot it down. He was resigning himself to be left there. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to stay and stay sane. He planned in escaping the soonest he could and wait for either his father's return from where ever he was going and the subsequent vengeance or his mother awakening 9if he could find the hospital she was in). His aunt's words filled him with dread.

"Ok, we will take 'it', but I don't want any of this 'freakiness' around Dudley. I don't even want it to be mentioned. So do something to ensure he'll keep it shut and we never seen him before today so him knowing where we live and such is clearly due to your _abnormality_; deal with it to."

Frank nodded and turned toward Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. Don't worry I'll take it off when your father returns. _Obliviate_"

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Back on his cot in his cupboard under the stairs, Harry was scarred. Who was that man? What were these strange abilities he had displayed? How come he remembered living with both the Dursleys _and_ his parents? How come he had believed living with the Dursleys for three years when obviously it had only been a few days? And more importantly, why didn't he remember this? 

There was also the matter of this 'wrongness' in his head. He thought his sudden remembrance of this memory would make it disappeared. Instead it had been multiplied ten folds. Resigning himself to a night without sleep, Harry started reviewing his recent memory and noticed that the bad feeling was coming from the beginning of it. Like if he had been forced to forget what had happened before it. For the second time this night, he tried to make this feeling go away, wishing to remember what it was he had forgotten.

Hours went by, and Harry was still trying to lessen this knot of memories he couldn't access. He didn't know what it was about but never stopped. He tried, again, and again, and again, until…

Memories started filling Harry's mind. Hogwarts, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Classes, Sirius, Voldemort, Prophecy, Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, Horcruxes, New World, Janus.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He had been Obliviated of anything related to magic! Longbottom was going to hear about it… He looked around him. Yes, he was at the Dursleys. What the hell was going on? Did he dream all that happened? No, he did have his suppressor bracelets and his wand was still strapped to his right thigh…

Harry picked his wand up and activated his 'mature' magic, Flamel's word coming back to him: '_if you were in the house of muggleborn and performed magic, it wouldn't be picked up by the Ministry as you are considered as an adult by magic_'. Whispering a Healing Charm he sighed with pleasure when the pain disappeared. Unlocking the door with a quick _Alohomora_, Harry went to the darken living room and sat on the sofa.

Harry focused his magic on the memories and once they were well imprinted, he buried them in the recess of his mind. His father was going to get it!... Getting up he cancelled his glamours but the one in his right forearm (no way to know if there wasn't some residual magic on it). He silently climbed to the first floor and entered his 'guardians' room.

With a sinister smile, Harry Silenced the room and lit the room. Muttering an amplification Charm, he took great pleasure in making them nicely.

"GET UP YOU PIECES OF SHIT! OUT OF BED OR YOU'RE DEAD!"

Vernon and Petunia got up clearly frightened. When his uncle's eyes landed on Harry, the young wizard sneered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FREAK?!?!" Vernon yelled as he advanced toward his nephew, clearly intending to teach the boy a lesson.

Except he didn't go very far. Harry brandished his wand and smiled sinisterly.

"Longbottom's Memory Charm didn't hold. Amazing isn't it? _Silencio_, _Expello_, _Incarcerous_. You look good like that Vernon. Unable to yell and tied up like a pig… Missed the apple though. No matter" Harry remarked before acting and taunting the Dursley patriarch. With a smile he Conjured an apple and stuck it Vernon's mouth.

"Now _Uncle_, I have already dealt with you for years. I'm not going through it again. I'm going to make a deal with you. I'll leave, let you have the money and you won't do anything. Agreed? Grunt once for yes."

As Vernon stayed silent even without the Silencing Charm, Harry looked worried.

"Are you ok guinea? You are not making any sound… Let see. _Crucio_."

The spell flew so easily from Harry's wand. The anger and hate he was feeling for the Dursleys was concentrated in this angry red beam striking his uncle. He remembered his earliest desire to get revenge on Vernon, well he had it now. The screams looked like music to him. So lost in his fantasy, he barely registered his aunt moving to support her husband. Her screaming voice brought him back to reality.

"STOP TORTURING HIM! You are hurting him! He doesn't even have a chance!"

Her face was white, tears strained her cheeks and her lips were quivering.

"Don't you have any shame?!?! He is defenseless and you are using your _magic_ on him. You are a freak! Unable to do anything but hurt others! You're an abomination!"

Petunia never knew how close she had come to loose her life at this instant. But Harry had gone into shock. Torturing. He had been torturing a defenseless muggle with an Unforgivable. Death Eaters did the same… Yet he wasn't one. He just… he wanted revenge… He wanted…

"You'd better keep my stay here for you, or you're dead. Understood?" He said grimly.

Petunia nodded and Vernon grunted once. With a smile that never reached his eyes nor even warmed his heart, Harry looked at his uncle. "You see, it wasn't that difficult. Just needed to be trained a bit... Ciao"

Harry cancelled any trace of Magic in the room and Apparated to his office in Diagon Alley where he crashed on one of the beds from his Potion Lab; exhaustion taking its toll on him he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry awoke at the sound of Remus Apparating in. Groggily getting up, he went into his office and donned the pair of robes he kept there (just in case). 

"Good morning Remus" he said tiredly to the werewolf, dragging himself into the entrance, a mug of coffee in his hand.

The man raised his head and stared at the young boy in front of him.

"Good morning Harry. Where were you? I haven't heard anything from you in a week."

"A week? Yes… A week... Well… I was… It doesn't really matter. I have jobs for you." Harry replied in his thoughts while savoring the enthralling taste of caffeine.

"Okay" Remus acknowledged, retrieving a piece of parchment and a fresh quill. "What is it?"

"Firstly, how's my mum?" Harry asked worriedly.

Remus sighed. "Stationary, Harry. No change so far. The goblins and the Healers don't work well with each other. Both teams want the bonus you promised and work on their own. Good thing is they don't interfere with the others work."

"No, Remus, that's not a good thing: that the least they can do. I mean, they're just… _unable_ to do anything for her; the least they can do is let the others try… Anyway, if she so much as stir, I want to know it the minute it happens, ok?"

"It's already been taken care of. There is a crystal on your desk; it is linked to her vital signals. Blue is healthy, red is wounded, and white is death. She is currently a pale purple… Has been that way for the last week." Remus said sadly.

"Right… Now the little jobs I have for you" Harry continued, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "I want you to get in contact with a man named Arnold Peasegood, he is working for the Ministry, member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Check that he is already working for them-"

"Already?"

"- and do a bit of background research on him. I want him to teach me his skills. He's an Obliviator. If he hasn't finished training yet, find someone else and find me what they'd want to teach me. Also, how are things going with me avoiding school? I need it more than ever now."

"I'm working on it." Remus said a bit tensed.

"Work faster, Remus."

"I can't do everything on my own!" said man suddenly exclaimed.

Harry stared at him. "Did I ever tell you to do everything on your own? Remus, we have around five thousand galleons in here, as well as three cauldrons full of polyjuice, and nine vials of Veritaserum; use them. Pay, bribe, threaten blackmail if you want, but get me the results. After all, that all I want from you. The menial jobs can be done by anyone, I don't care, all I want is the results, and you'd better hurry up Remus, 'cause usually I don't have a lot of tolerance and today I find myself lacking even this tiny bit of patience."

Remus nodded tiredly.

Harry smiled and clapped his hand before saying jovially "Good, now, there are a few other things to cover my dear Remus."

As Lupin groaned, Harry started walking back and forth, popping a Lemon Drop in his mouth every so often.

"I want to know where my sisters are. With whom and why, how they are treated, if they have had a Memory Charm put on them, and if they know who they are. I want to know what the fuck you were doing beside my crib when in your werewolf form and I want to know everything there is to know about Frank Longbottom, from medical record to financial status as well as his Auror file."

"That's a lot." Remus remarked.

"Yeah" Harry sighed, sitting in the chair opposite to his interlocutor. "I know. In order of importance, my sisters are top priority, then my mum, Arnold Peasegood and Longbottom. We'll deal with James Potter at a later date."

"What did they do to piss you off like this? And why would you sisters be missing?"

"They Obliviated me twice, Remus. Why would they not do it to my sisters if they could do it to a kid who's just six? And why did they send me to the muggle world? Where did they send my sisters? Longbottom and Potter and done for it, Remus. I'll break them. They'll have nothing when I'll be done with them. No money, no job, no friends, no family, nothing. They fucked with me big time. They'll pay. I'll annihilate them." Harry explained, rage sipping in every word.

"I… I don't know what to say Harry…I-" Remus stammered slowly.

"Just do your job Remus. I'll deal with the rest." Harry said as he got up and retreated to his office.

* * *

Installed in his armchair, Harry opened the book in front of him. The same blank page was facing him, the same four words taunting him. With a sigh, Harry re-read the sentence. 

_One drop of blood_.

Finally taking a decision, Harry transformed a quill in a pin and prickled his finger, drawing a drop of dark crimson blood. Fascinated by the red liquid and full of apprehension, Harry touched the book with his bloodied finger. He was expecting some kind of flash, some blinding light proving some magic was activating, but nothing happened. The four words were replaced by others. Slowly, like if a ghost was writing behind his shoulder, Harry saw words forming themselves. Once it was done, he read the page.

_Harry James Potter, Potter Heir, Lord Black, Hogwarts Heir_

_31st of July 1980_

_Parseltongue_

_Dual magical cores, Dual magic pathways, partial integration_

_Continue_

Harry touched the 'Continue' word with his finger, but the page remained unmoving. Frowning, Harry tried again with his wand. That's when the blinding white light occurred.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

All of a sudden, there was white everywhere. Harry hadn't moved and was still seated in his armchair in front of his desk, but that was it. Everything was white. The sort of infinite white; yet closed. Harry couldn't express it. All around him it was like there was nothing but whiteness. He instinctively knew he could get lost walking in a never ending field of white. At the same time, it felt like he was in a very small room just painted in white. 

Taking a quick glance around, Harry saw there wasn't anything on his desk anymore, no books, no papers, nothing but a single match. Puzzled yet oddly knowing what to do, Harry turned it in a needle with a silent jab of his wand. The match disappeared and got replaced by a small beetle. Again, Harry Transfigured it silently, this time in a button.

For what felt like hours, Harry Transfigured items in others, silently for the most part but as time went by, the difficulty increased to the point where Harry could hardly do the transformation, let alone silently. After Harry had failed to Conjure a sandwich, a feather appeared on his desk. Sighing Harry silently Levitated it.

* * *

Harry added the Pixie dust and stated to stir clockwise. Finally the potion turned a vivid blue. A sure sign of success. Harry sighed. After Transfiguration, it had been Charms, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and so on until Potions. It probably had taken days but Harry wasn't tired nor hungry. He was merely curious, wondering why he had gone through all Hogwarts curriculum. The thought had barely registered in his mind that a blinding white light forced him to close his eyes. 

When he felt it was safe to look again, he noticed he was back in his office. Nothing seemed to have changed but for the book. The page was different.

1st Year

Transfiguration: **O**utstanding

Charms: **O**utstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts: **O**utstanding

Dark Arts: **I**nept

Care of Magical Creatures:** O**utstanding

Arithmancy:** I**nept

Herbology:** O**utstanding

Divination: **D**readfull

Muggle Studies:** O**utstanding

Politics:** T**roll

Legilimency:** A**cceptable

Occlumency:** O**utstanding

Runes:** P**oor

Astronomy:** E**xceed Expectations

Swordsmanship: **T**roll

Psychology: **I**nept

Parceltongue: **T**roll

Potions:** E**xceed Expectations

History: **E**xceed Expectations

Harry noticed that. Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Occlumency were in pale grey and the other subjects we written in dark. Puzzled, he passed his wand over the subjects. Nothing happened until he reached 'Dark Arts'. Suddenly, the book glowed a light golden and pages turned until reaching the middle of the book. There, in front of Harry's eyes, words started to form. Raising an eyebrow, Harry sighed, resigning himself to spend his days reading. When he was done tapping his wand against the 'failed' subjects (meaning those where he didn't score an outstanding), the number of pages in the Founders Book had been multiplied by eleven (the number of actual books he was to read to be able to re-take the 'exam'; if it could be called like that).

"Introduction to the Dark Arts. _How to use, counter and avoid the lure of the Dark Arts?_ Well seems like I'll have to read that." Harry murmured.

Before he could do any actual reading, the door to his office opened, and Remus walked in carrying several files with him.

"Ah, Harry! I have what you asked me."

Harry stared at the marauder. "So fast? I mean, not that it's not good, but I asked you those things less than an hour ago…"

Remus looked at him like if he had gone mad. "An hour ago? Harry you haven't left your office in three days…"

"And you didn't get worried?" Harry asked with a questioning glance and a slightly hurt look.

"Why would I?" Remus returned. "The second I learned you were Janus, I understood there were some things I shouldn't be trying to understand. When the flash of light appeared beneath your door and I noticed it was locked, I just waited for it to happen again. As I had figured, you are there, accessible and not worse for the wear. And I know you haven't been Obliviated since even Longbottom's didn't hold for more than a week, and he's really powerful and good at this Charm."

Harry nodded, impressed before chuckling a bit and saying. "Once again I am reminded you are not the average wizard, but a very clever one. I knew there was a reason why I hired you."

"Why, thank you Harry. Now, do you want to hear about my findings?"

Harry nodded and gestured for Remus to sit in front of him.

"Okay, I have looked into a few things as you asked me." Remus started slowly.

Seeing Harry nod he continued.

"Arnold Peasegood is indeed working for an Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, as an Obliviator. His personal file at the Ministry, obtained thanks to your good relations with the Aurors, indicates that he was the first of his promotion at the Academy and has excellent recommendations on the field. On a more personal note, he recently contracted a loan, with Gringotts to cover for his buying a house with his fiancée, in Cornwall. The loan is under a large period of time: twenty years. Both his incomes and hers as a Charm Expert for Nimbus are heavily taxed and they are clearly living without fancy. If you ask me, they should have taken a smaller house and loan, 'cause they really are indebted a lot."

"Hmm…" Harry nodded as he tapped his shin with his indexes. "I won't have time with him right now. Approach him and talk a bit with him. Tell him… tell him that he could make some extra cash if he were to give a few night classes. If he is receptive, hint a possible renegotiation of his loan or its potential _disappearance_… Pending good 'classes' of course… In any case, do it under polyjuice. He's a skilled Obliviator and we don't want him dead; better that he doesn't know who you are at all. Our cloaks protect our identity but they indicate our alter-egos. I don't want troubles over such a trivial thing. If he is against it because of some Ministry bullshit, then find me another man to fill this role. In any case, I need someone available around the beginning of March."

"March? Why March specifically?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Because I have a paranoid auror coming in and I might have to Obliviate him if he doesn't sign a secrecy contract. Next."

"You are sailing into troubled waters Harry." Remus warned. Harry just made a non-committable sound and waved him with his hand.

Remus paused, frowned, and defeated retrieved a second file.

"I have been unable to locate Daisy. I know she is probably with her godfather, that would be Frank Longbottom. As he is under the Fidelius Charm, I have no way to know where they are. As-"

"Aren't they at the Longbottom Mansion?" Harry interrupted.

"Longbottom Mansion? I- I don't know. If there is one, I haven't heard of it, meaning it may be the place under the Fidelius Charm or I just simply never heard of it."

Harry frowned. How come he knew of it when Remus didn't? His eyebrows rose when he noticed that his 'old' self actually knew where the Longbottoms were, but not his 'younger' self. Getting up he enlarged his trunk and opened it, retrieving a small chest. As Harry opened it, Remus could see a lot of papers.

"Those are some letters. I think I have the location of the Longbottom Mansion in it somewhere." Harry said in front of Remus questioning glance.

After several minutes he finally found the letter he was looking for.

_-as I don't know if you have access to an owl during the summer, with your relatives being muggles and such, I enclose my address._

_Neville Longbottom_

_Longbottom Mansion_

_19, Summer Lane_

_Southampton_

"Here you go, Remus" Harry said as he reaped the bottom of the parchment. "Make sure to give it back to me."

"How did you get that?" Remus asked, his voice barely above a whisper, awe sipping into his words.

"It's not here nor there, Remus. What else?" Harry replied mysteriously.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Remus continued his rapport.

"Rose is staying at Peter's girlfriend place. Apparently he doesn't have time to spare for her. She doesn't seem to have been Obliviated as I heard her babbling about her family."

"Is she well taken care of?" Harry asked.

"Well, I would say yes, she is-"

"_Would say_ Remus?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well physically, she has her room and some toys, probably from your parents' house as they do not look especially new; she has food and the neighbor is looking after her during the day. Emotionally, I don't know. I mean, Peter is never there and Fridula, his girlfriend, has made it quite clear that she doesn't like kids and doesn't want any, even though she is from a pureblood family and it's expected of her. She doesn't mistreat her or anything, she just accept her being there for Peter."

"Yes, I get the picture. And he doesn't give a damn about her at all…" Harry mumbled.

"You're a bit harsh, Harry, he's her godfather. I'm sure he cares a lot about her."

"Peter Pettigrew doesn't care about anyone but himself Remus." Harry spat with vehemence. "He's a rat, and as such only thinks of his survival. She is only a mean to stay in my father's good grace and remain protected by one of the big players. It will change soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not here nor there Remus. We have to get her out of here. We'll Obliviate the girlfriend and the neighbor. Peter too when I think of it. We'll feed him a story about my father sending someone to retrieve her. I know he won't care that much."

"Harry!" Remus cried. "Do you have any idea what that means? If anything happens to the parents, the godparents are taking their place. Her place is with Peter. You can't just throw a tantrum and get her back!"

"Throw a tantrum?" Harry asked in barely a whisper, small growl in his voice. "Do I look like I throw a tantrum? You have no idea who Peter Pettigrew is. No idea of the danger. You know nothing Remus. If it benefits him, Peter will not hesitate to sacrifice her. I'm not leaving her with him." Harry didn't raise his voice, but his anger and power were palpable with every single word he spoke and Remus surprised himself in backing away from a six year old.

"Try to find a place I could rent, for at least six months. Some place close, ideally in the same building. Money is never an issue when we are talking of family. Try to contact Mariana to have her take care of Rose. As for Daisy, if she's well taken care of, I won't take her away. What's next?"

Remus closed his file and opened a new one.

"I have found a way to stop you from going to school. A modified Confondus Charm associated to your name will give to every one the idea of a shy kid, the average child. A few friends, a few enemies, average grades, etc."

"Good, go to Surrey Primary School, and put it on Mrs. Wilkins and her class."

"Here is Frank Longbottom's file from the Ministry. It has been a bit difficult to get it as even the Aurors didn't want me to have a look at it, but I managed. Just cost you two thousand galleons to Malfoy as he's the only one who had access."

Harry grunted "Try to avoid dealing with Malfoy in the future. He's bad blood. And I'm going to meet someone soon that will open us the doors of the Ministry."

"Oh?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Who would that be?"

"Our future Minister. See you later Remus."

As Remus reached the door, Harry's voice stopped him and the message made him cringe.

"Good work Remus, but do not think for a second that it exonerates you from telling me how you ended up under my crib nor why you where there. You'll have to tell me sooner or later."

Remus turned. "As you'll have to tell me how you are so mature and know so much Harry."

Harry smiled. "But I will my dear Moony."

"When?"

"In ten years Remus. In ten years at the end of the school year, if you haven't guessed already, then I will tell you."

Remus nodded and left. With a small smile Harry opened the Founders Book and started reading the Dark Arts book.

For hours, Harry read a book he would never have even opened two years earlier.

* * *

Harry noticed that his study habits had been multiplied tenfold (at least) by knowing Occlumency. In order to make good use of this advantage he created himself a strict schedule he always respected. 

He studied every book in order, never two at a time. He started at eight (after a breakfast at The Leaky Cauldron) until twelve where he took an hour break for lunch he spent with it Rose. Every afternoon he had two hours of goblin customs and language, followed by two hours of Sword Fighting. His day ended at six with the knife fighting two-hour class. He took care of his 'business' with Remus before heading to eat with his sister at seven. He then spent two hours working on his Occlumency before turning off at ten.

He never changed his program, and in six months he had finished the eleven books provided by the Founder Book. A lot had happened in this amount of time.

Firstly, Harry understood the Dark Arts. Truth be told he could understand why some people got into the Dark Arts. Every curse and jinx was designed to take out an opponent. There wasn't anything that didn't injure. In the other hand he knew how to easily counter those curses. It was like that: a First Year student in Dark Arts could beat a regular Second Year to a pulp without too much trouble but didn't have a single chance against a student starting the Third Year. It kind of scarred Harry because he wondered what a Seventh Year in Dark Arts could do, but apparently there was only five years, so a well-trained Hogwarts graduate should be able to handle any dark wizard wannabe; except they weren't well trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts and the only one who knew the Dark Arts were those that you needed to defend yourself against… Yet it was oddly comforting to Harry to know _he_ would be able to handle Death Eaters with more ease than the previous time.

Then there was Arithmancy. It actually worked hand in hand with Runes as both were used in the creation of Wards or their destruction. Being already quite knowledgeable in this subject Harry managed to make the connections and breathed through the books, reinforcing his capabilities, ward breaking wise.

Divination actually came as the most stupid and yet easiest subject of all with History and Astronomy (except he quite liked watching the stars and pick up some 'knowledge' from the heaven). It was all about memorizing and Harry's maturity coupled with his steadily increasing abilities in Occlumency managed quite well.

Politics on the other hand was another matter. While Harry had read the entire book and learned the etiquette lessons (how to behave during a dinner...) he was at the maximum of his current abilities, and he knew it: an overview of the total learning enabled him to learn that Second Year Politics was about the Laws (that he knew) however the Third Year was dedicated to facial control and understanding. A discipline that required a partner for the duration of the year. Harry knew he wouldn't get that, as such he was already trying to find an alternative way to learn this.

He hit the same problem with Legilimency. Fortunately Remus was quite an Occlumen, trained by Dumbledore himself to keep his secret during his Hogwarts years and later on in life. The werewolf authorized Harry to practice _on_ him given that Harry only tested his ability to stay concealed when forcing magic to copy the other's memories. He wasn't allowed to break through shield but Harry was confident Remus would let him do it later on.

Swordsmanship was dealt with his goblin teacher. A harsh and hard task master, but Harry had to give it to him, the man knew what he was doing.

Parceltongue proved to be quite easy (the preliminary steps at least). The ability wasn't so much to talk to snakes but to bind them. Harry now understood why it was considered a Dark ability (apart from the frightening sounds). A parceltongue was actually introducing magic in his speech, forcing the snake to do his binding. According to the readings he had done, those with the gift usually didn't like snakes very much, feeling they were below them. In truth Harry had to acknowledge that is was entirely true. To him snakes weren't anything but foul beasts with no purpose, except to do what he couldn't. In his dairy Salazard Slytherin explain how much fascination snakes were exerting on him. He saw them as beasts to help him in his endeavors and was interested in their various abilities and how he could profit from them. It actually made sense to Harry: Voldemort was beyond crazy and Morphin was mad and they were the only ones to have a snake. It also explained why he had never felt comfortable with owning one when he often longed for company and someone to talk to. Furthermore Harry had learned something very important with snakes: while they could follow orders, they were stupid, never able to talk about anything but hunting, sleeping and mating.

Concerning potions, Harry was fairly certain that good concentration would enable to get a higher score as he hadn't learned a thing from the book he had read (after all, he did get an E at his OWL).

Psychology was the hardest subject as Harry didn't know a thing about it. It was the most interesting read for him. Every example brought back memories of events when Dumbledore had actually used techniques to make him more comfortable and showed the enormous insight of the old wizard.

When Harry felt confident he could take any exam on these books, he was startled to see the pages move back to the beginning. Where his 'grades' had been (Inept… He remembered the anger and shame at this appellation), now there were big signs saying 'TEST'

Happy in his knowledge that the book considered him good enough to pass the exam, Harry taped on the sign and once again a silent yet blinding white light exploded.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

As Harry emerged from the book (if that made any sense because it didn't feel like it to him), he checked his schedule. He was pleased to note that he had managed to take care of everything that needed his attention. 

He had allied himself to the future Minister of Magic.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"There is a man to see you, Mister Fudge." 

"Does he have an appointment?" Cornelius Fudge, Senior Assistant at the ministry, currently running for the place of minister asked.

"No sir, but he insisted, talking about an important donation."

"Okay, let him in" Cornelius sighed. He was short of money, too short. Nearly all the pureblood families that dabbled in politics were supporting the exiting Minister Millicent Bagnol and considered him as a bit of a joke. As such he had to meet with a lot of people, even for stupid reasons, just to have them give a couple hundred galleons.

He was taken out of his musing when a man entered in his office, black battle robe billowing around him. The man's face was obscured by a Charm and his voice distorted. However, what caught Fudge's eyes was the cloak pin. It was a symbol gaining popularity nowadays. The symbol of Janus. Nobody knew who it was but the man was clearly rich if his donations to St Mungo's were anything to go by.

"What can I do for you Mr.-?" Fudge said as the man sat in front of him

"Janus, as you know perfectly well, Cornelius Fudge. I am here because you have problems in raising funds."

"I think you are mistaken," Fudge replied suavely. "We don't have any funding problem."

Janus smiled. "Yes you do. You are more than short, you are actually indebted. I know it, you know it, so lets cut to the chase, ok?"

"I'm all hears." Fudge replied.

"Good. I know a lot about you. You are good man, a good politician, ready to do what must be done but not blinded by power. To you, power is a tool to make a better world, not an end on itself. I know if you are elected you'll open a new era of prosperity. I want to be part of it."

Harry noticed Fudge raising his torso with every word he spoke. Damn the man was an idiot, no wonder Malfoy had manipulated so easily.

"And what are you ready to do to be part of this new world Janus?"

"I am ready to fund you."

"How much are we talking about and what do you want in exchange?" Fudge asked.

"What I want? Nothing really. I want to be your friend. You are going to be minister. As such you'll make decision, but there is nothing that stops you from discussing politic with your friends and eventually hearing them out, is there? Sometimes, I might happen to feel that a law is a bit too harsh. As you know, laws always have a few loopholes. It is because of those that we purebloods are the best. Because we know how to take advantage of things. To keep these advantages, we need to ensure nothing is going to destroy them. As such it might happen, that I could have a few reserves on a law or that I could offer you my input. You being The Law, wouldn't have to listen to me, but I believe we want the same thing and as an outsider might be able to point out some things that a man as powerful and busy as the Minister of Magic could eventually not see."

That was it, Harry knew it. He had hinted to being a pureblood, something Fudge cared for a lot. Made some light references to purebloods (and wizards in general) being the best, praised the man. Everything was ready. Now two answers where possible, the best one being evidently-

"How much are we talking about?"

_Okay, maybe three… Gosh was that man greedy…_ "Half a million galleons, Minister Fudge" Harry replied smoothly, insisting on the minister.

Fudge nearly fainted at the thought of so much money.

"I don't see any reason that could stop us from being good friends Janus."

Harry beamed. "Excellent! Then I strongly advise you to change your schedule a bit and got to this orphanage on Wednesday instead of Friday as your main adversary is going on Thursday. If you go after her, you'll look like you are trying to copy her ideas and will loose vote intentions. But if you go before she does, it will be the other way around."

Fudge looked startled. "Are you sure of this?"

"I am certain that she's going on Thursday if that's what you're asking. Good day Cornelius. I'm going to Gringotts to have them transfer the money."

"Good bye Janus."

Harry exited the building and Apparated to his office. Everything was going fine. He had Cornelius Fudge on a leash and would be able to make changes. Small tiny ones, but Remus would appreciate the ones on werewolves, that was for sure.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

As time went by, Harry had been coached by Arnold Peasegood on the use Memory Charms. It had cost him the nice sum of twenty thousand galleons… 'A little help for the house' as he said. It actually was half of the loan the Ministry official had made at Gringotts. Harry might have felt conned but he had promised a meeting to Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Knowing how to erase mind had been his only reassurance that everything would be okay.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry smiled as Moody appeared, seemingly from no-where, still holding the letter in his hand. However, the smile turned grim when the old Auror started casting spell before he had even touched the floor. For a few minutes, Harry spend his time dodging and dodging more and more spells until Mad-Eye finally stopped. 

"You could use learning shields, lad" he said in a low growl.

"What did you give me for my birthday?" Harry answered candidly, while ready to activate a ward recently erected on the room. It was nothing grand. It was even temporary but it would stun every one in the room. Harry knew Remus would revive himm but if the person in front of him wasn't Mad-Eye... this one would learn the meaning of pain…

Luckily Alastor smiled. "A Foe-Glass."

Harry narrowed his eyes "Wrong answer"

"Right answer lad. I also included a portkey" Moddy added, his wand at the ready, yet seemingly relaxed.

"Well, that way then, Mr. Moody" Harry said with a big grin. "I'm going to need a bit of blood"

He enjoyed the suspicious glance from the former auror which turned to appreciation quickly enough.

* * *

"You seem almost pleased, Mad-Eye." Harry said as he sat in his chair, popping a Lemon Drop in his mouth. "Why is that?" 

"Well, there are Foe-Glasses in every room as well as sneakoscopes. Every room is warded independently and quite heavily. The Secrecy contract was a nice touch, especially a level twelve. Any way, what's your story boy?"

Harry quietly explained to the 'diminished' wizard what he had lived and what he predicted. He cleverly refrained from mentioning who was his Fourth Year teacher who tried to kill him. He also made an offer to the retired man.

"What would you have that I don't?"

"Oh nothing" Harry replied lightly. "But I can get you something that you'll love."

"Spit it lad. I don't have all day."

"Let say that I could have someone, namely an old crafter, make something you have been looking for, for years. Like a wand." Harry drawled with a smirk.

"When? And what's the catch?" Moody returned immediately.

"There is no catch, Mad-Eye. Except that I'll need you to train me as an Auror in two or three years."

"You'll be what, eight or nine?"

"Yes but you already know my real age." Harry countered.

"Yes, it's more about some things I'll have to… Never mind. Ok, but you pay for every expense, mine included during your training and answer the question. When will I get it?"

"Ah… That…" Harry mumbled clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes that." Moody growled.

"It can be made whenever you want starting five years from now but you won't be able to use it until three years later. Then again, you won't need to."

"What if something doesn't work the wait you planned it?" Moody returned, raising his chin in defiance.

"Then I'll know and pending it does have an impact on certain other events, you'll have it earlier."

"How can I know if Ollivander will really make the custom wand for me? He always refused."

"Go and ask him" Harry return simply with a bit of lassitude. The Auror was _too_ paranoid. 'Tell him you are coming from me"

"I'll check. If he agrees, we have a deal."

"Goodm then Remus is going with you to see Ollivander. After all, you don't know where we are and I intend to keep it that way, unless I have to."

Neither said good-bye. Everything had been said and done. Mad-Eye knew that Harry was trustworthy and Harry had stopped any inquiry coming his way and gotten a teacher. They weren't exactlly friends, they used each other and knew it. It was the beginning of a friendship between two similar yet so different persons... again.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

There was also the case of Rose and Daisy. As Harry had supposed, the Longbottoms were at the Longbottom Mansion. Remus showed there (under an invisibility cloak) and discovered Daisy well taken care of. He had managed to talk Harry out of retrieving her as she was in a perfectly safe and loving environment. 

Rose had been taken back. Fridula and her boyfriend, Peter, had been Obliviated and believed that James had come to get her. Harry had been tented to make Pettigrew believed he had killed the girl but knew he would need the traitor next to him to be able to manipulate the time line; as such he had relented (but still cursed the animagus… a bit)

Mariana was now employed by Remus to take care of Harry (when he was around, that is to say for lunches) and Rose. In his ever growing paranoia, Harry had her sign a silencing contract. It was the same thing as a Secrecy Contract except it was related to jobs. Mariana would never be able to tell for whom, why and where she worked, much less what she learned in this employment. The Ministry would only know she was employed and how much she earned (got to keep the tax-man happy…)

For Rose, Harry was a bit at loss. He wanted her to remember her mum, dad and siblings. In the other hand he couldn't let his father know he had been in contact with her. He had learned that his vengeance toward his genitor would have to wait for the man's return. He also knew that a four (nearly five) years old shouldn't be able to remember him. As it was Rose would remember him and very well at that. That why he did a protection ritual for her: she wouldn't be able to say anything occurring between her and her brother until he allowed it. But doing such a ritual required an offering; for Harry it was pain. He suffered the Cruciatus (or akin) for at least ten bouts of one minute. He believed he would die. Remus had been a bit shocked.

"You know kiddo. I can hardly understand you. I mean, you are ready to break nearly all the laws to have your sister back with you and at the same time you agree to get subject to pain to have her keep quiet?"

With an impressed look, Remus left the room, Harry panting on the floor. "You must really love your family and believe in what you do."

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

The bit from the Founders Book about him having two partially integrated cores had disturbed him. Ollivander had hinted to them being clearly distinct from each other… Harry had paid the wand maker a visit too.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

As Harry entered the shop of Ollivander, fine maker of wands, he quickly noticed that for once, the man wasn't hidden behind a row of boxes to scare his clients but seated behind his counter. 

"Good evening, Mr. Ollivander."

"Good evening Janus" Ollivander returned with a smile as he waved his wand, closing the door and obscuring the windows. "Or is it Mr. Potter?"

"I'm coming as Mr. Potter. How do you know I'm Janus?" Harry bristled.

"Come on Mr. Potter, surely you can answer this question on your own." Ollivander gently placated. "It doesn't take a Seer. You came to tell me about yourself and your _unique_ circumstances. Less than two months later a man appears from nowhere with a knowledge of stocks baffling the goblins, the ability to give perfect tips to Law Enforcement and the right timing for every donation St. Mungo's might need. Really, Mr. Potter it is easy when one knows you. The real you of course. "Ollivander paused before asking, with a smile. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"What is happening to my cores?" Harry asked impatiently. "A test said I have two cores partially integrated; what does it mean?"

"Well, I was going to ask you what you've done. Considering your question that answers mine, I figure you don't know."

Harry shook his head.

"You have to understand Mr. Potter that you are a unique case. Nobody has had two cores like you. But I have a fairly good idea of what happened…"

"What happened then?" Harry asked clearly unnerved at the man evasiveness.

"If I'm correct, your mother was recently involved in an accident and ended up in St Mungo's." Ollivander said softly. Harry nodded.

"And you, as Janus went there and took care of the problem the best you could." Once again Harry nodded.

"Stress is a powerful emotion if one were to call it that way. I heard you tore apart the hospital wards in your desperation. Of course nobody is able to do this, unless you have very strong magic, like You-Know-You or professor Dumbledore. It appears that you, needing more magic to carry your purpose, forced your cores to slightly merge, in order to bypass the restrictions in place at the moment. When you'll be older and thus stronger, if my guess is correct, you'll be able, with the right training and dedication to Apparate in place with recent wards, like the Ministry or St Mungo's without destroying the wards themselves. Of course, the places with ancient wards, like Hogwarts or the lower and older departments of the Ministry will remain out of your league; but then again, you are the Hogwarts Heir so maybe you'll be able to by-pass the school's wards."

Harry took a few seconds to be absorb the monologue, then answered in simpler words.

"So it's safe and I don't have to worry?"

"Exactly Mr. Potter. I see you are using your younger core, strengthening it along the way. That's good. At this rhythm, you will definitively be able to merge your cores at the end of your Second Year. Did you start researching a ritual to serve this purpose?"

"Errr… No, I didn't."

"You should Mr. Potter. There might not be any existing ritual for that. For unique cases, there are often needs for unique spells or in your case rituals. Some times they have to be created for the 'occasion' if one could be so bold as to call it that. In any case, you need to work on it."

"I'll do that. Good evening Mr. Ollivander."

"Good evening young man."

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Following the wand maker's advice, Harry had researched rituals, and while he hadn't found any to merge his cores, he had found a very interesting journal.

* * *

_It is widely accepted in our world that seven and thirteen are powerful magical numbers. Every person doing a ritual should try to do a set of seven or thirteen rituals at once. The results from my nineteen experiments are identical: the result of those rituals are heightened and there are bigger chances of success._

_I am sure that a child of the age of seven could do a set of seven rituals. However, at this age children are too young to understand what is required of them and butcher the sets._

_I managed to have a thirteen years old do a seven-ritual set and it was clearly better that seven rituals one by one. The recuperation time was cut as his core was only depleted once and not seven, also, the magic of every ritual was accumulating, that way the second ritual was powered with the double of magic, until the seventh that was actually seven time more powerful than the child could have done zith the integrality of his magic._

_Another thirteen years old managed to do a thirteen-ritual set, unfortunately, he didn't select powerful rituals but safe ones. As such I have been unable to observe anything but a recuperation time divided by thirteen._

_If one were to find a seven years old able to do a seven-rituals set on his seventh birthday, one of the most powerful being of our era would probably be borned that day._

_I added all my notes and the sets already created…_

* * *

Harry smirked. Fudge was twenty three points ahead in the opinion polls, everything was going very well. A month later he would be seven. Maybe a few rituals… and vacations with his sister**_s_**. Taking his decision Harry retrieved a piece of paper. 

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_It has come to my attention..._


	7. A Hard Day's Work

A big thanks to **K.D. Rai** who's been kind enough to beta this chapter (and hopefully will keep on doing it)

* * *

**Chapter 7:** A Hard Day's Work

_Taking his decision Harry retrieved a piece of paper._

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

It has come to my attention-

* * *

Harry sighed as he stretched his limbs. The feeling of hot sand around his fingers made him smile as his heels sunk into the warm ground. Carefully opening his eyes Harry could feel the blinding light of the sun on his lids and he smiled. _That's what I call a holiday,_ he thought. 

Harry was currently lying down a beach in South of France. The sand was golden and warm, the girls pleasant to look at, Rose and Daisy were having the time of their lives, and Harry didn't have to worry about anything. The Repelling Wards he had installed blocked muggles and wizards alike, enabling Harry to spend his time just lying around and tanning. He also gave some leering glances to the prettiest girls around but not that much. The hormones weren't invading his body as much as they used to be when he was in his adult body and he wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship hidden behind polyjuice, even for a few weeks.

Harry could say it, life was good. Mariana had agreed to come with them and was dealing with Rose and Daisy for the most part. Harry also let himself being pampered a bit. Remus had stayed in London to deal with any Janus related issue. Fudge was Minister of Magic and had been persuaded to lend his help to Janus. Everything was for the better. Unfortunately it couldn't stay that way. Harry had enjoyed his month of vacation but he had to go back to England. Today was the 30th of July and his birthday was the following day. While he wanted nothing more than to spend it with his sisters Harry knew he had to go back. The set of rituals he was going to undertake required a heavily warded room and had to be started at midnight. In short, Harry had to be well rested, fully awake and in his ritual room in his office eight hours from now.

Just thinking about what he would have to do, Harry's worries came back in full strength. There was the possibility of him making a mistake during one of the seven rituals leading to his own swift death. He knew he had to write a guideline for Remus just in case; something to ensure that his knowledge of future events was put to good use. He had been postponing it for a fortnight now, but as usual it was only when he wanted more time that he found himself lacking it.

There was also the case of Frank Longbottom and his guardianship of Daisy. The man had been very easy to convince. Too easy, Harry had thought, therefore he had planted a few bugs in Longbottom Mansion. It hadn't been easy, far from it. Apparently the family was highly paranoid and was supported in these views by the rest of the wizarding population. There was the Fidelius Charm hiding the house, and a score of Wards, from Identification one to Stunning, but Harry was good with Wards. He had keyed doors through the wards to his blood through every single layer. If he ever needed to get back there in a hurry, all the work was already done. And of course, last but not least, there were the Aurors. A team of four Aurors was there during the day and two other teams at night, plus the two Aurors living at the Mansion on a yearly basis. Harry had nearly been caught in his attempt by one nosy Auror who'd noticed a strange odor.

It had taken a full month but it had been worth it. Harry had tripled the number of dirty files he had on Longbottom and he had remembered to check on Sirius thanks to the comment on his smell (which had offended him a lot, he took showers, thank you very much!). The man had apparently disappeared; his wife didn't know anything barring that he'd be back for Christmas, and the Aurors he worked with believed him to be on leave, yet far more pressing (as far as Harry was concerned), he hadn't checked on Harry once, and that was something worrisome.

Unsurprisingly, the cause of Longbottom's eagerness to get rid of his goddaughter was the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. Neville was growing up to be a perfect pureblood: better than everybody. Even those of equivalent status were diminished to mere spectators of his grand life. Harry was a bit saddened at this attitude. Neville had been his friend and now he was a prat, a perfect example of the influence of upbringing. Yet, it wasn't Harry's problem at the moment so he just let the kid dig his own grave. Who was he to criticize the wizarding savior as long as the boy played well in his hands? However Neville's father was anything but stupid. He had asked for an Unbreakable Vow from Janus before allowing the man to take custody of Daisy. Harry found the unspoken agreement between them particularly amusing from his viewpoint: Janus was to take care of Daisy, protect her from any harm (physical or psychological) and ensure the well development of the child; yet there was nothing about her return to Longbottom's care. Harry had taken this as the authorization to keep her with him until such time as their father came back to Britain or their mother woke up. It didn't bother him as it had been more or less his plan; in fact it pleased him a great deal as it ensured a future rift between his parents and the Longbottoms: how could one stay friends with a man who gave one's child away to a stranger? Harry would make sure to rub it in Frank's face when the time was right.

Harry also had to check in with Ollivander. The man's ability to see magic had led him to study into the subject extensively, and he was now able to give very good insight to those asking about it. However nobody was asking; for wizards, Ollivander was nothing more than the creepy old man who spooked them when they were eleven and never got to see again until their child got to go to Hogwarts too. Harry himself would never have thought to ask for the old wizard's insight, but Nicolas Flamel had been unable to help him and had pointed him toward the wand-maker.

In a fluid motion Harry got up and dispelled his wards, pleased to feel the excess magic returning to him. Making a sign to Mariana to indicate he was leaving, Harry put his trousers back on along with a t-shirt and jogged to an isolated place close by from where he could Apparate away. Posing a second to put his shoes on and spell the sand away, Harry concentrated on his office in Diagon Alley and disappeared with a loud 'Pop'.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

As usual, Remus was there, waiting for Harry while perusing a set of notes. 

"Good afternoon, Remus."

"Oh, hello Harry. How was France? How are the girls?" Remus asked lightly yet with a strained voice.

Harry tilted his head at the tone of voice but decided to play along. "Very well thank you Remus. France was amazing. I have never been to the seaside before and enjoyed it immensely. I also used the opportunity to learn a bit of French. It's a bit hard, though Occlumency helps a lot. Anything to report?"

Remus quickly got up and followed Harry in his office. "Well, yes, there are a couple of things actually that… Err… Let's say I don't know what to do."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "And what makes you so sure that _I_'ll know what to do? I've been away for a month; I'm not that up to date on current events. What is it?"

Remus looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. "In what order do you want to hear it?"

"Let's say you start with the good news and then continue on to the bad?" Harry offered.

"Ok. The item you required wasn't easy to come by but here it is."

"Thanks Remus. Did it cost you a lot?"

"A nice sum, that's for sure, but everybody knows me in the slums…"

"How's that?" Harry asked.

Remus' cheeks tinted with a bit of pink. "Well, I dated this girl a while back, though Greyback came in between us."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was nice while it lasted but he wanted her for himself and she agreed to it. It's over now. The thing is, people know I'm a werewolf, know I'm a nice guy but also who my father is, so…"

"He's not your father Remus. He's ju-"

"As far as they are concerned, the werewolf who bit me is my father. And he scares the shit out of them, so…"

"Ok. Well thank you. It will be most useful today. What's next?"

"Fudge has written to you once a week. I have been able to answer his questions without a problem."

"Good."

"However you have to go in person if you want him to sign this paper of yours."

"Ok." Harry answered tiredly. He had hoped not to see the moron too much but apparently it was impossible. "What's next?"

"Gringotts has sent letters. You need to go there; apparently they're unhappy with your absence. The letters are both for Janus and Harry Potter. They started a couple months ago, something like once a week. Now they are daily and borderline rude."

"What do they want?" Harry inquired.

"That's the problem, I don't know. I tried to have them explain to me but they refused. The good news is it doesn't have anything to do with your arrangements with them, as Griphook still takes your predictions, and the money is still flowing steadily in your account."

"Whom am I supposed to meet?"

"Some goblin named Poskin."

Harry frowned. "He's the one in charge of the Inheritance office, that's strange. I checked on my mom two days ago, she was fine, well, as fine as she can be doing considering, and Potter seems to be doing ok in Bulgaria. What could they possibly want?"

"I don't know. The orders you sent before leaving arrived yesterday. I had to check them to ensure they were in accordance to your command."

"And?"

"Apparently they are."

"Apparently?" Harry asked fixing Remus.

"Yes Harry, apparently. Why would you need a mongoose for?"

"Speed and reflexes."

"Speed and reflexes?" Remus returned incredulously. "The snake?"

"Agility and flexibility."

"Riiiight… Basilisk venom?"

"Survival."

"Extracts of endorphins, adrenaline, testosterone and I don't know how many others?"

"Perfect control."

"Harry!" Remus screamed, clearly frustrated with Harry's bored answers. "I can't believe it! You are seven! What possesses you in the name of Merlin to do such a thing?"

"To do what Remus?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Your seven rituals!"

"How do you know about that?" Harry growled.

"Well first thing, you should remember to not leave your notes lying around and secondly I went with you to Ollivander's… Ring any bells?" Remus replied, his eyes flashing with suppressed anger.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? You could die!"

"I know that very well Remus!"

"Not to mention it's illegal and don't even get me started on the darkness of rituals requiring basilisk blood!"

"REMUS!"

"WHAT?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed, clearly frustrated. "I know you are worried and I appreciate that a lot, but you can't live my life for me. Let me do that!" Harry half ordered, half begged.

"Harry, you're at the beginning of your life. You don't need to do this." Remus said in a reassuring voice.

"Yes, Remus, I do need to do this. If I don't my life could end up being much shorter than even I can predict."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I probably won't see my seventeenth birthday." Harry snarled.

"You don't know that." Remus said forcefully yet tenderly.

"I do Remus. It's just… Things have to happen for a reason, I'm sorry if you don't understand it, but I have to do it."

"Then explain it to me Harry."

"I can't… I… I'm sorry, but I can't; you wouldn't be able to comprehend the big picture."

"Fine." Remus hissed between his teeth. "Die for all I care."

"What's next?"

This single question seemed to transform the angry werewolf into a young scared student in front of a stern teacher.

"Well… Err… There is a problem… You see, it seems that the supplier wasn't used to having a customer like you and miscalculated his last order. One of his customers just bought the entirety of his stocks and he won't have anymore for three weeks…"

Fear crept in Harry's heart. It couldn't be… He needed it… He had to have it… There was no substitute…

"Remus, please tell me we are not talking about what I think we are talking."

"I'm sorry Harry. He bought it all."

"Break into his office then." Harry answered flatly.

"Harry, he is a very powerful wizard and I'm not only talking of his magical abilities he also has a lot of leverage in the Ministry-"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS MERLIN HIMSELF! YOU GET IT TO ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!" Harry bellowed.

"Come on Harry, it's not the end of the world. You'll just have to ration yourself-"

"I WON'T RATION MYSELF! GET IT FOR ME!"

"I don't even know where it's made!" Remus protested.

"I've been overpaying you for a year now Remus, it's time you start earning your salary." Harry returned fiercely.

Remus nodded and left for the hardest mission ever given to him… While he closed the door he could hear Harry talking.

"I'll get you for that Dumbledore! You had no right to take it all! How am I going to survive without Lemon Drops?"

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

A tiny bell rang in the corner of the shop as Harry entered it. He was disguised as a young boy, around eight or nine maybe, with dark blue eyes and blond hair. Apparently he had been right in changing his appearance as there were customers in the dusty shop. Harry quietly sat in the only chair present; happy it had been discarded by the obviously awkward muggle family. The young girl was trying wands after wands, and finally found her match after a dozen tries. 

"Maple and dragon heartstring, nine inches. A good wand for transfiguration; it will allow you to push a lot of power into it." Ollivander said in his raspy voice.

Harry didn't listen to the conversation as it didn't concern him, but stared at the young girl in front of him. She was pretty, sort of… She was only eleven so it was hard to say. She looked eager to study magic; Harry couldn't stop himself and compare her to Hermione. This brought a small smile to his lips. Four more years and he'll have his friends back, he could hardly wait…

Harry was taken away from his day dreaming by the departure of the young girl and her parents. As she passed near him his respiration stopped. Melanie. That was her name. He remembered her very well. She had been slaughtered by Death Eaters during his Seventh Year; as a member of the Order of the Phoenix she wasn't spared: her body had been found during one of Harry and Ron's raids in the house of a Death Eater. Apart from the obvious sexual abuse the dark wizards had used her for rituals, cutting her eyes, fingers, etc. Everything they could get from her while still using her as a sex toy was taken away. A great feeling of nostalgia and sadness gripped Harry. He was brought back to reality by Ollivander's soft voice.

"As we are so close to lunch, maybe you'd like to join me young man?"

Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. The old wand-maker smiled and waved his wand, effectively enabling his protective wards (Silencing, Obscuring, and Locking).

"So Mr. Potter, what brings you here on this fine day?" he asked lightly.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked. He had spend a lot of time creating this disguise and was a bit annoyed to see his work reduced to nothing in a fraction of second.

"Well, I see very few kids coming in here and sitting quietly; however I have never seen anyone with two magic cores but for you Mr. Potter. Now, what can I do for you?" Ollivander asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow's my birthday."

"Congratulation, but I fail to see how it concerns me." The old man answered as he kept in cleaning the numerous wand boxes he had tried to fit his customers with.

"I'll be doing my set of rituals then… That is to say in eight hours more or less."

That stopped Ollivander in his tracks. "You mean… You are still going to do it after your previous discussion with Nicolas?"

"Yes" Harry replied with finality.

"But, it-"

"I know. I heard him the first time around." Harry interrupted smoothly. "However, I have found a way to go around it."

"And what would that be?"

"I selected rituals that do not need my magic to work." Harry started.

"What do you mean rituals not using your magic? It's the principle of rituals, they use your magic" Ollivander commented. "By the way, you can take your glamour off. Nobody can see us."

"No, thanks; I spent an awful long time setting it up, and I have no desire to take it off now."

"And why is that? Don't you trust me with your appearance? An appearance I'm already familiar with for that matter?" Ollivander asked gently.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that. I am to meet with our newly elected Minister today. As he doesn't have anything on me, he sent me back a paper I asked him to sign with a Tracking Charm on it. Of course it wasn't able to broadcast any direction while at my place but now I have an Auror following me in the Alley. I prefer to know who follows me than look over my shoulder half of the time. But I value my privacy…" Harry explained. "By the way, can I send a small message to Gringotts with your owl?"

"Of course." Ollivander said as he led Harry to his owl in the small courtyard behind his shop.

Harry withdrew a letter from his pocket and quickly secured the message to the owl's foot. With a smile he went back inside, followed by the wand-maker and sat in a comfy armchair.

"Aren't you afraid of someone intercepting your message?" Ollivander asked.

"Not really. Nobody really knows I'm here and it can only be opened by the recipient of the letter. Goblin letter paper is very expensive but it has a purpose…" Harry said casually as he plopped his feet on a stool.

Ollivander nodded. "Now, you claim you found rituals not interacting with your magic. As I have just said; it's impossible as it is the principle of all rituals."

"Not all of them interact. Some don't."

"But those require the use of external products and often the sacrifice of a victim…"

"Yes, they do." Harry acknowledged. In front of the wand-maker's face he quickly added "But I only chose those not requiring human death!"

"Hmm… Tell me which ones you selected and in what order you are going to perform them." Ollivander said as he sat comfortably in his chair.

Harry smiled as he opened a folder he had produced from the large pockets of his cloak and withdrew a few pages from it.

"The first ritual will be an Absorption one. In order to avoid any interaction with my own magic I will have to use a living animal. I selected a mongoose as it's extremely agile and quick on its feet. I am more than confident as I already completed a similar one in the past."

"Why this one especially Mr. Potter? You are of course aware of its downside, aren't you?"

"Actually I'm counting on it." Harry replied softly

"Excuse me?" Ollivander asked bewildered.

"Let's just say it will benefit me."

"Benefit you? Mr. Potter this specific ritual is faulty. It will stop your growth. Are you ready to stay in your seven-year-old body for the rest of your life?"

"I have thought about it Mr. Ollivander, it will benefit me to stop my growth for a time."

"You really don't understand. Your growth will be over the second this ritual is over. There is no 'for a time', it's permanent!"

"Maybe not…" Harry returned with a light grin.

"Humph… Do whatever you want, I won't stop you. What animal did you say you are going to use again? At least I suppose you'll use an animal as you specified you wouldn't kill any person."

"You're correct, I plan in using a mongoose."

"Regular or magical?"

"Regular"

Ollivander nodded and signaled Harry to keep in explaining.

"Secondly, I'll use this Greek ritual, sacrificing a snake. As it's supposed to draw magic from my victims to enable me more flexibility, I figured a snake was the best bet. I'll be careful to milk it before to avoid any poisonous bites. It would be most annoying."

"Not to mention lethal," Ollivander added. "Which snake do you plan on using?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I bought a few and now I really don't know. I have a Runespoor but I'm keeping it for something else. I have an Argentinean Cobra, an African one and a rattle snake."

"Use the African Cobra. They are faster and can coil around things with more ease." Ollivander commented.

Harry nodded and made a few notes on his second parchment.

"The third one is an easy one, it's one to correct my vision. I'll use a rat. I don't like rats."

"Understandable considering your history with one in particular. By the way, what are you going to do with him?"

"He is required to keep the time line intact, but don't worry his time will come," Harry answered fiercely.

"Don't let vengeance consume you," Ollivander commented slowly as he wiped his glasses.

Harry nodded. "Yet, it is sweet… Anyway, I don't require this particular ritual as I will keep on wearing glasses-"

"Why is that?"

"Well, it is easy to make them resistant to the Summoning Charm and it's the best surface to apply Charms to. I mean, I'm not going to try to apply Charms on my cornea, but the lenses on the other hand are rather easy to manipulate to see past glamours and such… There is also the simple yet effective trick of having your enemies believe you are hopeless without glasses. I mean, imagine you are in a duel and your opponent tries to get rid of your glasses. He is wasting valuable minutes to do something that won't change anything at all, so…"

"You are rambling Mr. Potter. I commend you on so much thinking, but really if it is useless, don't do it."

"It might not be very important but it is needed. You'll see."

"Anyway, the fourth ritual will be a bit harder. I plan on using the Corpus Dominor ritual. I have already bought extract of every hormone I could think of, the most important being adrenalin and endorphin. I also planed in injecting myself some virulent poisons and venoms during this ritual to stop them from affecting me in the future."

"You really are preparing yourself for war."

"You haven't been there, you can't know how it was, but I assure you it is necessary."

"I never said anything against it Mr. Potter," Ollivander said as he wiped his glasses (again!). "However, let me warn you about something. It is because of rituals like these that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named became strong as he was and believed he was invincible. Don't make the same mistake, that's all."

"I have something to fight for!" Harry defended himself.

"If you say so... What is your fifth ritual?"

"It's clearly illegal but it doesn't really matter, the benefits are sooo worth the risk."

At the wand-maker's inquiring glance, Harry explained himself.

"I need more time and my body is too young. I can do everything I want for the moment but I won't always be as free as today; my mother will eventually recover and my father will definitely come back."

"Definitely? How can you be so sure?"

"Apart from the article in an edition of the Daily Prophet in November 1987 claiming success for this venture? Nothing except that I'd raise him from the dead to fuck his life up as he tried to do mine, if he didn't return." Harry replied with gritted teeth.

"Anyway," Harry continued. "I'll sacrifice an owl for this one, reducing my need for sleep to four hours a night. The good thing about it is the possibility to do another one enabling me to keep functioning for a full week without any need to rest. It will be done at a later date. I know I probably won't need it, but just in case… You know…"

"You seem to have given it a lot of thought Mr. Potter."

"I did."

"The sixth ritual is a bit vain if you ask me but it fit with my plans so I'll do it. It's the Veela Contra. I know it's stupid at my age but it will enable me to seduce women (or men) with sensitive information and get them at their weakest, so… Ahem… Furthermore it is required if I want to become an Occlumens. This is magic far different from regular wizards' and I need to have an inside source of it to refine the magic currently held within my memories."

"And what is the last ritual?"

"It will be a Cleansing ritual."

"You are of course aware of the repercussions?"

"Yes. And that's where it is great! Look at this: my first ritual will stop my growth but the fourth will enable me to control it, effectively canceling this side effect. The Second ritual will be counterbalanced by the first. I mean, cold-blooded creatures do sleep a lot but the other ritual cancels it. And I have selected them to ensure the continuity: the last syllable of every ritual is also the first one of the following one!"

"In short you will speak for hours. I hope you're ready for this." Ollivander commented.

"Not really but I learned the rituals by heart and it's the single thing I couldn't practice with. You know, lack of time and my absolute ignorance in what would happen if I were to try without doing the actual rituals. I believe it won't be easy but it's manageable."

"Well, go on then. None of these rituals should endanger you from what I can see." Ollivander said after a few minutes of studying the sheets of parchment provided by Harry. "That is, as long as you don't botch it up," the old man added as he looked at Harry over his glasses. "None of them would stop me from making this wand of yours, so go on, but please come and see me when you wake up, just to put my old heart at rest."

"Agreed" Harry smiled.

As he left Ollivander's shop, Harry felt relieved. The old man was the only one apart from Nicolas Flamel in the know and with enough experience with magic. The alchemist had already stopped Harry from blowing himself up. Harry wanted to try a ritual to boost his own magic. It never occurred to him that he could die due to the presence of a second magical core… Thankfully Flamel had known, discouraged him, and pointed him toward Ollivander. The relationship Harry had with the old wand-maker had always amazed him: they weren't friends, yet managed to talk like good ones (sometimes), but more importantly, Harry wanted to get the old man's approval; why, he didn't know but it was true.

Shaking his head, Harry withdrew his wand and canceled his glamour. At least, it's what people saw. In fact he was activating another one, effectively canceling the first glamour but not to reverting to his original form. It activated an illusion of a young woman in her mid-twenties. Harry noticed a strange thing: men didn't look at 'her'. It was strange for him as he had already used this illusion in Paris and the results had been more positive… Trying a little Legilimency he learned the truth: while his form was attractive to the majority of the present males, the display of power required to hide between an illusion of a nine years old was too much for these people, effectively scaring them enough not to even try to check out his 'body'.

Not bothering to hide a smirk, Harry made his way to Gringotts. On his way, he stopped in front of the Quidditch store. Faking a coughing he swallowed a bit of Polyjuice, transforming himself in an elderly man. The pain wasn't that easily ignored by Harry but he managed to avoid showing any external sign of unpleasantness by holding onto one of the display racks. He knew the Auror was following him. He had expected as much from Fudge. Harry also knew his illusion would dissipate the second he entered into the bank. The potion would ensure a third identity, confusing his follower and keeping his own identity hidden.

As Harry had foreseen, his illusion ceased to exist when he stepped in Gringotts hall. The absence of ripples (that usually came with the canceling of an illusion) shocked the Auror. So much that she took a deep breath, forgetting for an instant who she was following. A smile appeared on Harry's wrinkled face. Turning around he sneered at the woman.

"I'll go and see your boss in an hour, Auror. Give him that message. You are welcome to wait for me but I believe you aren't good enough to find me in another disguise. After all, who's to say one of those used today wasn't my real identity?"

Leaving the Auror speechless, Harry turned around, making his robes billow behind him, saluted the hidden guard as per his custom, and strolled leisurely in the bank.

Two goblins met him in the middle of the hall, Griphook and another. _Probably this Poskin fellow,_ Harry mused. _Let's see if those lessons in Goblins Custom are worth anything._

'(Keeper of my vault, may your labor yield its benefits.)' Harry addressed Griphook in Gobbledygook.

Half of the wizards in the lobby stopped what they were doing and stared at the old man. Griphook on the other hand, smiled and waved his hand twice; showing he had received the letter and to create an illusion around Harry.

Without missing a beat Harry shook Griphook's hand and felt the magic working.

'(Welcome to the bank Janus, your goblin is very good. Be careful with the R's though, yours are too soft. By the way you are now a fat red-haired lady)' Griphook answered simply before reverting back to English. "Welcome to the bank Janus. Nice form you have today."

'(If you've finished with your pleasantries I have work to do.)' The other goblin interrupted with a toothy grin.

Like the last time, Harry found the gesture disturbingly aggressive. However, he now knew it was an insult directed toward those considered as inferior. Six years of classes with Snape had left Harry with something unexpected: a sharp tongue and the ability to reduce anyone to tears. There was also his position as one of the wealthiest (if not the wealthiest) customer and investor in Gringotts.

'(Then by all means go and practice joined-up writing.)' Harry returned dismissively.

'(I'll have you know that I know how to write perfectly well!)' The goblin replied with anger.

'(You appear to be under the impression I care.)' Harry said as he left in the direction of Griphook's office.

'(YOU LISTEN TO ME YOUNGLING! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE OR I'LL CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL TO THE DEATH!)' The goblin yelled in the Hall, effectively stopping every activity in the bank and bringing the focus of every goblin and customer onto him.

That stopped Harry in his tracks. Slowly turning he stared at the indignant goblin.

'(Once again you are under the impression I care fekick.)'

'(Fekick! Me! How dare you-)' The goblin sputtered in anger.

Harry continued on without a care. '(Nothing could be less true. So now go and run along to wherever it is that lowly bankers go to cry and pretend they are worthy. In the mean time Griphook will take great pleasure in giving me this inheritance.)'

'(What? But-)'

'(Don't worry. If _you_ can do it, _he_ can _easily_ do it too. Now go and run along.)' Harry said in a grandfatherly tone (well more like grandmotherly tone with his current voice…)

Loosing all pretence the goblin withdrew a whistle and blew in it. Its effect was instantaneous as it closed the great door of Gringotts. '(ARREST THAT PERSON!)' He yelled.

Harry knew he was in a bad position now: powerful enchantments were placed on the bank to stop wizards from using their wands, effectively blocking their magic, furthermore there were Anti-Apparation Wards around the bank, stopping any wizard from leaving Gringotts of their own volition. Harry also knew he couldn't really fight against goblins with his bare hands. He was considering trying to run for it when the tip of a spear appeared in front of his face. Protruding straight from the goblin's sternum.

Not a sound could be heard in the whole bank but for the dying breath of the goblin. Behind him, a guard withdrew his weapon and cleaned it with disgust before returning to his post without a word. In the background Harry could hear the doors being opened again.

Still shocked, Harry turned his head slowly to meet Griphook's gaze.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"He had grievances against you." The banker replied simply as he turned around.

"Which ones? I have never met him."

"Those are best discussed behind secured doors Janus."

* * *

Once seated in a chair, Harry took a sip of his tea. 

'(How are we, keeper of my vault?)'

It's 'holder' of my vault when discussing business Janus)'

"Ah… Ok. So…" How are we _holder_ of my vault?)'

'(We are well. As you can see…)'

'(True, your office is borderline opulent now,)' Harry answered with a smile.

"Yes. Tell me Janus, which kind of vocabulary did you learn in Gobbledygook?"

"Well, we went through the greetings, the everyday uses, as well as the fight related words and gestures. And the banking gibberish of course. Why?"

"To know when you won't be able to understand me. I prefer to talk in my language if it's ok with you. Firstly because it's my mother tongue and then because it will help your pronunciation and the flow of the language."

"Well, let's speak Gobbledygook then." Harry answered pleasantly.

'(Alright. Now, you gave us three important notifications in these last six months. You requested a contingent of guards and Healers to cure your mother. At the moment they haven't been able to do it completely. However our curse-breakers managed to stop any damage to her magical core.)'

'(I know,)' Harry answered sadly as he popped a Lemon Drop in his mouth.

'(Good. The thing is, it's only one favor. You gave us three. The elders feel a bit insecure with owing so much to you. What can we do for you?)'

'(Err… Nothing)' Harry answered; he hadn't seen this one coming.

'(That's what I thought. The elders would like to get rid of at least one of these obligations if you agree?)' Griphook offered.

'(What do you propose?)'

'(As we are the one asking here, we offer several things. You have to choose which one you'd go for.)'

'(Go under.)'

'(It's 'Go on' Janus)' Griphook returned with a big smile.

"Sorry." '(Go on.)'

'(We offer: a custom made armor for who ever you want; a free security vault; training with goblin soldiers; an egg of dragon; a-)' Griphook stopped in front of Harry's bored state. '(As I figured you don't care for those things. We made a few inquiries with your teachers and discovered we had something you've be looking for.)'

'(What would that be?)' Harry wondered aloud. He wasn't aware of anything he was looking for except maybe more Lemon Drops.

'(You are using the weapons of two of Hogwarts Founders. We assumed you have the two others. Are we right?)'

'(Maybe,)' Harry acknowledged aloud inwardly pissed for forgetting to include such a thing in his security contracts with his goblin teachers.

'(As you are probably aware, those items can be bound to their users. Apart from Mr. Slytherin who created his own artifact, they were owned by various people before the founding of Hogwarts. You could be the first person to be able to bind the four of them to you. However you don't know how to do so.)'

'(To the feasts Griphook.)'

'(The 'facts' Janus, the 'facts')'

'(Ok, to the fact then.)' Harry returned, a bit ashamed to mispronounce the word.

'(There is one book, written about a thousand years ago by a goblin. He helped settle the Wards around the school of Hogwarts. He was so good that the founders asked for his help when they bound their weapons to themselves and Slytherin also paid him to help in protecting him while he bound his armband.)'

'(You know perfectly well it's a gauntlet Griphook. Stop pretending you are not aware of me owning it.)'

'(Right. This book is unique as it contains the rituals you are looking for. The council is ready to give it to you as one of the favors they owe you, and the assurance you'll give it back to us. Of course, you can make a copy of it and it will be good practice for you.)' Griphook finished with a smile.

'(Good practice? How?)'

'(Well it's written in goblin of course!)'

Harry groaned.

"Now that's taken care of, lets speak in English as you certainly never studied the vocabulary related to inheritances." Griphook said seriously as he took a folder.

"Right you are."

"On the behalf of Gringotts I'd like to apologize about what happened in the lobby,-"

"Yes! What was that about?" Harry exclaimed.

"If you weren't in such a rush, you would let me speak and would already know. Let me explain." Griphook replied sternly, obviously unhappy with Harry's interruption.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled apologetically.

The goblin nodded and snorted. "This goblin, Poskin, was in charge of the inheritance office as you are apparently well aware of. He also had another charge and that was manager of the Black Estate."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "The Black Estate?" he asked weakly.

"Yes Janus, the Black Estate. Estates you are well aware of if our investigators did their jobs correctly and I have no doubt they did."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper this time.

"Ok, if you want to do it this way... You are probably not aware of this, but the Ministry has had a law for a long time, stating and I quote, 'no son or daughter can inherit from-'"

"'-a parent, either male or female, if he or she has been convicted of the murder or association with the goal of assassination of said member of the family.' 1679, Laws of Inheritances, I know that. So what?" Harry said, his voice back in full force.

"You know your laws, good." Griphook said with a disapproving gaze. "You are however, probably unaware of the stipulations of the armistice between goblins and the Ministry. We are to apply the Wizarding laws of inheritance in an inquiry before allowing the Wills to be opened. What the Ministry does of the results is not our problem, but theirs. As such, we were asked to inquire on Mrs. Black's death."

"Said death occurred on the 24th of December. She lived alone and nobody was there but her old House-Elf. The filthy beast tried to use his magic against us but we managed to bind him. Anyway, once interrogated he seemed more than cooperative, however he couldn't really speak. You know of the enchantments on House-Elves, Janus?"

Upon Harry's nod, Griphook continued.

"It seems that a person came that day but forbid him from mentioning it. Luckily this person forgot to order him to do anything else. Therefore, we know someone came to this place and can give orders to the House-Elf. We also know this person is the House-Elf's master. Now, that's where it gets a bit tricky. The only remaining member of the Black family is Sirius Black. Strangely enough his name was back on the family's tapestry. I say strangely enough because Poskin was adamant about it: Sirius Orion Black was blasted away from this item ten years ago. This puzzled us, but it wasn't the only strange thing in this affair."

"It also appears that Mrs. Black was murdered with the use of the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_. Now we know only one person walked within this house this day. Someone with the power to use this curse and the ability to order the family's House-Elf. Of course, we immediately suspected Sirius Black, but the Ministry was adamant about it: Sirius Black cannot have perpetrated this crime. They know where he is and say he can't have been missing even for five minutes without them knowing. As such we were back to square one. Except… I happened to be there that day... Not that it was my position to do such things but Poskin was my superior as his family account was larger than mine."

Griphook raised his hand to stop Harry from speaking.

"You have much more currency than the Blacks, but the value of their house is very high, as such you are not as wealthy as them. However, in gold only you are by far the wealthiest customer of Gringotts. Poskin and I were arguing on this subject when words of the Black matriarch's death reached his ears. As such I followed him to the scene of the crime. When we learned of Mr. Sirius Black's innocence we searched the crime scene more intensely and I found something. Something I kept for the council of the elders: as I wasn't there as a certified investigator, my findings weren't receivable by the Ministry; as such I gave them to the first authority able to do anything with them."

"And what did you find?" Harry asked, his throat parched, sweat falling slowly from his forehead.

"I found a magical signature. One I am very well acquainted with."

"Oh? Whose?"

"But yours Janus. Yours." Griphook returned with a small smile. "A little exploration also indicated that you undertook a blood ritual with the late Mrs. Black, both of you being willing. I don't know how you managed to trick the tapestry in writing your name when you are certainly not Sirius Orion Black, but we went to the bottom of the story and know more or less what happened."

"You are very clever Janus. A bit too clever for your own good maybe. But the goblins take interest in two things with wizards: gold and intellect. You have this awfully large number of galleons in your account and this proved to us your cleverness. We don't know why you wanted to become the Head of the Black family but you did, finding every loophole of the laws. Congratulations."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Wait a minute. I'm not the Head of the family, Sirius is!"

"No, Janus, he isn't. He was disowned and the blood ritual used your own blood. I'm going to make the assumption in saying that you used polyjuice, didn't you?" Griphook said with a smile.

Sighting Harry slowly nodded.

"This is why you were referenced to as Sirius Black on the tapestry but blood can't lie and you are now the Head of the Black family. With it comes a Lordship thus you can get to be called Lord Black if you want. It's not a requirement but I know the ones before you preferred to be addressed as Lord and Lady Black. I don't know why exactly, probably a desire to be better than anybody else… Anyway, we have to go through the inheritance process."

"Inheritance process?" _What the fuck is he talking about? I've never undergone any inheritance process before,_ Harry thought.

"Yes, the inheritance process." Griphook repeated. "You are probably unaware of it as you are quite young but it is a requirement and a very important one for purebloods. Only Heirs designated by the Head of the family can do it, not every member. It is very important because parents are the ones dictating the direction of the family and Heirs are to honor their parents in following their wishes."

"What if there are not?" Harry asked.

"Then they are disowned and blasted away from the tapestries, making them heirs of the family fortune but not of the Lordship. Purebloods take pride in this too. You should study wizarding etiquettes; it's not my job to explain this to you. It's also the reason of the 1679 Laws of Inheritance: Heirs tended to just murder their Head of family to inherit and do whatever they wanted. Purebloods regard a Lordship as more important than an untainted line. Study that, you'll understand."

"You mean that if I were to inherit from someone previously disowned"_ like Sirius _"there wouldn't be any process because the person would have lost the Lordship somewhere in between?" Harry asked.

"Yes! You are a quick learner, ain't ya? Of course you need to be explained for a long time, but-"

"Griphook?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes?"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you so… so nasty toward me today?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. It's just that I had hoped to spare Poskin, and well, it didn't happen for starters but he was also killed like a beast is put to death in front of dozens of nosy wizards…"

"By the way, I wanted to ask. What were the grievances he had toward me?" Harry asked innocently.

"Surely you're not _that_ thick?" the goblin exclaimed. In front of Harry's face he added "Obviously you are."

"I was arguing with him to see who was the superior of whom according to our clients' wealth and you come and kill his only customer, becoming her Heir at the same time, thus effectively putting me as his uncontested superior. It didn't please him for sure. He figured he'd try to charm you in giving him control of your entire fortune and you come around and insult him. Damn right he was angry. However, goblin laws are clear: a customer shall not be threatened by any goblin but his banker if he or she didn't commit any offending action."

"Well I kind of offended him."

"Yes you did. Fortunately, I like you. After all, you made me a very powerful goblin and I intend to keep it that way. I manipulated the law. As a person speaking Gobbledygook, you are exempted from this law, yet you are a customer. Long story short: I was the one to call the shot and I say he offended you first. My word is law as no goblin would contest the word of a superior and I was the highest ranking goblin in the bank at this time. Thankfully, nobody can prove you are the initiator because nobody was around but you, Poskin and I. I won't incriminate myself, you won't incriminate yourself and Poskin is dead. All in all it ends pretty well, don't you think?"

"I guess" Harry answered weakly. "So… about this inheritance process?"

Griphook didn't say a world as he got up and tapped a few times against a golden tube situated on a file cabinet behind his desk.

"Everything comes in time to those who know how to wait, Janus."

"I've already heard that one," Harry returned with a smile.

"I didn't know you liked Jean de LaFontaine."

"I don't particularly but I'm just coming back from my vacations in France."

Just at that moment a goblin knocked and came through the door, caring a small box. He settled it on the desk and produced a large stack of papers he gave to Griphook before bowing.

'(Quick and efficient. As usual. Thank you Dobak.)'

'(Master Griphook.)'

Harry raised an eyebrow, noticing he did that quite a lot recently; he smiled and said "_Master_ Griphook? Damn right I made you a powerful goblin."

Griphook made a noise within the back of his throat but didn't comment further.

"Can you guess what this is?"

"Please, tell me it's not one of those big signet rings with a big onyx and the representation of some beast like a theatral, is it?" Harry nearly cried.

Griphook sat stupefied. "Well… Err… It's actually what it looks like but it probably won't stay that way for long."

"I'm doomed… Wait, what do you mean it's not going to say that way?"

"Well, usually these signet rings slightly adapt to the wearer. Only slightly because the Heirs are molded to think like the previous Head, but you are another matter, so I guess it will change drastically."

"Ok." Harry said slowly, trying to come to term with the idea of an 'intelligent ring'. "Do you know or have any idea how it works?"

"The ring is infused with magic. It controls your access to some of the Black's possessions, as you can't get them if you don't wear it. Meaning, a house and a Vault if Poskin's files are anything to go by but he could have kept some things unwritten as a way to force you to take him as a banker…" Griphook replied absently as he read through the stack of papers in front of him.

"You are not a direct Heir, as we know. You have to let the ring soak in your blood. It will unlock its magic, enabling it to confirm or refuse you as Heir of the Black family."

"Shouldn't I just wear it?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Normally yes, but this is different. Lordships usually stay within the blood line and you are in the process of becoming our wealthiest customer. I really don't want to take any risk, but if you prefer to just put on and be done with this…"

"No, thanks. I think we are going to do as you said." Harry replied hurriedly.

"Right" Griphook acknowledged as he got up and withdrew a stone basin from a cabinet. "I'm going to put the ring in the bottom and you'll let blood fall onto it until it's totally soaked."

Harry nodded as he stared at the basin. It looked like something he had already seen. Then it suddenly came back to him. He could see as clearly as if it was yesterday. The same stone basin on top of a pedestal and filled with an emerald liquid…

"What is that?" he growled desperate for information yet scared of an item which indirectly cost Dumbledore's life.

Griphook snapped his head to look at Harry in astonishment at the young wizard's tone of voice. "It's an energy basin, why?"

"Who makes then?"

"The goblins of course! Did you think we were using wizards' contraptions?" Griphook smirked.

"How can I get one?" Harry asked trying but failing miserably to have a light voice.

"You can't! No non-goblin can put their hand on such items!" Griphook exclaimed.

"Voldemort got one once. It's still where he left it for that matter." Harry returned fiercely, enjoying the spike of fear he saw in the goblin's eyes at the mention of the dark wizard's name.

"Impossible! Every goblin in charge of a family account has one and that's it! You-Know-Who can't have gotten one!"

"Do they last long?" Harry probed.

"Last long?"

"How long before you have to change them?"

"Those are magical artifacts! You don't change them! They take a very long time to make, and never get too used. They even get more powerful with time." The goblin returned a bit bewildered.

Seeing the way the conversation was going, Harry took the dagger offered to him and cut his finger. Squeezing it, he allowed drops of blood to fall onto the dark ring at the bottom of the energy basin.

"How do they work?" he quietly inquired.

"An item is deposited at the bottom then the basin his filled with a liquid, usually blood but it can be any potion really. The item then starts to absorb the liquid. The principle of the basin is that you can't take the potion away unless you are keyed in. Once the liquid has been absorbed, you can retrieve the item. That will be enough blood thank you."

Harry stopped the flow of blood by sucking his finger; still he wasn't going to let the matter drop.

"How do you get keyed in?"

"You need to be part of the family the basin is used for. Usually it is by blood, but sometimes it's something else, like ability or a trait specific to the family. Why do you ask all those questions?"

Harry didn't reply as he saw his blood being sucked in by the ring. Slowly but surely, the ring shifted. The onyx became blood red and see-through, effectively transforming itself in a ruby. The dark silver became brilliant, yet different. Harry just had to glance at it to know it was now white gold. How he knew, he had no idea, he just did. The thestral represented by silver engravings started to change too; soon it darkened and shifted until it stopped. It now represented a dark phoenix. Unlike the representation Harry had previously seen, this one wasn't a peaceful beast of fire but more a magnificent beast forged into the heat of battle. The way the gem was cut gave the impression of intense, highly concentrated flames reaching for the flying bird. But the magical animal was defiant, the scars marring its body, thin lines of dark grey, showed its will to overcome everything thrown at it. Its-

"A truly magnificent coat of arms, Janus." Griphook said, effectively breaking Harry out of his trance.

"Err… Thank you. Do you think I should put it on?"

"Definitely."

Taking a deep breath Harry retrieved the signet ring and put it on the ring finger of his left hand. An intense pain coming from this finger overcame him; he was shocked at the intensity of the burning.

Griphook calmly gazed at him. "Is it burning or slicing?" he asked.

"B… Bu… Burning!" Harry gasped.

"Everything is all right then."

The goblin had barely finished his sentence when the pain disappeared. Harry glanced at the signet ring. He felt like he would never take it off and that scared him. What if there was a Compulsion Charm on it?

"I don't want to take it off," Harry said calmly while inside he was nearly panicking.

"That's normal. Those rings are made so nobody but the wearer can take them off: to stop any coercion the ring itself as a defense mechanism persuading the wearer to keep it on its person." Griphook explained.

Harry nodded, quickly calming himself. "Tell me Griphook, when you see this ring, what do you see?"

"A black Phoenix?"

"I mean, what does it represent to you?" Harry pressed.

"It's not really my place to say, but I guess it represents a Dark family that moved toward the Light yet is still able and willing to use every means possible to do what is required of them."

"You see all that in this ring?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes. As will every single Pureblood, Janus. The explanations on stones and signet rings are extremely important and covered widely in wizarding etiquette. A subject in which you lack any form of knowledge, if I may say so."

"I got the hint the first time, Griphook," Harry grunted.

"Right, any way, it's a very good representation. It is clearly the ring of a neutral family having the means and will to maintain the way of life and freedom. It will protect you as much as your abilities…" Griphook noted before continuing. "Now, there are a few papers to sign before we can reinitiate the Blood Wards around your two new vaults."

Griphook indicated the stack of papers on his desk. Harry groaned.

"Can't we do that another day? I have another appointment…" Harry asked as he started to sign papers after papers with a Blood Quill.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" Harry asked distractedly as he signed the contract of ownership of Grimmauld Place.

"The old families have Blood Wards around their vault, like you do on yours, Janus. I have been able to stop your Blood Wards from extending to your Potter Vault but I won't be able to do anything about the Black vaults. You have to reset them yourself."

"I don't really understand…" Harry said awkwardly, signing the transfer of Vaults.

"Don't feel uncomfortable. You are already extremely knowledgeable from what I could gather myself, and according to the elders; yet you can't know everything. The Blood Wards are, for lack of better term, alive. They try to mix with their 'brothers'; as such we need to ground them in the Warding Stone of every vault lest they encompass other vaults that do not belong to you."

"You mean… If we don't do this today, the Wards will steal other people's money???" Harry exclaimed as he put down the Quill having signed the whole stack of paper.

"Exactly!"

"Well, then lets do this thing."

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

It took two hours to reset the Wards. When he got to the lobby, Harry was most annoyed. He was tired, and he only had four hours before the start of his rituals. He had missed his meeting with Fudge, and the Auror was still waiting for him just outside of the bank. Grinning, Harry murmured a few words to the goblin escorting him to the exit and was ushered toward a small room. 

There, Harry removed an object from his pocket. The goblin gasped at the sight.

"Neat, isn't it?"

"You are a resourceful man, Janus." The goblin said in awe.

"I guess so" Harry acknowledged with a smile. "It wasn't easy to find it, but I have a very competent man working for me."

"Mr. Remus Lupin?"

"Exactly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go" Harry said with a smile before making three turns with his time-turner.

Without a sound he disappeared.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry reappeared in the same room. Just three hours earlier. He could hear himself arguing with Poskin. When a gasp run among the crowd he knew the goblin had just be killed. Drinking a dose of polyjuice he 'transformed' into a man in his mid-thirties. Raising his hood, Harry made his way outside the bank toward the Post Office. There, with a smirk he wrote a letter, addressed to: 

_The Stupid Auror_

_In Front of Gringotts_

_Diagon Alley_

_London_

_England_

Inside he wrote,

_I'm already in a meeting with your boss… Don't worry you are good. Just not good enough…_

He knew it was childish and arrogant, yet couldn't help himself. After all, he was only seven (minus a day).

Paying for the owl to be delivered five minutes after his departure, Harry Apparated to the phone-box in front of the Ministry of Magic. Entering it, he dialed _magic_ on the phone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Janus. Meeting with the Minister."

"Thank you" the same cool feminine voice answered. "Visitors please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Picking up the square silver badge provided, Harry put it on his robe and waited patiently for the descent to be over.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Whatever," Harry said. There was no way he was going to let the Ministry check his wand(s).

Unlike last time however, his size prevented him from pretending to be a scared child; thus Harry activated his magic suppressor for both his cores. The Ministry employee stared at him.

"Wand." he asked Harry with a grumpy voice.

"I don't have one." Harry answered calmly.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. Wand."

"I'm a squib." Harry said.

"Is that so?" The man asked him with an air of superiority. "Then put your hand on the sphere there. If it glows, I'll send you to the Aurors you know. Just in case you thought you were goi-"

The man never finished his sentence as Harry touched the sphere and nothing happened.

"So you are one of those useless squibs, then. You can go."

Harry nodded and passed the man. When he was sure the man was no longer looking at him, he deactivated his magic suppressor and quickly turned around, brandishing his wand and Obliviated the man. As far as the Ministry was concerned, Janus had never crossed the security desk.

With a smirk, Harry took the elevator and pressed the button to level one, straight to the Minister's office. However his smirk fell when he noticed the lift closing and moving. No code? No inquiry? What was going on? It was the Minister of Magic! The man who directed the country and this was his security? Harry started to feel a bit unsettled, stress making itself known as a bit of sweat trickled slowly down the back of his neck. What if it was a trap? Something he hadn't seen?

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a bell as the door opened, two wands greeting him. Reacting to his stress and with his war-honed instincts, Harry's left hand shot around the wrist of one of the Aurors, moving the man's wand toward the ceiling effectively turning the Blasting Curse that exited it out of harms way; as he could feel a spell graze his ribcage Harry delivered a powerful kick to the second Auror effectively breaking the man's kneecap. Using his momentum, Harry turned the first Auror around still gripping his wrist. In a fraction of a second Harry had regained his footing and ignoring the dull pain making itself known above his hip, pressed his knee in the Auror's back forcefully tripping the man. Harry only let go of the man's wrist when he was holding his wand. Two silent Stunners later and Harry was free to go and meet Fudge's Undersecretary. Luckily it wasn't Umbridge yet or a spell might have escaped his attention…

The poor woman was stunned at seeing the Aurors unconscious; she only retained her attention when Harry dropped the Auror's wand on the floor. The dull sound in the otherwise silent room seemed to snap her out of her trance and she moved to call more reinforcements.

"Don't" Harry grunted, stopping her in her move. _What an idiot,_ he thought _she would be dead if I wanted her to be._ "I have an appointment with Minister Fudge. The name's Janus." He added as he cast Blood-Clotting and Numbing Charms on the wound he'd gained, courtesy of a Slashing Curse from the Auror.

The woman nodded, clearly scared of him. "I'll… I'll notify him." She said, barely above a whisper, as if she believed he was going to murder her if she made too much noise.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was already the pompous man Harry had met before his Third Year. However he had mellowed out a bit at seeing Janus. He was well aware of man's help in securing his position. Hell! He had won at the first term of the election with a majority of 54! Normally there were two terms spread out over a full year, and he was Minister a year before he was even supposed to be. 

That caused concern for Harry, but he hopped it wouldn't destroy his plans too much by changing the time line irreversibly. Luckily, he knew that Minister Bagnold had passed no laws in her last year as Minister. Fudge hadn't done anything drastic either, that is until Dolores Umbridge had come to his attention, six months after her entry in the Ministry in 1990.

It turned out that Fudge had wanted to meet Janus on equal footing and force him to relinquish his anonymity. That had Harry moderately angry. However, once he learned of the reasoning, he understood a bit better: someone had tried to get favors from the Aurors, pretending to be Janus…

Luckily his newly acquired Lordship enabled Harry to keep his identity hidden. Fudge considered himself blessed to know a bit more about Janus and an Unspeakable was summoned to work on an item, any item!, able to react to Harry's signet ring and only his.

Fudge had agreed to sign the papers Harry wanted. It was nothing more than the same as the ones he had gotten from Scrimgeour, giving him the right to buy Ministry controlled goods and make Portkeys. There was also a small clause that led to a fairly heated debate, but in the end Harry (and his financial compensation) won, and Fudge agreed to give him the right to use any means required against enemies of the state: namely the right to use Dark Arts and the three Unforgivables. Harry had also included a small line (behind a small Notice-Me-Not Charm) clearing him of any past use of those Curses, just in case the death of Mrs. Black happened to be traced back to him one way or another.

All in all, it was a very happy soon-to-be seven-year-old who fell asleep in his armchair, an alarm set to five hours later to let him time to prepare for his rituals.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"Five steel knives?" Remus asked sharply. 

"Check," Harry answered after effectively checking.

"Mongoose?"

"Check."

"Slimy cobra?"

"Check."

"Chalk?"

"Check."

"Twelve vials of poisons, venom, hormones and whatever else?"

"Twelve Checks."

"Twelve warded syringes?"

"Twelve Checks."

"Two pairs of purified Needles?"

"Two Checks." said Harry.

"Fat ugly rat?" Remus growled

"Check."

"Vial of Veela blood?"

"Check."

"Half-finished or half-started potion?"

"Check."

"Strange stone basin?"

"Check."

"Cute owl you are going to butcher?"

"Check, and no need for sarcasm Remus." Harry returned.

"Pieces of bones, skin, and I don't know how many other parts of human body you have there?"

"Check."

Remus looked up from his list. "Any way I can stop you from pulling this incredibly stupid stunt?"

"Checking," Harry replied as he rolled his eyes. "None."

"I thought so," Remus sighed. "I guess this is it then."

"Yes, this is it. I left a folder on my desk with several letters. Please see to it that they are delivered. Some are for people who don't like you very much anymore-" Harry raised his hand to stop any comment from Remus.

"I know, but please hear me out. Those papers are behind a Ward. Such Ward is keyed to my magical energy. You won't be able to access it as long as I live."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Remus grunted.

Harry sighed, "It doesn't have anything to do with trust, Remus." He said his eyes pleading for the man in front of him to understand this. "It's just that these letters are to be delivered only in the event of my death, and the information in them is… Let's say I'd prefer they stay where they are forever. In the folder are a lot of papers including my Will and a detailed plan for the next ten years; if you trust me, follow it."

Remus nodded.

"Anyway I think you'll follow it in any case after reading my letter." Harry finished. He sighed again, and then said, "I love you Remus. You are the father, uncle and godfather I never had."

Remus' eyes watered "Thank you Harry" he whispered as he pulled Harry in a bone-crushing hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Merlin willing," Harry said softly as he closed the door and activated the Wards in his ritual room.

"Now to business" he said as he moved all his supplies in place.

Once that done, Harry sat on the floor and proceeded to eat an enormous number of Lemon Drops with a butterbeer as he waited for the time to pass.

At five to twelve, he got up, banished the bottle to the trashcan in his office and the Lemon Drops on his desk.

Removing his robes and standing stark naked in the middle of the circle carved in the stone floor of the room, Harry took a knife, raised his arms toward the ceiling and muttered "Here we go."

* * *

As the midnight bell rung, Harry brought his knife down in a slashing motion toward the ground and started to speak. 

"Arum ata, et asserum sevaran et tanar…"

The inner circle around him became alight with fire, the flames as high as his head, licking his body yet not burning him. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to feel the magic filling the room as he continued to speak, his hand making several patterns with his knife tightly held. With every rune he drew in the air, he could feel the intensity of the magic concentrating near the cage of the mongoose.

Still speaking Harry extended his left arm and caught the animal around the neck. The second the mongoose was out of its cage, the Sleeping Spell wore off and it woke up. Panicking the animal tried to escape the young child's grip but Harry's determination was set in stone and he held it strong. The tip of his knife came resting against the mongoose's sternum. As if sensing the danger it stopped struggling yet still tried to get away from the dangerous item. It didn't have any such luck. Slowly but surely, Harry started drawing a thin line of blood down the chest of the animal. Each drop that fell on the floor heightened the suffocating feeling of swirling magic.

Finally in one thrust, Harry pierced the mongoose's heart. A glowing ball of vivid blue formed at the tip of the knife and entered the weapon. With barely a pause Harry raised his arms, dropping the animal's corpse and held the handle of the knife in both hands. It started vibrating, moderately at first, then forcefully, until Harry could barely hold it.

Yet the young wizard never stopped speaking, the words flowing steadily from his mouth, words in a language he had never spoken much less understood. In a violent movement, he plunged the knife in his own heart, focusing on his Occlumency shields he could feel the waves of magic solidifying to be able to withstand the searing pain that was sure to curse his body.

He felt as the magic released into his body. The blue ball moved from the knife to his heart, tendrils spreading a slow burn throughout his body; and still Harry continued the incantation, his excellent memory and the knowledge that he had to keep going were the only things stopping him from passing out.

Then the pain stopped. Suddenly, he was well (except for the knife in his chest…). He nearly lost his footing when his muscles, still contracted didn't have anything to fight against anymore.

"…er fallung ita domintourass et-ram…"

The moment Harry was so anxious about had come. The last syllable of the first ritual was 'et-_ram_' while the first syllable of the second ritual was '_ram_-olan'. It was the last opportunity he had to back out, but he shook the feeling away nearly as soon as he felt it. Jerking the knife out of his body he continued.

"…olan out kilogstam rit oust"

The pronunciation of the Greek runes were harsh and difficult for his young mouth, he nearly made mistakes several times but managed to catch himself just before actually butchering the rituals and killing himself with the magical backslash.

Fighting against his already protesting limbs Harry bent down and opened the basket containing the snake. With a shaking hand he swept the first knife away, disgusted at its darkened and bent form, ruined for future use. The snake slowly moved, trying desperately to get out of the ritual circle, but was prevented from doing so by the flames surrounding Harry.

Raising his arms to shoulder height, the young wizard continued to speak, feeling the magic pulsing around him: Wild magic, ready to tear him to pieces should he make any error in performing the ritual or be found wanting. The second ritual was actually one of the most dangerous, as he wasn't just taking some attributes of the animal like with the mongoose. He was talking to Magic itself, asking it to consider him worthy enough to be granted the use of some abilities offered to another of Magic's children. The waves of magic pulsed against his already weakened body, nearly sending him to the ground, but Harry only increased the volume of his speech as if screaming to the winds of magic around him. His defiance was rewarded with a gentle caress of magic on his tired limbs as the cobra was slowly lifted in the air until it rested just an inch before Harry's face.

The waves of magic then stopped battering Harry's body and moved to swirl around the cobra. The serpent, held in place by Magic's binds started thrashing as much as it could. Slowly scales fell to the floor, as blood poured out the reptile's body. Magic was effectively skinning the snake alive… Once the skin was removed, it was muscles that slowly started to disappear, the snake, kept alive by the high concentration of magic, was hissing its pain, but Harry never faltered, his hate of snake preventing him from feeling anything remotely close to compassion for the animal Magic was destroying to grant him some parts of its abilities.

Harry fervently hopped his interpretations of the runes were correct as there were quite a few things he could gain from a snake; however there were several traits he didn't want. He wasn't interested in the formation of venom bags in his mouth, or the creation of pointed fangs to be able to bite, or even the scales coating his body. He was only interested in the strength of a snake's body as well as its speed and reflexes. He knew he could end up with slitted pupils or even skin that he would shed every time he gained a single inch of height. Luckily there was the Cleansing ritual to take care of that in the end, but even that wasn't perfect, as it would diminish the other traits Harry could obtain.

Finally the snake disappeared, its existence erased from the world thanks to the power of the ritual. A tiny ball of dark crimson, pulsating energy was the only testament of its existence. The second Harry pronounced the integration rune, the ball shot into his head, the energy coursing through his body. Luckily there was a pause during the casting as Harry couldn't stop his screams of agony from escaping his throat. In a remote part of his pain consumed brain, Harry congratulated himself for erecting a Silencing Ward around the room. He was sure Remus would have taken the door down to stop him if the werewolf had been able to hear his screams; there was already the smell of blood that was probably already driving the poor man crazy.

Suddenly the ring of fire around Harry disappeared, swallowed back by the magic leaving a circle of soot as only testament of the inferno that had raged only seconds before. Instinctively, Harry started speaking again, the lessening pain enabling him to concentrate on the tricky junction between the second and third ritual. The third ritual wasn't hard, however it was in old French and was harder for him than the Ancient Greek runes.

"grastil om sitas-an"

As it turned out, magic held him in high regard, as the more he spoke the easier it was for words to flow off his tongue, at least that what he thought until he remembered the specifications of the spell; once a certain point had been reached, the ritual itself 'wanted' to be completed, in fact it was the only way to complete it as the pain stopped the caster from being able to act consciously for a certain time.

Harry bent down opening a third cage, and gripping the rat inside with his left hand. Instantly awakened, the animal tried to escape but the more it tried the more strength Harry applied to his grip. After several seconds the rat caught on and stopped struggling.

Steadying himself, Harry took a deep breath, hardly pausing in his speech, and fingered the needles in his right hand. With barely a flinch he plunged one into the rat's eye, the second needle thrust into the second orb. The rat squealed for a second but soon stopped as his heart couldn't take the sudden loss of blood and the intense pain, the needles became hotter and hotter until they caught fire cauterizing the ocular globes of the rodent. In a silent purple flash, the needles cooled and colored a deep, sickening purple.

Harry smiled faintly, everything was going as planned. At that moment, the magic of the ritual took control of him and he could only stare with a bit of fright as his body withdrew the needles of its own accord. He could feel himself trying to blink his eyes, yet couldn't make his body do so. With a rising panic he saw his right hand violently thrust a needle in his eye then in the second. The pain only came after he could feel the hot blood falling on his cheeks, sickening him. He barely had the time to think of the significance if people could see in him crying tears of blood when an excruciating pain forced him to his knees.

Raising his head and blind eyes looking toward the heavens in the hope of salvation, Harry could only scream harder when his eyes and ocular nerves caught fire and were burned into a crisp in less time than what was required to say 'Indiana Jones'. And still the ritual controlled him, forcing him to speak flawlessly an ancient tongue he barely understood.

Gradually, Harry could feel the pain lessening. He felt as if… as if his muscles were regenerated. Which was actually what was supposed to happen, but one never knew until it happened… As Harry remembered he was approaching the end of the ritual he could see various shapes in front of him (good, considering he had just blinded himself with magically charged needles). As he uttered the last required syllable Harry managed to keep on going, marveling at the sensation of being able to see without glasses and also thanking his foresight for including this ritual as the third.

The set was designed in a specific way: no ritual ended until the last one did. They were all completed in the same moment. However, as the third ritual (a magical number though less potent than some) was more powerful it ended as soon as Harry pronounced the last syllable. It enabled him to see for the rest of the set and also ensured there wouldn't be any un-wanted addition to his sight from the snake or the mongoose (like slighted pupils). Unfortunately the other rituals could still interact with this third ritual.

Harry kneeled down and started drawing a triangle around him, then, rotating a bit he drew second, a third and finally a fourth one. The triangles overlapped each other creating a sort of invocation pentagram except there were twelve tips to this invocation circle. Harry slowly retrieved twelve vials and put them on one of each of the twelve tips, with a syringe close to each of them, outside his drawings. Once the twelve vials were positioned a blue wave of electricity coursed around the dodecagon, making each vial glow enthrallingly.

As Harry spoke the Corpus Dominor ritual, he slowly filled each syringe with the liquid in every vial. The first one was a deep bloody red and it fascinated Harry. So hypnotized by the substance Harry nearly missed pronouncing the most important sentence. Catching himself in time he shook his head. _Figures I'd be distracted by my own blood_ he though dryly.

Taking a knife in his right hand and a syringe in the other, Harry drew six runes under his left breast. They were small and gave him slight problems, but he had practiced and managed without too much difficulties. They were ordered in the form of a hexagon with a space left for a seventh rune. Harry dropped the knife and started to carve the last one with the needle in his left hand. The pain was growing by the second, as the needle wasn't made to be used that way.

Once it was finished the rune glowed a dark orange and projected a ray of light around two inches from his breast. The six other runes came 'alive' for lack of better word and started to glow the same color. At once a ray of color extended from each one and joined with the first.

Harry immediately plunged the syringe into the center of the hexagon, effectively stopping the rays of light as well as piercing the seventh rune and at the same time his heart, yet he didn't feel anything at all as the blood was released in his body; taking a quick glance toward his sternum, Harry could see the syringe slowly changing its structure from plastic and metal to glass. The lack of pain might have scared him but it was actually the only way to know if the ritual was successful: the presence of felt injury meant that the accumulation of magic and pain wasn't enough, and the ritual had failed.

Harry knew that at the end of this particular ritual the cumulative pain of all the injuries he inflicted on himself would come to him in one burst, thus the use of his blood. It would give him the ability to control his blood pressure, stopping his heart from the fatal attack that such pain would undoubtedly cause.

Releasing a small breath, Harry threw the syringe on the floor, outside of the outer-circle of protection. Having served its purpose the item broke in thousand of tiny shards. In a flawless movement Harry snatched the following syringe (in a clockwise motion) and held it in front of him. The dirty yellow of the substance was anything but appealing, yet Harry didn't feel disgusted by it as he knew its purpose. Taking the knife back in his shaking hand he drew a rune on his right ankle, the sharp feeling of burning on his left one left him know of the reciprocity: the same rune had been magically carved on the opposite ankle. Another rune followed on his right calf, then his knee, his thigh, his hip, his side, a large one encompassing his ribs, one on his shoulder, his hand, his forearm, on his elbow, and arm, each time a burning sting indicating the impression of the same symbol on the corresponding location on his body.

At last, Harry drew another rune on the side of his neck along the artery and a final one in the middle of his forehead; slowly and delicately he injected the yellow substance on the crook of his elbow, once again amazed of the absence of pain. The somatotropic hormone coursed in his veins and Harry smiled. He would have control over the growth hormone effectively bypassing the magical limitation consented in exchange for his absorption of a mammal's abilities (the mongoose). In a casual movement Harry threw the syringe that went to crash and dispersed itself in thousand of small shards of glass against the wall.

Sighing once again as he felt the purring of magic around him, Harry took the third and fourth syringes in his hands. The yellow liquids were respectively adrenalin and endorphin, giving him control over his pain and stress in the future. As each were of the same kind of liquid hormones as the one before he didn't have to draw any more runes on his body. Without missing a beat Harry plunged both needles in his veins and inserted the fluid inside his blood before yanking the syringes out and throwing them against the wall.

His motions continued for the next eight fluids he injected himself with; runes carved on his body and injection before throwing the glass syringes against wall where a small pile of glass shards accumulated. So far he had injected himself with his own blood, a growth hormone, a pain relieving hormone, a stress hormone, basilisk blood, basilisk venom, two truth serums (unfortunately the ritual didn't work with Veritaserum), runespoor venom, Cobra venom (the easiest available as the Serpensortia Curse always created a Cobra), arsenic and Nundu breath.

That's when things started to get a bit more difficult, the ritual's explanation was clear: once it was achieved (even when in a set) the full intensity of the pain suppressed by the magic would come at once, and at the same time a great foe would be Summoned. Weakened and in pain the wizard (or witch for that matter) had to either kill or move the foe outside of the ritual circle; the principle being to use the gains of the ritual to face this foe. It was usually an animal hated by the caster. Harry was afraid it was going to be a Dementor but it was too late and as pain started to wreak his body he could only watch helpless as a dark light appeared and recessed to leave behind a large anaconda.

Unable to even move through the pain, Harry was helplessly put down by a powerful thrust of the reptile's tail. The snake started to coil around his shaking limbs and just before it pressed its powerful body to suffocate the young wizard Harry managed to croak a soft yet commanding 'Stop'.

The snake immediately let go of him and looked at him with a feral expression. Harry's light understanding of Parseltongue let him understand the situation; he had forbidden the snake from suffocating him but not from attacking him in other ways. He had to get rid of it quickly, but he couldn't move his mouth as he was gritting his teeth to avoid screaming. Feeling himself start to loose consciousness Harry tried it all in one chance. He could feel his body's slowly decreasing reserves of endorphins, he released them all at once, hoping for the split second of reprise he'd gain. Thankfully his prayer was answered as for several seconds his body felt completely numb; falling on his knees Harry looked at the serpent and quickly used his small pain free time to order "Get out of the ritual circle."

The snake had no other choice but to comply as the magic took hold of its body and made it leave as it was ordered to. Meanwhile Harry's short relief was over and he fell to the ground screaming his throat raw. That was the price of the rituals without an external sacrifice: blood and pain and Harry and shed a lot of blood; it was only fair that he got in just as much pain as far as Magic was concerned.

The second the snake was outside of the magical circle, it disappeared. Well actually it was Harry's pain that disappeared, the snake simply imploded and bits of serpentine flesh and blood flew around mysteriously missing the ritual's circle.

The endorphin in Harry's body having nothing to fight anymore was gradually siphoned off, a generous amount still circulating through his veins to stop the terrible aches he had before from returning.

Trembling and barely able to hold himself up Harry extend his hand and dropped the knife he still held clutched in his hand. The item fell with a small metallic clank on the stone floor, just outside of the inner circle of the ritual. It wasn't useful anymore with the sheer amount of dried blood on it.

Harry took another knife in his left hand and opened the last cage. A small brown owl flew out of it, still dizzy from the numerous of spells Harry had previously applied on it. With clumsiness the owl flew and landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

With an aching pain in his heart, Harry gave a sharp shock at the base of the owl's skull with the butt of his knife. Without a sound the animal fell inanimate on the ground. Harry spread the bird's wings and with a skillful and determined movement stuck a needle in each of them, pining the nocturnal predator to the floor. The sting woke the 'victim' but the purified needles were made to only work for Harry and the poor beast could try to flip its wings as much as it wanted, it didn't lessened the pain nor the hold of the metal against its flesh.

Tears filled Harry's eyes in front of the animal's desperate pleas to live but he had started and had to finish, lest he surrendered his own life. Kneeling, he painfully opened the owl's thoracic cage, blood poured out of it and bowels exited the ball of feathers; yet the owl wasn't dead. Its pain was needed for the ritual as it was a sacrifice and had to suffer and give blood.

With revulsion Harry spoke a few words as he drew a rune on the owl's heart. His knife became hot and pulsated with dark swirling volutes. The animal was kept alive by the magic around as its heart was carved; thankfully for it, the pain was too much for its brain and it shut down. It became a living shell, no brain directing it anymore and magic the only thing that actually kept it from expiring.

Swallowing the revulsion and desire to vomit, Harry took hold of the still beating heart and yanked it away. Not giving the organ enough time to stop, he quickly shoved it in his mouth and swallowed it without even thinking of biting into it.

Harry could feel the warm flesh plunging down his esophagus and landing in his stomach. He managed to stop his retching but couldn't do anything for the pain. Once again Harry screamed, but this time it was too much and blood flew out of his mouth, painting the corpse of the owl in a macabre picture.

For the first time Harry actually became scared. He knew in theory that there could be a problem with the set, but he had never believed it would occur as he had practiced as much as he could. Unfortunately, he could feel the rune activating and as planned the nape of his neck grew hot and stingy, what wasn't planned on the other hand, was the same feeling in his eyes; but Harry couldn't do anything and as the pain receded, he knelt and threw the corpse away from him, disgusted with himself yet knowing he would do it again if need be. Pushing the fear of what could have happened to his eyes to the back of his exhausted mind, Harry pulled a stone basin toward him as he took hold of another knife and two jars.

This sixth ritual was supposed to give him strength and rejuvenate him enough to finish the set. With fright due to the pain coming his way, Harry secured his hold on the knife and said the last word of the fifth ritual, sealing his new ability, or lack there of. Rushing through the beginning of the sixth set he noted with pleasure that the Magic was still secure and that the ritual was still continuing without problems. He just hopped he was going to make it. His pain and the tiredness of his body led him to make mistakes; he had already barely avoided dying and could feel himself becoming less focused on the task at hand.

Gritting his teeth, Harry carefully drew a shallow rune on his forehead and one on both of his temples. A jolt of electricity passed through his body signifying the hold of magic. In a shaky movement Harry cut both his wrists and let his hands rest on the borders of the stone basin in front of him.

His physical state was already concerning but with the rapid loss of blood Harry knew he had very little time before he would faint and die of his injuries. Taking care to not spill his blood, Harry opened the first jar, revealing a grey pasty potion with light green flecks. He slowly tipped the contents of the vial into the basin; a small smile graced his tired face as he could see the potion fizzling against his blood and slowly absorbing it, like 'eating' away the blood.

This potion was designed especially for this use and it had taken him and Remus three weeks and nineteen tries to get it right; its purpose was to be absorbed by the human body, however it had to be slowly accustomed to the body as it tended to attack what it didn't know and the potion wasn't keyed to his blood… yet. He lacked the skill to key a potion to a certain individual or bloodline, and he needed to loose blood for the ritual anyway.

The Rigatolik Potion (for that was its name) was used to blend an external component to the body ingesting it. The potion acted strangely and countless Potion Masters had had problems trying to understand why: the potion 'attacked' the new environments if it didn't have something to latch on; however it 'welcomed' any parasite in itself as long as the parasite 'came after it'… Some Potion Masters supposed that the potion was sentient in a way. The Ministry had thus deemed it to be a very, very, very bad, evil and dark thingy...

Once Harry noticed the absence of any more fizzling, he opened the other jar, and versed a dark, almost black, liquid on it. The Veela blood and the potion mixed immediately. The potion was now a less vivid red than his blood, but colored like blood alright. At once, Harry plunged his head in the basin. The liquid started to disappear; slowly absorbed by the runes he had previously carved onto his temples and forehead. A foreign magic attacked Harry's memories, but as tired and exhausted as he was he couldn't fight back and the magic plunged deeper inside his mind; strangely enough it didn't attack him nor did anything, it actually melted with his own magic and that was when Harry lost his feeling of the outside world.

He could still hear and feel his mouth moving, pronouncing Latin words, but he didn't care about that, he was staring wide eyed at the magnificent view before him. It looked like he was in a movie theater (and yes he knew what it looked like thank you very much, his fifth grade teacher had taken her class to the cinema to see the Little Mermaid). In front of him, Harry could see a memory. It was his date with Cho at Madam Puddifoot's. A horrible experience in itself but the really interesting thing was actually what was happening 'around' the memory. There was like a panel of glass encompassing it but the magic of the Veela blood was swirling around it and altering it. Usually Harry would have felt terrified by the possibility of some foreign magic altering his memories, but he wasn't. He could see the blurry glass becoming clearer and thinner, he could feel the excess magic he had imbued into the memory come back to him.

Strangely enough, Harry knew without a doubt that the Veela's blood was actually ameliorating his Mind protection, lessening the required amount of magic and heightening the quality of the protection provided. With a smile Harry willed himself out of this trance like state and was soon back in the ritual room starting at his wrists. The wounds were closed and no scars marred them.

Feeling energized and strong enough to finish his set, Harry got up and spoke the last words of the ritual. He knew he would have to work on the attraction his body was bound to create but the essential part was there: his Occlumency was stronger than before. But now wasn't the time to reflect on this, he still had one ritual to go.

Like for the Corpus Dominor ritual Harry use a chalk baton and drew a symbol on the floor, yet this time it was an asterisk. Around it he drew a hexagon and withdrew the last supplies he had; a piece of human bone, then a piece of skin, a magical drawing of a human body (a bit like the one from Da Vinci), a human heart, a brain (perfectly preserved) and a liver.

The pieces weren't chosen randomly. In fact he had carefully selected them according to what part of his own body could have been changed by the rituals he had just undergone.

The human bone was used to make sure his own weren't affected by the snake's specific morphology and ensure they still had the right density and strength. The skin was there to cancel scales or feathers appearing on any part of his body. He knew that some scales could still appear beneath his skin but that wasn't a problem as it would make him more resistant to shocks without ruining the main objective of this ritual: to keep him human-looking.

The liver was there due to the high number of toxins he had injected himself with, the heart to stop any characteristics from the owl to transfer to him (after all he had just eaten a magically charged owl heart). The brain was a bit more tricky as nobody had tried it before, but Harry had had a hunch after reading the behavior of some surviving wizards who used some of the rituals in his set: they appeared to have developed animals behaviors like an irrepressible need to eat mice… He figured that using a perfectly healthy brain would help his own in eliminating the instincts forced upon his own subconscious. Finally the magical image was a fail-safe. It was a reference just in case as there were always a couple of things you can't see like the back of your head or something.

This ritual was nothing more than a Cleansing one, ensuring the physical state of the caster. Harry had integrated it after seeing the looks of several wizards (and Voldemort wasn't the ugliest by far). He just regretted not taking anything related to the eyes and he knew something had happened; however he could still see fine so he wasn't overly concerned. He activated the ritual.

Each ingredient disappeared in a column of white light, but the columns stayed present and one by one came crashing into Harry. He could feel his own heart inflating to become a bit bigger, and a headache was developing, probably something to do with the instincts and their removal. Nothing happened skin wise or with any other component.

With a big grin, Harry ended the set. Suddenly an enormous influx of magic forced itself in his body bringing Harry to his knees, before painfully exiting it. An huge sound rang into Harry's ears; it was the Ward around the circle ensuring nobody would disturb him, they were torn down by the exiting magic and everything outside of the circle was burnt to ashes except for the items protected by another Ward. Harry sighed in relief, it could have been worse…

Of course, how much worse differs according to perspective. Harry was weak, barely able to stay upright, and it took him two minutes to even take one step. A Ward requiring his contact to get through carefully protected his robes, wand and Healing Draught, but the rest of the room was destroyed. He wouldn't be able to use it again. There was too much Wild Magic around, slipping within the walls, the floor and the ceiling to be able to cleanse it and hope to use it safely again.

After much pain, Harry managed to gulp down the Healing Draught. The totality of the runes around his body disappeared, but his tiredness increased.

"Shit! I'm magically exhausted." Harry growled.

Putting his robes on, Harry dragged himself out of the ritual room and into his potion lab where a nice and warm bed was waiting as well as a frantic Remus.

"Harry! Oh my God! What happened to you? That's a stupid question… Err… Are you alright? No, definitely not…"

Harry tiredly let Remus put him in bed. The werewolf was trying every Diagnostic Spell he knew in a blurry motion.

"Thank Merlin you're alright! Magically Exhausted and in a lot of pain, but it won't last." Remus said. "Do you have any idea how worried I was during these last seven hours???"

"It's been seven hours?" Harry whispered after drinking a bit of water.

"YES! Now drink this and sleep!" Remus growled.

Smiling Harry took the glass and drained it. "Urgg, disgusting as usual."

"Your fault," Remus said with a smile. "you made it."

Harry nodded. He could feel the potion slowly taking effect. As he was slipping toward the land of dreams, a letter appeared in front of him and fell on his knees. Barely able to stay awake, Harry only had time to read the envelop before sleep claimed him.

_Lord Black_

_Somewhere on Earth_

_From: __Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette_


	8. You Reap What you Sow

Once again, a big thanks to **K.D. Rai** who's been kind enough to beta this chapter (and hopefully will keep on doing it)

* * *

**Chapter 8:** You Reap What You Sow

_Harry only had time to read the envelop before sleep claimed him._

Lord Black

Somewhere on Earth

From: Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette

* * *

Harry woke up slowly with an awful taste in his mouth and an urgent need to go to the loo. His retained consciousness must have triggered a Ward of some sort as Remus appeared before he could muster the strength to go to the bathroom.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty" Remus said jovially.

Harry looked at the man for a second, silently noticing the dark circles under the werewolf's eyes before speaking.

"Time?" he croaked.

"It's eleven in the morning Harry. You slept three days and missed your traditional visit to your mother yesterday. I went instead." Remus supplied smoothly as he waved his wand around Harry.

Harry smiled and chuckled a bit before coughing. Trust Remus to give all the information with a single answer.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. I didn't know how long you'd be unconscious and didn't want to put you under a nutritious IV." Remus said with a strained smile as he examined a sheet of paper.

"Nutrition Potion?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, I had to massage your throat to get it to pass. Obviously, I'm not that good at it…"

"Loo?"

"Wait a minute." Remus replied absently.

"What's that?" Harry asked after taking a sip of water. He wanted more but it was already going to be a trial to reach the bathroom in time.

"The results of the Charms I just cast on you. Apparently everything is fine… But I've been learning them for the last three days and I'm not that confident in my abilities as a Mediwizard. I'd feel better if you went to see a Healer. Do you have one?"

"I think I do" Harry replied from behind the door as he had jumped of bed at the second Remus had said it was 'fine'.

"You _think_ so?" Remus pushed.

"Well I have a Pediatrician Healer, but I'm not going to see him though." Harry's muffled voice answered as he was relieving himself.

Remus frowned and asked "And why not?"

"Well he doesn't know about my special situation and I'd rather limit the number of people who do. I know another Healer who's in the know though." Harry said absently as he collected his clothing and went into the shower.

"Harry," Remus said, stopping the young wizard in his tracks. "How many people know?"

"Well, there is you, obviously. That's one. Then there is Ollivander but you already knew that. Number three is a person I can't talk about. The fourth would be Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Then there is the Healer in charge of my mother's case and Mariana somewhat; so it's five people." Harry said while counting on his fingers.

"Five? I'm sorry but according to my calculations it's six."

"Well, Mariana doesn't really know. She's only aware of my maturity and has acknowledged my being in charge of the Potter house for the moment. As she's under a Secrecy Contract, so I'm not too worried. The Healer is about the same, except I'm pretty sure she made the connection between Janus and Harry Potter. I count each of them as a half."

"Who's this person you can't talk about?" Remus questioned.

"Sorry, can't say. He had me sign a Secrecy Contract."

"So it's a he." Remus returned absently as he was trying to figure who they were talking about.

Harry's face betrayed his annoyance at revealing such a thing. It wasn't important per say but it was enough to get rid of half the wizarding population. Two or three more slip ups like this one and a man as intelligent as Remus would discover the identity of Flamel.

"Yes, well… That's the maximum of what I'm going to tell you about him, so enjoy it." Harry returned as he entered the shower.

"Don't forget the letter _Lord Black_" Remus cried at his retreating back.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry leisurely strolled through Diagon Alley, hidden behind Polyjuice for disguise, as well as Shadowing and Voice Distortion Charms in place, though he displayed the traditional symbol of Janus to the outer-world; creating numerous discussions in his wake.

The Polyjuice potion would provide the same disguise from this moment on as Remus had completed the assignment Harry had given him: find a muggle of twenty to thirty years old with black hair and green eyes, pay this muggle and get him to shave his head and bring back the integrality of this person's hair back. Now all Harry had to do was to enlarge the strand of hair and cut a small portion each time he used the potion. That way he managed to have a 'public face' close enough to his own. Furthermore Remus had gone out of his way to find a young man whose height and physique were the same as an older Harry (not that Remus knew it was Harry, but the Battle Robes were custom made so…)

Harry was currently going to Gringotts to have a 'word' with Griphook about this School of Purebloods when he bumped into something. As he was in the middle of the Alley and would have seen any person coming his way he knew it was a kid; which made sense considering the Hogwarts letters were usually sent during the last days of July. Furthermore the large numbers of families shopping around heighten the possibility so much that Harry _knew_ it couldn't possibly be anything but a kid.

To his great surprise it wasn't a child but two of them. Twins with red hair: the infamous George and Fred Weasley Apparently their age didn't stop their inventions as George was busy knotting together Harry's laces while Fred tried to hid it to the outside eye; namely Harry himself and the irate Molly Weasley.

Suddenly Harry felt great fondness and melancholia toward Albus Dumbledore as laughter threatened to escape his lips; instead a small chuckle could be heard as Harry lowered his hood, drawing surprised stares from all over the Alley and a few nervous ones from the Weasley family.

Bending down, Harry 'helped' the twins to get up and waved his wand to re-establish his laces as Mrs. Weasley caught her boys by the ear.

"Ah Molly Weasley," Harry said pleasantly. "Such wonderful boys you have here."

Molly blushed a little before scowling. "These boys! They'll be the death of me!" she exclaimed.

"How so?" Harry asked with wit.

"I don't know what to do with them anymore! Their playing pranks all the time on everybody. They don't have any decorum at all!" she ranted.

Harry smiled. True the twins were probably difficult to manage; on the other hand it was so refreshing to see them young and careless.

"Bah, nonsense my dear. They're boys. Boys are always louder than girls and they're what? Nine?" Harry replied after making a small computation in his head.

"Yes, they're ni- How do you know that Sir?" She returned, her eyes narrowing at the end of her question.

"Call me Janus please. 'Sir' or 'Mister' makes me fell so old… And I know because I make it a point of knowing everything there is to know about the people that matter." Harry answered pleasantly.

Mrs. Weasley's face turned pink, a full red threatening to appear on her face.

"Oh you must have mistaken, Janus. We're not a family that important."

Harry smiled as he quickly calculated in his head the age of the different Weasley children and slipped in what he called his 'Dumbledore persona'

"I'll be the judge of that." He said nicely. "Now, where is young Percival? He should be starting Hogwarts this year, isn't he?"

Percy poked his head just behind his mother's body and mumbled a quick hello before hiding back. However Molly had none of this and pushed him toward Harry, ordering him to be nice.

In front of Percy's uncomfortable form Harry couldn't resent the boy for what he might have become in the Ministry. He was a bit uncomfortable himself as the first thing he had thought when seeing the child was how to better turn him to become a mole in the Ministry, but he ruthlessly squashed the feeling of guilt and reached the boy's shoulder.

"So Percy, are you exited about going to Hogwarts?"

Percy nodded rapidly.

"I'm sure you'll do quite well. A future Prefect and Head Boy I should think."

"You think?" Percy asked timidly.

"Yes, I do. Did you do your shopping yet?"

Percy shook his head. "Not entirely Sir."

"Well, then would you mind terribly if I were to join you? I have a few purchases to make myself." Harry asked, turning his gaze toward Mrs. Weasley.

"Not at all Janus." She answered.

"Good. What did you get for the moment Percy?" he asked the young boy.

"Well, I already have a trunk, some of the books and robes. I still have to get my books and potion ingredients." Percy answer, becoming bolder now that Harry was pleasantly talking to him.

"What about your wand? If I know something it is that children want to have their wand first and foremost."

"I already have one." Percy said proudly as he withdrew an old wand from his robes.

"Ah… And whose wand was it?" Harry said as he led the family toward Ollivander.

"My brother Bill's. He already graduated from Hogwarts."

"Ah yes, young Bilius now works for Gringotts, correct?"

"How do you know that?" A red-haired teenager asked.

Harry studied the adolescent for a second before placing him. "I just do, Mr. Weasley. How were your NEWTs Charlie?"

"I got ten. Who are you?"

"The name's Janus. What are your electives?"

Charlie palled. He had heard his father mention this Janus person in a very hushed tone. "Err… Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy sir."

"Mmm… I don't know much about Arithmancy myself. I'm more a Rune person. Did you enjoy Divination?"

"Not really." Charlie mumbled.

"Ah… Sybil predicted your death, didn't she?" he asked with a chuckle, remembering the number of time the so-called Seer had nearly fainted claiming he was going to die a most horrible and painful death.

"How… How do you know that?"

"She likes to do it a lot, especially to Seekers. And I've been lead to understand you can hold yourself quite well in a Quidditch match. Even heard some whispering of National team, but we both know that Care of Magical Creatures isn't just an elective to you, yes?"

Charlie nodded and blushed a little at the praise. The Weasley family and Harry had by the time reached Ollivander's shop.

"Now young Percy, it is one of the most important things of your life: the choosing of the wand."

"Wait, we can't-" Molly tried to stop him, but Harry waved his hand to stop her and continued speaking to Percy.

"I can't let such magical talent go to waste by being under developed with an ill-suited wand. That would go against my principles. As such…"

With that Harry opened the door and entered the shop with Percy, leaving the family outside.

* * *

As usual, Ollivander was hidden in some obscure part of his shop, waiting for the unsuspecting eleven years old to get the fright of their life. Percival Weasley was no exception. He nearly had a fainting fit. Luckily the decorum possessed by Fudge's assistant was already present and he managed to rein in his emotions quite fast. As Ollivander was forcing him to wave wands after wands, Mrs. Weasley entered, having left her other children with Charlie.

"Janus, we can't afford to buy a new wand for Percy. We have other kids you know and need to save for the future years." She whispered to Harry.

Harry stayed quiet for several long minutes as he contemplated his answer. He knew the Weasleys weren't the richest wizards around, he also knew they were quite proud.

"You know Mrs. Weasley, I was raised as a burden. I never had anything that was new or not previously worn by others. When I got to school even my exercise books were various unused sheets of paper pasted together. Still, I was lucky enough to have a wand of my own. Everything I ever had was second hand but it was _my_ wand. I've seen people who had the wands of their fathers' or uncles' under the pretence that these persons had been great Aurors or Masters in their era."

Harry's gaze bore into Molly's eyes as he finished his speech.

"I have seen what a second hand wand can do or more exactly what it can lack. I have dragged the body of friends unable to defend themselves adequately because of this, and I swore to myself that I'd stop this from happening to others if I could. Please, let me do this."

In front of his pleading voice Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly but Harry could see that she wasn't entirely convinced. _Damn that Gryffindor stubbornness_ he thought.

"If you feel uncomfortable with my spending seven galleons on the future Head Boy of Hogwarts, why don't you repay me with one of your splendid dinners? I have it on good authority that your skills are equivalent if not better than Hogwarts' House-Elves'."

She became red as blood as she answered. "You shouldn't listen what people say. I'm just a mother, not a cook." She argued weakly.

"Well the person who told me that is the only person in the world that I'd currently trust with my life" _and with good reason as it's me_ "so why shouldn't I believe this praise of your cooking skills?"

"Alright, but it's a one time deal, ok?" she returned with a smile.

Harry could feel himself smile back despite himself. "Deal, I'll just have to find something else when it will be time for Ginevra or Ronald. I know you'll buy wands to the twins as they'll probably need the same wand anyhow."

"Don't you dare!" she mockingly threatened.

In the background Harry and Mrs. Weasley could hear Percy's delight as the tip of one of the wands he tried erupted in golden sparks.

"A good wand for Charms you have there Mr. Weasley." Ollivander noted.

"How much is it?" Percy asked weakly, understanding that a high price would be too much of a burden on his family.

"You were brought in by Janus." Ollivander answered simply as he handed the package to the young boy.

"So?"

"No friend of Janus will ever spend a single galleon in this shop."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"My, my, aren't you a future Ravenclaw?" Ollivander returned.

"Not a chance Ollivander. This one has had his place reserved with Minerva's little lions for years." Harry interjected lightly.

"Really?" Percy and the wand-maker asked at the same time

"Oh yes," Harry returned with finality.

Percy seemed happy enough with such an answer; Ollivander for his part raised an eyebrow "Well, you'd know better."

With that Molly left with her son but not without turning one last time to say "Don't forget, the 31st!"

"I won't!" Harry called back as the door closed back behind the Weasley Matriarch.

* * *

Harry leaned on the workbench and turned his head around when he heard the pin of the lock engaging itself courtesy of the Wandmaker's protection Charms. Ollivander was busy packing back the unsold wands, yet keeping an eye on Harry.

"You're starting early." The man noted.

"What do you mean?" Harry returned with a blink.

"If I remember correctly, you only encountered the Weasleys on the 1st of September when you went to Hogwarts. You're what? Four years early then, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I started my personification of Dumbledore when I met them and got a bit carried away…" he said slowly before smiling "But I think it's a good thing."

"How so?" Ollivander inquired as he replaced the boxes in their various places.

"Well I effectively met Ron when I was a first year. But this time, I'm mentally much older. Thus I'm not sure I'll be friend with him-"

"Why not?" Ollivander pressed, staring unblinkingly. "Don't you want to be his friend this time around?"

"I do." Harry sighed. "It's just that I have things to do and make sure that others happen the way they are supposed to. I have nothing against changing events a bit to my benefit but a whole friendship is based on trust; and let's face it: I'm anything but a trustful person. I mean me I can count on the fingers of one hand the number of people who know the truth about me and all are sworn to silence with Secrecy Contracts."

Harry shook his head sadly. "And Ron will be a child. I can't be one. I can try but I won't be able to be one for real. I mean, children are a pain in the ass, mean to each other, so sure of their invincibility, and superiority. I'll probably be the odd one out or the one they come for guidance. I know I'll be able to interact with Hermione if I try, and I will. But the others? Really, I don't know."

"Back to the Weasleys…" Ollivander prodded.

"Yes, the Weasleys… Well they were part of the Order of the Phoenix because I was the Boy-Who-Lived and friends with Ron. I'm not the Savior this time, but they'll be targeted if only because Molly's brothers were part of the Order; Bill and Charlie's jobs aren't exactly mundane either… I think they'll join again. If I'm a friend of some sort with the parents I'll be able to protect them more efficiently… Percy's future position as the Minister's assistant and Arthur's in the Ministry won't hurt either…"

"How Slytherin of you" Ollivander remarked softly.

"I know" Harry whispered before shaking himself and asking in a stronger voice. "Say, have you ever heard of the 'Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette'?"

Ollivander looked startled for such a brief moment that Harry wondered if he hadn't dreamed it.

"Yes I have" he answered cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

Harry didn't respond he just brandished lazily the still unopened missive. Ollivander's long fingers snatched the envelop and the old man muttered for several minutes as he passed his wand over it again and again, gaining the apparition of various colored dots there and then. Finally he led it back on the counter, "It's genuine."

"Why did I get one here and not then?" Harry wondered aloud yet not expecting an answer.

When Ollivander opened his mouth and closed it a few times Harry knew he hadn't dreamed and the old wizard knew something.

"Usually those are only sent to the Elite: the children of families whose finances are too high to be expressed only with galleons and whose blood is so pure that there isn't any written record of the start of their ancestry. The Zellers barely got an invitation for Leonidas, the current Head of the family and their lineage can easily be traced back to the 1300s."

By then, Harry was listening attentively.

"It is rumored," Ollivander said in a whisper "that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named started his band of followers when he attended. Since then the School has had a very Dark reputat-"

Ollivander stopped speaking when he saw Harry's difficulty in containing his laughter.

"What is so funny Mr. Potter? You've just been invited to the School who started Death Eaters! I find nothing funny in that!"

"But I do." Harry said after he managed to rein his laughter. "You're memory isn't what it used to be Mr. Ollivander."

"What do you mean?" the wand maker returned fiercely obviously taking offence of the comment.

"Do you remember Tom Riddle when he first entered your shop?" Harry probed.

"Of course I do. He was alone, which is rare for children of such an age especially muggle raised orphans. His face never betrayed an emotion but his eyes took everything in. Why?"

"Ever wondered where the surname Riddle came from? Or about his clothing?"

"Well his clothing were second hand robes but still in fine condition. About the name, I have to admit I'm a bit lost."

"That's normal. His name is his father's, right? Well let me tell you the shocking news: Tom Riddle Senior was a muggle."

In front of Ollivander's raised eyebrow, Harry took a vicious pleasure in laying Voldemort's history down.

"As muggle as one can be: no idea of magic, not a peck of magic in his blood. However there was this witch with a talent with potions and an infatuation for him. See a pattern there?"

"You mean he was bewitched with the use of a Love Potion?"

"Yes, one point for our favorite wandmaker. Of course as she was from a very old and flawed blood line due to the inbreeding, young Tom's appearance was that of his father's as his mother's genes were totally toast. Thus he was Heir to Salazar Slytherin, a wizard, handsome but all and foremost a Half-Blood. Do you really think that a first generation Half-Blood with not a penny to his name would have been invited to such a school?" Harry finished with a smirk.

"No, you're right. But then, why were you? And what is a penny?"

"A penny is the equivalent of a knut for the muggles except it has much less value, as to why I was invited, I have no clue, but we're going to find out," Harry returned as he broke the seal on the letter and unfolded it.

* * *

_Lord Black,_

_It has recently come to our attention of your inheritance of the title. Congratulation in upholding the high standards such a house as the Black possesses._

_Our records also show a first-born seven-year-old boy of your lineage. As you probably aren't aware due to the bad relations between the late Lady Black and her Heir, one Sirius Orion Black, our school offers practical teaching in the way of Lords and Ladies to young wizards. Our screening to test this young boy of your lineage proved his status as a wizard of great power; yet politics are more than votes as you are aware. We offer a place to this boy in our school for the next four years to develop the skills you already taught him and eventually give him others._

_Our curriculum is very extensive and cannot be entirely described in this letter, however it includes, Fashion, Fencing, Table manners, Floo Traveling and much more._

_If you consider allowing your child to attend, an interview between the Headmaster and yourself would be advised to state your expectations as well as your donation to the institution. To do so, press the tip of wand to the parchment. A schedule of the Headmaster's free time will appear and enable you to find a time were your own heavy agenda will correspond. Note that start of term is on the 1__st__ of October; as such any meeting must be conducted and concluded by no later that the 15__th__ of September._

_Sincerely,_

_Romulus Ackerley_

_Law Instructor_

* * *

Harry turned toward Ollivander.

"What do you think?"

"What do _I_ think?" The old man returned with a frown.

"About the letter." Harry clarified.

Ollivander paused a moment before answering calmly.

"I don't have to answer anything Mr. Potter. This letter was send to _you_. It is clear in it meaning, and the choice encumbers to you to make the decision. Now if you ask my opinion… Well, I know enough of your personal history to not wish the task of being your Head of House to my worst enemy. Such teaching wouldn't serve you at all as you don't seem to be the kind to give any reflection to the others' opinion of your actions. On the other hand Janus would benefit of it a great deal as it would enable you to continue masquerading as a pureblood and eventually access the higher circles of Britain's wizarding society. Truth is, in both cases you loose some and gain some. As I said, the choice is yours to make."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you're right.

Tapping his wand against the parchment, Harry whistled. "I'll go see the guy anyway. See what he has to say, but my schedule is a bit full at the moment and it looks like his is nothing short of impossible without a time-turner…" he remarked before pulling seven galleons of his money pouch and putting them on the counter. Turning around, Harry gave a brief nod of the head and left with a final word: "I'll keep you posted".

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

However, Harry wasn't lying when he said his schedule was full to the brim… His 'new' sense of family led him to organize a huge party for Rose's fifth birthday. It also led him to school hunting, trying to find a primary school able to take her in during the day. Unfortunately it had to be either an excellent school in London (to ensure his parents would keep on bringing her there) or closer to his family house, which wasn't such an interesting plan considering his sisters currently lived with him in Diagon Alley…

There was also the matter of the Black family. Harry had benefited of a reprise thanks to Sirius's _absence_ but his godfather would turn back from wherever he was and would wonder why he didn't get anything at his mother's death. Furthermore, Grimmauld Place had to be in Sirius's possession when Voldemort came back to ensure that the Order used it as Headquarters, enabling them to 'accidentally' discover the locket in the wall.

All of this was on top of Harry's regular planning: self-study of the Founders Book in the morning and training in Sword Fighting, Knife Fighting and goblin customs and languages in the afternoon. In addition to the Sundays when he went to visit his mother in St. Mungo's, Harry also took the Saturdays off to see his sisters.

Griphook had been most helpful. Thanks to a small fee (what goblin action didn't need one was beyond Harry…) the banker managed to find a loophole to have Sirius inherit from Harry without divulging Harry's name.

Harry made a living donation to Sirius: in essence his godfather inherited from him and Harry paid the Ministry and goblins fees instead of Sirius at Harry's death… Meaning that thanks to goblins law (and Harry's little tip about a possible 'discovery' of precious art objects in a specific location) Sirius would only know that it was his inheritance as a Black. With a bit of luck the Auror wouldn't question the origin too much and things would be back the way they _were_.

Harry gave back a bit of gold, the House of the Black and the Library. However he kept a regular Vault as well as the one tied to the Signet ring of Lordship and the house that went with it. He also retained possession of Kreacher: no use having the creature in the hands of a person who could eventually override his own command and allow him to divulge his own involvement in the death of the Black matriarch.

The goblin also narrowed down a few schools for Rose, a generous donation to the most select one ensured a place to the little girl and reserved one for Daisy when she'd be old enough as well as one for Harry if he needed to go to a muggle school at his father's return. All Harry had to do was present himself at the school and pretend to be his own father; a task greatly eased by magic. The Headmistress had drilled him on hundred of questions about his plans and desires for 'his little girl'. Harry answered as best as he could, that is to say extremely badly. Luckily his recent mastery of the Memory Charm enabled him to get out of tricky questions were the Headmistress questioned his ability to raise a child or follow his/her education…

Finally a heavily Obliviated Headmistress agreed to take Rose (against a substantial donation to renovate the Dance Hall). The young girl would take the regular classes and a few extras at Harry's insistence: Latin, French, Bulgarian and Dancing. The languages would become very useful during her Second Year (and Harry's Fourth) with the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Latin was easily explained considering its heavy use in present spells. As for Dancing, well Harry believed that it couldn't be too much of a problem as girls like that kind of things, it could eventually be good for Dueling for all he knew… but above all, there was no way he was going to pay for the renovation of a Dancing Hall if there wasn't a reason for it. With Rose enrolled in the class it made a bit more sense.

When Harry got out of the school, Rose's enrolment form in hand he knew one thing: the meeting with the Headmaster of the 'Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette' was going to be nothing short of hell…

The dinner to the Weasleys had been heavenly for Harry. He had quite liked the vivid spirit of Charlie and the funny side of Bill. The twins were as usual very much into pranks; just to please them Harry ate a candy they gave him, turning his hair a Weasley red. Nobody could remember what was the strongest: Molly's scream or his laughter. Percy was his usual self, reading Hogwarts: A History. Harry advised him to read the legend of the Secret Chamber with great care. As for Ron and Ginny they were fast asleep. Harry had never been as thankful as this night for his rituals. His ability to remain awake would in the future lessen the suspicions as a family like the Weasleys was a formidable alibi.

As he had predicted, Harry got along with the Weasleys splendidly. Arthur's fascination with muggles was beginning to become present and Harry took great care in explaining things to him while also cautioning against spending too much time on such a hobby and forgetting his family. It had pleased Molly a lot and served to pacify her after he had said that this charming fellow who had just won _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award was nothing more than liar with good Memory Charms.

To thank them Harry send Arthur a book on electricity (intended for small children, but Arthur Weasley was a child when dealing with this kind of things) and the new Lockhart book to Molly writing in the corner of the front page:

_Thanks for the wonderful dinner. Good lecture._

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Earlier that day Harry received the demission of all his goblins tutors. According to the Customs and Language one Harry was as advanced as he would ever be if he were to meet goblins in any condition: a totally goblin environment, a wizard one or a mix of them (like Gringotts), as Harry knew how to act according to his three identities (Lord Black, Janus or Harry Potter the 'Warrior') there wasn't anything left to learn. His language skill were as good as they could be considering his human physiology and the low number of times he spoke of anything else but banks and finances with goblins.

It was a bit harder to accept for Harry in regard to the Sword Master. The goblin simply told him that he was done learning and now was only wasting his Master's time. His teacher, with very sharp words, explained to Harry that there was no point in continuing as his seven-year-old body couldn't handle fighting with such a big sword as the Gryffindor one. Sure he was excellent with daggers but any person with a longer arm reach could just chop his head with a sloppy slash. Furthermore, his throwing of knives had encountered a rut: he could aim perfectly well and had excellent accuracy; there was just the matter of his lack of strength. As his size and strength would only be solved through time, the goblin just dismissed him, refusing to teach him the finest parts of fencing as he believed Harry would drop the practice soon enough.

The goblin teaching Harry knife fighting figured there wasn't any point in continuing as Harry had sucked in all the techniques he had been taught and could beat him at every match they did. Harry felt this was the only teacher who had really finished teaching him, alas the others didn't even want to hear about staying.

As such it was an exhausted and passably irritated Harry who took a goblin made portkey to the Headmaster's office of the 'Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette'. In a foul mood Harry barely managed to remain standing when his feet slammed in the concrete floor, three feet from an imposing desk behind which a burly man sat.

"Lord Black I presume?" the man said in a rich and deep voice.

Harry tried to remember the line he was supposed to return (a bit like saying 'How do you do' back…) before he came to the conclusion that: A, he was too tired to care and B, he actually was there to learn these things, so why pretend to know them?

With a smirk, Harry sat down in the free armchair without waiting for the authorization to do it. "That would be me. And you are?"

A bit taken aback the man answered without blinking. Harry would have missed the tightening of the man's hand if he hadn't seen the slight discoloration of the knuckles as the man tightened his hold on his armchair. "Romulus Ackerley."

"I was under the impression I was to meet the Headmaster"

"You are." The man answered simply.

"I was also under the impression you were the Law Instructor."

"I am," Ackerley replied curtly.

Harry nodded. He was wondering in which orientation he should take the discussion: on one hand the school had offered the position meaning they wanted him, on the other hand it appeared to be even more prestigious than going to Hogwarts. So what to do? Appear flatted to be accepted or treat the man as if he should feel honored to have the Black Heir in his school?

However, Harry never finished off his train of thoughts as Ackerley spoke straight to the point.

"What have you decided?"

"About what?" Harry asked as he was taken out of his thoughts.

"About our offer to teach your heir?" the man pressed lightly. Not rudely nor impatient, more like feeling like his interlocutor was a bit slowly on the intake.

"Ah… That…" Harry said slowly to buy himself a bit of time. _God damn it! I prepared for that! How come I don't know what to say?_

Taking a few seconds for himself, Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was Lord Black. _Good way to have multi-persona disorder_ he tough dryly before starting in earnest.

"You letter was rather lacking Headmaster." He said with a sneer. Before the man could interrupt he spoke again squeezing the laugher he felt at seeing the man close his mouth so quickly and loudly.

"What are the subjects? How many students do you have? How many per class? Number of teachers? Security? Secrecy? Alliances? You get the drill. Your school is renowned that's for sure, but the disadvantage of such secrecy is that I don't know what you are _really_ offering as I never attended myself."

"That much is obvious." The Headmaster commented dryly.

"Do you want me to act worse?" Harry challenged with laughter in his voice. "'Cause I can you know."

With that Harry extended his legs and inclined his head to the left, uncovering a bit of his cloak and showing the tip of his wand. In an instant he had insulted the man three times and they both knew it. First in extending his legs (indicating he wasn't comfortable thus insulting the man's hospitality), then with the inclination of his head (showing his lack of interest in his interlocutor and how badly he thought of him), finally by putting his wand in visual sight of the Headmaster he challenged the man on his magic abilities.

Luckily Ackerley wasn't Headmaster for nothing and saw through Harry's attitude. Something Harry had planned: he knew he lacked too much in Wizarding Etiquette to hope to even appear as a barely groomed Pure-blood. As a Lord he couldn't let the man know this. By learning a few principles and disregarding them on purpose he showed his knowledge of these rules. As such the Headmaster took him for a Pure-blood with nothing but contempt for rules: he believed Harry knew _all_ the rules but just chose not to abide them.

"What do you wish your Heir to become?" Ackerley said finally, not rising to the bait.

With a nod, Harry took his previous position back.

"I do not wish anything for I know exactly what he'll become. My decision to not apply to the regular customs and rules has led me to a point where I don't even remember half of them," Harry blatantly lied with a straight face: Occlumency walls at the fullest (no point in taking any risks… Sure the Mind Arts were an obscure branch of magic difficult to master but it is exactly what made them so dangerous: you never knew who had had the dedication to learn them).

"That's unfortunate."

"Not in my line of work. However my Heir will need these customs to be drilled in his head. I want him able to be ready for high social events by his eleventh birthday."

"It's a bit early, don't you think?"

"Not for him." Harry returned firmly. The man might not know it but he was nearly insulting him and Harry wasn't going to let that pass. "My Heir is already very knowledgeable in Law, your own area of expertise. His training in Fencing has been stopped due to his inability to handle adult sized weapons but he's good at it. Furthermore his ability to learn as well as his mentality aren't that of a small child but more of a Hogwarts's student. He can be pushed and eventually be given homework. However it's not advisable as I already tutor him on various magical subjects."

"Such as?"

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do" Ackerley returned fiercely. "His abilities in some areas or lack thereof would be important in designing a schedule for him."

"Mmm… Maybe" Harry acknowledged. "But you didn't answer my questions"

"The number of students isn't known to anyone but our archivist and I. Their identity can't be repeated to anyone as it is a precaution taken care with the enrolment form."

"I don't think you really understand me." Harry cut. "When I talked about secrecy I didn't mean I was looking for other pupils' names. I meant the protection of my heir."

Romulus Ackerley arched an eyebrow.

"I don't want anyone knowing his real name. He eventually will come to your school but nobody will know anything about him but his last name, Black."

"That's not an option." The Headmaster firmly stated.

"Why not?"

"To be able to help our students progress on various subjects, we need to see their facial structures. We need to understand these little things that betray them to be able to point these flaws and have them correct them. To protect your Heir's identity, we would have to apply a Shadowing Charm on his face and we can't work efficiently with it, especially with the time frame you have provided for us."

Harry sighed and thought for several long seconds while scratching lightly the end of his nose with his thumb.

"What about Polyjuice?" he finally asked.

"It is not advisable." The man cautiously answered.

"Why?"

"Because the other students would feel cheated if we knew their faces and not his."

"Then we don't have anything more to discuss." Harry said as he got up. He really wanted to go to this school while he could (namely before his father returned) but there was no way in Hell he'd let anyone connect Harry Potter and Lord Black. One mistake connecting Black or Potter to Janus and people would get _very_ suspicious. It wouldn't take long for someone as clever as Voldemort or Dumbledore to figure it out. If that happened, it was bye-bye usable knowledge of the future and especially bye-bye Harry's memories in the best case or bye-bye birdie all together if Voldemort got to him first.

No, nobody was seeing his face before he had a tight control on them. He'd have to find another way to learn the Pureblood ways. As Harry reached the door's handle he was stopped byAckerley's voice.

"However, you are aware that everything has a price."

Harry smiled softly before wiping his face of any emotion and turning around. The man didn't know who he was dealing with. Harry dealt with goblins all week… Clearly this man would have to give as much as he got if not more. Add to the fact Harry's extensive library from the Blacks and Potters and his willingness to give some of them as he had the Founders Book and there was nothing he couldn't gain for what he considered a good deal.

"State your demand." Harry said as he sat back.

"I see" Ackerley said pensively.

"No you don't, but go on." Harry said amusedly. Of course the man had picked Harry's choice of words, indicating the possibility to bargain much more than mere galleons. However Harry's answer had thrown the Headmaster out of it and the man was less collected and thus more likely to make a mistake in favor of Harry. He gave fond thanks to the goblins before realizing with a startle that he had started to prefer goblins to wizards in general: with goblins he knew more or less what was going on. It just showed how mush he needed these classes.

"Well, as you know we offer a class on Magical Transportation. Portkeys are difficult to come by, the Knight Bus is extremely expensive to rent as there is only one extra bus and no extra driver; I'm not even talking about the exorbitant price of Floo Powder."

Harry stared at the man for a couple seconds before he understood what was going on.

"I assure you _Headmaster_ I do have wealth and its always producing, so please refrain yourself from such comments. They are quite beneath us." _I can't believe I used the world 'beneath'_.

"My apologies Lord Black. What are we discussing: the price of such an arrangement or your Heir's enrolment for the next four years?"

_Never let the other take you to his field of expertise, idiot. _"My Heir will attend classes in the afternoon from two to five Mondays to Fridays. His face will be hidden under a Shadowing Charm and he will take Polyjuice two months before you start the subject of emotions and until it's finished. He will be tested in Laws and probably will pass with honor, the same with Fencing. He will be taught of; Fashion, Table Manners, Coat of Arms, Signets, Proper Language and speech patterns for Pureblood events, including Coming of Age Ceremony, Weddings, Balls, Funerals, Promotions, Engagements and passing of Titles. He will be instructed in Politics and Political History. Each class is to be taught one after the other, no predefined order. His accomplishments and failures will be discussed with myself and myself alone. His name will never appear on your enrolment book and his identity will never be pried into. You will ensure his security while he's at your school or during events organized by it; visits, graduation and such. In case of injury the name of every single person involved will be divulged to me. No corporal punishment of any kind, so forget any blood quill if it was your intention. He will also be taught how to use Portkeys, Floo and the Knight Bus and remain in pristine condition as a Black should. He will have a Portkey point to drop him here every day. It will be located in a room that can be opened by none other than a Black. I'm sure you understand this, Security and all." Harry read from a little list he had come up with.

"And in exchange?" the clearly uncomfortable Headmaster asked.

"Portkeys will be given free of charge, for the purpose of class and class visits only. Their amount will be limited to 800 galleons for the four years, a mere 20 galleons per month but I'm sure you'll appreciate the lessening of the burden on your finances." Harry offered. After all Janus could make any and every Portkey he wanted…

"That's is not quite enough."

"It's a generous offer and you know it. A Portkey to any location in Britain costs five galleons, and I'm not talking about those to Scotland or Ireland."

"Still, we are talking about four years of schooling where the schedules will be made for your Heir, in spite of the others."

"That's not quite true, you might try to hide it with your elbow but I can see you brochure on the wonders of having your children taught the properties of potion ingredients" _Something which would have helped me tremendously the first time around_ "this is something my Heir knows quite well" _Since six months…_ "and I'm sure you have other classes I didn't mention."

"True, we have magical theory?"

"Next."

"Introduction to Transfiguration?"

"Next."

"Introduction to the Dark Arts?"

"They are seven years old; please tell me it goes hand in hand with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Of course."

"Right…" Harry's skepticism wasn't disguised in his voice. "Next."

"Scripture?"

"I assure you my Heir knows how to write quite well and his script is pleasant enough not to warrant such a class."

"Flying?"

"Please."

"Wand care?"

"Stop right there, you are starting to annoy me and people have died for a lesser offense." Harry growled. _Wand care? Why not Tooth Brushing as well?_ "Do you have anything about History?"

"Political History yes."

"I already spoke of this one. I'm talking about Grindelwald, the Founders, etc."

"No we don't."

"Right. Then we are between a rock and a hard place here. I'm not willing to pay more for this and you aren't offering anything interesting in addition that could warrant another 'donation' from my part."

"What about custom wands?" Ackerley offered.

Harry was surprised for a second even though he didn't show it. Custom wands? The best was Ollivander and _he_ was the only in this room who would get one of the five the man would do.

"From whom?"

"Ollivander of course."

"Mr. Ackerley" Harry said firmly his eyes blazing with anger. "The next time you make an offer like this one I will take offence of it, so you'd better watch it. I'm not a patient man and I'm quite infamous when I happen to be lied to. I know perfectly well that you don't have the pull nor the leverage to get this so don't even try."

The Headmaster apparently felt the strength of Harry's anger, as he didn't even try to protest or worm his way out of it.

"Then I don't know." The man acknowledged.

Inspiration struck Harry.

"Well, my heir happens to have younger siblings. A certain amount but only two of them are worth the attention" _Always misdirect the opponent even during diplomacy to have him look for something inexistent and overlook the simple truth lying bare at his feet. Thanks the Art of War, Magical Version._ Harry thought.

"Of the same lineage?"

"Yes."

"What do you want for them then?"

"The same as well as Law classes. Fencing won't be necessary."

"You are aware it will be much more expensive?"

Harry nodded slightly.

"I happen to have a very nice and complete collection of the Potion Codex, 1st edition that is gathering dust as we speak."

"Impossible! There was only one print of it and half of them are owned by the Malfoys, the other by the Potters. You aren't allied to any of these families to my knowledge."

"Your knowledge is incomplete. While I do not have these alliances I do own this collection" _For sure, I stole half of them and inherited the other. But then again the Founders Book has the collection too so technically I have two of them. Plus the one in my family library so really I have two and a half._

"Do you mind if I check with the Malfoys and Potters?"

"No, by all means do. However you'll have troubles reaching the Potters as one is in the Hospital and the other one is out of the country."

"How do you know?"

"How do you not?" Harry returned. _Shit! I'll have to be more careful, if he understands I know a bit too much about the Potter it could turn ugly._

The Headmaster smiled.

"The same Portkey room will be used by your heir and his siblings. Am I right in assuming at least one of them is a girl?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"When will they reach the age to enter our school?"

"When they'll present themselves."

"You are an irritating man." Romulus said exasperated by the answers.

"Thank you."

"Hmpff… So do we have a deal?"

"Do you have a contract?" Harry returned.

The Headmaster produced a piece of paper and quietly but firmly wrote down the agreement they had reached with all of the terms discussed. However he didn't expect Harry to enlarge the parchment and check every single point of ink to see if there was any other binding term. He found one on the dot of an 'i'.

"I find it insulting" Harry said as he pointed the point. "Did you really think I wouldn't see that one?"

The Headmaster smiled; a true and honest smile.

"You are quite good at bargaining Lord Black, I commend you and hope we'll eventually find other times when we'll be able to fight against each other. I haven't received such a challenged from a wizard. Goblins yes but wizards, never."

"Find me a few good artifacts and we'll have lots of discussions such as this." Harry replied absently as he wiped the dot and magically imprinted another one. There was no way he was going to pay a thousand galleons for each event his heir attended and used the skills gained in this school.

Waving his wand to magical seal the contract from any tempering by removing or adding something, Harry pressed his Signet Ring and passed it to the Headmaster. Romulus Ackerley signed it without reading the contract (after all he had probably designed it) and the parchment folded itself before disappearing in a black cloud of smoke.

"I never liked that effect," the Headmaster commented lightly.

"That's what you get when you use Secrecy Contract on Goblin paper." Harry returned perfectly aware of the man's falsely light tone.

"You know that?" the Headmaster asked without even blinking. "You are quite an intriguing man, really."

_Or very friendly with the goblins and used to this kind of Contract, take your pick._

"Do you wish to visit the premises?"

"Please."

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry arrived late to his meeting. The interview with Romulus Ackerley had taken more time than planned and when Harry had finished Warding a Room for his _heir's_ use, he was spent and in need of a good lie down; which led to his waking up late, thus his urgency as he ran in an empty corridor (he couldn't do that when there was someone around, standards and all…).

Finally he reached the door, knocking once he let himself in.

"You're late Janus."

"Yes, sorry I didn't-"

"Don't be sorry, be on time."

Harry growled a bit.

"How long 'till it wears off?"

Harry checked his watch. He had taken the Polyjuice, then his shower, breakfast, so… "Six minutes."

"Good. Now, what did you do?"

"A few rituals…"

"I already know that Mr. Potter and I was the one to tell you to wait thirty to forty days before a check up. What I'm asking is why do you need one?"

Harry felt the sensation of returning to his body. Ironically he didn't like being a kid at all. He wasn't coordinated, well he was but not as much as when he was disguised as Lord Black or Janus and he had baby fat. Furthermore, there was the psychological effect: he was an adult not a child.

"I felt things that I shouldn't have"

"Where?"

"In the eyes"

"You're not wearing glasses anymore, maybe that's the reason."

"Healer Rasiac, I came to you to have a check up because something went wrong, not because I corrected why eyesight."

"Right." Sofia Rasiac said as she withdrew a folder and read the unique sheet of parchment in it. "You know," she said after several minutes "we are lucky your parents never asked to see your file. I mean there is nothing in it but a physical evaluation from last year."

"I'm perfectly aware of this Sofia and truth be told I'd be more comfortable if this sheet of paper was destroyed once you have new measurements, like within the next hour…"

"We'll see… You look ridiculous in these robes twice your size, take them off and sit there."

Harry did as he was instructed and waited. And waited. Sofia Rasiac spent her time waving her wand around him, sometimes she looked happy with the result, others she would try dozen of variations before resigning herself and try another Charm.

Finally after what felt like hours to Harry but was in fact barely more than forty-five minutes, Healer Rasiac sat down and compared her new evaluation to the old one for a moment.

"Some things are very disturbing Mr. Potter."

"Such as?" Harry prompted as he cast a warming Charm on himself.

"Well, you grew up normally during the year, and are in perfect health. However you have stopped growing… And not just temporarily, it looks definitive…"

"I know, don't worry it won't last. Go on." Harry dismissed as he popped a Lemon Drop in his mouth.

"I don't know about your magic as you refuse to let me check it…" she continued with an undertone of reproach.

"I know what I'm doing Sofia and I can tell you again that there is nothing that will make me allow you to do it."

The Healer made a noise with the back of her throat before continuing "It appears that your orbs are a bit wider. Rounder, like… A bit owlish if you know what I mean…" she said, clearly struggling to explain what she saw. However Harry knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Do you think it will have any repercussion?" Harry asked lightly, his face perfectly calm while in the inside he was nearly panicking.

"It's already done Mr. Potter" the Healer said. "I monitored your eyes you blink thrice less than any other person. You probably have better night vision if the ritual was indeed using an owl."

Taking another folder, Healer Rasiac opened it and took three pieces of parchment.

"As you told me before, a man named Remus Lupin came for a physical examination as well as your two sisters."

"So?" Harry prompted.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf."

"I know."

"Since when?"

"Since when I know or since when is he a werewolf?"

"Since when is he a werewolf?"

"Since he is six or something, so for… Twenty odd years, why?" Harry answered as he drank a bit of Polyjuice.

"It explains his tiredness and the early graying of his hair. Apart from his curse and the resulting fatigue, he is in good physical and mental state. As for your sisters they are perfectly well. Both are well fed, playful and developing quite nicely. However I'm a bit worried about their absence of talk about their parents. Usually child talks only of themselves and their parents, those two spoke of themselves but also a lot about you and someone named Mariana. Why is that?"

Harry tilted his head as he kept putting his clothes on. "You are aware that without the Secrecy Contract I would have Obliviated you for just asking right?"

"Just answer." The Healer returned patiently with a sight.

It always amazed Harry how he often found himself forming strange relationships with people. This woman was dead scared of him a year before and now that she could understand a lot more about him through his actions, she didn't even bat an eye when he threatened to erase her memory. Then again why would he do that?

"My mom is in the Long term Ward of Mental Damages."

"I know, you pressured me until I agreed to take her file." She returned fiercely, half annoyed half flattered to know he trusted her with his mother's life. She could hardly know Harry had assessed her _loyalty_ using Legilimency on her and interrogating her with a light Truth serum and a Confundus Charm (meaning even if she had noticed the Potion, the Charm stopped her mind from being able to break out of it).

"Actually, I don't remember any Healer being as glad as those ones to drop a case." She commented lightly, lost in her memory.

Harry brought her back to the present with a growl. "It's not my fault they don't care what happened to her. She's just another test subject to them, but you know what? Not on my watch!"

"Yes, well, it doesn't answer your sisters' absence of talk of your father."

"They haven't seen him for the last six months as the courageous dad left to further up his career the day his wife felt into a coma. He never showed again, neither for his children's birthdays nor his wife's. He just forgot about us. It doesn't shock me they forgot him. I don't have anything to do with it but you know, children know when they aren't wanted and Potter's attitude is clearly that of an over-grown child who doesn't care about being adult except he can do Magic freely and drink alcohol." Harry had started calmly but was nearly dripping with sarcasm and hate at the end.

"Your father might have good reasons for what he did you know." Sofia said gently, falling back in her primary role: psychotherapy.

"I'll believe it when I hear one. In the mean time he is my genitor, not my father."

"You know," she remarked "once your father is back and your mother awakens, you'll have problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry" she said. Harry noticed the use of his first name but let it drop, after all, half an hour earlier he was naked in front of her. "you are seven years old. I don't know a lot of kids who are able to make a distinction between a genitor and father. At least none that haven't started Hogwarts; your parents will notice this."

"Don't worry" Harry said with a grin as he left. "Everything is planned."

"That's what scares me," she muttered as the door closed, but Harry still managed to hear her.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

And so, a new school year started. Janus continued investing heavily in the stock market and making huge profits. So much that Gringotts actually created a special service: 'Janus Investment'. Far more expensive than any other service, this one required the loan of a certain amount of money to Gringotts in exchange of what the money would make an annual benefit of 7 percent. Everybody believed it was the best deal ever. Harry who had it for free, (come on! It was his name and his suggestions) found it was a rip off, but then again, it lessened his and Remus workload.

Three Aurors' lives were saved thanks to tips for Harry and he nearly had his own access to the Ministry (without wand checking, just his Signet Ring). Fudge was overjoyed when Harry took off his hood in his office, believing to be trusted with Janus' most important secret. However Janus closeness to Fudge also created a few other problems Harry had to deal with: Lucius Malfoy wasn't as close to the Minister as before and a few Aurors were taking a bit too much interest in him. As Harry knew exactly when the Aurors were supposed to search the house thanks to Ron's diary, he had to mention a few time to Fudge that he was annoyed at the constant prying in his friend Lucius Malfoy's life. It killed him to say that but he had to, just to ensure nobody discovered the secret room as it would be his bargaining chip with Lucius in case he failed to free Dobby. It looked like a small thing to do in regard to what he was trying to accomplish but Dobby's liberation was a key event if there was any: he cleaned Gryffindor tower when Hermione kept in knitting hats, he helped them discover the Room of Requirements, he tailed Malfoy, etc. He might not be needed this time around but maybe he would so Harry planned to free the House-Elf again.

Speaking of House-Elves, Harry had re-installed the ancient command he had given Kreacher. The creature still hated him but the number of enchantments Harry had placed on him where so numerous that the House-Elf couldn't even express his displeasure with his tone of voice; which was a good thing as he cleaned the flat Harry inhabited with the girls and he didn't want them to hear such words as 'mudblood'.

Rose had started her new school and seemed to enjoy it even if the spell Harry had put on the necklace he gave her stopped her from mentioning magic as anything more than a young girl's imagination.

As for Harry he became Mr. Black, student at the Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette. As he had anticipated, he scored Outstandings in Fencing and Law, much to Romulus Ackerley's disappointment.

He had breezed through Magical Transportation once he learned to close his eyes and land with his heels first when using the Floo. Portkeys were actually easier as he just had to lightly flex his knees. The only problem had been the sooth on his robes but he had quickly learned to throw the powder in the chimney before entering it, thus avoiding dirtying his clothes.

He had just started table manners and frankly was amazed at the difference between wizard and muggle ways.

However, as it was the end of November, Janus found himself often roaming the corridors of the Ministry, especially Fudge's office and the Aurors' quarters; as they had no problem in showing him their work once he was identified. Finally, one morning as he was taking a cup of tea with the Minister and discussing the Goblin-Wizard treaty of the last war, Madam Bones entered the office. Her monocle stuck at her eye she nearly collided with Harry as she was reading a file.

"Good Morning Minister. I didn't know you had a meeting. I can come back later if you want." She said upon seeing Harry.

"No Amelia, it's fine. Janus here is a good friend of mine and sometime gives extremely good input. What is it?"

"The team from Bulgaria came back." She said, apparently not trusting Harry one bit even though her Aurors' reports praised him.

"So how did it go?" Fudge asked clearly interested. Harry could understand why; this was the first cooperation between Bulgaria and England since years and the future fall of Berlin's Wall would further up the extremely good ties between both countries, bringing in excellent contract and business deals.

"They were successful."

Fudge breathed at this answer before taking a double take. It wasn't Amelia Bones who had spoken but Harry as he set his tea cup down onto a small table.

Madam Bones was clearly not amused. "And how would you know that sir?" she asked darkly.

"The same way I know it was a team led by James Potter," Harry said simply as he got up "Interesting choice."

"It doesn't answer my question" Amelia said firmly.

"You are right, it doesn't," he told her dismissively.

Turning towards Fudge he said "I'm going to go Cornelius, I know you probably have to meet with them to give them awards. I have a little business trip planned so I won't see you for a couple of weeks, but I'll keep myself informed. You know how to contact me."

Fudge nearly opened his mouth to ask why he should give the Aurors any medal, but then decided against it. It was Janus after all, and Harry had read that each member of the team had gotten an Order of Merlin third Class for this mission.

"A third Class should do the trick," Harry said as he took the Floo to The Three Broomsticks before Apparating. He hadn't missed Madam Bones' interested looked turn to bewilderment when he mentioned Third Class Order of Merlins; she was probably the one who had asked for them the first time.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Back in his office, Harry did something he knew was coming but hated anyway. He had just gone to Longbottom Mansion and Peter's House where he established light Wards keyed to the Potters. If one went looking for one they would return to the Ministry where they'd seek out Frank Longbottom and Harry Potter.

Now Harry sat on a stool in Dudley cast offs, staring at Remus who Obliviated him twice. As Harry was aware of it and his Occlumency was stronger in his awakened state, it didn't block the memories, however Harry prevented his instinct from destroying the 'memory blockers' effectively enabling their removal in the future and Apparated to the Dursleys. Had Harry bothered to look in his office during the last week he would have seen a crystal getting bluer.

* * *

When Harry appeared in the Dursleys living room, the family was watching the television. Petunia screamed, Vernon paled and backed away, Dudley just stared like an idiot before releasing a shriek that reminded Harry strongly of a scared pig.

Not bothering Harry Obliviated them of the last minute and sent various Charms to them, mostly those Remus came up with to help him drop out of school. A Confundus Charm messed a bit with their mind, three bursts of white left Harry's wand to enter in the Dursleys' head. Quite dark in nature this spell was designed to steal memories however it was found to render the user barking mad. The Counter spell Harry had just used was to give memories. It was before used in training Apprentices but Masters felt that things had to be learned the hard way not the easy way, as such the spell fell out of use.

Harry had just given the Dursleys his own memory of moments with each of them. Surely it wasn't enough but a year of their life being filled with Harry memory of several years of abuse would be enough knowledge to fool others, furthermore, their unconscious would fill the rest of the blanks according to the person's personality: Jealousy, fear and hate for Petunia, Greediness, Hate and fear from Vernon and selfishness, stupidity and fear for Dudley.

Casting a final spell, Harry blocked the memory of his 'departure' from his relative's mind. Quickly Harry cast a Ward on himself and the house facade that would disappear once another magical person came around. Its principle was to make people believe what they saw was normal. It had first been used to hide the remarkable advancement of the houses repaired with magic but Harry felt his way was better…

As he knew his father would arrive soon, Harry cleaned the cupboard under the stairs and set up his 'room' there. Then with sadistic pleasure (and quite a bit of masochism) he woke the Dursleys and purposely dropped a glass while he was putting them back to their place. The resent memory download and his fear of magic led Vernon to have quite a heavy hand on the little brat.

Later this night, as his back bled profusely Harry wondered why he was still at the Dursleys. He wondered the same thing the following morning when his cousin boxed him because there wasn't enough bacon. He wondered where his father was as he cleaned the windows during the afternoon in the harsh cold. While his stomach growled that night he wondered what his father was doing that could be more important than taking his kids back. The next morning a sudden thought occurred to Harry: his father had ditched them quite rapidly once his mother was in a coma, maybe he wouldn't come and get him back until she was awake.

This realization destroyed the little hope he still had. Unknowingly it was actually what made his act that much believable when a man rang at the door during Harry's fourth day of stay at the Dursleys. He had planned in escaping that night and wasn't very attentive to his surrounding.

However he heard Vernon Dursley's yell.

"Freak, get the door!"

"Yes sir."

Harry opened the door to find himself staring at a pair of black pants. His already small size and his lack of growing for the last six months really gave him the look of six-year-old, add to that his bad eating habits in November while he waited for his father's return and the following Dursley's diet and he looked like a beggar, except he was the one into the house…

"Hey kid, can I see your parents?" the man asked.

Harry raised his head to see a man with black long hair and a beard. The stranger's warm brown eyes and the messy feeling of his hair reminded him of Hagrid a bit. Swallowing the lump in his throat as Hagrid brought back Dumbledore who brought back his parents to his mind, Harry asked.

"Who do you want to see sir?"

"Err… Petunia and Vernon Dursley?"

Harry nodded still lost in his thoughts of the half-giant. "Please wait here."

"Sir?"

Vernon grunted while he watched the news.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a man at the door asking about you and Mrs. Dursley."

"What's his name?"

This jolted Harry out of his dream-like state. "I don't know sir." He answered while inwardly cursing. If the beefy Vernon was angry he'd be kicked and he couldn't escape with fractured ribs… Well, technically he could but really it's already painful to Apparate without injuries…

His thoughts were again his downfall as he didn't register the hand that came toward his face. Flesh hit flesh and Harry felt himself fly before he crashed in the wall.

_It's funny how things repeat themselves_. _I hope there isn't any mark on the wall or it's going to be really painful._

For the third time in a very short span of time Harry's thoughts crashed back to reality as he saw Vernon fall on the floor. Harry blinked owlishly. What the…?

_Maybe a heart attack? Nah, I didn't get so lucky the first time._ Harry saw in the reflection of window the form of the man with the beard. He had a thin piece of wood in his hand.

_What the f-?_

Harry nearly laughed. He hadn't recognized his own father! Then an evil gleam entered his eye. He couldn't have planned it better… His daydreaming had actually opened the perfect opportunity… Forcing himself, Harry whimpered and drew his legs toward his chest before rocking himself back and forward.

Still in the window Harry saw his father crouch next to him, his hand coming slowly toward Harry's shoulder. Knowing when it was going to make contact, it was easy for Harry to pretend to be startled and try to move away.

"Harry… Harry…"

"I didn't do it." He said in a small voice, taking pleasure in the guilt it must have been causing his father. "I'm sorry; I swear I didn't do it. Please, let me go. I didn't do it…"

"Harry… Shhhhh… I know you didn't do it. I did." His father said softly but Harry could detect the uneasiness in his voice. _And it's only the beginning Potter._ He thought viciously.

The next blow came just a moment later when James asked

"Harry… Do you know who I am?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm your father Harry."

Harry stared at his father's eyes forcing himself not to blink and when tears started to fall he repeated with a sobbing voice what the Dursleys had always told him.

"My father was a good for nothing drunk who killed himself and my mother in a car crash."

James Potter fell on his backside staring at the bloodied and tearful form of his eldest son, unblinking and unresponsive he barely managed to swallow the nausea he felt coming.

"What have you done Frank?" he whispered unaware of the smirk that widened on Harry's face.


	9. Crops Time

**Chapter 9:** Crops Time

_James Potter fell on his backside staring at the bloodied and tearful form of his eldest son, unblinking and unresponsive he barely managed to swallow the nausea he felt coming._

_"What have you done Frank?" he whispered unaware of the smirk that widened on Harry's face._

* * *

Laughter and voices could be heard floating in the air. The sun gently warming the face of all the people slowly strolling in the dirt covered street. Families and old friends used the warm temperature of summer to casually walk in this Sunday morning. A slight breeze was softly blowing bringing in a colder air, a reminder that Scotland was not in the South. Peace and happiness was around. Nobody so much as blinked when a loud crack resonated in a not so distant street. While it was not very common to have someone Apparate somewhere else than in the Main Street, Hogsmeade _was_ the only Wizarding town in all the United Kingdom and nobody thought twice about it; luckily for their memories.

Harry Potter quickly put his wand away. The soon to be eleven knew it was a bit reckless of him to Apparate considering his young physical appearance but he was in a hurry and quite frankly, even with the recent set-backs, he had enough of money, magical and political power to not be overly concerned with one of the smaller laws. He knew, somewhere in the recess of his mind, that such thinking was to be prohibited. However, the way he saw it, considering his 'condition', was like a Muggle driver using his horn in a city. Yes, it was illegal, but there was no harm done, so…

Leisurely Harry made his way to a white fenced garden. Cocking his head to the left he smiled briefly before entering the garden, and after a few steps, vanishing into thin air. Or at least he would if anybody had been around to see it. As it was, Harry had just entered a nice and cozy house. There were ochre colored carpets on the floor and walls, a small table with keys overhung by a mirror and three opened doors. Harry knew the left led to the living-room and the right to a kitchen; both places most likely to be empty if the lack of noise and smell was anything to go by.

Harry hung his cloak and walked straight on, calling out "Hellooooo!!!"

Distantly a woman's voice answered "In the garden" as a man's voice boomed "In my study".

Harry glanced at a window and waved softly at a bent silhouette treating a plant of what looked like carrots. As the person rose to their height, Harry's beliefs were confirmed as Perenelle Flamel waved back at him with an energy clearly contradicting her frail body. With a soft smile, the boy turned on his heels and went upstairs in what he knew to be Nicholas Flamel's study.

As per the older man's custom, the room was dark; a roaring fire was casting light in a small corner of the room while the rest was softly lit by never-ending candles. The burgundy color of the heavy carpets was alternating between blood colored and pitch black according to the flames. Nicholas was seated behind his desk, numerous books and rolled parchments taking the entire available place but for an empty cup of tea and the head-sized leather pouch on the middle of everything else. The old alchemist, who was reclining in his armchair, was lighting his pipe with the help of a small match he soon extinguished and sent with a casual flick in the raging inferno of his chimney.

"Do you have it?" he questioned in way of greeting.

"I have it" Harry answered with a small nod of his head. From his robes left pocket he withdrew an old and battered book and gave it to Nicholas. The candles flames illuminated the title. _Exposition of the Hieroglyphicall Figures_ by _Nicholas Flamel_.

Harry proceeded in moving a mess of books and manuals from a chair. "Remind me again why I had to go all over Europe and spend hundreds of galleons on a book you wrote yourself and published in the Muggle world?" he asked with a resentment he didn't bother hiding from his voice.

"Harry, Harry, Harry… Sometimes, you forget I wasn't born in England. I am French. I have a copy in French obviously, but I wasn't interested in acquiring an English copy at the time." Nicholas explained, as white smoke was slowly twirling around his face.

"And you care now because?" Harry asked as he dropped himself in the now empty chair, settling the small closed basket he was caring with him on the floor at his side.

"I'm still not overly concerned with owning a book in a foreign language - that I do master perfectly mind you – when I wrote it, but I couldn't really let it go for free now, could I?"

"I supposed you could have been a nice and uninterested old man and gave them to me for free, if you had wanted to that is..." Harry simply returned.

"Once again Harry, you just want things to go your way" Nicholas commented with a sight. "You know perfectly well I do not interfere with what is going outside of my land. And it includes nothing more than this house and the garden. You asked me for Warding Stones and quite a number actually; considering I know you have enough money to buy them if you wanted to, it can mean two things: either you do not want anyone to know about them or you want to be sure they are perfect. In both cases, it goes a bit beyond our relationship, don't you agree?"

"Fine, fine" Harry grumbled. "Is that the last one then?" he asked, indicating the leather pouch.

"Yes it is; the forty-ninth." Nicholas answered, before raising his hand to forestall any action from Harry. "However, I'd like you to stay for lunch if you don't mind."

"You know it is always a pleasure to eat at your table Nicholas." Harry returned pleasantly. His voice hardened slightly as he continued "However, I cannot help myself but find your timing very suspicious."

Flamel laughed a bit before coughing on his pipe's smoke. "My timing is anything but suspicious Harry. It would be suspicious if I were to invite you to lunch, but I am inviting you to lunch while we talk about recent events, like your picture in the Daily Prophet and Three W, MONDAY and THURSDAY, or this basket at your feet."

A heavy sight escaped Harry's nose before he nodded "Fine, I guess I had it coming. With the way everything got screwed up and-"

"Wait a minute," Nicholas interrupted "You think you screwed-up?"

"Of course I did." Harry said hotly. "I had no plan for such occurrence. I was left blind with no-idea how it occurred, how to deal with it and how not to be killed by the first wand-happy wizard I encounter."

"And you dealt with it magnificently"

"You think?" Harry wondered out loud. "Kind of remind me of Janus and my father's first meeting."

"A first meeting which was successful as far as you are concerned if I recall correctly." Nicholas supplied.

"I guess" Harry said absently.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Seeing the state of his son, James Potter had not wasted a single second. Wrapping his eldest in a Conjured blanket, he had no trouble gathering the weakly struggling boy and run to the nearest corner where he Summoned the Knight Bus and used his Auror Badge to get them dropped first thing in front of St Mungos.

The injuries looked profound and important with all the blood but James Potter knew the real issue was his son's obvious lack of memory or knowledge of anything related to magic. For a boy raised in a magical environment it was beyond abnormal. It was a sure sign of a serious illness or maybe a curse.

The night was already advanced, but James paid no attention to the calls of the on-duty Healer, nor did he notice the absence of the mass of regularly waiting sick. His feet carried him to Healer Sofia Rasiac's office. She knew Harry; she would know how to deal with this.

It was only when he was getting ready to knock on the wooden door that James realized there was no-one around, no-one to help him, or tell him what to do. His eyes began to be unfocussed and he would probably have fallen on the ground had not the door opened, flooding Harry and him in light.

Sofia Rasiac was there with a tall man in dark clothing. The stranger's face was obscured but everything about him screamed 'problem' to James. The heavy dragon scales marring the robes were scratched, proof this man was not ignorant to the business of dueling. A golden pin attracted James's eyes. A circle separated in the middle by a lighting bolt. On each side there was a face. The first with the boyhood attitude of a young man just out of his teenage years, the second sporting more wrinkles than any one James had ever seen, bar Albus Dumbledore of course, but that guy was passed being old to reach the age of ancient.

Like a candle had just been lit in front of his eyes, James could suddenly recognize the man. This was Janus, the man who had taken charge of things when Lily had been cursed. And now he was here, when Harry was hurt…

Before a single word could be spoken aloud, Healer Rasiac took Harry from James arms, pushed Janus outside of her office, and locked her door. Both men were left standing in front of each other in the badly lit hallway.

Sofia gently pulled the blanket away from Harry and muttered a few Healing Charms. The Magic took effect instantly and the injuries quickly resorbed themselves, leaving the young boy in a perfect state. With a joyous expression, he smiled and winked at the Healer before hoping to the chimney into which he sent a fistful of Floo Powder, promptly taking him out of St. Mungos and into his darkened office.

Checking the time, Harry left himself drop into his armchair. With a sight he pulled a piece of parchment, separated it in two columns, wrote _'Harry'_ at the top of the first _'Janus'_ in the second and the current time as the first entry ender Harry's name.

During the next hour, the young wizard kept adding things and scribbling them out of his parchment until he finally felt like he had a working time-line. His decision made, he took his wand (he had previously left securely in his desk's drawer) and Summoned two rolled-up parchment. The first one was very thin, probably a standard 8-inches piece. The second, much thicker, was just an insurance as far as Harry was concerned. He needed this to happen and was resigned, if need be, to offer the regular full and unedited contract for this to happen.

Harry swallowed a vial of Polyjuice and held himself at his desk while his body shifted, grew and fattened. After it was over, several flicks and swifts transformed his dreary clothes in a reproduction of Janus regular robes; except there wouldn't be any protection against curses there, but something told Harry Magic would not be involved.

Taking his Time-Turner, Harry closed his eyes and made two turns with it. The feeling of disorientation was the same as the one he had experimented with Hermione all those years ago, but he did not stop to dwell on it. A fistful of Floo Powder turned the soft fire in a raging roaring and hot fire of green flames. Knelling in front of the chimney, Harry made a call to Sofia Rasiac. He told her of Harry's imminent arrival at her office's door and how they should meet there in half an hour.

Harry, disguised as Janus, had barely explained to Sofia what was going to happen and how that he heard foot steps. The Healer opened the door to find, as Janus had 'predicted', James holding his eldest son in a blanket. In a flurry of concise gestures and movements, Healer Rasiac had Harry secured in her arms and Janus was left standing in front of a man he thought so very little of.

* * *

Janus put his hood down, revealing pale green eyes, a cleaned shaved face even at this time of the night and a skin so white it clearly had not seen the sun for quite some time. _A vampire maybe?_ James wondered, but was quickly disabused of that notion when Janus put a warm hand on his shoulder and said "Should we go and see your family then?"

James could only nod as he was being led to a door in front of which five goblins were mounting guard. Janus put his hand on a stone that glowed lime for a brief second. The goblin nodded then snarled as he turned to James and proceeded to take out numerous instruments, from a simple measuring tape to pinches which use remained a mystery to James.

"Sorry, about that." James heard Janus say to the goblin "He has never come to see his wife since she's here."

This simple statement was like a spike going through James's heart. There was no denying it; it was the first time he set foot in the hospital since this Christmas afternoon nearly a year ago.

"It's the middle of the night" the goblin grumbled in James face.

"It's barely 11pm" Janus interjected. "And you are following human times since you took this position."

"Confirmed" another goblin said out loud. "James Potter, 27th of March 1960, husband of the patient"

James smiled thinly as he was pushed in the room. A gasp escaped his lips. His wife was awake! It looked recent considering there were more Healers and goblins around her than in the rest of the entire facility. He eyed Janus to see the man's reaction, but there wasn't any; like he was carved of stone, or like he knew already…

Janus walked to a goblin and spoke to him. James did not understand a single world of their exchange. The guttural and uneven flow of the syllables led him to assume they were speaking the goblin's natural tongue; however he understood the gist of it, when the goblin nodded and gave a stack of papers to Janus.

The enigmatic man read the curious symbols as he slowly made his way back to James.

"Your wife awoke this afternoon thanks to a combination of treatments from the goblins and Healers." Janus said, still reading. Raising his eyes to James he summarized "In a few words, the goblins Warded her body before forcing the Ward in become two separate ones. Then they separated the two Wards, one going to her head, the other to her toes; every inch left behind was cleansed by potions and spells from the Healers. In the end, they cut her toe-nails and trimmed her hair, et voilà."

"_Et voilà?_" James asked incredulously. "That's all you find to say? It took them a year to do that, and you look like it was a walk in the park!"

"Riiiight" Janus slowly returned. "Mr. Potter, you have to understand all those things, the Ward, the Potions, the Healing Spells, they were created for your wife. We are not talking about a Flue Cure, but of an unknown Spell destroying the basic of Magic in every cell of her body. If this Charm could be safely controlled, it would be in an entire classification of its own, much darker than the Unforgivables. This is a true break in Healing. You should be rejoicing rather than complaining about the length of time."

"I'm getting a bit fed up with you and your attitude _mister_ Janus." James answered hotly, brandishing his right index as if it were a wand, in Janus's face. "What are you doing here, hmm? And who are you to tell me what to do? And those insinuations as the door? What do you want?"

The goblins and Healers in the room, feeling the heavy tension, slowly started to make there way out, then faster, until the door slammed behind the last of them.

Janus turned to Lily and nodded at her. "Mrs. Potter," turning back to James "Mr. Potter".

Janus made his way to a chair he turned around and sat on. He could see, the door, James and Lily in her bed. Folding his legs, Janus calmly stated his demand.

"I want to take Harry as my apprentice."

Lily just looked at James, who felling empowered by her look decided to deal with the situation in a record time. Little did he know this action would be the end of the perfect family he hoped for and the start of years of hardships, punctuated by condescending remarks and attitudes from both his wife and eldest son.

"No."

"No?"

"I swear you will never have my son as an apprentice. It's not the Middle Ages anymore. Firstly, we don't know anything about you, secondly, there are schools nowadays and thirdly Harry wouldn't be able to cope, even if he wanted to be your apprentice, something I know very well he doesn't want. I. Will. Never. Agree. Onto. This."

His piece finally said and clearly stated, James folded his arms and looked at his wife waiting for the stranger to leave him and her to their reunion. He gave a start when the noise he heard was not the closing of the door as he expected but a low chuckle.

Glancing at Janus, James's resolve started to crumble. This man was overtly laughing at him, but there wasn't a single trace of amusement in the man's eyes or on his face which remained still. Janus face, for all the laughter that could be heard, remained chilling as ever.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter, it is not as simple as that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" James demanded.

"Nothing, you should just give it a little more consideration."

"And why should we do that?" Lily asked, a soft voice carrying through the room and evoking internal reaction to both males.

"Ah…" Janus said, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not sure now is the best moment to speak about that."

"You're the one who stared it, finish it then! I give you two minutes before I lodge an official complain and ask for a restriction order" James spat.

"Actually, you are the one who started it, dear" Lily said as she took her husband hand in hers. "And two minutes is not a lot of time, but you have probably the right idea. Mr. Janus?"

"Very well," Janus said. "If you two want it to go that way, by all means, let's do it."

"James Potter, I have personally engaged several _years_ of your income as an Auror in the treatment for your wife. This wasn't done in a disguised act of philanthropy. How do you plan in reimbursing me? How do you also plan in weaseling your way out of the official complains _I_ will lodge against you? Considering the evidence I have of your parenting skills, there is absolutely no way you'll be allowed to keep your children. Their godparents will also be refused as potential guardians. And your wife will not be allowed to have three young children with her for quite a while until she is deemed fit by her Healers. Healers I would like to remind you _I_ am paying."

James immediately pointed his wand at Janus.

"You are not taking my kids!" he roared.

"James, please…" Lily said, sensing it was not the right way to go.

"How… Excessive." Janus noted. "Mr. Potter, do you really thing cursing me will stop it?"

"Stop what?" Lily asked, her husband being too livid to utter a single world.

"Stop the fact, both of your daughters' godfathers gave me the right to educate them and never came to check on them. Stop the fact, your son, Harry, was Obliviated twice and left with your sister and her magic-hating husband. Stop the fact, your husband never set foot in this hospital since you were accepted here because he was too busy going to further up his career. Stop the fact, that without me, James, you wouldn't have a family to go back to."

"You left Harry with Petunia? You Obliviated him?" Lily asked. "You never came to see me? Or the girls?"

In front of James furious expression and Lily's pained one, Janus took the bigger stack of parchment from his pocket, knowing they were passed the edited version of the Apprentice Contract, and dropped it on the bedside table.

"This is a contract. Read it, study and sign it. The both of you and Harry." Janus said as he made to leave. "As your son's Master one of my first duties is to protect him and his familial environment. It should take care of these little glitches we just evoked."

"For your information Mr. Potter, I was looking for an apprentice for quite some times until I decided to settle in England after finding Harry. He knows me. He is the one who asked that I take care of his mother and sisters when you left him with the ridiculous notion your wife was alright. He agreed a year ago to be my apprentice. Unfortunately, the Memory Charms broke the Tracking one I had placed on him."

As a parting sentence Janus added "You will find Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I am a very good friend; and a lethal enemy."

The broken vase against the door was all the confirmation he needed to know James Potter was certainly not his number one fan.

Janus made his was to Healer Rasiac's office and entered without knocking.

Sofia was alone. "We are alone" she confirmed to Janus, as said person was busy waving his wand and checking what his eyes and Healer were telling him.

"Good." he finally replied with a sight. Sitting himself in a chair, Janus waved his wand to his face before largely opening and closing his mouth several times. "You know, those Static Charms are quite good, but it hurts like help when your muscles are contracting and the Magic stops them."

"This is why a Healer like me is against there use, Janus."

As she finished her sentence, Sofia was greeted by the tired face of a small and starved looking seven years old Harry Potter.

"So now what?" she demanded.

"Now… Now, I suppose we go back. You tell my father how close to death I was, I play the frightened child and they sign my contract."

"How did you manage to be in my office as Janus before your father arrived?"

"Come one Sofia, you are clever enough. You tell me. It's not like I have so many secrets from you."

"For starters, I wouldn't know that, would I? Seeing as their name indicates, those are secrets…" Sofia shot back. "But, I guess you just Floo-ed out of my office to yours where you used the pendant you have around your neck."

"Which one?" Harry asked innocently.

"Certainly not this small trunk." Healer Rasiac commented, before muttering to herself. "Silly thing that is."

"Hey! I'll have you know this pendant saved my life! So ok, I used my hour-glass pendant, but what for?"

"Janus… Sometimes, you really believe people to be slow. You are a personal friend of the Minister."

"Not true" Harry piped in.

"So true! I saw you having diner with him in this posh restaurant in Diagon Alley!"

"Whatever." Harry grumbled. He might have gone a little over board in gaining Fudge approval. For a few months now, the Minister and he were sort of friends. Well as much friend as you could be with a man you dislike but pretend to like very much because of his job. And there was also the added benefit of being able to slightly shift Fudge's opinions in the guise of a friend.

"Anyway, you used you Time-Turner, something I though was nothing more than a tale for children, before I saw you had one. Thus were able to be there with me to reception yourself and go and do whatever it is you did."

"You are a scary witch" Harry commented. "Too much brain power."

Sofia laughed with this distinctive musical laugh so typical of her.

"Coming from a seven-year-old who has been manipulating everyone he is in contact with since I've known him, I'll take this as a compliment."

"As you should" Harry said as he canceled the Engorging and Visual Charms on his robes that turned back to their original form of Dudley's cast offs.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, offering his arm to Healer Rasiac, once he was fully dressed.

Sofia took his offered hand and said "We shall" as she opened the door.

Immediately, Harry seemed to shrink on himself, hiding half his body in the shadows and letting her go first. _They don't stand a chance_ Sofia thought.

Needless to say, the apprenticeship contract between Janus and Harry James Potter was signed by both mother and son in a very short time. James did the only thing he could in front of the Healer, his wife, and son's angry frowns. He signed. An hour after having sworn he would never do it.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"I still had to let go of my original plans to strip him of his family and job." Harry commented.

"Perhaps" Nicholas acknowledged. "But you were not ready for this situation, yet you managed to remember your priorities and get what you wanted. Personally I was against this little quest for revenge-"

"Yes, I know. You expressed yourself largely on the subject." Harry said grumpily.

"But then you had the possibility to use you Time-Turner."

"Hey! It was the first time I used it unplanned!"

"And you did well, Harry. You might think it wasn't so as your father refused when you were persuaded he would run to sign your contract and get rid of his son. The fact remains you had made a mistake and corrected it easily."

"Lunch!" Perenelle's voice Magically carried and amplified reminded both men.

"Let's go then" Nicholas said, jumping on his feet.

Harry got up, picked up his basket and followed the legendary alchemist toward the dining room. His emotions were mixed. On one hand, Nicholas and Perenelle loved eating and had had years to perfect their cooking skills. As such every meal was a new fascinating experience filled with wonderful tastes and great smells. On the other hand, Harry would have to explain plans he had kept to himself and face the wrath or praise of a man he considered as his moral line.

All things considered, Harry wasn't feeling too hot about this lunch…

* * *

"So Harry" Perenelle asked when the coffees were served, "how are things at home?"

"You mean those last days or in general?" the young wizard asked as he dipped a biscuit in his tea. While he did enjoy coffee, his body was too young to handle the caffeine, thus he had to restrain himself and didn't take any after noon; especially those made by Perenelle Flamel.

"Let's start with in general" Nicholas said as he passed his hand in his black beard over and again to dislodge any crumb that might be resisting gravity.

"As good as possible I guess. Mum finally gave up in finding us a new nanny, which is a really good news as far as I am concerned. The girls do not appear to care one way or another. They like coming to my office after classes even though they are still a bit wary of Janus. However they love spending time with Remus."

"And your parents?" Perenelle pressed.

Harry sighed but didn't need to be pushed as he immediately replied "Well, my father is still an obnoxious bastard-"

"HARRY!"

"Okay okay, sorry Perenelle. So as I was saying my father is still caught up in his little world. I just cannot believe mum is alright with his behavior really. Can you imagine that? I mean, sure she was angry at him for dropping me with Petunia and she gave him quite a dressing about his choices of godfathers, but still… I thought she would divorce him or leave him; at least make him sleep on the couch for a few weeks but no, she did not. She acted like nothing had happened."

"Did you consider the possibility she might not want to remember how she lost one year of her life?" Perenelle asked gently.

"I did actually" Harry replied casually before a frown appeared on his face. "But something does not add up."

"What do you mean?" Nicholas probed.

"I mean, she knows her body was suspended so she did not really loose any living time apart from the fact everybody lived through one year when she did not. She seems fine as she still mentions her work and how she deals with the results of this Charm, both professionally and in private. She usually has the last word when Rose, Daisy, and I are concerned since she deemed my father unable to properly raise us. But in a way, it seems she already knew. I mean, she acts like my father is the only one who did not know; like he is also a young child and needs to be reminded of it all the time."

"What did you expect?" the Alchemist wondered aloud.

"I expected her to tore him into pieces and leave him with nothing but his eyes to cry. Yet she did not do anything. It is like she told him 'I told you so' and it was over." Harry answered, his face showed little emotion but to the Flamels he was clearly perturbed by such action.

"Matrimony is not always pink Harry. Sometimes there are troubles and you have to live through them." Perenelle said wisely.

"Come on Perenelle!" Harry countered hotly before he could stop himself.

"Do not raise your voice against me young man!" she sharply countered.

"Sorry. It is just that I do not understand how a marriage can hold when there are so many differences between them." Harry answered a bit sheepishly before biting his bottom lips and casting his eyes downward.

"Harry… I don't want to tell you what you should think, far from it, but from where I'm standing, I probably have a more objective idea of what is going on." Perenelle said slowly. Harry wanted to counter that comment but closed his mouth as quickly as he had opened it when Nicholas looked at him.

"Your mother isn't a perfect woman. At least not as perfect as you believe her to be. And your father is certainly not a mean man. He made mistakes, it's true, but who doesn't? Had you given him the benefit of the doubt you might agree with me."

"The benefit of the doubt? Perenelle, who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Harry said, barely restraining his voice from being snappish.

"Come on, what would you expect Nicholas to do if you had any children and you were incapacitated for a year?"

"Firstly, we don't have any children. Secondly, I don't work. Thirdly, the Elixir of Life can take care of any trouble she could run into" the man answered wisely for his wife.

"Any trouble?" Harry shot back.

"Ok, nearly every trouble since your mother couldn't be healed with it." Nicholas acknowledged before continuing "And finally, we are six hundred years older than your parents, so you can imagine we have already talked about it."

"Maybe, but still. He did not act like a father should."

"You do not know that" Perenelle said soothingly. "He might have acted like a perfect father for all we know. You said it yourself, something isn't right. Until you know what, you should reserve your judgment."

"Fine" Harry nodded, clearly not happy with the situation. "But that will not stop me from reminding it to him every day."

"And how do you do that?" Nicholas asked curiously. "I don't remember you ever mentioning any lasting punishment."

"I am not punishing him per say. I am just giving some work to my House-Elf." Harry said with a smirk.

"You have a House-Elf?" Perenelle asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes he does. No, _ma puce_, just… Just don't ask" Nicholas answered distractedly, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"I asked him to clean every room at night without leaving any trace of magic behind him. Of course, he does the rooms in the afternoon."

"And that is reminding your father of him leaving you because?" Perenelle asked slowly.

"Because I said I was the one doing it. I pretend it was something forced onto me by the Dursleys. They tried to make me stop but since they do not know about the House-Elf, they cannot do much. Every morning and evening, I see my father's hopeful gaze darken when he sees _I_ cleaned the leaving-room and kitchen or his room."

"That's a bit… strange as far as retaliations are concerned Harry." Nicholas said.

"Yeah, it is but I cannot go to him and beat him into a pulp now, can I?"

"Well, you could try, but seeing as you are eleven…" Perenelle said with laughter in her voice.

Harry grumped but didn't say anything. It might have come out wrong and while Perenelle did tolerate some of his remarks, Nicholas wasn't as kind. Harry could say anything to the Alchemist and he barely got a raised voice in answer but when the man's wife was the target of Harry's irritation, things got much less convivial… Furthermore, Perenelle wasn't aware of all the facts. To her, he was a bright young boy whose Master was regularly corresponding with her husband.

"By the way, Harry" Nicholas said, effectively moving the conversation in another direction. "I thought Janus wanted to get Frank Longbottom's head on a silver platter. Yet nothing occurred. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"Ah. That." Harry eloquently answered.

"Yes that." Nicholas returned with a look which clearly indicated to Harry that he _was_ going to answer.

"Well, it seems Frank Longbottom knows how to cover his bottom." Harry reluctantly answered. He wasn't against explaining why he hadn't done anything, but he had to be careful with Perenelle around. Add the fact Nicholas knew him very well, he was feeling a bit reluctant to answer,

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, as my father's chief at the time, he was allowed to decide where to send me and the girls, in the limits of the Law of course, but he has not exceeded it. Sure, he bribed my uncle to take me in, but as the Great Britain Pound has no value in the Wizarding world, it is not considered a bribe. Yes he did Obliviate me, but as a Chief Auror he is legally authorized to take measures in order to ensure the Secrecy Act remains in effect. My aunt knows of our world, but officially my uncle does not, so he legally did what was right. About Daisy, it is his right as Godfather, in charge of her at the time, to change her accommodations and eventually let her live with someone else."

"I thought he wanted to have a go at his family?"

"Good memory Nicholas," Harry returned with a growl.

"It's not memory Harry, you just happened to mention it twenty to thirty times to me." Flamel said jovially.

"Yes, well… He cannot do anything about it actually." Harry admitted.

"Sure, he could force a divorce onto them, but Alice would be the one devastated. She would loose her husband her son."

"You do know usually mothers are the ones who keep the children, right?" Perenelle supplied.

"Yes, I do, but it is not that simple. Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived. Everything having an impact on him is immediately put as front page of the Daily Prophet. If his parents are getting divorced, Dumbledore _will_ step in and Frank will retain full custody of his son."

"You don't know that." Perenelle said with a frown.

"Actually he's right, _puce_." Nicholas interjected. "Why don't you explain it to her Harry?"

"As you know, Augusta Longbottom gave her life to save Neville when Voldemort tried to kill him." Harry started.

"What is a bit less known is that for one reason or another, Voldemort did not want to kill Augusta Longbottom. Do not ask me why. The bottom line is she offered her life in exchange for her grandson's to a man who wanted to kill him but not her. Once she had done so, Voldemort killed her, effectively binding himself since he had unknowingly agreed to her offer. When he turned his wand on the baby, he broke a vow made with magic and his body was destroyed, a sure way to kill anyone... Of course, Voldemort, being who he was, survived in some form; however, it also means, Augusta's love for her descendant gave him a protection. A protection maintained because he lives under the same roof as a member of Augusta's family: his father. In the case of a divorce, Dumbledore would never agree to let Neville loose this protection and would use his great political power to sway the votes in favor of Frank."

Perenelle looked at her husband for confirmation. His grim face and the slight nod he gave her was enough for her.

"I… I don't know what to say" she stammered.

"About what?" Harry piped as he finished his nearly cold tea.

"About how _you_ know this. About how much you've thought about it. About so many things…" Perenelle said slowly, her face betraying how lost she felt. "I think I'll leave you to your discussion between men. Merlin knows I can hardly follow you when you are talking directly to me anyway." Perenelle said as she got up. "Now where is that wand of mine? Arrg! Nicolas!"

"Yes dear?"

"Where is this Memory Elixir you've been promising me for centuries?"

"Working on it, honey. Working on it." Nicholas answered patiently.

"You'd better, if you know what's good for you. And don't expect me to forget about it either!" Perenelle shot back as she left the dinning room, taking with her a tray full with cups and glasses.

"Ah… I love her but sometimes she drives me nuts" Nicholas said as he waved his wand and created a Silencing bubble around the room.

"Say, Nicholas" Harry probed lightly.

"Hmmm…?"

"I do not mean to sound rude or anything but you look in your early sixties, or late fifties. Perenelle looks like she is ten years older easily." Harry said tentatively.

"So?"

"I thought you were older than her."

"Older than her? Where did you get that idea from?" Flamel asked, clearly puzzled.

"Some book I read once. It said you were an opera lover, -"

"That I am" Nicholas said cutting Harry. "Have you ever heard Verdi's La Traviata? It is most inspiring."

"Nicholas, I was talking here." Harry said impatiently.

"Oh… Right, right, of course. Do continue."

"It also said you were living in Devon and were seven years older than your wife." Harry finished quickly for fear to be cut again with one of Nicholas's logorrhea. Luckily those were rare but really it was impossible to listen without dying of boredom; Harry knew: he had tried.

"Devon? I've never lived in Devon in my life! A bit in Dorset though, but Devon? This book's probably been written by some guy from Devon who had no idea where I lived. And no, Perenelle isn't seven years younger; she is in fact nearly fifteen years older. But I guess the writer wanted me to look like a regular folk of today: a younger wife, a easily accessed house, etc. He or she maybe wrote I owned a car and a Muggle credit card."

"You married a woman fifteen years older than you in the middle of the XIVth century?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. She was a widow back then and used her wealth to alleviate the suffering of the poor. I became immediately smitten with her. And one thing led to another, and…" Nicholas explained, his eyes toward the ceiling, clearly reminiscing of the early days of his life, before cutting himself abruptly. "But we are not here to talk about my love life back in Paris mid-XIVth century!"

"We are not?" Harry asked feebly. He knew now was the time. He was either going to leave or…

"We are here to talk about your picture in the news!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"What was this desert again? I really love it. Bitter chocolate with a slice of apricot marmalade under the icing and some whipped cream…" Harry innocently asked.

"It's called a Sacher-Torte, from the Sacher hotel in Vienna. And do not try to stir the conversation toward another topic." Nicholas said before sending two newspapers at Harry's face.

The first one was from the Daily Prophet. The second Wizarding World Wide, a newspaper recently introduced in England which apparently had managed to implement itself despite the Ministry's obvious support of the Daily Prophet.

The titles were all Harry needed to see to know. Nicholas couldn't not notice, but Harry had hoped that maybe one would overshadow the other. No such luck.

* * *

_**Squib or not Squib?**_

By R. Skeeter

* * *

_**Freak Accident at Janus Corp. creates stuff of Legends**_

By S. Juan, Editor in chief

* * *

"What do you want to know first?" Harry asked softly.

"Let's start with how Harry James Potter managed to be categorized as a squib." Nicholas stated.

"Well, it's kind of silly you know." Harry said feebly.

"Silly my arse. You fucked up Harry. How did it happen?" Nicholas clearly demanded.

Harry waved his hand sending several Charms the entire room. Nicholas raised an eyebrow when he saw the first one was to identify any human in the room, the second to kill any insect or other little bug people could Enchant to spy, the third charm was designed to stop any magic not from the identified humans of the room.

"Paranoid much?" Nicholas asked.

"Is it really paranoia if they are out to get you?" Harry shot back as usual when this question was asked to him.

Nicholas just rolled his eyes and motioned for the younger wizard to start.

"As you know I do have two magical cores that for a reason I do not understand very well are fighting against each other. In order to protect myself and allow me to use magic I wear Suppressing Bracelets. As Janus I use my older core, meaning the younger one is suppressed. When I go home I suppress the older core too."

"So you were registered as having no magic leaking of your body." Nicholas interpreted.

"Exactly. Seeing as I did die when Bellatrix Lestrange attacked me, I figure my name was erased from the Hogwarts list. Dumbledore of course came to check but I took great care in never looking at him and keeping extra calm when he was around…"

"So much that he didn't find any trace of magic belonging to you at all." Nicholas said in understanding. "But did you have to make all this ruckus when your letter did not arrive?"

"It was not me!" Harry protested.

"Harry, you are twenty-five, please keep the acting part for when you are out of this house."

"It still was not me!" Harry vehemently said. "I just asked where my Hogwarts letter was to my parents and they said I did not get one. When I asked why, my father flatly told me I could not go because I was a squib."

"I guess it didn't go too well with you. What did you do?" Flamel questioned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I find that a bit hard to believe" Nicolas stated "Especially with this" he finished waving the copy of the Daily Prophet.

"The thing is" Harry slowly explained "I was actually too choked to say anything. I just… remained there staring at my father, waiting for him to tell me the truth: that he had hid it or that they wanted me to go somewhere else than Hogwarts. But he did not. After several minutes I realized he was looking at me with worry. He actually believed it. I could not stop myself, I laughed at his face."

"Must have been pleased" Nicholas commented.

"Not really." Harry absently replied as he remembered it.

* * *

James recoiled as if he had been slapped.

"What are you laughing at Harry?"

"You" Harry managed to say between two bouts of laughter.

"Harry" Jamed snapped. "This is not a joke. Professor Dumbledore himself came to check as a personal favor for me and you have no magic. You can't go to Hogwarts."

"Like I'm gonna believe you." Harry snapped back. All trace of laughter evaporated as he sat in an armchair and started to think of how to get himself out of this unplanned situation.

"Lily!"

"What?" Lily asked as she came in the living room.

"Harry doesn't believe me."

"Why should I?"

"Maybe because I'm telling the truth?" James said as Lily said "Maybe because he is your father?"

"Mum, he might be my father but that doesn't provide any parenting skill. Father, you are lying."

"I am not lying, you arrogant piece of -"

"James!" Lily cried.

"Sorry Lily, it's just… I… I so wanted to-"

"I know love. I know."

Turning toward Harry, Lily asked "Why do you think dad is lying to you sweetie?"

"Mum, I don't thing he is lying to me. I know he is. The question is does he do it on purpose or is he just stupidly believing everything he is told?"

"Harry! Do not speak ill of your father!"

"Come on Lil', it must be the shock." James said in Harry's defense to the surprise of both mother and son.

"Yeah right." Harry commented as he jumped to his feet. "Or maybe, because Janus drilled so many defensive spells and jinxes in my head the last few months, I do know I can do magic."

James and Lily stared at Harry. "You mean to tell me you have already done magic?" the former asked.

"Yes sir. I have."

"Don't call me sir, I'm your dad."

"You wish" Harry mumbled.

"Maybe you could show me sweetie?" Lily supplied as she handed Harry her wand.

His hands clasped in his back, Harry refused with a sharp sign of the head. "He would be capable of arresting me for underage magic in order to protect his god Albus Dumbledore."

"I'll let you know young man that Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard, and you'd better stop acting like you know everything because-"

"James, please stop it" Lily said tiredly. "You know Harry can get under your skin with far more ease than anybody else. Stop reacting all the time or he'll keep in doing it and I can't handle the both of you when you are like that. It's also valid for you young man!"

"Yes mum"

"Yes Lily."

Father and son said at the same time, for once in agreement about something.

"So" Lily said turning fully toward Harry "Can you show me? I promise to you dad won't do anything."

"You can't promise that" Harry pointed out.

"Oh yes I can." Lily said before turning a feral eye toward her husband. "Can't I?"

Sensing the danger, James raised his hands "Of course you can Lily flower."

His hands still in his back, Harry nodded and gave a sharp flick with his right thumb de-activating his Suppressing Bracelet for his younger core. Taking his mother's wand Harry murmured "Ten and quarter inches, willow."

"How do you know that?" His father asked sharply.

"I know what willow looks like." Harry said absently.

A glint appeared in his eyes. It was the only warning James got before…

"_Langlock_ - _Locomotor Mortis_ – _Flippendo_ – _Furnunculus_"

James, believing his son to be a squib and pretty sure a totally untrained wizard wasn't any danger to him, hadn't even tried to move out of the curses way. Their speed had caught him by surprise and he suddenly found himself with his tongue attached to the roof of his mouth, his feet glued together, boils spreading all over his face and could feel himself sailing in the room before crashing onto the sofa.

"Right…" Lily said weakly as she took her wand back and cast a Finite Incantatem on her husband. "There must be some explanation."

"Yeah. Like Dumbledore can't handle having both Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter in the same school. Or maybe he thinks I'm not good enough to be a Hogwarts student?" Harry said bitterly.

Evidently, it wasn't bitterness that Harry felt but pure panic. Too many things happened at Hogwarts for him to go at another school. Sure his various safe houses ensured he had an address to which Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute and several other schools had sent acceptation letters but he just couldn't see himself going to Salem Witche's Institute when he already knew the program and needed to be at Hogwarts.

Making a split decision, Harry took out the numerous letters of acceptations he had received and asked casually while his father got up.

"So… Where should I go then? Beauxbatons isn't bad, and I've heard a lot about the Quidditch team of Durmstrang. However, I'm a bit unsure about this South African School."

Lily and James stared at the stack of letters in his hands.

"Are those acceptation letters?" James asked feebly.

"No. They are rejection letters to school I didn't apply to." Harry replied.

"No need to be so cheeky." James grumbled.

"You did ask for it dear." Lily said as she went through the various letters, casting a Translation Charm here and then when required.

"The thing James, is that those letters are genuine. Which does bring the question as to why Dumbledore lied…" Lily said softly.

"I'm sure there is an explanation." James returned surely.

"I'm sure he will have one dear. But will it be any good? Because, let me tell you I won't be happy if he says he doesn't want Harry because of what happened five years ago or because he doesn't consider him to be good enough. Just look at the curses he just cast!"

"Maybe we should speak to Janus about it?" James offered, to the surprise of both mother and son.

"You hate the guy." Harry said simply.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean he can't help." James explained.

"He won't go against Dumbledore. Too much things to do at the moment." Harry returned shutting the idea down.

"Then we'll go to the Ministry and lodge a Complain!" James exclaimed like he had discovered a thirteenth use to dragon blood.

"That's got to be the worst idea ever." Harry said.

"Well, I'm your father and as long as you live under my roof, you'll do as I say!" James said before grabbing his and Harry's cloak and pushing his son in the Floo.

_I got a bad feeling about that_ Harry thought as the chimneys were turning around him. However, time was of the essence and he barely had the time to think this thought that his bent left leg slammed on the ground propelling him in a dignified way within the Ministry of Magic.

Letting none of his internal turmoil surface on his face, Harry calmly stepped to the side, waiting for his father and praying to whatever god might be listening to him that things would remain smooth. Unfortunately, that was without taking into account James Potter's ability to find and attract as much trouble as his son; the wizard's current mood was sadly as useful as oil on fire and Harry couldn't shake his current feeling of doom.

James Potter stepped out of one the other numerous fireplaces littering the Ministry's ground floor. Putting his hand on his son's shoulder, who to his amazement didn't try to evade him, he went into line for the elevator.

"Good morning James, Mr. Potter" an elderly woman greeted them pleasantly.

"Good morning Mrs. Gretling" Harry returned politely.

"You two know each other?" James asked somewhat uselessly.

"Janus ensured I know the inner working of our government father."

"So?"

"I was given several tours in order to be able to better understand the function of each department. Including, the Obliviating Squads." Harry explained calmly.

"You have such a sweet boy James, so polite and well mannered. You must be very proud of him" Mrs. Gretling gushed.

"I guess…" James muttered puzzled, his eyes never leaving his son's form.

Harry didn't bother looking back at his father. It would be useless as James's subconscious posture screamed his thoughts. While Harry was not a specialist of the mind, he knew enough to know his father's thoughts were along the line of _Since when Harry is a polite boy?_ or _Why wasn't I informed my own son had visited my work place?_

People and paper airplanes filled the lift and emptied it at each floor until James and Harry exited at the fifth, leaving behind a man with a broom nobody seemed able to control.

The International Magical Office of Law was exactly as Harry remembered it. Pale brown floor with light yellow walls and opened desks everywhere. James immediately spotted a young man alone, and disregarding the poor boy's obvious mountain of work if the barely standing piles of files were anything to go by, sat abruptly making the wizard nearly jump with fright.

"Hum… Welcome to the International Magical Office of Law, my name is Tim Jones. How may I help you?"

James impatiently waved his hand at the man's speech. "I know where I am. I am here to seek legal advice and eventually start pursuits against Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He explained gruffly.

"Before you even start sir, I would like to point to you that the very few cases against Hogwarts were dismissed very quickly. It would take a matter of grave importance to create a workable file against the school and-"

"What about my elder son who will be passed eleven on the 1st of September, can do magic but did not receive an invitation?" James spat angrily.

"Hmm… How do you know you son can do magic, sir? Not that I don't believe you but I'm afraid I'm going to need a bit more than a father's word on that." Tim answered quietly, his face betraying his obvious annoyance in front of a classical case of a Pureblood unable to deal with a squib Heir.

Obviously, Mr. Jones was a bit surprised when a stack of a dozen letters was dropped on his desk as way of explanation. He raised his eyebrow when he picked the first one which turned to be an invitation to Durmstrang. His second eyebrow joined the first at Beauxbattons's. Finally both disappeared when the Classes of Moscow's pamphlet felt on his knees. Half of the envelops remained untouched as Tim bolted from his chair before coming back several minutes later with a very effeminate blond man in his thirties.

"Good morning, my name is Ignatus Pearson. I understand you have substantial proof Hogwarts has been refusing entrance to magical children?" he asked with icy eyes and a warm smile.

"Yes!" James nearly cried.

"I would not go as far as saying Hogwarts is refusing entrance to magical children." Harry said quietly. "Merely that I was not invited to join its students' ranks while international school did offer me a position in theirs."

Unfortunately, Pearson dismissed Harry the second he had seen him and kept his feral gaze on James's form.

"Doubts have been elevated against the current headmaster and his staff. I believe it would be best if you and I could sit and discuss this in my office, Mr….?"

"Potter" James answered as he got up to follow the man. "Wait for me." he said to Harry. Said son nodded and added "I will wait for you father."

However, the second James, Tim Jones and Ignatus Pearson were out of his sight, he jumped to his feet and run to the nearest bathroom. Congratulating himself on his less than trusting mind, Janus exited the same booth two minutes later and took the elevator to the first floor.

As usual, and unlike his first visit, Harry's way wasn't impaired. He reached the Minister's office without being stopped; a fact most would have found strange, then again Janus knew a lot of Aurors by sight and his Lordship ring gave him the same access than their badges. However, the unusual fact resided in the absence of Fudge's assistant. Harry shrugged, it wasn't like she was anything spectacular and she seemed to dislike him for whatever reason. _Then again, it might have something to do with how I bit the shit out of two Aurors in front of her_ Harry mused.

With a knock, Harry opened Fudge's door and introduced his head into the gap.

"Hey, you are busy?"

"Janus" Fudge exclaimed after sending a few paper to the ground in shock. "Were we supposed to meet today?"

"No. I was just around and wondered if I could borrow a quill and some parchment?"

"Sure" Fudge answered as he blinked. "But don't you have any?"

"I do" Janus acknowledged, "but I hardly move around with an ink pot in my pockets"

Fudge laughed, "True, you would look ridiculous if it spilt and tinted you."

"Here you are" the minister said as he slid a parchment and some writing utensils toward Harry.

"Thanks." Janus said simply.

"So, what's the deal?" Fudge asked, reclining in his armchair.

"Bah… Nothing much, it is just my apprentice's father."

"What about him? It's Harry Potter, the _Warrior_, right?" Fudge questioned, suddenly interested.

"Don't Cornelius." Janus warned.

"What?" Fudge returned, raising his hands.

"I know what you are thinking. Well don't. I am doing us a favor here."

"How?" Fudge demanded.

"Well… Through his training with me Harry used magic, and I did not want him to accidentally hurt someone. I had him wear a Suppressing Bracelet."

"Quite reasonable" Fudge agreed.

"Yes, well… Due to Harry's unusual… youth, Albus Dumbledore checked his magic to ensure he could go to Hogwarts."

"He didn't get accepted?" Fudge guessed.

"And his father is getting all worked up. What makes James Potter such a good Auror has become a big problem. If I do not kill this in the egg, we will end up with the Ministry and Hogwarts discredited."

"What do you mean the Ministry? We have nothing to do with it!" Fudge exclaimed indignantly.

"No, you do not. But the Muggle-born and their supporters will be asking why the Ministry was not able to counter the Headmaster's decision." Janus explained calmly as applied his seal at the bottom of his letter.

"Hogwarts is independent from the Ministry. We can't do anything." Fudge protested.

Janus smiled as he looked warmly at the minister. "Cornelius, I know that. But then they would ask why Mrs. Hopkins did not notice Harry's lack of magical use when she sends a letter the second a Muggle-born uses magic. It would lead to the uncomfortable task of explaining why she couldn't have noticed."

"Ah… And you know how to stop this right?" Fudge said.

"If I can send this letter quickly, it should be dealt swiftly." Janus replied, waving his scroll.

"Dolores!" Cornelius Fudge shouted.

Harry forced himself to remain still as the same small pudgy pink-wearing witch he remembered entered the office.

"Janus, this is Dolores Jane Umbridge, my new Undersecretary. Dolores, please have Janus's letter delivered to Albus Dumbledore as soon as possible."

"And I mean delivered, not sent" Fudge added as Harry made his way to Toad-face… Hmmm… Dolores.

"A pleasure to meet you Madam" Janus said pleasant as he kissed Dolores's left hand in the true old Pureblood fashion.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Janus." She returned.

Harry didn't blink, yet he was oddly pleased to see she knew how to behave. After all, she was a strong advocate of the purity of blood, it would have seemed a bit hypocritical of her not to know the ancient ways.

Harry didn't know what bothered him the most. That she was exactly what he disliked yet had to be within the Ministry, or that she was true to her own beliefs. A fact very few Death Eaters were.

"Dolores is drafting a law to control the movements of Magical Beings." Fudge supplied.

"Are you now?" Janus said silkily. "I hope you do plan in including Werewolves as well."

"But of course." Umbridge replied, a pinkish color appearing on her cheeks.

_Great, now Toad-woman has a crush on me_ Harry thought with disgust.

"They do repulse me too." Umbridge said, mistaking Harry's frown,

"I hope we will be able to exchange ideas on this draft of your's Dolores." Janus said, schooling his face back to its neutral state. "However, I am afraid time is of the essence as far as this letter is concerned."

"Of Course!" Umbridge squeaked. "I'm on it."

"Thank you Madam." Janus said as she quickly left the room.

"She looks like a good element, Cornelius. Be careful though, she might have a bit too much drive."

"You think?" Fudge returned as he sat back behind his desk.

"Only time will tell. Only time will tell. But one thing is for sure: she is someone currently worthy of trust."

"Currently?"

"Who's to know how things will evolve?" Janus explained. "Well, I guess I must be off to deal with this tiny issue."

"You sure you'll be able to?" the Minister queried.

"When have I ever let you down Cornelius?" Janus returned briskly.

"Ok, ok. Off you go then. I'll see you Monday for lunch?"

Janus nodded and quickly made his way out of the Auror department. He entered the lift and Harry exited it at the fifth floor. He barely had the time to cross half the distance to the chair he had been occupying that the lift opened again.

Albus Dumbledore exited it, his flamboyant orange robes hurting the eyes of all those present.

"Ah… Harry. I was looking for you." He said jovially.

"Why is that _Albus_?" Harry asked innocently.

Dumbledore frowned. "You shouldn't use the first name of people you hardly know Harry."

"I agree with you Albus. Janus says the same thing. However, he also says, I should not let people take liberties with me on the ground I am not a teenager yet."

"Well, then Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said, loosing a bit of his warmth. "I am here to deliver your Hogwarts letter."

Harry smiled. "Don't you have a spell to perform first?"

Dumbledore blinked and remained still for a couple of seconds. "How do you know that?"

"How do you think you were warned?" Harry countered.

The Headmaster smiled benignly and waved his wand in what recognized as a surface magical scan. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said jovially as he handed Harry his Hogwarts letter.

Harry took it graciously a bit saddened such a right of passage became butchered for him.

"I am not sure I will be part of your students come September, Headmaster Dumbledore." He said softly, still taking care in not looking in the man's eyes.

"Why ever not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, there is still the summer to go, lots of things could happen. And I also have been invited to numerous other schools." Harry said. Two days later he would curse himself for such words.

"I have a feeling you will be part of my students." Dumbledore said before turning around with and leaving Harry with a 'Enjoy your summer Mr. Potter.'

* * *

"Anyway, my father dropped the charges but I did end up in the Daily Prophet." Harry concluded.

"It was close." Nicholas commented.

"It sure was, but it ended well."

Nicholas and Harry moved back in the alchemist's office.

"You know, I'm a bit cross with you." Flamel warned.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

"As long as you are not a graduate from Hogwarts, you can do as many masteries as you want. I told you that years ago, yet…"

"I know…" Harry sighed. "I did qualify as an Auror according to Moody though." He exclaimed.

Flamel barked a laugh. "I bet it did wonder for your fashion sense."

Harry glowered. "I have to acknowledge those boots did the job. But why are they so… colorful?"

"Stop asking me questions you know the answer to." Nicholas gently chided.

"I have absolutely no clue why they are so ugly." Harry returned.

"Harry, those boots send you a light shock in the sole when your movement makes noise."

"Don't I know it" Harry muttered as Nicholas continued.

"It is only legal because people are aware of its purpose. If they could be any color, they would be illegal because considered a Dark item."

Harry nodded. "I guess, I did know that."

"Of course you did. You just didn't think it through." The alchemist commented. "So, I thought you wanted to get your Mastery in Transfiguration…"

"Yeah… I am not working on it for the moment." Harry said clearly embarrassed.

"Why not?" Flamel pressed.

"Well… I figured, I would become an animagus before trying for the mastery." Harry started. "As you know, the best way to study the transformation and practice it, is to Transfigure one of you hand or feet, using a general spell and to try to revert back using your internal magic. The easiest it is, the most likely you are to be of this kind of animal and you refine your spell until you know what breed you are"

Nicholas nodded and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Well… It seems I am not a mammal."

"Unfortunate, but why did you stop? Birds are not mammals."

"I never said I was an avian either" Harry pouted.

"So what?"

In lieu of answer, Harry waved his wand, Transfiguring his left hand. The member lengthened and became more muscled; its color changed form pinkish to orange/pink and turned soft.

Harry used his wand to raise the appendix in the air and let Flamel see behind it.

"Suckers?" Nicholas said, clearly astonished.

"Yes. It seems I am a-"

"A Squid!" Nicholas laughed.

"An octopus" Harry corrected and crossed his arms as the alchemist kept on laughing his ass off.

"So what are you going to do?" Flamel finally said as he dried his tears.

"Wait a bit until I mentally change or am able to force my way through a transformation into a mammal." Harry shrugged.

"Make cense." Nicholas commented, before adopting a much more serious face. "Now, can I see it?"

"She" Harry corrected absently.

"She?"

"Yes, she is a fema-" Harry started before angrily sweeping his hand on the alchemist's desk and sending parchments and scrolls on the ground.

"God dam it! Can you see it? I now have to fucking deal with this. I did not ask for it."

"Maybe there is a reason?" Nicholas supplied softly.

"Reason? There's not fucking reason! I am Fate's bitch toy! That's the reason!" Harry yelled, walking in the small room.

"Well. It _was _a freak accident."

"I tell you what it is Nicholas. It is a pain in the ass! I can't get rid of her because everybody knows about it! I am watched by everyone in case I just turn crazy. Like I wanted this to happen! When I hurt her, I got a blinding headache-"

"You hurt her on purpose?" Nicholas asked seriously, cutting Harry's rant.

"O course not! I just did not know at the beginning. And she has been magically altered, nobody knows how to deal with her."

"But you."

"True" Harry acknowledged. "Actually, it is not like I know, I just… I have those hunches, and all of them happen to be the rights one. But I do not want her, Nicholas" Harry whined.

"It's not like you have much of a choice." Nicholas said nicely. "So, can I see her?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently she is named Ilana" he said as he took the small basket that never left his side and put it on Nicholas's desk.

"You'll have to tell me how you got her" Nicholas said, his hand itching toward the basket.

"I gave birth to her." Harry said.

"I know" Flamel said impatiently, "I mean how she became your familiar."

"Familiar" Harry scoffed. "What a stupid name."

"Well, she is going to be more acquainted to you than your friends…" Nicholas noted. "And you two are the first recorded case of a wizard and an animal to be bound to each other"

"Well, I would have gladly done without it." Harry mumbled.

"You're sure it's safe?"

"Sure" Harry said dismissively. "Her first attacking mechanism was destroyed when we got bonded. As for the second, it won't be active until she is a month old."

"You're sure?" Nicholas asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Nicholas Flamel opened the basket and came face to face with Ilana. Or rather, the big yellow eyes of a small basilisk.

* * *


	10. Janus Corporation

**Chapter 10: **Janus Corporation

_Nicholas Flamel opened the basket and came face to face with Ilana. Or rather, the big yellow eyes of a small basilisk._

* * *

Harry sighted softly as he finished buttoning his white shirt. One last look in the mirror and he threw his robes on, not even bothering with the comb. If his own mother acknowledged there was nothing to do, who was he to contradict her? Especially when he had spent around twenty years trying to get his hair to comply. He wasn't even picky on the end result, but everything he had tried had resulted in utter failure.

With the silence that was now synonymous to him, Harry walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. His mother was already there, her blue robes seemingly unmoving while the recently acknowledged Charm Mistress was fluttering around, her wand a blur as she scrambled and poached eggs, turned bacon, toasted bread, heated coffee and tea, etc.

Harry didn't need to ask. He knew his mother had only preceded him of a couple minutes. It was a sort of ritual between them. Lily always hoped to reach the kitchen before her son had had time to 'clean' it. What had, at first, been a way of highlighting the wrongs he had suffered because of his father, now was nothing more than a minor irritation for his parents.

Harry would have liked to say they had given up, but the truth was they knew. They didn't know for sure, but they were bright and after being given every excuse from the book, they had understood there was a trick; they also got that Harry was no normal kid. Was it because of Janus, or had Janus chosen him because of it? They didn't know, nor cared. Harry was their son. Lily for her part had never given up. She still wanted to know how he cleaned the house unseen; she also wanted to know why he wore those ugly multicolored boots. She was his mother and wanted to know everything about her son.

It was heart warming for Harry, who took every opportunity he could to be alone with her, mainly in the morning since his father was always the last ready.

Seated at the kitchen's table, Harry welcomed the plate his mother gave with a pat on the head.

"You are going to Janus's office today?"

Harry nodded, munching on a buttered toast. "I thought you weren't supposed to go back?" Lily probed.

"He wants to see me one last time before my birthday."

"Do you need someone to pick you up at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Nah… I'll be fine." Harry waved dismissively.

"Okay, sweetie." Lily said gently as she gave him a peck on the top of the head.

"Where are the girls?" Harry wondered aloud as he prepared to leave.

"Sleeping, Harry. It's summer, they don't have class. Those two weeks without seeing Janus must have messed with your perception of time, honey."

Harry gave a tiny smile. Rose was going to a muggle private school and Daisy as a six-year-old had received and invitation to the Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette as previously agreed upon with Mr. Ackerley. Two very different schedules, mixed with his owns, made it so that Harry never knew which sister to wake up or even if one had to be.

James Potter made his entrance in the kitchen, his Auror red robes in the same state as his hair.

"James! You could at least pretend to change!" Lily reprimanded. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother cleaning your robes."

"Sorry Lily flo-" James started before being stopped by a yawn. "-flower. Didn't ear the alarm, I'm running late"

Harry didn't waste a second and threw on his cloak, leaving his half-drunk tea on the table. "See you later mum. Father."

Swiftly, Harry raced to the chimney and threw a fistful of Floo Powder, arriving in Janus Corporation Headquarter. The only person present was Reginal Johnson. The half-blood wizard was a mix between a guard and a receptionist. Kicked out of the Auror Corps for sleeping on the job and recuperated by Janus, this man was the only face ever seen by strangers.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." He greeted.

Harry nodded as he passed by. Janus Corporation had been a shadow to hide Harry and his actions. However, as time went on, there were more and more people aware of his existence and wondering about his connections and goals. To appease them, protect his secrets and maintain his cover, Harry had created a corporation that rose to become an empire. An unforeseen consequence of the events, it did, however, serve the purpose of explaining his politic dealings. Furthermore, Harry's knowledge of future events, be it in the Wizarding World or the Muggle one, enabled him to hire the right people, to fund the right researches and thus to provide his contemporaries with new products.

Harry knew he would never be really okay with his upbringing, but there was some things wizards never encountered, like marketing, advertising (lots of it, not just here and then) and last, but certainly not least, monopolies. He knew of all these things and had had to allocated some of his study time to business, muggle way.

As he crossed the circular white room with one single door toward Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't help himself and wonder what his friends would say if they knew how much of the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds he had changed.

He stopped in front of four panels of glass arranged to create a box. He put one hand on a panel that disappeared in small waves. Harry stepped in. The glass reappeared and the projection of a numerical pad appeared on the inside. Harry pressed a specific series of numbers. Another numerical pad appeared asking for a password Harry entered without missing a bit. And with that, Harry Potter activated the TransMat.

A mix between the Floo-Network, Portkeys and Vanishing cabinets, the Transfigurating Matrix was Harry's hope to a better solution than fireplaces and Floo.

To the outside eye, Harry lost his tangibility as he became transparent, then a ghost, and finally disappeared. Outside of Janus office, another cabinet of glass was empty before a ghost of Harry Potter appeared, then a transparent Harry Potter, and finally the genuine guy stepped out just in front of Remus's desk.

"Hello Harry. How was your week off?"

"Boring as expected." Harry said in his beard.

"You just need a hobby." Remus said gently.

"That must be it." Harry replied with laughter in his voice.

"Come on Remus, we got work to do." He added as he entered his office.

Harry calmly discarded his cloak and hung it. With careful and well-thought gestures, he opened a big can that was previously attached to his belt and emptied it in a terrarium. The small figure of Ilana extended itself and slithered in the enclosed terrarium and found a satisfying place where she continued the only action she ever did: digestion.

With a sight Harry dropped in his armchair and popped a Lemon Drop as Remus entered several crates of files in Levitation around him.

"We've got to cover all of those?" Harry nearly wined.

"Unless, you'd rather not, but those are all the up-to-date files of the green and gold folders."

"And we haven't even covered the red ones."

"There is an extra color?" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh yes, Remus. And you are going to be in charge of all of them by tonight. So I hope you are ready!" Harry answered with a grin.

* * *

Remus Lupin was having a headache.

Very few people knew him, and those that did really didn't like him. A werewolf's life is not like many thought it was. They believe everything is fine apart for the days of full moon. It was soooo no true.

An identified werewolf was protected against murder, since unregistered werewolves are considered as dangerous uncontrollable beasts, but they have to always be reachable. Like the muggles liberated after sexual crimes, registered werewolves are obligated to indicate their domiciliation, living them open to attack since no Aurors would answer a distress call and no judicial body would believe a beast made to kill humans against an upstanding wizard.

Like Jews in the 1930s and 40s in Germany, a lot of places were forbidden to werewolves. Obviously, a sign wasn't enough since one doesn't have to proclaim their status, but a door handle made of silver was the norm in the majority of the Wizarding shops.

Like black people in the 1800s in the United States, a werewolf was not allowed any civil right. Like a gay person in the current world, a werewolf was not allowed to marry.

In short, as a werewolf Remus was a nobody more likely to be murdered than die in an accident; which says a lot considering the number of dangerous things a werewolf has to do just to eat everyday.

Remus was thankful, each day, for Harry Potter: Harry never looked down at him, there was never a derogatory comment, and there wasn't even the traditional fear wizards have in their eyes. But Remus was really starting to worry.

Who was Harry Potter?

Especially what did he want?

He understood Harry was going to Hogwarts in a month, and had to secure his work of several years before going, but the amount of information Remus had to learn in the past week had been enormous and there were others files he had never even heard of! Him, the personal secretary of Harry couldn't even tell what the young man was doing. Furthermore, the number of things to look after was so important, Remus was starting to wonder if Harry wasn't… well… a bit on the loony side.

And there were also those diverging points between them, always presents, always reminding him the truth: he was a part of the machine. And the brain was Harry. _That_ was terrifying.

* * *

"Okay. Nintendo wants to know if we increase our holdings or remain as we are."

"Remain as we are?" Harry erupted. "We provided them with the rights to Tetris and invested heavily in the production of the Game Boy. Why would we invest more?"

"According to Mr. Yamauchi, the launch of the Super Nintendo – the Occidental version of the Super Famicom - in North America is going to be a huge success and since a majority of our assets in the muggle world are in transportations and retail, he figured that…"

"All right, all right." Harry acknowledged. "Tell him, I want a proposition in shares of the company, as well as a model working in the UK."

"Ok. Kenneth Lay called too."

"Who's that?" Harry asked clearly puzzled.

"Enron's CEO"

"Ah. Listen Remus, this company is a good way to make money but the guy is shifty. I don't know what the deal with him is but I think we'll cut ties with them in the close future. Do what you think is best as long as we get totally clear of their clutches when we want to, ok?"

"All right. The ICC" In front of Harry's face, Remus elaborated. "The Integrated Circuit Card? Gemplus International?"

"Ah yes, the French guy. What again? We own 25 percent of it. I hope they don't want more cash."

"No, they just wanted us to know, they have a working prototype and will be ready to mass produce in a few months." Remus explained. "I have to ask, you think it's worth it? I mean Credit Cards do not exist in the wizarding world, why do you care?"

"I care because I know it is going to be a success and I want to have a hand in everything I can."

"But why?"

"Because, the Wizarding World might not remain a hospitable place for us."

"I don't understand Harry."

"Do you wish you did, Remus? Would you like to know what could happen to render the Wizarding World uninhabitable for the both of us?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, it's that simple" Remus stammered. "I think it would be best for the both of us to forget I even asked."

"Sure." Harry reclined as he asked. "We're done?"

"For the muggle part. Do you want to stop for lunch?"

"No" Harry told Remus before yelling "Kreacher!"

The old and decrepit Elf appeared instantly, his strength seemingly intact despite his physical state that was close to corpse's state.

"Bring us lunch for both. Preferably steaks. One Medium and one Rare." Harry ordered.

Turning to Remus he asked "Friday's Full Moon still impacting you?"

"Nope. Medium it is."

Kreacher nodded vigorously, his ears flapping around him, before Disappearing.

Remus looked from the vacant spot to Harry back and forth a few time before saying what was on his mind.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to ask Kreacher of all Houses Elves for food? I mean… I'm sure your orders are good and all, but isn't he supposed to hate your guts since you killed the Black Matriarch?"

"Yes, he was." Harry said, staring past Remus. "It's good now though."

"Would you mind explaining how?" Remus crossed his arms: a negative answer just wouldn't cut it. Harry nodded as his mind brought him back to a week earlier, just before his lunch with Nicholas.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry Potter was clearly not in a good mood. Obviously nothing of it reflected on the eternally blank face he wore as Janus, but one close to him could discern his fury. For starters, Harry Apparted to his office, something he just didn't do anymore what with the TransMat and the need for public relations.

Unusually, but not unexpectedly, Remus was missing from his desk. Harry had left him where he was: dealing with a seamstress trying to reap them off on Accromentula Silk.

The Research and Development section of Janus Corporation was very similar to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic: nobody really knew what was going on. There were a couple differences though. For one, even those working in Research and Development didn't know what they were supposed to do, they just followed the detailed outlines provided by Janus. Secondly, there was no head of this department, it was under the direct control of Janus himself.

One thing only remained constant, the purpose of those researches: Time. Harry had had plenty of it, and now was trying his hardest to use it _in_ spells.

Harry had used the opportunity of the haggling to escape from Remus's presence and check on the progresses in person. It proved to be his undoing, or at least a good mistake on his part.

The visit had started well enough. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Curses, all went very well. Plans were on schedule if not head, people were dedicated and everything was under control, but for one small division: Mind Arts.

Janus had been researching the ability to use the memories of a person even when not in their presence: a sort of mental link like those used by Hit Wizards, but with a slight derivative. Once the link was established, caster and 'recipient's' could access each others' memories, however Hit Wizards only used it to communicate, not to use someone else's memories.

As Janus walked purposely toward his office, his body started to shift back to its natural size, that of a ten-year-old. With a snarl, Harry flicked his wand and his clothes were exchanged, from Janus's Battle Robes to a tailored wizarding suit.

"Can't believe it" Harry muttered through his clenched teeth as he massaged his temples.

The slightly off-balanced wizards dealing with Mind Arts had not found any other way to test this new spell than trying it on Harry himself. The Boy-Who-Lived(-Twice) had thankfully escaped the place before his eyes could meet anybody else's. His plan was to seclude himself in his office until the magic faded, since there was no-way to know what would happen, at this time of the development, if he did establish a link with someone.

With a growl Harry opened the door of a small study on the side of his office. The overwhelming smell of reptiles assaulted his nostrils for an instant, but soon enough he got accustomed and entered, closing the door.

Nothing had changed since his last passage and that was for the best considering Harry was the only one to know about this room. There was no window to bring air or light, Harry had gotten used to cast Air Replenishing Charms while being lit by candles. A desk and stool were the only furniture but for a numerous number of knick-knacks. Broken terrariums, scalpels, scissors, or glasses littered the floor. In fact the only things that looked remotely cared for were a journal composed of hundred of stuffed notes and a small egg seemingly able to resist gravity on its own.

Janus Corporation dealt with many things and the end result of the R&D department weren't always very legal. However, Harry could not actively disregard the law. As such, the less legal research was conducted by himself, in this small study.

He was no fool. He knew his first fight (if one could call it that way) against the Basilisk had been a situation that likely would not present itself again. The sword of Gryffindor was in his trunk for example, and Dumbledore would probably watch Neville Longbottom, meaning Harry had next to no chance at all to receive help from Fawkes this time.

In order to guarantee his survival, Harry had broken a nearly sacred law: he had toads hatch hen eggs.

The first basilisk taught him many things in the several minutes it was allowed to live after hatching.

Harry now knew a basilisk had no venom at birth, even though fangs and venom pouches were already developed. He also knew spiders didn't flee from a young basilisk who in turn was truly scared of roosters even at birth, something like a genetic memory.

The second hatchling taught Harry that not closing the door could deal to loads of problems (like explaining to a six-year-old why her part Kneazle cat would not be coming back).

The third hatching proved that its gaze could kill even at birth.

The fourth one was, like the two following, used to determine if Harry's protective Charm designed especially for basilisks' gazes worked and protected people. Two hens were instantly killed, the third lived long enough to end up on the Potters dining table.

As for the final and last egg, it was still there in a Suspension Field, waiting for the time of its hatching.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was bad luck, but in the end Harry believed it was his stupidity that led him to drop his wand on the table. At the contact, half a dozen sparkles flew out of the tip as is common when one doesn't let the magic flow entirely through the focus. A tiny burst of Harry's magic, that's exactly what exited the wand. Just a tiny burst, but more than enough to upset the delicate equilibrium of the Suspension Field.

A small noise drew Harry's attention back to his wand, then toward the cracking egg. It probably could have ended there, but the basilisk miniscule head was already out and staring straight toward Harry.

Before a blinding headache exploded in his brain, the wizard barely had the time to formulate one thought: _Fuck!_

Then darkness.

Harry awoke in the bed of his little infirmary, his hands tightly bandaged, his eyes highly sensible, a hunger to eat a mammoth and a wet and scaly thing on the sternum.

_What happened? How did I get out of there?_

"Harry Potter stay still." A gruff and rusty voice said.

Harry identified it instantly.

"Kreacher?"

"Master?"

"What happened?"

"Master get in an accident with snaky. But Harry Potter great wizard. You is fighting with all strength even magic from Kreacher. You did not kill Kreacher or snaky."

"So?"

"Kreacher feel Master weaken. Kreacher understand Master was protecting him because Kreacher saw."

"What did you see?" Harry asked, panic griping his heart.

"Kreatcher see truth! Kreacher see Master fighting for wizards. Master fighting like Master Regulus. Kreacher is bad Elf".

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"Kreacher not believe you good Master. Kreacher know you better Master than Mistress."

"How would you know this?"

"Kreacher strong! Kreacher know deceit. Kreacher see Master doing. Master is great wizard. Master know Ministry no good, but Master kind."

"What are you rambling about? How did I get here?"

"Kreacher found Master and snaky. Brought you to infirmary. Kreacher heals Master."

"Why?"

"Because without Master, Kreacher is useless. Without Master, wizards is useless. Without Master, wizards dead."

"How could you know this Kreacher?"

"Kreacher saw!"

"Saw what? Where?"

Kreacher pointed to between his eyes with his long finger, his pupils crossing and dilating. "Kreacher saw here."

"You saw some of my memories?"

"Yes Master."

"And you decided I was a worthy Master I guess, since I never ordered you to take care of me in any form."

"Yes Master."

"Am I close to death or are you less decrepit Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is strong! Magic from Master make Kreacher strong!"

"You still look old though."

"Kreacher strong!" The House-Elf screeching voice manage to rattle on Harry's already pounding head, snapping his fingers didn't help either, except for the light lunch that Appeared in front of Harry; the wet and scaly thing was moved to a terrarium where Harry could identify it as a new-born basilisk, and Harry bandages Disappeared to reveal unblemished skin.

Harry blinked. Twice.

"Kreacher sit on the bed."

The words had barely left his mouth, the old House-Elf popped and was seated cross-legged in front of him.

"Ok. Hold still, and open your eyes."

"Yes Master."

Harry didn't reply and delved into the Elf's mind. It took much more time than with a regular human being but Harry managed to reach the memories transferred to Kreacher.

The House-Elf was quite clever if not intelligent Harry noticed. With the very few strands of past events it had witnessed, the small being had managed to reach a somewhat correct conclusion.

Kreacher had 'seen' Harry killing the 1,000 years old basilisk. Saw him fake genuine interest when talking with Dolores Umbridge and saw the state of the Wizarding World during the few weeks of total domination from the Dark Lord. Apparently he also saw a flash of Harry's intentions rather than memories as his beliefs on werewolves were absent: before he just hated them, now it seemed like he waited to see what he should think.

"Right" Harry muttered as he exited his House-Elf's mind.

"Now Kreacher, I want you to think about what you saw in the study." Harry raised his hand. "Shhhh… Don't tell me. Just think about it, ok?"

Kreacher nodded his ears flapping around him, then suddenly went still as Harry plunged inside his mind once again.

Pain. Darkness. Pain and darkness, this is what Harry felt before being forcedly Apparated from what dark recess of the world he was in to his study. Suddenly everything appeared so big, so excessively big that it was useless.

He saw himself staring straight at the basilisk. None of them moved, and through Kreacher's eyes, he could see a link of blue magic between their minds, as green energy poured from the basilisk to Harry and silver energy from Harry to the snake.

It lasted for so long Harry figured it was all Kreacher had seen, when suddenly, the silver energy stopped flowing. Harry saw his body double over, but his eyes stayed connected to the snake and torrents of silver energy started to pull again when Kreacher casually pressed a stone on Harry's Suppression Bracelet.

White hot flames exited his hands, burning the desk, the egg, and his flesh. The basilisk's energy finally diminished and then stopped. The white hot flames were around it, entirely covering it, but the snake seemed unarmed.

At last, the link between them snapped from the Basilisk's end. Harry took a step back as if struck, before taking a deep breath and screaming as hard and as loudly as he could.

Kreacher put him in a Body Bind, stopping his wild trashing around. Strangely, the basilisk moved to the side of the table and let itself fall on Harry body, before curling itself and falling asleep.

Harry carefully exited the House-Elf's mind and pondered what he knew.

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours Master"

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Yes Master?"

"Who?"

"Ministry man. Very big, very mean. With scars everywhere."

"Mad-Eye?"

"Yes Master."

"Well… At least, there is that I suppose…"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose for several instant.

"Ok. Kreacher, get me some writing utensils and something to drink this taste is horrible."

"Taste? Kreacher not give potions to Master. Only Paste for burns."

Harry opened his mouth and took a breath in, intending to-

It wasn't a taste but a sort of… Like a new information he never had before… Sort of flexing a muscle you didn't know. Harry could see a difference there. As he sucked in the air, he could feel hundreds of different data appearing to him. Data he had no hope of understanding… That is, until he mechanically took a quill offered by Kreacher who, having just come back, was behind him.

"Wait… How did I know you were there?" Harry opened his mouth again, breathing deeply. Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide and slapped his forehead.

". Get me Healer Rasiac A.S.A.P."

"Yes Master"

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

"Wait a second. Are you telling me, that you, Harry _'Paranoid'_ Potter, trust your House-Elf because _he_ used Legilimency on you?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Ye-… No."

"Then why?"

"Because I never receded any of my previous orders to him anyway, and that includes doing everything in his power to prevent attacks on me, my family, and my associates."

"Fair Enough. Well… If it is good enough for you, who am I to question it? Anyway, what's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Come on Harry! You have been mentally linked to a basilisk, managed to survive its gaze, and now you know it's female and has a name. Let's not even talk of how Mad-Eye knew to come or what Sofia Rasiac found as a downside."

"Right… Awfully chatty today Remus, ain't we?"

The werewolf at least felt a bit sheepish at the remonstrance, but in the absence of any warning tone and since Harry seemed willing, he pushed.

"Back to the catch?"

"Hmmm… Yes. Well, it seems I created another paradox. Apparently animals and humans aren't supposed to be able to link mentally. The Ministry being quite paranoid with the things it doesn't understand perfectly well and control, Mad-Eye was sent personally. Since there is no official reason for an inquiry, Alastor being retired, the Ministry can claim it doesn't care or didn't even know about it. But truth be told, I only feel alright because it was Moody."

"How is it any better?"

"Come on Remus, you've been there for years. Who's the person you've seen the most beside me?"

"Point taken. What about the medical check-up?"

Suddenly Harry was silent, something that instantly put Remus on edge. The young man got up and stared absently at Diagon Alley though the window.

"_That_ didn't go as well."

"So bad?"

"Apparently, many changes occurred. The majority to Ilana, but I got my fair share too."

"Can I ask wh-?"

"The brain for starters. Seems Ilana's got larger cerebral hemispheres like mammal, I got a new organ linked directly to my brain: a Jacobson Organ"

"Is it dangerous?"

"According to Sofia, if doesn't evolve, no problem, I'll just be able to smell with my tongue more accurately than I can see with my now perfect vision."

"And if it does evolve?"

"Then I'll get rid of the problem, even if every instinct of my being screams at the very thought of it."

"Anything else?" Remus asked after the shock of hearing the planned execution of the first 'familiar' had worn off.

"Ilana's heart isn't right anymore. She's got a four chambered heart."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Apart maybe for the fact that snakes have three chambered hearts, explaining their inactivity."

"I thought it was due to them being cold blooded?"

"Not entirely, and even then, it seems Ilana creates heat with her food."

"Okaaaaaay…. First, how could you notice that in five days? Second, isn't it how snakes get warmer?"

"I noticed because it seems I instinctively know everything about her and no, snakes do not derive energy from their food. But Ilana, apparently."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Dumbledore bought Alastor's report and agreed to let her come with me to Hogwarts. I hope she'll be able to learn enough to know how to behave around students."

"How could she? She's a snake. Not the most intelligent type of animals."

"This is where the larger cerebral hemispheres come in play. They're supposed to allow for learning. Since snakes lack it, they're stupid, but it seems I got stuck with the one and only snake that will ever be able to quote Kant." Harry paused before dead-panning "Lucky Me."

"Why did it happen? I mean, Healer Rasiac must have had an explanation, no?"

"Apparently, the link tried to establish itself, but it was developed fro humans. Since Ilana isn't it tried to modify our brains so that we could match. Bigger heart to irrigate the brain, and a brain closer to that of mammal for Ilana, and a Jacobson organ for me."

"How are you dealing with it?"

"Well enough. You should have seen me last Friday and Saturday. I spent a fortune in ASDA, just to be able to know the 'new' smell of food. It was strange really, but quite informative. I am ok now, though."

"You are not hiding something else about this, are you?"

Harry laughed softly as he turned around and went back to his chair. "Thank you for the concern Remus. No, I'm not hiding anything from you. Except maybe how unsettling it is for me each time I open my mouth and feel like I know what is around and where it is located, even in total darkness, I checked."

"I am sorry Harry."

"Don't, because I'm not. I screw up big time with this experimentation, twice. I am lucky to be alive, and I know it. I'll deal with damage control when the other shoe drops, if it ever does. Now, where were we?"

"Wizarding state of business."

"Right. Let's do this."

* * *

Five hours later, it was a truly exhausted Remus Lupin that asked the question he had been dreading since the beginning of the meeting.

"The Red Files Harry?"

Harry's head snapped back to stare at Remus.

"You can handle it?"

"Of course I can!"

"Quit the indignant tone Remus. I am not going to tell you what the aims are, but I can put you in charge of those files too if you want. You will have to accept not understanding what they are for. You will have to deal with me being angry for a spell I can't use like I want to but does what I asked. You will have-"

"Spit it out already!"

"Very well Remus."

Harry opened his drawer and dropped seven red files on his desk.

"Remus, those are not open to discussion. You can fuck up everything you want, but if you don't make it with those seven cases, I'm afraid I will have to let you go."

"That bad?"

"Worst Remus, if I tell you what is inside of those files, you can only leave in a body bag."

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. Harry was many things but not a violent man and certainly not someone who made threats he didn't intend to follow… The werewolf's gaze hardened.

"I can do it. Hit it."

"Very well." Harry opened the first file and turned it so that Remus could read it as he made a quick summary.

"Dark Arts. Three specific curses. The first is supposed to age as much as the caster wants. Nasty curse since getting older of a hundred years in a second is going to kill you. Don't even let me start on the possibility to rejuvenate with the Counter-Curse. It's a derivative of a Potion so you might want to check with the Potion Master."

A small laughter escaped Harry's lips at Remus's scowl.

"Don't you worry he doesn't like you anymore than that either. The third curse is either the Counter-Curse to a specific Rotting-Curse. You've got the specificities here" Harry indicated a diagram. "Or, a Rotting Curse with the same effects but that can be lifted at will."

"Those are…"

"Dark Arts?"

"Yes!"

"Though. Second file. Potions. The Potion Master is currently brewing Polyjuice and testing it as much as possible to try and get a longer active period. I also want him able to disguise potions in my Lemon Drops. Later, he'll brew a batch of the 'Bélier Ténébreux' potion. But we have years for that."

"What is this potion?"

"You do not need to know Remus."

Harry ignored the growls as he opened the third file.

"Charms. I want that A.S.A.P. It's a modified version of the Memory Charm, but with a time delay on it. I've help as much as I could, but since I know nothing about timing in spells…"

"Harry, those Researches are…"

"Illegal? Over the top? Totally ludicrous?"

"Yes!"

"Though!"

"Harry you can't always get away with it by saying 'Tough' each time you don't like my comments."

"I don't think you understand me Remus. The whole purpose of this company is to be able to develop those without having half of the wizarding population breathing down my neck. I don't care if you don't like it. I don't care if it's immoral. I. Don't. Care. All I care about is success. Got it?"

Remus seemed on the brink of doing something he'd regret, so Harry made a quick exit.

"The other files do not need you for the moment. We'll see how you deal with those. Do not forget to drop this at Ollivander's tonight" Harry said gently as he placed his wand back in its original box. "I'm going home now. Remus, you are officially in charge of Janus Corporation.

"I've always been in charge of Janus Corporation Harry. Now I'm in charge of your whole project. That's why you didn't want to let me in. Those files are your real baby. No offense to Iraka."

"Ilana!"

"Whatever."

"Listen, tomorrow is my birthday, and I'm supposed to do my shopping with Mum. If she's in a good mood, we might swing by."

"I'm not sure…"

"Unless you'd rather tell me how you ended up beneath my crib?"

"Are you ever going to let that one drop?"

"Never Remus. You will tell me."

"Is that a threat?" Remus asked, his Alpha stance awakening in an instant.

"No Remus. It's a fact. In six years, you will tell me or I'll force it out of you."

"Why in six years?"

"Because it is the day I die."

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry slid the last yards leading from the stairs to the kitchen, stabilizing himself by grabbing the door's framing, he brightly announced himself.

"Hellllooooooooooo Potters!"

"I'm afraid it's only 'hello mum' sweetie."

Harry's face didn't move. Outwardly, he looked as he always did: like he knew everything before even seeing it. Inwardly, he was saddened. Of course, he had never expected James Potter to care about anyone, but the girls weren't there either. Then again, he could hardly fault a nine and six years olds kids.

"Happy birthday honey." Lily Potter said as she put a plate overflowing with pancakes and maple syrup in front of her son.

"Mum… You are not _really_ expecting me to eat everything, are you?"

"No sweetie, I just hope you'll like them."

_Okay… Am I _really_ good or is she that bad at lying?_ he wondered.

"Harry…"

Said wizard dropped his fork with noise in his plate and sighed. "I knew it!"

"What is it mum?"

"I can't come with you today."

"What? Are you fucking with me?" he snapped before recoiling when he felt his left cheek burn.

"You watch your tone _and_ your language with me young man!" Lily angrily told him, her right hand still raised and extended.

"Did you just _slap_ me?" Harry asked aloud, clearly surprised. "I don't… I don't think you ever did it…"

"You were never disrespectful before either."

Harry slowly raised his eyes to meet his mother's. "You're kidding right?"

"I don't include your father, since you took my place in always putting him back to his place."

"Still, mum… We planned this day in advance three months ago. Even Janus wanted to spend the day with me. I wanted to be with you, I wanted us to be… just us. You never have time to spend with me anymore…"

"I'm sorry sweetie" Lily said as she warped her arms around her son's frame. His head found a position in the crook of her neck, and suddenly she felt wetness as tears were soaked in her robes. Somehow, she couldn't help herself anymore and tears fell freely on her cheeks.

Harry himself couldn't believe it! He hadn't cried in years, and here he was on his eleventh birthday, wetting his mother shoulder because he couldn't spend a day with her! What a humiliation! For the first time of his life since he knew of magic, Harry addressed a small prayer to whatever deity was out there, asking Him/Her to make sure such an occurrence would not be included in any text that might tell his story in the future.

With a sniff, mother and son released each other and wiped their faces clean.

"Dad will take you. I specifically ordered him to be nice for your birthday, so do not hesitate to threaten with telling me if he isn't."

"Mum, are you really expecting me to look at him in the eye and say 'I'll tell mum'?"

Lily seemed to thing for a second before nodding energetically. "You bet!"

Harry laughed in spite of himself. "You'd better have a great excuse and a brilliant bribe."

"I'm sorry to say the excuse is not so great Harry. I have to work, nothing more, nothing less. As for the bribe, what do you want?"

"A Nimbus 2000"

"Harry…"

"Please?" Harry asked halfway through a whine, widening his eyes and letting his chin and lips shake a bit. "Pwetty please? With a cherry on top?" _Come on, nobody can resist puppy eyes._

"Fine. But no trying it until you are in Hogwarts."

"I know I know. I am not allowed to fly a broomstick until I had training at Hogwarts. All of this for a miserable toy broom I fell from nearly ten years ago. Don't you think it's a bit harsh?"

"You make the rules when you get to be a father, in he mean time, _I_ make them."

"Someone talked of me?" James Potter asked as he entered the kitchen.

The poor Auror had never realized there was nothing better to cheer mother and son than getting under his skin. In unison they answered "No.", just to see his face loose the tiny smile he often wore. This day was no exception, and James looked like a dear caught in the light.

"Ah… What the subject then?"

"You are buying me a Nimbus 2000, father."

"Says who?" James returned, astonished at his son's gal.

"Us." Lily and Harry said, indicating each other.

"Lily Flower?"

"He won't fly until Hogwarts James."

"You really want a broom Harry? I can make it you birthday gift if you want."

"I do not remember asking you for anything, father."

James rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. "You are such a drama queen, Harry."

"If you say so, father." Harry returned neutrally. He gave a quick hug to his mother and went to the chimney where he donned his cloak before waiting with the patience that now characterized him.

Ten seconds after his cloak was fastened he was already hitting the ground in rhythm with his feet. Five seconds later, he was already beside himself. "You're coming or what?"

"You could at least have the decency to let me finish breakfast" James claimed as he showed up, a half-eaten toast in one hand, the other half eaten or wasted in crumbles on his robes.

"You could at least have had the decency to wish me a happy birthday" Harry returned fiercely. "That being said, I think I'd go with just clean robes."

James checked his clothes, before a chuckle erupted from his belly. "Yes, yes. I'll clean it."

"Please, hurry. We are late."

"Do we have somewhere to be? Is there a girlfriend I should know about?"

"There is nothing you should know. Mum cannot take me, so I'm settled with you. The day gets gloomier by the second. I believe it would be best to get it over with quickly."

James sighted. "Pull it out, for Merlin's pants" the man muttered in his beard.

"I'm sorry father. Were you referring to a stick of some sort?"

James became red beat. "Hmmm… I didn't believe you'd hear that."

"I will pass over the fact that such comment should not be directed toward ones' children to point out that this is the pot calling the kettle black."

James sighed. "None of your sisters will ever enter an apprenticeship!"

"Refusing to sail, stop your ship from sinking, not from conceptual errors."

"Never heard this one before."

"I made it just for you. Both in meaning and simplicity."

James Potter could feel the blood rushing to his face. In order to save himself from a certainly already lost battle, he waved his wand, cleaning his robes and sending his remaining toast to the kitchen.

"Ok, let's go" He said as he grabbed his cloak.

"You go first. You are unable to step outside the Floo correctly."

Wisely, James kept quiet and threw a pinch of Floo-Powder, yelling 'Diagon Alley'.

* * *

Harry stepped outside of the Floo-Network as if nothing had happened. A few steps away, his father was picking himself up.

"Hello Mr. Potter, are you here for breakfast? It's on the house."

Harry's head turned to stare at Tom's toothless face.

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't think he was talking to you Harry."

"Actually, I was and you are?"

James faced Tom fully.

"Ah… Mr. Potter Senior, I'd wager?"

"You are correct. However we do not have time for breakfast."

Tom made a noise in the back of his throat and pointed to a booth. James gave it a glance before swiveling around abash. Harry was already calmly seated smiling brightly to the help Tom had hired for the holidays as she served him a steaming hot mug of coffee.

"Harry!" James hissed as he crossed the room with the biggest steps he could manage.

"Yes father?"

The Auror stopped for a second there. He could comment about accepting candy from strangers, but this was Tom and the Leaky Cauldron, hardly a hazardous situation. He figured he could object to his eleven-year-old-son drinking coffee or even accepting an offer without consulting him first; then again, he knew it would serve no purpose. Harry would whine, growl, threaten and in the end he would be drinking coffee and eating this breakfast, courtesy of Tom, without a care about his father's opinion like he had been doing for the past years.

James let himself drop in front of his son, motioning for the waitress to pour him a mug of coffee too.

"You could at least have the decency to let me talk before making a decision for both of us." The remark seemed useless as Harry didn't even acknowledge it. Finally after several minutes he locked eyes with his father.

"I was offered breakfast by a man I know well-enough. He knows it's my birthday. It would be extremely rude to refuse it, especially after using his fireplace to Floo here. As for the booth, it was the only one empty with a direct view on both doors. Do you think I should have waited?"

The question hung in the air for an instant before Harry continued.

"I could have, but you would have offended Tom and/or we would have ended with a place where we wouldn't be able to see anything in case of an emergency."

"What type of emergency?" James Potter asked with a tone akin to contempt.

"Oh… I don't know. What about a fire?"

James made to answer but their table was suddenly filled with food.

"That's a breakfast?"

"It is my birthday after all, and I eat here often enough for them to know how much I consume."

James didn't comment as he pocked his poached eggs.

"I prefer them scrambled."

"To bad for you, I like them poached. But look, lucky you, we like bacon the same way."

"True." A smile lit the Potter patriarch face as he started to gorge himself with food.

"Father."

"Yeff?" James answered his mouth still full of greasy bacon.

Harry made a disgusted face but hid quickly enough, he wasn't fast enough to hide from his father however.

"I understand your need for food since you are obviously growing. Horizontally. But, could you please chew it? I went to great pain to be identified as someone well-educated and I would hate your appalling table manners to reflect poorly on me."

James saw red. He was going to –

"Or on my behavior around you today."

James swallowed quickly before eating at a much more sedate pace. He slowly shook his head. This wasn't going as well as he thought it would. The father-son bonding day he had hoped for was really not going according to plan. Actually, now that he thought about it, any plan including Harry went very well, until Harry was included. Like this day for instance: he had managed to get Lily's day off canceled, he had managed to calm his wife, but that was it. Harry was going to be the death of him.

Speaking of Harry, the boy was still eating but his eyes often darted to a space James couldn't check without being too obvious.

"I am watching Quirinus Quirrell." Harry explained under the inquisitive gaze of his father. "He was the Muggle Studies Professor, but rumors are he will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I really hope not though. The guy is terrified of his own shadow."

James nodded and was spared an answer as Rubeus Hagrid crossed the passage for Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron before carefully lowering himself in front of the counter.

"Gimme a little pick-me-up Tom. I hate them Gringotts carts."

"Don't we all?" The bartender returned.

"Aye… Worst are those littl' buggers and their 'One speed only' comment."

"Sure is."

Harry carefully cleaned his mouth with his napkin and emptied his mug.

"I believe we should start with the Trunk Shop father."

James blinked before hastily getting up. "Sure. Let's go"

The Auror bolted outside. Harry shook his head and sighed. Several coins ended up on the table to cover James's breakfast and the waitress's tips. "And I am supposed to be the kid…" he muttered as he followed his father through the archway.

Like twelve years before, Harry took a good look at the Alley. The first time it was amazement, this one he was critically checking the differences, and what differences!

For a brief instant, Harry felt his own heart beat increase, there were so many of them!

Ninety-five percent of the shops had a small, nearly inconspicuous golden sign next to their name or ensign. A small circle with two faces separated by a lightning bolt. Janus's symbol.

It was one thing for Harry to buy out shoppers, gain control of the production lines or own the buildings of the most renowned street of Wizarding England. It was another to see how far he had gone first hand.

A young boy brushed past Harry. He wasn't wearing traditional robes but the new style Janus had installed: pants, shirt and an outer-robe. Come to think about, half of the population of the alley was wearing new robes, mainly young people, but in any case, enough for Harry to continue dressing himself like he wanted without looking like an oddball.

The visit to the Trunk Shop went easily. Harry didn't really need a new one since he always wore his faithful seven-compartments one Miniatured around his neck, but he did need one for Hogwarts. James had been slightly against buying one with an Expansion Charm and a second compartment, but it had created a discussion about pocket money and how Harry didn't get any allowance. James quickly relented, especially after seeing his son haggle the price for nearly an hour and manage to get a twenty-five percent discount plus his initials (H.J.P.) engraved for free on the dark wooden trunk he had chosen.

The robes were another story. While James had never really cared how his children got dressed at home as long as they were covered enough in relatively good clothes, he couldn't imagine his son wearing those… outrageous new robes in Hogwarts. Harry cut the brewing storm by simply pointing to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions's display. Through it they could see the current customer being fitted. A small boy with almost white blond hair and a pointed face. James head snapped back.

"Maybe Twilfitt and Tatting's?" Harry offered softly.

"Yes, yes. I don't want to see you associating with Malfoys."

"I am afraid I cannot make any promise father, since I do not know what the future holds."

"Get in." James Potter snapped as he opened the door of the shop.

"Mr. Potter" the gerent greeted them with a big smile. "Here for Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes" James answered testily after seeing his son greeted like an old friend and him forgotten for the second time of the day.

"Three set please."

"Of course. Please step up on the footstool so we can take your measurements."

Harry stepped up and silently let the attractive witch do her job as he clearly, yet discreetly, checked her out in the mirror.

"About the shirts?" the gerent asked.

"Half a dozen white. One deep green, one red and one blue."

"Maybe a round ten?"

Harry smiled.

"Very well. A deep mauve then."

"What are you two talking about?" James inquired, his eyes going back and forth between Harry and the gerent.

"The shirts your son will need to wear with his robes, sir."

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't want him to wear those new stuffs. I want traditional full-robes. Black, cotton and that's it!"

The gerent looked lost for a second. He stared at James Potter then gave a quick glance to Harry.

"I am afraid I don't understand Mr. Potter."

"What is it you don't understand? I am paying and I am telling you what I want!"

Harry was having the time of his life. The girl was gorgeous, his father was getting riled up and he had already gotten what he wanted before he had even stepped foot in the store: he owned it, and it didn't provide old-style robes at all only the new ones. He was clearly not going to pay in his shop, so he left his father and the gerent in their heated discussion while he browsed the different materials around with this so pretty brunette.

"I will have two outer robes made of cotton, Anti-staining and Growth percentile Charms on both of them. The third one, with the same charms, I would like it in Accromentula Silk."

"I'm afraid we don't-"

"Do not worry, I would not be asking if I did not know for a fact you have a great quality Accromentula Silk. I am the one who brought it in yesterday." Harry smiled brightly, his dazzling white teeth lighting his face.

"As for the pants, I will have two in cotton and the third one in tinted Green Welsh skin. Tinted black, obviously."

The witch took notes, her eyebrows raising as she mentally computed the price.

"A pair of boots, same thing: Green Welsh skin tinted in black. And another pair of regular trainers. I want five white cotton shirts, the five others in Accromentula Silk. I will take this color, this one, and… these two." Harry continued, casually pulling out and back the samples to let the brunette take the good references. "A regular wizarding hat, no charms so I can Transfigure it. Those gloves in Dragon-skin. And two winter cloaks with Water Repellant Charms, a white gold fastenings. I left them at the counter yesterday too."

"I think we are good." He finally said, stopping by his father.

"No we are not! This shop doesn't make what we want!"

Harry stared dispassionately at his father. "I do not know what you want, but I have what _I_ do want."

A package containing his orders was put on the counter. The gerent took it and offered it to Harry with pleading eyes that said it all: get this guy out of here!

Amused, Harry put the clothes in his trunk amidst his father incoherent ranting.

"Too expensive for you?"

"They say it has already been paid!" James looked at his son with suspicion.

"What? I do not have an allowance. Do not look at me like I have something to do with it."

"Then who?"

Harry pointed to the shop's sign as he left, letting his father finally understand Janus wasn't just his son's master but also a highly successful businessman.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what father?"

"That Janus owns the shop."

"In order to avoid pointing the obvious, I will only warn you when we enter a shop he does _not_ own. How about that?"

"Fine" James growled as he led his son to the astronomy shop.

As the entered, the father couldn't help but ask

"Does he-"

Harry pointed to the sign. Sure enough the golden stylized sign of Janus Corporation was there.

"I don't need those!" a girl's voice screeched.

A fond smile blossomed on Harry's usually expressionless face.

"Think about it, those are used by scholars and have the same information and more so than the beginners' guide. It is the best money can buy."

"I don't need it" the girl repeated before crossing her arms and sulking in a corner.

"You should ease up." Harry offered

"Nobody asked you."

"Maybe not, but I know."

"Know what?"

"Your parents are lost. You are their baby girl, and seeing how you behave you certainly are their only child. Muggleborn if your clothes are anything to go by. You received your letter and your life was turned upside down. Am I right so far?" Harry explained.

"Keep talking" the girl said less aggressively.

"You are going to a school you had never heard about. Your parents know they cannot hope to follow through the struggles you will face in the magical world. They will not be there for you. They will not be able to offer advices nor follow your studies. The only thing they _can_ do is to make sure you have the best furniture money can buy."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying they are probably as scared as you are if not more."

The girl turned toward her father who had been silent at hearing Harry's explanation. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"There is only so much we can do honey."

"I tell you what" Harry offered. "You let your parents and my father buy our stuff here and we'll go to Flourish and Blotts grab our books and find a couple of extra for light reading. Considering the size of the shop we will need time. How does it sound?"

"Sound good to me." The father said after checking where the bookshop was.

"By the way, the name is Potter, Harry Potter. This is my father James Potter."

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

Harry took Hermione by the hand and led her toward the bookshop but was stopped by his father's arm. "Do not stray. I would hate it if something happened to either of you."

Harry swallowed the derogatory comment that came to him, and just shrugged as he pointed to the Janus Corporation's sign, "You really think something could happen to _me_, in _Diagon Alley_?"

James Potter stayed speechless long enough for his son to disappear in the crowd, towing his 'new found' classmate.

In the heat of the last day of July, Harry and Hermione walked side-by-side in the Alley. "You should be more respectful of your father." Hermione admonished.

"You are right. However, my father and I have a long history of unresolved issues. I assure you I was _very_ respectful today."

"He is your father. What ever he did it was for your own good even if you didn't like it."

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at her. She _was_ really bossy. "I am not saying it is what happened, but let's suppose my father sold me so he could be free to do what ever he wanted. Do you think it would be for my own good?"

"No… But it is not a good example since it is not what happened."

"Correction Miss Granger, it is not _exactly_ what happened, but it is unfortunately very close to what occurred."

"What? But that's… that's… sooo…"

"I know. Do not worry, the Wizarding world is not that backward. Human people cannot be sold or bought. At least, legally. Did you get your potion ingredients?"

Hermione seemed a bit lost at the sudden change of subject, however she quickly took hold of herself and showed her purchases from the Apothecary.

"That is not going to cut it." Harry said sharply as he pushed her back in the smelly shop.

It took a few minutes for the children's eyes to adapt to the darkness of the place. Finally Harry spotted the gerent.

"Mr. Potter. A pleasure to see you. Are you here for your Hogwarts furniture?"

"Yes I am. I need two Standard cauldrons in pewter, a size 2 and a size 3. I will also take this set of glass vials. We will need you to change those." Harry threw back Hermione's ingredients on the counter. "and will take two premium sets."

"I am deeply sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't know this young lady was your friend. Had I known…"

Harry waved dismissively. "No need to apologize. Just change it and put all of these on my tab."

Hermione's eyes had grown to the size of saucers. "It is not your father whom you are disrespectful to! It's the entire population!"

"Not really. I personally know nearly all the traders of the Alley, because they work with my master. I do not want to make them loose time on such a week when business is booming, and we have already spent a life-time exchanging pleasantries."

The gerent gave Harry his order. The young wizard lost no time in stuffing all of it in his new trunk. He saw himself out, still leading Hermione around.

"You have a master?"

"Caught on that, did you?"

"You said your father sold you?"

Harry laughed. "No. My father did not sell me to this guy. I have simply entered an Apprenticeship. While it is quite rare for children to do it, it is not unheard of."

"Who is your master then?"

"He is called Janus."

"Never heard of him."

"You will."

All of a sudden, Harry noticed how talkative and cocky he was on this day. Was it because of Hermione? _Yes_, he definitively thought.

"Let's grab our books." He offered with a cheeky grin as they entered Flourish and Blotts.

Two hours later, a starving Harry Potter took his leave from a Hermione Granger truly engrossed in Apprenticeships for all ages and subjects.

The lunch between father and son was strained. Not that they were angry at each other, but Harry had nothing to say to his genitor and said man was afraid to start an argument with a comment.

Finally, Harry and James Potter reached the door of Ollivander's small shop. Father and son entered the dusty shop. Nothing had changed, be it in his 'first set' of memories or after his 'accident', Harry always remembered the wand shop exactly as it was on this day: quiet, dark, dusty and seemingly stuffed everywhere with wand boxes.

Ollivander was writing something on his register and was thus robbed of his traditional scaring technique. He raised his milky eyes and stared at them. "Good afternoon, Harry. Here for your wand, then? Ah, Mr. Potter, eleven inches, mahogany, rather pliable, was it? I trust you are taking good care of it?"

James nodded as he took out his wand and showed it to the crafter. "Hmmm… It seems you could take a few pointers from your father Harry."

The young wizard was mortified. The way his father understood it this comment was going to be used for years each time they'd argue. The way Harry understood it, Ollivander was reprimanding him. He had taken such a loooot of care of this wand, knowing he'd have to pretend to buy it again. This comment was like a stab to the heart. Then he remembered he wasn't perfect and couldn't be brilliant at everything. However, the following sentence eased his worry a bit.

"You should talk to Janus too. _He_ took excellent care of his focus. Now, which is your wand arm?"

"Right"

Ollivander provided his measurements tape and let it do its thing as he started rummaging through the hundreds of wands available.

As the old crafter pilled boxes on the counter, Harry couldn't help but notice the style of wands Ollivander selected and he knew with the limited knowledge of wands at his disposition that none of them would be right for him. What idea had the wand maker?

"Hmmm… That's enough."

With a startle Harry noticed the measuring tape was measuring his ear lobs. He flushed in front of the craft man's gaze and gripped the wand offered to him. As expected nothing happened. Second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, none provided a single sparkle. The seventh however blew a drawer.

"It's going to take a while." Ollivander said to James Potter. And he wasn't lying.

Two hours later, Harry was fed up, so was his father who strategically offered to go and buy the Nimbus 2000 while Harry found his wand. The instant the man stepped outside of the shop, Ollivander closed it.

"I thought he was never going to leave."

"He remains your father Mr. Potter. I think he genuinely cares about you."

Harry dismissed the comment in a used fashion. "So, why did you need him out of there?"

"Follow me."

Ollivander took Harry in the back of the shop where two armchairs waited for them.

"It is time for me to have a feel for your magic especially since you had this accident. We'll do a second in one year and I'll craft this wand for you before teaching you how to attune more accurately when you'll have integrated both of your cores."

"Ok" Harry sat himself. "I was wondering, would it be difficult for you to make two wands?"

"Not so much, the difficulty would be in making them identical. But if you want me to craft a copy of your customized wand, then yes, I can easily, but it's going to cost you."

"How much?"

"1,000 galleons"

"No way. 50 galleons plus the raw material."

"I can't, in all honesty, go below 700, and even then, I make nearly no money on it."

"Not even in your wildest dreams Ollivanders. I know you will have to close shop for two days after crafting a customized wand, but you do not have so much customers past September 1st. If you make one sell and two creations a day, you're lucky. No. I cannot offer you anything more than 100 raw materials included."

"100 galleons plus the materials I need even if don't use them all."

"Agreed."

"That was quick."

"I own nearly all Apothecaries of England."

"Blast! I knew I shouldn't have tried that."

Ollivander's eyes hardened. "Now, de-activate your bracelets and relax. You'll feel pressurized on all side of your body. It is the norm; make sure not to react too strongly. You will feel my magic all around you, do not fight however uncomfortable it makes you, understood?" Harry nodded. "Let's begin."

Twenty minutes later, Harry Potter was in front of his father to showing up his 'new' thirteen inches ebony wand with a dragon heartstring.

"I forgot to leave you money. I have to go and pay Ollivander before we leave." James Potter started walking purposely toward the shop but his son's voice cut him out and he couldn't help the comment that escaped his lips.

"Janus-"

"I hate that man and his damn Corporation!"

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

_Despite his intellect and the advances he provided the Wizarding World with, Harry Potter was not considered a figurehead of his family until several years after the birth of his first-born Hannibal Alexander Potter. The discovery of the child's lineage led to two very violent criminal attempts against the Potters that in turn led to what is known as the 'Potter Fury'. The consequences of those attempts shattered the world before shaping it as we know it today._

Of Conquerors and Conquered. Romulus Leonidas Stevenson. Part I: Harry Potter - Introduction.


	11. Hogwarts: A History

**Chapter 11:** Hogwarts: A History

_"Janus-"_

_"I hate that man and his damn Corporation!"_

* * *

"My dear fellow wizards and witches, please, please listen to the last order of today's cession of the International Confederation of Wizards. My name is Adrian Baehler, delegate from Switzerland, and I am here to direct your attention on a man called Janus."

Many in the auditorium were suddenly interested, but none as much as the Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore. The old, and wise, wizard perused the small file left on his desk and mentally compared it to what _he_ knew.

"Several years ago, a man, identifying himself as simply 'Janus', financed heavily the election of the current Minister of Magic of England. As you all know we keep an eye on private funding to avoid Ministers from being opened to external influences. At the time, we believed this man to be an unhappy worker for the exiting Minister Bagnol since he provided information on her plans. A background check didn't provide any result but we safely ruled out any members, current or past, from the Bagnol's team."

A picture of a man shrouded in darkness appeared behind the speaker. Like any photo developed by wizards, it moved. The man was taking off his hood and the smiling face of average person with pale green eyes and dark hair appeared, before the picture reset itself and his hood was back, hiding his features.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Janus, or at least the face he has been providing to the world for the last few years."

A tall and broad black man rose from his seat. "Would you please go to the point? If this is important as you said it was, I would like to know why."

Several people shared his opinion but with less courage as a few said "Hear, hear."

Adrian Baehler flushed for a second before steadying himself.

"Four years ago, Janus started to build an empire. He offered traders to buy their shops. Many refused, but he had much success with those who had started for less than a decade since he offered to buy their shops based on their incomes, without taking into account the loans they had to take to open in the first place."

"This allowed him access to up to twenty percent of the available trades in the United Kingdom, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Spain, the reunited Germany, and Portugal."

"At the time, nobody realized he had bought entire production lines. In the following year, the entire market of any industry related to animals in one way or another in Western Europe collapsed. The textile industry wasn't far behind. Very few noticed it, and I believe you, honored member of this assembly weren't aware of it until I mentioned it." Baehler stopped for an instant and drunk water as he let his auditorium digest the information.

"Janus is not a trader. He offers those whose shops he bought back to remain working there as gerents, with a salary based on the total turnover of the businesses. As such, you have the same interlocutors when shopping and nobody really noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"There must have been shoppers that resisted! Or banded together against him!" An Asian looking man said without even bothering to stand-up.

"As Ambassador Kinishawa pointed out, some resisted. Janus retaliated, buying the buildings their shops were in, and increasing their rent. Not overtly, just enough so that it was based on their turnover. But keep in mind he bought entire production lines. He was able to increase the prices of ingredients, pets or plants for those 'resisting' him. The shops he owned had special discounts that allowed them to keep going, but the 'resistant' had a rent based on a turnover they weren't able to reach anymore. In several months, they all went bankrupt. And he bought them back, offering a place as gerent to the former owners."

"As things stand, Janus owns twenty-one percent of the wizarding world's official shops."

"Can we do something against it?" Someone asked from the back seats.

"Unfortunately, the Monopolies Law that exist in the Muggle World do not in our. I will not go into the discussion of Wizarding Laws against Muggle Laws, Merlin knows we had enough of those." A few laughers could be heard, rippling through the assembly.

"The real concerns started two years ago. Janus Corporation, as it is how he named his company, started to make business in the Muggle World. Through clever manipulations of the system, he has been able to become a major player on the stock markets, thanks to several front companies."

"Can we call him on that?" The Supreme Mugwump asked.

"Sadly, no: the companies are owned by other companies, then traded every couple of weeks, exchanging their assets and mixing everything, it is quite frankly, a nightmare. We have, however, been able to identify the owners of several of the biggest fronts as being Lord Black and Harry Potter."

Janus's picture disappeared and got replaced by a question mark and a picture of a green-eyed boy.

"We did some researches on Lord Black and have nothing. We know he claimed his inheritance, that's it. Potter, on the other hand, is known to be Janus Apprentice."

"Harry Potter cannot be anything but a man of straw" Albus Dumbledore objected. "The boy is eleven. Do you expect us to believe he could have a hand in this since he was six?"

"Well, no but he must know of something. Unfortunately, Apprenticeships are highly defined by our Laws and we cannot under any circumstances interrogate Mr. Potter or his family."

"I personally know the last Scion of the Blacks and he is not a Lord, nor does he know who it could be since… well, he is the last of the Blacks."

"Thank you Supreme Mugwump." The Swiss delegate said condescendingly before turning back to the assembly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Janus, who ever he is, has started to buy shops in Brazil, Greece, Egypt, India, China, Japan, Australia, Indonesia and Madagascar. If we do not act now, our projections show he will be the major shareholder of the entire Wizarding World in less than ten years."

"What do you propose we do then?" The Italian Ambassador asked. "From what you told us, the guy is not even amoral in his actions and hasn't broken any of our Laws."

"True, but he did break the Muggle Laws on monopolies."

"We can't use that against him." The Scandinavian delegate recalled loudly to the nervous assembly.

"We can't, but the Muggles can."

"Are you suggesting" the Senegalese Ambassador asked "that we recede the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy?"

The question was far from being innocuous. Many African countries did not apply the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy very strictly. Many African Wizards lived in tribes or small country villages hardly reached since generations, they could hardly hide themselves and instead of using the Secrecy Act, they had decided to stop using wands. Their main abilities resided in their excellent knowledge of Potions, Herbology, and Divination. Janus Corporation would certainly never impact on them, which brought them back to the question of the Wizarding Secrecy and the reason behind the potential bending of the rule.

"Well… I… I am just telling you how we can fight him."

"Which brings the question as to why we should fight him" the Portuguese ambassador snarled. "Portugal has been aware of Janus's action in the country, but since then Unemployment is at the lowest recorded percentage. Buying power remains good and our Gross National Product is increasing every year. Portugal has no interest whatsoever in acting _against_ Janus Corporation."

"Seconded" the French Ambassador said.

"Same here." The Spanish, Belgium and British delegates said.

"The Netherlands were not aware of Janus's action extend, but we do join Portugal and France in our opinion of the man."

The German delegate only nodded at his comrade's comment, probably reserving his opinion for later if need be.

"Please, honored members, listen to me! Every office of Janus Corporation is under the Fidelius Charm. If what he is doing is legal, why would he do such a thing?"

"Maybe in prevision of such an event?" the Algerian Ambassador offered.

"We do not even know where he has his funding from. That cannot remain."

"Are you asking us to act against this man because his bank accounts are not held by the Helvetica Confederation?" The Monegasque Ambassador asked softly. The Lichtenstein's delegate rose at these words and demanded an immediate answer.

Adrian Baehler flushed heavily. "It is not a question of money, but if we should let this man do what ever he wants or not."

Whispers could be heard in the assembly, anger seemed to be preeminent, and the Swiss Ambassador believed for a second the ICW would force Janus to surrender several of his holdings. Unfortunately, it happened that many delegates left the room at this instant.

The Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore, rose from his seat. "Mr. Baehler, it would seem your desire to harm Janus Corporation is not born out of concern for your fellow wizards but of your country's greed. I do however propose a vote to decide if the International Confederation of Wizards will take any step against Janus. It is useless to discuss what reproaches we have against him if we do not desire to act."

The following vote was tense. Many had heard the prediction that Janus Corporation would own the Wizarding World in a decade or two. But those who had dealings with him were on his side and seemingly quite happy about it.

The final vote was clear. No action whatsoever against Janus Corporation at sixty-three percent, against twenty-four, with thirteen percent abstaining or already gone.

In later years, many would express concerns about this cession of the ICW. The grievances ranged from the over-simplicity of a presentation on a highly complicated file before lunch to suspected briberies. The fact is, Janus Corporation was given free reign and would not be part of any of the ICW debates for the next nine years. By then, the concerns were clearly on another scale.

Adrian Baehler handed his resignation two days later. On the 1st of September 1991, he became the Muggle spokesman of Janus Corporation.

* * *

On the same day Adrian Baehler started his new function, the owner and founder of Janus Corporation was up by six. Now, had he been a normal child, it could have been explained as excitation or stress; for that matter, it is certainly what James Potter thought as he turned back in his bed and held his wife closer to him. The truth was as simple, but less common. Harry had used a Time Turner for the majority of the last four years in order to maintain his Janus persona and differentiate it from Harry Potter. As he was in vacation, he hadn't. Since his need for sleep had been highly reduced by a ritual four years prior, Harry didn't need, nor could he sleep so much anymore.

He had sat in the garden, a steaming cup of tea in his hand and watched the sun rise while he pondered. His meeting with Hermione had highlighted many things, mainly how changed he was, and despite every excuse he made, Harry understood that those changes weren't necessarily good ones.

The distance he had tried so hard to make between Harry Potter and Janus had slowly diminished. It wasn't too much of a problem as Harry had officially been an Apprentice for four years: any bleed in personality could be explained that way. However, he wasn't the young boy he had once been. Thus, he couldn't act like it. Today, this day of all days, was the day he could make a conscious choice. The slate was clean, he could choose who he would be.

One lonely tear fell silently on his left check; was it a small testimony or maybe a remembrance of what was or could have been? All in all, when Harry Potter got up and reached the kitchen of his family's home to cook a lamb stew, one thing was for sure: all bets were off.

Harry James Potter was dead. Long live Harry Janus Potter.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

The gleaming red locomotive let steam out, a sure sign departure was approaching fast. The crowd hurried, bringing trunks on board, collecting pets, receiving allowances, or blowing kisses to their loved ones.

Harry let go of his mother, pretending not to see the unshed tears in her eyes and faced his father. They had little to say to each other, at least from Harry's point of view. James was certainly not one to give up even though he got the hints. Solemnly, the man put his right hand on his son's shoulder and said the only thing he could think of.

"I am not going to ask you to be nice and all like your mother. Just… Just remember you're our son, and we will always stand by you."

Harry blinked. With a nod, he bent, grabbed a small basket of willow and a leather case before turning around and climbed into the compartment he had already claimed as his when storing his trunk. Distantly he heard the train signal and felt the doors close. Staring absently out of the window, he waved at his parents.

Unknown to him, this was the day he really started reconsidering his opinion of his father.

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full"

Harry turned around. There he was, Ronald Billius Weasley as a tall and lanky first year, still with this dark smudge on the nose.

"No. You may have it if you want." Harry extended his hand. "I am Harry Potter. You may call me Harry."

"Hmm… Ronald Weasley. But everyone calls me Ron." The boys shook hands and sat as Harry realized something. Ron was his best mate. The guy he bonded with around sweets, who had a rat animagus for a pet, a friend who fell in love with Hermione Granger and bore the scars of a war yet to come. This was not Ron. This was a kid of eleven whose perspectives did not extend beyond lunch and fun, who didn't know, couldn't know how a beautiful thing as magic could be twisted for evil purposes.

"How come?"

"I guess it's shorter that way."

"But Ronald is not such a long name."

Ron shrugged. "I suppose not."

"Do you mind if _I_ call you Ronald?"

Ron shrugged again. "Whatever." His gaze landed on Harry's forehead for a second but quickly slid away when he saw Harry studying him back.

"Yes?"

"I just wondered…" Harry motioned for him to go on. "Is it true you… You killed…"

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Ron nodded weakly.

"What do you want to know?"

"I heard you had a cool scar."

Harry smiled. It was so refreshing. So many things changed, yet Ron still remained fixated on the same ole scar.

"Sure" Harry answered as he slid his hair away to reveal the infamous lightning bolt scar.

"Wow." After several seconds, Ron finally tore his eyes for Harry's forehead, somehow remembering that staring just wasn't done.

"I heard you had brothers" Harry probed, unwilling to let the discussion die down, yet not quite ready for the questions on how he gutted a Death Eater.

"Five" Ron grumbled.

"How is it like? I only have sisters, so I know about siblings but I always wondered what it would be like to have brothers."

And they were off. Ron talked about his older brothers and how being the last one wasn't such a comfortable place. Harry listened, interjecting a comment or a question here and there. Before they knew it, the train had picked up speed, leaving the city of London behind as it passed through fields and pastures where sheep and cows grazed absently.

The discussion moved to more mundane subjects, Quidditch and magic being the most popular. Ron wondered aloud about Hogwarts. Harry let him, smiling when needed, and giving some insight about what 'Janus had told him'.

"I know Janus!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes, he seems quite fond of your family. I heard wonders about your mother's treacle tart."

Ron's face reddened. "Yeah. She's quite the cook."

Some noise outside preceded the opening the compartment's door. "Anything off the cart, dears?" the smiling lady asked.

Ron's face remained a radish-red as he muttered about sandwiches. Harry for his part was already up and checking the proposed products. There were only sweets. Even though the selection was large, Harry frowned.

"May I ask who is sponsoring this cart?" Harry smiled softly at the lady as he picked a pair of Sugar-Quills.

"Honeydukes, dear."

Harry mumbled in a non-committal fashion. "How much are you paid for this service, if I may ask?" He selected a pair of licorice wands.

"Ten percent of the profits." She answered proudly before her smile wavered "Why?"

Harry grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and several Pumpkin Pasties.

"Would you be willing to add several products, like sandwiches, and beverages, for the same percentage?"

The lady nodded, her smile coming back in full force. "I'd be glad"

"Well," Harry grabbed a dozen chocolate frogs and half a dozen Cauldron Cakes. "My name is Harry Potter. Send me an owl, I will be at Hogwarts obviously. We will discuss it."

He gave her a full galleon, perfectly aware it was well above the price of the goods.

"Keep the change." He told her with a last smile as he closed the door.

"Hungry much?" Ron asked when he saw him with his arms full of candy.

"Starving, but those are for later."

"Later?"

"Yes." Harry answered mysteriously as he grabbed his leather bag and put it in the middle of the compartment. "Can you put your legs up, please?"

"Why?" Ron answered as he did it.

"Trust me."

Harry took out his wand, folding his own legs, he bent and tapped the bag twice with his focus. Nothing happened for a second. The bag suddenly opened and an entire table sprung out of it, a tablecloth already covering it. Two plates and glasses, with pairs of knives and forks stayed on one side while a steaming pot with a ladle was on the other side.

"Whoa! What's that?" Ron asked forcefully.

"Something Janus had developed for me. He knows there is no real food provided on the Express, so…" Harry gestured at the table. "Would you join me for lunch? We have a lamb stew I made this morning." Harry paused. "I hope it is any good. We also have some cider to drink and a lot of sweets for desert."

"You bet!" Ron laughed as he set the plates up.

The meal proceeded nicely enough. However, Harry had forgotten Ron's table manners.

"There is enough food for the both of us, and some Ronald. You do not need to eat so quickly." He observed once the plates were polished.

"When you are so many around a table, like at home, you tend to eat fast."

"Let me guess. You are often starving around meal times, are you not?" Harry asked a he tapped the table three times with his wand. It folded back into the inconspicuous leather bag with a small tingling sound.

"Yeah."

"This is because you are eating quickly. If you eat slowly, you masticate more. Thus your stomach does not need to produce too much acids to process it, lessening the sensation of hunger when it is empty."

"So, you're saying I need to eat slowly, even if I'm starving, 'cause if I don't I will always be starving?"

"In a nut-shell, yes." Harry acquiesced. "Chocolate Frog?"

Ron's eyes started to shine. "Yes! I might get Agrippa."

"Help yourself then" Harry said as he carelessly pushed the candies toward the boy, taking care to keep the Sugar-Quills with him. It wasn't that he didn't want to share them but he knew Ron, and Ron ate sweets at such a speed, it didn't matter which ones he had access to.

The train kept on rolling. The fields had been replaced by forests, then cities, new fields, new forests, yet there was no sign of slowing down. The door opened again. Harry didn't bother looking. He was pretty sure he'd know who was there, and why, once this person spoke.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment."

"I would have thought you would be more interested in Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy. Unless you are here on a familial quest?"

Harry's gaze left the window to turn to the future Slytherin.

"Oh, and loose the trolls."

Draco Malfoy seemed taken aback. He blinked and stood there, his mouth halfway opened for a second before he recovered.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle" the boy said as he indicated each of his companions.

"I do not care. I do not talk with muscles. You want something? Sit down and loose them." Harry snapped.

Ron didn't say anything, his eyes balancing from one to the other, clearly unsure of what to do. Harry internally sighed. It couldn't be helped. Sooner of later, Ron would have to see he wasn't just a nice guy with cool gadgets and advices. It was a shame it had to be before the arrival to Hogwarts.

Harry had hoped to cut Malfoy's visit, since he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, but it seemed the Warrior wasn't as politically deprived as he had thought.

"Then what are you doing with a _Weasley_?" Draco shot back startling Ron who, thankfully, didn't move but reddened and stared at Harry with expectation.

"I happen to know Ronald." Harry calmly enunciated as he studied his fingernails. "He is a very nice person who is certainly of a better conversation that your goons here."

Harry stared into Draco's grey eyes. "I understand their skills lie in muggle beating. However, I have absolutely no need of their competences. Now, if you are scared of staying with us…"

Draco immediately rose to the bait and pushed the boys back before sliding the door in their face.

"Good. Draco Malfoy meet Ron Weasley. Ronald meet Draco Malfoy." Harry said pleasantly.

The two boys barely made eye-contact and even there if their gazes could have killed, Harry would have ended up with a pair of corpses.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy." Harry offered, purposely offering the seat next to him as he got up and sat next to Ron. "What is the purpose of your visit? I hope it is pleasant."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath. "I am to tell you that the Malfoy family had severed ties with my aunt and does no, in any way, feel ill toward you for her… demise."

"That's nice." Harry sneered. "Now, why are you here?"

"You are an Apprentice."

"Yes, I am. You can forget any political alliance between my master and your father. Same for business. However, if you want us to get to know each other and eventually make some ventures together, I am open to it."

Draco sneered. "Please, everybody knows the Potter's fortune is all but gone. You're near bankrupted. What venture could function with you?"

Harry didn't move. Not a single muscle betrayed his emotions. True, he had never looked into his parent's accounts, they both worked and there was food on the table. How could they be bankrupted?

"Yet, _I_ wear Accromentula Silk custom made shirts. _You_ are wearing Madam Malkin's products. Which brings us to the question: do you trust the goblins or you own eyes Draco?

Draco stayed still before nodding. "Those tiny buggers are ready to do anything for money."

"Considering what my father pays them to keep our finances secret, I tend to agree. So, are you staying or leaving?"

"I'm staying."

"Very well" Harry said jovially as he got up. "Now, I am going to go for a walk. I would appreciate it if you two could learn about each other without just sprouting back what your fathers told you. Do not talk about blood though."

Harry opened the door, a bit surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle standing guard on both side. "Oh Draco? If one of you touches Ronald, I will show you how good I have become with a knife in the last five years."

Harry walked leisurely in the train, going from one carriage to the next. Students were running everywhere, yelling, laughing and generally creating as much mayhem as they could with out getting caught by the prefects also running around. A large group was formed around a pair of red-hairs, Lee Jordan showing his tarantula to any who cared to see it. And it was quite big Harry noticed, around the size of his hand.

"Quite big…

"…Don't you…"

"…Think?"

Harry nodded. "I have seen bigger though."

"You have?" both Weasley twin exclaimed.

"Have any of you two ever seen an Accromentula?"

Leaving the gaping twins behind, Harry kept on moving. He bumped into three Slytherins, probably Fifth or Sixth Year.

"Watch it Firstie!" one snarled.

"I apologize" Harry immediately said, unwilling to start a fight he probably couldn't win in such proximity.

"I forgot my dungbombs" one of them said sadly to his friends, forgetting about Harry as soon as he had seen him.

"How are we supposed to get him back now?" a second one whined.

"I can get you some of them if you want." Harry offered quietly.

That caught the boys' attention. "Really?" Harry nodded.

"Why would you do that?" a boy asked suspiciously.

"For eight sickles the dozen."

"What? They cost less than a sickle the pair!"

"True. But I have them. You do not. I would not be a good smuggler if I did not make money out of it now, would I?"

"You fancy yourself a smuggler?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't need to. He was Janus for Merlin's pants! He had the Marauder's Map. He could get anything he wanted in two days at most. He might be lying his way in, but he could provide anything to anyone (for the right price).

One of the Slytherins (probably the dumbest one) grabbed him by the front of his robes and hauled him up, sneering.

"Hand them here. Now!" he hissed.

Harry was so surprised he couldn't help himself and laughed.

"What are you laughing at firstie?" the boy growled as he shook him a bit.

"You."

Harry's breath got knocked out as he was slammed against a door. Any humor he had found in the situation quickly evaporated. It was a hardened gaze that bore into the Slytherin's eyes. "Unhand me this instant."

"Or what?" The boy jeered.

Harry thought quickly. He couldn't be too violent, but couldn't afford to be bullied by those three either. Grabbing the dagger hidden at his belt, he slammed the hilt with all the force he could muster with his left hand into the boy's sternum.

He was immediately let go as the older student reeled from the hit. With a casual flick of the wrist and the fingers, he pivoted the weapon, the blade now facing upward near the Slytherin's face who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Should we start again? I am Harry Potter. I can get you anything for the right price. I am always fair. You fuck with Potter and I cut you in two. Got it?"

The two other Slytherins were stunned. For an instant the stand off could go either way, but finally one laughed loudly.

"You got the attitude down, I'll give you that. When can I get the dungbombs?"

"Come to me tomorrow. We will do business then. I can also provide stink pellets for the right price." Harry said sharply. "And get this idiot out of my sight."

Without a second glance, Harry sheathed his dagger and turned around, going back the way he had come from and entered the first unlocked compartment he found.

It wasn't empty. Two girls were seated. An upper Ravenclaw Harry didn't remember ever seeing and a tiny little girl that look scared out of her wits.

Harry sat in front of her, next to the Ravenclaw who didn't even pause in her reading of an obscure tome on Divination. "Hey, how are you?"

Harry's soft voice startled the girl. "First year?" He probed.

She nodded weakly. "First time on your own then?" She nodded again. "It's my first time too you know." Harry said still softly, fearing that the girl could –

She burst into sobs and hid her face with her hands. The sudden noise drew the ire of the Ravenclaw. "What did you do? Hit her or something?" she asked with irritation.

"Go back to your useless reading." Harry snapped hotly as he drew the girl in his arms. His tried as he could to comfort her, muttering nonsense into her ears and drawing circles in her back. The Ravenclaw made a disgusted face before effectively resuming her reading.

Gently Harry rocked the girl until finally she stopped hiccupping and wiped her tears away. Slowly he let her go.

"Thanks."

"Do not worry. Come to me if you need to talk, okay?" The girl nodded. "I am Harry Potter."

"Sally-Anne Perks."

"Pleased to me you." Harry smiled once last time and got up as she smiled shyly back at him.

Back in the corridor, Harry quickly made his way back to his compartment hoping with all his heart that Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were still alive. On his way, he met a bushy-haired girl trying as much as she could to get a pair of older boys to stop their fight on the ground.

"Hello Hermione."

"Harry!" she screeched. "You scared me! Could you tell them to stop fighting? They won't listen to me!" she huffed.

"I wonder why."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put it that way. Why would they listen to you?"

"Well, because they shouldn't do that." She crossed her arms.

"Says who?"

"The regulations of Hogwarts."

"We are not at Hogwarts. The prefects manage the students during the travel. Unless you think you are better qualified than Fifth Years, and above, hand-picked by the school teachers?"

"Of course not! But still! They shouldn't behave like that."

Harry gently led her away for the scuffle. None of the boys were hurt and considering the strength of their punches they weren't trying to kill each other, more like deciding who got the last piece of cake or something like that.

"Maybe not. But they cannot learn the point of a rule until they learn the consequence of breaking it. When they stop, they will notice they are both tired, dirty and hurt; which should be enough to stop them from doing it again. In any case, had they really wanted to hurt each other, they would have used magic, do you not agree?"

"I guess" she answered weakly but clearly unhappy.

"Come." Harry took her hand and led her to his compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were still there like a pair of guards standing at attention. That astonished Harry who always thought those guys didn't have enough brain to do something on their own.

"No scream? Fight? Magic?" he asked them.

Both boys shook their heads. "Good then" Harry commented as he gave them a Cauldron Cake each. They grabbed them like they hadn't had any food for weeks.

Harry opened the compartment's door. Draco and Ron were glaring at each other fiercely, their arms crossed, neither willing to give an inch.

"Hmm… Harry?" Hermione's weak voice sounded.

Harry turned to see Crabbe pushing her away. Unhurriedly, Harry grabbed the boy's wrist and pressed as he tried to dislodge the boy's massive arm. To his surprise, Vincent winced and immediately let his arm go limps, allowing Harry to free the way for Hermione. _Got to remember I did a strengthening ritual_ Harry thought. A picture of the older Slytherin he had hit earlier came to his mind, but he dismissed it. _Bah, he'll live._

He slammed the door and turned around. "So, what did we learn?"

"That I can't stand the ponce." Ron exclaimed.

"That Weasley are indeed of a very low stock." Draco spat.

"Maybe." Harry conceded. "But most importantly, you learned you do not _need_ to fight each other. Meaning you can work together if need be, which is exactly the point of school: learning new things, one of them being to work together. What do you have in common?"

"Nothing." They exclaimed in unison.

"Really?" Harry asked amusedly as Hermione watched the exchange with owlish eyes. "What do I get if I can enumerate several of them?"

"Fat chance." Ron muttered.

"I think you both like chess."

Ron and Draco stared at each other before reluctantly nodding.

"I think you both love your family and would jump into a fight with whoever would dare to insult them."

Once again they nodded reluctantly.

"I think you both cannot shut up about Quidditch and you favorite teams."

Nods again.

"I think you both-"

"Okay! We get it! What's the point anyway?"

"The point Draco is that you should loosen up. You Ron, could learn how people interact on a more… sophisticated way. And that is just the tip of the iceberg. You guys could be best friends. But I see you are destined to hate each other guts. The problem is, if you want to associate with me, you will have to tolerate each other."

Draco nodded while Ron looked betrayed.

"Thank you very much for your visit Mr. Malfoy. You can come by any time you want."

Draco got up, shook Harry's hand and, strangely enough, waited until Hermione had moved out of the way to leave the compartment.

Once the door was closed, Harry let himself fall onto the bench. "What a ponce!"

"So why did you leave me with him?" Ron whined.

"I meant it Ronald. He has been raised to be a politician. Being around him can be good for you."

"Why?" This time it was Hermione who'd asked the question.

"Because Ronald here lived with five brothers and the method of conflict resolution must have been closer to Rocky Balboa than Gandhi."

"Whose Rock il Boa?"

"It is a figure of speech, Ronald. Gandhi was a peace activist, and Rocky Balboa is a fictional character of a boxer." Harry explained as Hermione seemed to understand what he was talking about. "A muggle fighter." He added when Ron seemed to be ready to hit his head against the wall.

"Ah. True. It's kind of a rule at home. If you're stronger, you get to decide."

"But Draco has learned you cannot always be stronger. He knows how to trick people."

"And that's good because?"

"Because, Hermione, once you have been tricked once, you usually remember how and why. As long as it happens _during_ our Hogwarts's years, it is fine. After, it can be much more dangerous. Draco's father is a politician of high level, one of the best in his trade."

"So his son can show me the tricks while at school, even if he doesn't know it?" Ron asked after a while.

"Exactly!"

"I still don't like him."

"You do not have to" Harry returned with a laugh. "Which reminds me. Hermione, this is Ron Weasley. Ronald, this Hermione Granger."

Hermione studied Ron for an instant like he was a very big bug. "You've got dirt, right there." She pointed at her nostrils.

Ron scowled. "Is she another test mate?"

"No, she was ready to get a heart attack because two guys were rolling around about a chocolate frog card or something. I figured she would be better off, trying some Bertie Bott with us." Harry said as he put the pack under Hermione's nose.

"I… I'm not so sure, I don't eat many sweets."

"Then grab a green one" Ron offered. "You might get cabbage or spinach."

"Or green sprouts"

"I think I'll pass" Hermione politely pushed the bag of beans away from her.

Harry sighted theatrically. "What am I going to do? She does not eat sweets!"

"Maybe she'd want some lamb stew" Ron supplied.

"It's past tea-time and I already had lunch, thank you very much. Anyway, how do you expect to have a plate of lamb stew in the train? It's not like they sell anything useful on this cart of their. Have you actually seen it? They only offer candies. Like students can't eat anything but sweets. It's ridiculous. I'm lucky I thought of bringing some sandwiches. I'd have died of hunger before even getting my first view of Hogwarts. By the way, did any of you read Hogwarts: A History? I have, and it's great. It tells the story of the castle, but also of many alumni and their contribution to the wizarding world at large. It gave me many ideas on what we could do once we are out of School, which isn't such a long time since we only have seven years of studies. And unlike you two, I can't have any help from my parents since I am the first to be magical in my family for generations. Or at least, that we know of. Does-"

Ron and Harry had listen to her speech for a while, but she really seemed able to talk for hours without the usual human need for breath. Harry finally snapped and softly pressed his hand on her mouth.

"Breath, Hermione. Breath." Harry's soothing voice seemed to reach to her as she stopped struggling and took deep inspirations.

"You have to remember that we can understand you, but also need time to process."

Ron nodded vigorously as he summed Harry's explanation. "Speak slowly."

Finally Harry let go of her when she didn't seem ready to explode anymore. Her attention was apparently drawn to something else.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to a willow basket.

"Yeah, I wondered about that to. It moved a bit after you left."

Harry smiled grimly. "Do not freak out, okay?"

They both nodded, bending forward to get a clearer view. Harry put the basket on his knees and opened the top. A ten inches dark green snake slithered out of it, and agglutinated itself on Harry's hand, its head raised and its tongue moving very quickly.

"What is that?" Ron said halfway between wonder and primal fear.

"It's a snake, Ron." Hermione's statement angered Ron.

"I know that! But snakes are not allowed in Hogwarts! Harry you are so going to get in trouble for bringing such a slimy beast!"

"First, it is a _she_. Her name is Ilana, and she is my familiar."

"What's a familiar?" Hermione immediately asked before staring at Ron when she noticed he had said the same thing.

"A familiar is Ilana. She is the first of her kind. She was a basilisk-" Ron drew in a sharp breath.

"- but there was an accident and she got mutated. To make the story short, she's a sort of new type of serpent. We can understand each other and we kind of feel what the other feel."

"Basilisks are dangerous Harry!"

"Yes, they are, but she is not a basilisk anymore."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"You are alive."

That unnerved Hermione. "We could be dead?"

"Well, a basilisk is a snake that can kill with its gaze. Hence the dangerous part. Since you stared at her and are alive, she is not a basilisk anymore."

Ron breathed out loudly. "Okay, then. So what is she like?"

"Well, she is roughly a month old, so I do not know for sure. At the moment I suppose she is like any baby really. She sleeps nearly all the time and always wake-up when it is inconvenient because she is hungry."

'_What do you want Ilana?'_

'_Hungry… Food… Hungry'_

Ron inhaled loudly as he paled drastically. "You- You're a Parseltongue!"

Harry looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… About that, it is kind of hard to bring it up in a discussion… I do have the ability to speak to snakes, but it is new. I never use it for anything than talking to her. I actually noticed I got this ability when Ilana became my familiar. Had she been a cat or a bird, I could speak cat or avian really. I bet it must be a bit unnerving for you guys."

"Unnerving? It sounds like you're spiting!" Hermione said hysterically.

Ron nodded vigorously.

"Ah… Is it too much for you?"

They remained silent for a while as Harry talked to Ilana.

'_Food… Food… Food…'_

'_I want food, Ilana. Repeat after me: I want food.'_

'_Hungry… Food… Food… Food…'_

'_I want food, Ilana.'_

'_Want food… Want food… Want food…'_

"Close enough I guess" Harry sighed.

"What was that about?" Hermione inquired.

"She is hungry. I am trying to get her to say: I want food, instead of repeating food all the time."

"What does she eat?" Ron wondered, probably fearing for his life.

Harry produced a small box inside of which there was a mouse with a dozen of babies. He grabbed on of them by the tail and raised it at eye level.

"Mice. But babies because she is too young and small to eat big ones."

Hermione made a disgusted face, while Ron seemed interested.

"How often does she eat?" he asked

"If I knew, it would not be a problem. She just wakes up and wants to eat. Usually it is once or twice a day. I fed her before leaving, I had hoped she would just sleep until we had arrived."

'_Food… Food… Food'_

'_Ilana'_

'_I want food!'_

'_There you go ssssweetie.'_

"I don't speak snake, but even I understand she wants it." Hermione commented even though she looked a bit green.

Ron laughed. "I thing I'll like her. You're sure she's not dangerous?" he asked as an after-thought.

"Positive" Harry beamed as he dropped the rodent onto the ground with Ilana.

The three First Years bent together and watched as it tried to find its bearing while Ilana rose her head from the ground and stared at it for several second. Suddenly she struck. She bit it twice. Once to make sure it wasn't going to run and a second time as she grabbed it into her jaw and her joints allowed her to swallow the then dead mouse.

Outwardly she seemed alright, but to the three of them who had watched her feed, there was a distinct place where they knew the prey's body now resided.

Ilana started to move up on Harry's leg but halfway to the knee she stopped.

_'Tired… Ssssleep… Ssssleep-'_

"What just happened?" Ron asked with fascination.

Harry burst in laughter. "She fell asleep!"

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry collected Ilana into his hands and settled her on his left arm below his robes. "Hermione, I am already changed, but could you go and join the other students as Ronald changes, please?"

"Sure thing" She got up and turned on last time toward Ron. "You still have dirt there, you know."

When she was finally gone, Ron groaned. "Mental that one. I hope I don't end up in her house."

"I cannot say. I hope I will be in yours though." Harry answered, unwilling to lie to his friend's face, even though in wouldn't _technically_ be a lie.

Ron brightened. "I hope to."

Discreetly, Harry cast a Sticking Charm on Ilana. Low enough to allow her some mobility in her sleep, but strong enough that she wouldn't fall. Considering his current reputation, it really wouldn't be good to have a basilisk hybrid fall from his arm during his Sorting…

Outside of the compartment, Hermione was already gone, probably following the thong of students. Harry and Ron got out and heard Hagrid's voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

After several more calls, Hagrid led his little troop of scared First Years away. Harry followed his lamp, Ron behind him. Like the first time he had taken this narrow passageway, thick trees were obscuring the view.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in an instant" Hagrid said.

Harry knew the next corner would offer a brilliant view and was honestly excited by it. However, as he took one more step, everything went wrong. One moment he was walking calmly, the next he couldn't move anymore. He could still see though and everybody had stopped exactly where they were, some in mid-steps, there was even a boy with a finger up his nose. None looked like they had noticed anything, but Harry did.

An enormous pressure on his skull threatened to spill his head in two. He couldn't cry, couldn't shout, couldn't even take a step back. He so wanted to fight but his Occlumency Shields couldn't and just dissolved into nothing, like if they had never been there. For the second time of his not-so-short life, Harry _saw_ the history of Hogwarts.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

It was day light. The trees and the grass were green, birds were chirping, and the wind slowly moved leaves according to its will. There was a huge clearing with a small lake. There wasn't a single indication mankind had ever stepped foot there, but for an archway made of stone.

Like slabs of stone pilled together with a single purpose, an archway, or doorway really, stood there with no aim no goal no purpose but to stand.

Day turned into night, and back into day, then night. Several times the Sun went up and down in the sky. No purpose there but to show the passing of time.

Suddenly, the Archway lit up. Runes inscribed themselves in fire, burning their sigils in and on the stone. Once the entire embrasure was filled with inscriptions, a silent explosion occurred and this doorway was revealed as a medium to hold a pool of rippling energy. A very old man was ejected from it. With the grace of a cat, he landed on his feet and surveyed his surroundings. His golden eyes would have attracted people's stare away from his long white beard and his bold head, had anyone been there. He wore nothing more than a plain looking robe of grayish material and leather made sandals. In his left hand, he held a stick as tall as him, surmounted by a pulsing purple gem.

A beam of energy exited the pool and went straight for the old man, but he used his staff to deflect it and it struck a huge block of granite. Instead of destroying it, it just got absorbed in. The old man waited until the Archway's light faded. Then and only then did he move to examine the roc.

"Ego Myrddin Wyllt , mos utor vos pro bonus."

His hands were pressed again the stone and Harry felt as if this man was directly touching his skin. Satisfied, the man turned toward the archway, he moved his staff around it many times, taking great care on some places and totally disregarding others.

Finally, he took a step back and spat:

"Vos vadum non exsisto adsuesco assuesco iterum moveo viator. Vestri plasmator erant horrendus. Permissum lemma evolve unus in Inritus."

The runes disappeared as if they had never been there. Several others slowly stood there place for an instant, before fading too. Turning around the man disappeared with a loud noise.

The Sun and the Moon kept their race going, and Harry witnessed them moving in the sky hundreds of thousands of times. Still, nothing was going on really, if one excepts the occasional werewolf eating a deer or a couple of unicorns' mating (that, truth be told, was a bit disappointing). Seasons passed, years for sure, centuries certainly, a millennia maybe.

One day, four persons came. They were walking, steadily and with determination, despite the cold wind that blew snow around them. Arriving in the clearing, they established their camp. Animal skins were stretch on wooden sticks, snow was swept away and a fire was started.

The great block of granite was used as a protection against the elements on one side of the camp. The four travelers settled for the night. One leaned against the stone. It was here and there, the four of them knew they had reached their destination.

One by one, the two men and the two ladies touched the block of granite with reverence. Harry could feel the electrical shock they had each time they touched it/him. The night went away, but they stayed.

"Canfuom 'r dde chyflea." One man said.

The others nodded. Harry assumed it was an agreement.

The Sun and the Moon kept their ballet. Snow disappeared, rain replaced it. Other people came, but none were allowed near it/him. Even the little ones with brownish/green skin were kept away by a man. He wasn't tall per say, but he had an air around him, a sort of general understanding of people. He always wore a tiny smile nearly hidden by his dark goatee when he caught a person near the block of granite, and he always caught them.

Harry couldn't figure how he did it. There were no Wards, no traps, but he was always there in time. He was Harry's protector as people came around and cut pieces of stone around him. He had a small piece of wood in his hand; with it he managed to make fire, and despite the numerous gestures and syllables he had to perform for it, Harry identified it as a wand.

He was the only one with such a focus. The others used a sort of reed, like a cane they could also use to walk. Harry hardly 'saw' the others, this man was like a father, even more like a dad, to him; always protecting him, against onlookers, stone carvers, or even the elements. Harry didn't know his name, so decided to call him 'Dad'.

Time went by. Dad was still there. An enormous hole into the ground had been carved from the Earth. Harry didn't like it but it was Dad who had wanted it, so he let it go. The other man, often talking with Dad, a tall and muscular person with long red hair started to come and see him. Protecting him too. Harry decided he was also a father but Dad would remain Dad. This one would be Father even though he now knew the man was named Godric.

One day, a woman came and cut him. It wasn't done aggressively, but with gentleness and care. She was petite and a bit plump, she laughed often and never stopped working until she was finished or day light was gone. She carefully cut the block of granite, extricating it from the other stones pressed against it. Lovingly, she polished him. People around called her 'Helga', but to Harry she was a mum, and thus he called her Mum.

Days and seasons flew by. One day, Father was polishing the block of granite with his new focus: a wand, like Dad. Speaking of which, Dad elevated Harry in the air and Mum and another woman guided him into a hole.

Time kept going, Mother the fourth companion, a woman always wearing a crown of sort, Father, Mum and Dad moved stones around him, connected them to him. Small greenish/brownish beings were allowed to come back. Together, Mum, Dad, Father and Mother raised a Ward around him and he wasn't a slab of granite anymore, his name became Hogwarts.

There weren't just his parents around anymore, but children came too. He looked at them, He looked after them. These children. _His_ children. They were his to protect from the outside. Those inside were his. He didn't have nor needed the notion of good and bad, Light or Dark. They weren't good or bad. They were his children or they were not. He protected them, guided them, modified stairs, classrooms or dormitories for them.

Time flew by, less quickly of course since now there were many to look out for, but still inexorably time kept moving on.

One day, Dad fought against Father. Mum tried to stop it but Mother stopped her.

One day, Dad packed his belongings and sent them away with his family. He was going to leave, never to come back. Harry wept as he left, but he never stepped outside of the castle. A bright flash of light and he was gone. Forever.

Mother left soon after. She had lost her crown, and her daughter of flesh and blood, breaking her spirit. She looked always tired. Until one day, she didn't get up.

Father and Mum kept on going but their hair were grey, and they too soon died and he was left alone. Someone took the place of his parents as leaders of the school and children kept coming.

He protected his kids, sometimes he listened to the Headmasters but it was rare. He had no notion of time, just happiness of a job well done. He kept doing it for a very long time. Clothes changed. The focus used by wizards became a wand for everyone. Then one day, out of nowhere, one of his Dad's descendants came and used his Dad's gift.

How happy he was then. A new Dad was coming for him. He left him do whatever he wanted, for he acted a lot like his Dad, except people did not call him 'S'lazar' like Dad, but Tom. For year, he was there, but one day he left too. He did come back to him though, him Hogwarts, the sanctuary. Tom did magic on him. Things he didn't like. Things not right. But he could do anything about it.

One day, Magic occurred in the Entrance Hall. Magic he had seen before but couldn't control. He tried as much as he could to know what had happened but he couldn't. He felt like he was nothing more than a spectator in his own body of stone and wood. The feeling of hopelessness disappeared quite soon, but Hogwarts was shaken by it.

One day, a boy came through the passage toward the Lake. He seemed confident, his magic was bright, calling to him. When the boy crossed his Wards, Hogwarts seized him, and discovered who Harry Potter was: the Heir Hogwarts never had. The castle decided to show the boy the life it had had.

* * *

..ooOoo..

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as Ron bumped into him.

"Sorry" he said to the boy before taking a few steps forwards. His legs were shaking, heavy drops of sweats were flowing on his forehead, slowly wetting his shirt's collar, and his heart was going fast, very, very fast.

Harry didn't wait long and sat in the first available barge. Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe stared back at him.

"Who are you?" Malfoy drawled after checking his clothing.

"The guy who gutted your auntie." Harry snapped.

"Sorry Potter, I didn't recognize you in the dark."

"Whatever."

Harry could see Draco's gear turning into his head and let the poor boy be as the boat lurched forward. Nobody talked anymore as they just stared at Hogwarts. Harry for his part was assimilating the fact he now knew the castle's layout like the back of his hand, and that was not a figure of speech.

"Heads down" Hagrid's voice boomed in the silence surrounding the small fleet of embarkations.

Soon enough, they were taken in a dark tunnel that ended up in small harbor. One by one they disembarked. They followed Hagrid's lantern through a passageway and found themselves near the castle. Harry maneuvered himself near Ron, whose freckles standing out against the paleness of his face. In the corner of his eyes, Harry could see Draco Malfoy checking him several times, his stare ranging from friendly to fearful, or even contemplative. Harry didn't care much as they climbed several stairs and Hagrid knocked three times to a door that opened immediately, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in green robes.

Professor McGonagall was exactly as Harry remembered her, a few winkles and white hair off.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She answered the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts.

Like on auto-pilot, Harry followed the crowd of First Year to the small chamber where he knew they'd be left to their own for an instant. Following his earlier connection to Hogwarts, Harry stood still, perfectly at ease in this room as he carefully let his magic and mind connect to the castle. He didn't even move as ghosts glided in the room, frightening the other children. He however nearly lost his cool when he noticed they were not discussing Peeves's behavior but staring at him. The Fat Friar caught his eyes and bowed slightly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry Potter."

"Glad to be here Fat Friar." Harry returned automatically. "I am afraid, I probably won't be part of your house though." He added as an after thought.

"No?" The Grey Lady said with a hint of sadness on her always troubled face.

"I believe the bets should go between Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and the Bloody Baron." Harry nodded toward the two ghosts in question.

The situation seemed unreal to him. The room was silent, even Professor McGonagall seemed speechless in front of a tall eleven years old conversing nicely with ghosts he should not be able to identify, much less name individually.

"We shall see" The Bloody Baron muttered as his chains racked against the stone.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is ready to start." The slight Scottish accent of the Deputy Headmistress shinning through her speech was the only indication something was off to Harry. The other children didn't wait and left in a single line.

Harry for his part, followed regally, a bit out of it since connecting to Hogwarts had given him an influx of information he was trying to decipher. House-Elves were everywhere in the castle, moving and 'popping' around. The armors he had always seen seemed ready to jump at his command. Stairs could be stopped and directed to his heart's desire. He even found the Mirror of Erised stored away in an unused classroom.

With a startle, Harry disconnected from the Castle's 'consciousness' as Professor McGonagall called "Longbottom, Neville"

Whispers broke out from everywhere in the Great Hall.

"Longbottom, did she say?"

"_The_ Neville Longbottom?"

All eyes turned toward their target as a young blond boy, whose baby fat was still very much part of him, took the several steps required to sit on the stool. A small smirk appeared on his face an instant before the hat was dropped on his head.

Here, Harry had to wait for the Hat's decision. It had occurred to him changes weren't always good: he had spent the last half a dozen of years planning for things he knew would take a long time before taking place. He had noticed that while he was alright with waiting that long, he had become quite unable to stand waiting for other things. Today was no exception, as Neville Longbottom and the Sorting Hat were discussing his placement, Harry was exasperated to have to wait before knowing.

Finally, the rip near the brim opened widely and the Hat bellowed 'GRYFFINDOR'

Harry felt satisfied for a second. It then occurred to him his impatience was probably a remnant of his Gryffindor period. After all, he knew enough to deduct Neville would end up as a Gryffindor; it wasn't like he could be anywhere else… The illegal tapings he had done on the Longbottom family had taught him the boy had as much subtlety as rock, Slytherin was thus out. Hard working wasn't either something one would use to qualify Neville, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were out. Impetuous, hot headed and brave on the other hand…

Neville got up and joined the howling table in gold and red, under the benign gaze of the Headmaster.

The Sorting resumed with "MacDougal, Morag'. It soon reached Sally-Anne Perks, and finally "Potter, Harry"

Harry walked forward with measured steps. Like before, in an other life, or an instant earlier depending on your point of view, whispers broke out.

"_Harry_ Potter?"

"Potter as in Lestrange?"

Harry didn't let any of the comments affect his face in any way, despite the grim feeling that penetrated him when Bellatrix Lestrange's name rose occasionally above the students chatter.

Unmoved, Harry did a quarter turn on himself, the back of his robes fluttering softly in the air before slowly letting gravity bring them back down. By then, Harry was sitting and the Sorting Hat obscured his vision of the hundreds of onlookers.

'Why, hello Harry Potter. Quite a difference since the first time we met… Between Slytherin and Gryffindor, eh? Seems time can't solve the matter for you. Heir or not, you are still uniquely suited for Slytherin… Unfortunately, I must also consider what is best for the Slytherins.… Hum, quite a decision… You have to choose Harry Potter. I cannot Sort you until you do.'

'What should I choose?' Harry thought.

'Why are you _here_? For your plans? To make friends? Or for something else?' The Sorting Hat whispered in his ear.

Harry swallowed heavily. He had known he would have to make this choice, but did not believe it would have to be so early. If his interaction with Hermione on Diagon Alley and then with Ron on the Hogwarts Express were any indication, then…

'Are you _sure_? The choice is your, after all… Very well. Maybe it _is_ best for you in…' "GRYFFINDOR"

The table erupted in applauses; much less than for Neville or for Harry's 'first Sorting', but it was enough for him, he was finally home.

Taking a seat near Hermione who was already drilling Percy with questions on Transfiguration, Harry watched absently the rest of the Sorting, applauding for Dean's placement in Gryffindor and howling with the twins when Ron joined the table, seating just in front of him.

The feast passed into a daze. Several events remained into his mind, like when his eyes bore into Ron's skull who suddenly ate at a much slower pace. To his dismay, his brothers took that as a queue to steal his dinner. However, Harry was very, very, very good with a knife, and certainly no slouch with a fork. Ron and him did a small battle trying to steal each other potatoes. When Fred - or wasn't it Georges? – tried the same thing on his younger brother's sausage, he earned a four points hematoma from Ron and a knife stuck on the table between two of his fingers from Harry. Surprisingly, he found it a good practical joke, but Ron's plate ended safe for the rest of his life.

Harry also remembered Neville's boasting on how he had been trained by Aurors since his birth… Harry knew many Aurors had shown the boy some tips and a few had gone as far as to teach him a spell or two, but claiming to be trained was certainly not going to help him when people realized he wasn't a magical genius.

There was also the Hogwarts's song, and the message about the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor corridor. Harry for his part was studying a teacher. A superb dark haired witch with a cleavage that would certainly give him wet dreams was eating next to Quirinus Quirrell. Evidently, he kept his Occlumency Shields but the dark wizards never tried Legilimency on him. The witch didn't specially look at him, but Harry was staring, she was so pretty!...

All feast long he drunk in her appearance, but finally, it was time to go to bed. Harry followed Percy obediently when a hand grabbed his left shoulder.

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said, Scottish accent in all its glory. "The Headmaster wishes to speak with you. Follow me."

Harry shrugged at Ron's interrogative gaze and followed her slowly since he was quite full. Had he been a regular first year, the headmaster could have quizzed him easily after such a day and meal, but Harry was not tired, not ready to talk and certainly not going to be bullied even by a guy with an age in the three digits numbers.

They reached the unfortunately familiar gargoyle and professor McGonagall whispered the password before gently pushing Harry on the rotating stairs.

"Why are you not coming with me Professor?"

"I'm sure it will be a quick discussion Mr. Potter." The woman answered somewhat nervously.

"That could not wait until tomorrow?" The words had their effect and Harry saw her face loosing composure as her face disappeared from view and he knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

* * *

… _As for the familiars, the Potter family jealously keeps its secrets. Harry Potter, being the first to ever have one, never quite explained how he became bonded to his basilisk and always referred to his snake as the reason why he managed to get a second familiar after his expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Of Conquerors and Conquered. Romulus Leonidas Stevenson. Part I: Harry Potter – Chapter 3: Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, Friends or Foes?

* * *

**Latin**

Ego Myrddin Wyllt , mos utor vos pro bonus.

I Myrddin Wyllt , will use you for good.

Vos vadum non exsisto adsuesco assuesco iterum moveo viator. Vestri plasmator erant horrendus. Permissum lemma evolve unus in Inritus.

You shall not grow accustomed to move travelers again. Your makers were horrible. Allow them to live alone in the Void.

**Welsh** (For the sake of facility, this is current Welsh. It should be Welsh of the 10th century, but I have not found a person speaking it fluently…)

Canfuom 'r dde chyflea. We have found the right place.


	12. First Steps

**Chapter 12:** First Steps

"_I'm sure it will be a quick discussion Mr. Potter." The woman answered somewhat nervously._

"_That could not wait until tomorrow?" The words had their effect and Harry saw her face loosing composure as her face disappeared from view and he knocked on the wooden door._

"_Come in, Mr. Potter."_

* * *

Harry pushed the oak door, the griffin shaped brass knocker clinking softly. The headmaster was seated behind his large desk, his ridiculously bright robes shinning in the candle light.

"You asked to see me, sir?"

"Please, take a seat Mr. Potter."

Harry took measured steps toward the chair indicated by the old man and carefully sat, his Occlumency shields still raised and ready to detect any intrusion. The elderly man and young boy studied each other for a while, neither moving nor saying anything for a while.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered as he pushed his candy bowl forward.

"Yes please." Harry answered, probably shocking the man. However, he didn't make any move toward the bowl. Instead, he withdrew a small grey bag from his robes and opened it, revealing his stash of sherbet lemons and plugged one into his mouth. Albus's eyebrows rose at that, but he chuckled as he grabbed one of his own and sucked it merrily too.

"How are you finding Hogwarts Mr. Potter?"

The question was asked in all seriousness and Harry understood it wasn't such an innocuous question: Dumbledore was fishing, or at least trying to confirm one of his guess, which when one knows the man is usually causes for danger, especially when you have as much secrets as Harry Potter.

"I have to say" he replied after several instants "it is as beautiful as I expected it, and the feast was near decadent. Then again I have not been able to see much of the castle bar the Great Hall."

"You might be interested into knowing Hogwarts's reaction to your arrival."

"Hogwarts's reaction, sir?"

Harry tried to put a puzzled expression for a second, but remembered who he was talking to and just dropped it. If Dumbledore was really after him, and it looked like it, there was no point in trying. The best it could do would be to fool the man for barely a week, but the worst would lead to his inability to ever lie when things became a bit too sensitive.

"Yes Harry-"

"Mr. Potter, please sir."

Dumbledore didn't frown but seemed to realize something and that unnerved Harry big time.

"My apologizes, Mr. Potter. As I was saying, Hogwarts seemed troubled when you crossed its borders. Now, I am sure you have no explanation as to why, do you?"

Harry was trapped there. He could of course claim ignorance but it would only fuel the headmaster's belief in whatever the man believed; he could tell the truth but since he was new to this Hogwarts Heir thing it might be harder than to just go with the headmaster's belief. Or he could tell a half-truth…

"My Master taught me how to recognize and identify Wards. It was a sort of daily game, he put up wards and I had to know what they were for. It kind of got ingrained and I studied Hogwarts's wards. It might have been this disturbance you talked about."

"Really?" Harry could see the Headmaster was not convinced at all. "Which one did you identify?"

Inwardly Harry grinned maniacally. He had access to the entire wards and could peruse them at will. Unfortunately, he couldn't really afford to immerse himself in Hogwarts's consciousness since it would require more focus than he could spare with his Occlumency shields raised.

"There is an identifying Ward. It is additional, once one has been checked in, they can come back any time they want. I found it a bit dangerous since people can change a lot between their Hogwarts years and the years after. There is also a flexible Anti-Apparition Ward. I am not sure but I think it can be lifted in definite places. Same for the Anti-Portkey Ward."

Dumbledore face changed slightly but Harry knew the man very well and was able to see the man was troubled. If he were to make a guess, Harry would say his explanation was good enough to satisfy the headmaster yet going against the elder man's current belief of Harry.

"I see. I wasn't aware Janus had taught you such a thing, but I thank you for sharing it with me, Mr. Potter."

"How would you know what he taught me?"

"Janus sent me a letter describing what he taught you."

That was a blatant lie, and Harry knew it. For one he had never sent such a letter, never even contemplated it. Remus would never have dared to do such a thing and Nicholas agreed with Harry's refusal to share his 'life' with the headmaster. There wasn't anyone else that could effectively pretend to be Janus, be it in person or even in a letter.

"He did?" Harry asked, showing surprise (which wasn't difficult since he was surprised the headmaster dared to lie to his face)

"Don't be so surprised, Harry. He is an educator, it make sense that he would share your current progresses with me."

"I guess" Harry shrugged. "And, it is Mr. Potter, sir."

Dumbledore benignly nodded. "I wanted to speak to you about your familiar Mr. Potter"

"Ok."

"You are aware that a basilisk is classified as a five X creature?" Harry nodded. "You claimed your familiar was originally a basilisk, and I believe it was. However, I cannot allow you to possess such a dangerous animal in a school. Now, you also told the Ministry your 'pet' for lack of better word wasn't a basilisk anymore and the Minister supported you. I am sure there are reasons behind this, but I need to ask: how different is it from this creature?"

Harry pulled back his left sleeve, revealing the profoundly sleeping Ilana. A chirp drew both men's attention to Fawkes. The gold and scarlet phoenix was obviously recovering from a recent burning day but was already able of flight as was proven when he extended his wings and lift off, making small circles above the desk before settling on Harry's right forearm.

"Hello little Guy" Harry muttered as Fawkes yellow eyes met the sleepy yellowish eyes of Ilana.

"This is Fawkes, a phoenix. Did you cover phoenixes in your studies with Janus?"

"Briefly" Harry replied absently as he studied Fawkes who in turned studied Ilana. The basilisk hybrid on the other hand could barely keep herself awake. To a trained eye, like Harry and probably Dumbledore, her pupils were barely wide enough for her to see anything, considering the bad vision snakes usually have, it was saying something.

"They are excellent judges of characters." Dumbledore supplied, his twinkling eyes showing his good humor.

Harry hummed absently as Ilana finally awaken enough to wonder what was going on around. _'Food?... Big food?'_

Harry had made the decision of not hiding his ability as a parselmouth to his close friends and Dumbledore. Of course, he'd try as much as possible to hide it from Neville who was certainly one too, but he was aware that hiding such ability would be difficult. Furthermore, proving he could control Ilana if need be was paramount to her staying at Hogwarts with him. Since he couldn't afford to leave and wouldn't allow himself to be separated from her, it was for the best. As such, he answered.

'_No. It issss Fawkessss. You cannot eat him. He issss not food.'_

'_Not food?... Ssssleep…'_

'_Ssssure my presssiousss, ssssleep.'_

Dumbledore still smiled benignly to Harry but there was something harder in his gaze. The twinkle was gone and his lips were tightened. "I see you speak Parseltongue."

"Yeah… It occurred at the same time we became bonded. I believe she can understand human speech but she is a baby. I mean, she is something like a month and a half. I am trying to teach her how to speak coherently in snake before moving onto English."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is very wise of you, Mr. Potter. Don't you fear people might take you for a Dark wizard?"

Harry shrugged. "It was Janus's idea. I usually go with his hunches since they normally end up right. Of course, had I been a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, it would have been easier. Being a Gryffindor it is going to be tough. Ronald is already aware, I believe he will help me if need be. The hardest part will certainly be with Neville."

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to elaborate. "Well, he is the Boy-Who-Lived. I imagine it would be hard to have a roommate with the same highly uncommon ability as the guy who tried to murder him when he was a babe."

"What do you know of Lord Voldemort?" The question came out of no-where and surprised Harry. More than that, it put on edge, again. It was the second time a seemingly simple question happened to be very loaded. He couldn't say nothing, since at the current moment he probably knew more about him than anyone else. He couldn't either spill out what he knew, it would create more issue than staying silent.

"Not much of the guy, but a bit about the character." Harry popped another lemon drop in his mouth. "Voldemort meaning Flight from death or Steal of death in French, I assume he was scared of dying since the other one does not make much sense. Too bad for him, it was a baby unaware of his own existence that caused his death. That is what I call ironic."

"You went to the Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette, didn't you?"

"Yes, why?" Harry answered. He was aware that acknowledging such a thing might not be in his best interest, but it wasn't so much of question more like a statement, and Harry was curious.

"General curiosity."

"No." Harry countered, wanting something out of his _confession_. "This was an educated guess at best and a confirmation in the worst case scenario. Do you not think I am allowed to at least know why I am in your office with such random questions?" Dumbledore open his mouth to answer but Harry kept talking. "Do not give me this line about the basilisk. It is valid, but then you ask about my schooling, Janus, You-Know-Who…"

Harry knew he had scored a point when he said You-Know-Who. Suddenly he wondered if Dumbledore wasn't suspecting Janus of being Voldemort, however he recalled the man's attitude at the IWC and dismissed the idea.

"I have rarely had students as articulate as you Mr. Potter. They usually come from the Purebloods and Lords' School of Etiquette. The truth is, I'd like to know how you came to receive such an invitation."

"Because Janus is a Lord and I am his heir."

Dumbledore frowned and suddenly Harry got it. "Which means I will not give you any information to use against him if it was what you wanted."

"Despite your beliefs, I was only interested in knowing if your familiar could be allowed in the school. You seemed like a mature boy, Fawkes doesn't object and your basilisk cannot kill with its gaze." Fawkes flew back to his perch at his name and put his head under his wing, joining Harry's familiar in her activity. "Since you are a parselmouth, I will allow you to keep her, but you must understand if she bites another student, in addition to the potential legal actions, I will have to expel you." The tone was pleasant enough but above his half-moon spectacles, Harry could see Dumbledore was dead serious.

"So you understand what I'm telling you Mr. Potter?" At Harry's nod, Dumbledore seemed mollified. "The security of the students of Hogwarts is paramount to me. I understand as an eleven-years-old boy you can't be expected to do everything perfectly, but there can be no exception. Are we in agreement?"

He had expected as much. Frankly, the headmaster attitude toward him felt rather forced this night, like the man could barely restrain himself from strangling him, but Harry would take whatever he could.

"She will not bite anyone sir. However you must understand _I_ cannot be held responsible for the actions other students could take against her. As such, my belongings and her terrarium will be heavily warded."

"Define heavily."

"Enough to deter people form trying a second time."

"This is quite vague Mr. Potter."

"They will survive any attempt they could make on her and recover fully. I will consider any ill action toward her as an attempt against me, and I am not known for my half-measures."

"I see. Well, it will be all Mr. Potter."

"Thank you headmaster. Could you indicate me how to reach the Gryffindor Common Room and how to access it, please?"

Dumbledore waved his wand in an intricate pattern Harry could not place. A ball of blue light appeared at Harry eye level. "This will guide you and open the door for you. Goodnight Mr. Potter and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Goodnight headmaster."

Harry followed the ball of light, more interested in how it was made than where it led him, especially since he already knew both the way and the password. Deep in his thought, he slowly relaxed his Occlumency shields, and connected to Hogwarts's consciousness, letting his feet carry him along the familiar passages and totally disregarding Dumbledore's ball of light that ended up following him instead of the other way around.

He felt House-Elves as they carried their duty. When he remained focused on one especially, he 'saw' the little being stop in her/his work and cock his/her head like waiting for an order. Stairs connected according to his desire, but soon enough Harry understood the danger of connecting too deeply. He started to loose conscious of himself, and it was as Hogwarts that he noticed his body had reached the portrait of the Pink Lady. He mentally gave her a small jolt, waking her as he disconnected and found himself blinking in front of the portrait.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis."

The Common Room was already shrouded in darkness and it took all of Harry's great familiarity to reach the staircase without tripping. Finally he reached the First Year's dormitory where everyone was asleep. Neville and Ron's snores created a cacophony that really felt like home. Silently Harry reached his bed and changed. With a few spells he set up Ilana's terrarium and put a couple of temporary wards before going to bed.

* * *

Harry woke up after a good-night sleep. The dormitory was still plunged into darkness, with a flick of his wand he discovered in was five o'clock. Knowing there was no going back to the land of dreams, Harry silently got up and gathered his belongings before going to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry reached the Common Room, no-one being the wiser since every Gryffindor was still soundly asleep. Slowly stretching his mind he connected to Hogwarts. Unwilling to let himself become disoriented again, he was seating on the couch, vacantly staring in the dying ember of the fireplace.

Quickly enough Harry found what he was looking for. He wondered if it was a stroke of luck, Hogwarts doing or something planned by the Founders. Remaining lightly connected to the castle, in order not to loose himself, he exited the tower and walked to his destination.

The fifth floor corridor he entered was clearly unused. For starter there wasn't a single portrait around. Had they been removed? Had one ever been hanged? Harry didn't care for he was specifically looking for a portrait-free environment. The secret passageway that wasn't even present on the Marauders Map was a very nice addition too, pending it ended somewhere of course.

The classroom was dusty and dirty. Thick spider webs hang for the corners darkened by the dust particles and heavy with the dead husks of their creators and preys. The furniture was broken and barely standing upright. Harry sneezed, a large cloud of dust swirled around him staining his immaculate robes. With rage he flicked his wand sending a large wave of wind around and backed away quickly.

Harry closed his eyes and briefly joined Hogwarts as he looked for a House-Elf. He found a pair of them reactivating fires in the Common Rooms and sent them a vague idea of where he was. They immediately appeared in front of him. Harry blinked with surprise.

"You is calling Harry Potter sir?"

"Hmmm… What are your names?"

"I is Dibi."

"I is Bozo."

"Bozo? Why are you named after a clown?"

The House-Elf hung his head in shame and rubbed his nose. Sparkles fell from it, a sure sign of magic being scrapped. Under the small glamour, Bozo's nose was pink.

"Alright then" Harry figured it might be best not to comment too much on a subject that did seem a bit sensitive to the little being. "I need you two to clean this classroom please. I will be trying to salvage the school furniture if it can be. It is not urgent per se, but I could appreciate if you could be spared soon enough."

"Right away Harry Potter, sir." Dibi said as he popped away.

"Bozo?" The little creature stopped itself from 'jumping away' "You do what you want, but you should not have to hide yourself behind a glamour of any sort."

The House-Elf nodded, his ears flapping around, before disappearing with a crash sound.

Harry reached the only decoration of the hallway. A tapestry of witch warding off a child from a manticore. Something in Harry's mind supplied him with partial information, some Navel/Novel Tonks or Twinks or something similar. "Sorry Mam'" Harry said, actually meaning it since he pressed her nose with his wand and knew he would probably do it a lot.

The tapestry rolled up on itself with a grinding sound. The passageway was dark, with a stale smell. Harry cast a Bubble-Head Charm on himself and lit his wand before entering. For several minutes, he walked totally disoriented by the numerous turns, goings up and down that clearly made no sense whatsoever. Finally, after what seemed hours but was in fact less than five minutes, Harry reached a wall. Touching it with his wand Harry was overjoyed to see it move, preventing him from turning around. He found himself behind the marble stairs of the Great Hall's entrance.

"Well, that's convenient" He muttered aloud in the silence of the huge hall.

There was a stone bust, certainly a headmaster of the Middle Ages considering the mostly erased name. "Sorry" Harry whispered as he Levitated the bust inside the passageway, leaving the stall empty.

Harry put down and Enlarged his Miniatured trunk. Opening it, he rummaged in several compartment before finding what he wanted. It was a pair of small Vanishing cabinets in the form of writing cases. He had found them in a small shop of Knockturn Alley, a life-time ago.

He used a Sticking Charm on one to glue it to the stone pedestal. He put a password ('Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived') just to make sure someone was not going to run away with the half of 85 galleons. Finally he grabbed a parchment and applied a Tearing-Proof Charm as well as a Sticking Charm. This time to glue it to the top of the Vanishing Case.

Harry grabbed a second piece of parchment and, taking a deep breath, performed a Protean Charm. He had practiced it several times with less than perfect results. Of course, Harry was advanced enough in Transfiguration to do it correctly, but his goal was to master silent casting for all forms of magic and he had to admit Transfiguration was the hardest of them all.

Satisfied with the result, Harry kept the master parchment with himself, and intricately flicked and waved his wand, canceling all traces of his magic. Obviously it was not very needed in a place like Hogwarts, but he was used to it by then and would rather avoid being tied to this smuggling operation he was trying to set-up, especially considering the apparent dislike Dumbledore showed to him.

Taking the passageway back to the fifth floor corridor, Harry was amazed to see how quickly the House-Elves had been working. Deciding to do his part, he proceeded to repair as much desks and chairs he could. After an hour, he had to admit defeat. Only six desks and nine chairs had been of good enough quality to be restored. He had still managed to get two other chairs from various parts that weren't termites' full. Thankfully, the teacher's desk and armchair were untouched, baring the layer of dust now gone under the care of Dibi, probably due to some Preservation Charms.

Carefully, Harry carved small runes around the frame of the door. It was quick work, even though it had to be carefully checked. In barely fifteen minutes, a golden net seemed to spring out of the door along the walls before vanishing like it was never there.

"I think we are good guys."

"Sir we is needing waxing the floor." Bozo whined.

"It is not necessary, Bozo. If you want to, you can, but it must not take precedence over your duties, and it is not an order, okay?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

Harry let it go. He knew he could try to tell them to call him 'Harry', but baring a direct order, he knew no House-Elf would listen to him. Checking the time, he made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and reached his dormitory at the seventh stroke of seven o'clock. It was like entering a war-zone.

The four boys were awake, Seamus tending to Neville whose face looked murderous and Dean talking to Ron who didn't look like he was ready to let go of his sparkling wand.

"Hello guys. What seems to be the matter?" Harry asked, figuring there was no harm in asking. Rookie error really.

"You!" Neville screeched, his face become flushed with anger.

"Me?" Harry was surprised. He had not spoken more than five words to Neville since they were six. "I am not sure I am following."

"You brought that… that… _thing_ in here!" Neville indicated Ilana's terrarium.

Said Ilana was asleep, curled under a log, her head on the top of the rings formed by her body. Harry spared her a glance to see if anything was wrong but she appeared fine and he could feel the temporary wards still going strong, nullifying the possibility of something or someone going in or out of them.

"Yes, she is my familiar."

"It's a snake."

"Thank you for this information Captain Obvious. Now what _is_ the problem?"

"I don't want it there."

Harry stayed still for a second, gathering his idea, and rolling his tongue in his mouth. Ultimately, he preferred to leave the trashing for later while remaining firm. "I am afraid what you _want_ is irrelevant. She is my familiar. Where I go, she goes. The headmaster is aware and allowed it. So suck it up! You have seven years to go with her around."

"Is it dangerous?" Dean asked with a sort of morbid fascination.

"As dangerous as a Doberman puppy Dean. She has instinct but I am training her. Anyway, I will put definitive Wards around her terrarium to prevent people from arming her and forbidding her from leaving. You lived through the night though, I do not see why the Boy Wonder here gets so worked up."

"I-Want-It-Out!" Neville growled.

Harry laughed. A demonstration was in order. "Be my guest. Get rid of her, but do not come crying if you get hurt."

He certainly wouldn't have said such a thing to a Fourth Year or above, but Neville, even if he knew how to hold and take care of a wand was still a First Year on his first day. At most he'd be able to do a basic jinx. Since his ward prevented objects and magic of low level, Harry was fairly tranquil.

"What do you mean 'get hurt'?" Seamus asked as Neville pushed him away in his anger.

"She cannot hurt you. It would not be very fair if the opposite was not true too, would it?"

A scream answered him, as Neville had tried to punch the terrarium and was now contemplating his red fist.

"Ah, yes… Any applied force will be repelled with the same amount of telekinetic power and at the same angle. So do not try to shoot it with a bludger, you would end up with a concussion if you are not fast enough to duck."

"Get-It-Out!" Neville said, as he rounded up on Harry.

Unfortunately for him, Harry had pushed his growth head of schedule and started his puberty. He was thus taller than him since he was roughly Ron's size. Furthermore he had to draw the line there too. He didn't want to be known as the impossible kid, but there were a few things he would not compromise about. Ilana was one of them.

Ron, Seamus and Dean were waiting for the end of the confrontation, staring. _Something like an alpha male stuff. Sorry Nev' I ain't backing down on this one._

"Sorry Boy Wonder. I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Harry said neutrally. "It means no." he finished when Neville's face showed his incomprehension.

"But… but… but…"

Harry quickly understood Neville was working himself into a Dudley Dursley worthy tantrum. He cocked his head and waited. He could be physically assaulted, that would be suicide on Neville's part. He could be cursed, that would also be suicide on Neville's part. He could be told on to the teachers, and that too would be suicide on Neville's part, so he expected the only thing that wouldn't be a suicide for the boy: big fat tears with a whiny voice and a tale of how he was the wizarding savior and should be treated as such. At the fifteenth 'but' in a row, he got bored though. "But, but, but, but, but… What?"

"You can't do that!"

"Neville," Harry said gently. "I can do that. I understand you do not like it, and maybe feel uncomfortable, but she cannot get out. You are safe. The only thing you can do is ignore her."

"I'll tell my dad!"

Harry palm faced. "Am I really hearing you cry like a baby because you did not get your way around in a room shared by _five_ persons?"

Ron burst out of laughing. "He does sound a bit like my sister!"

"Yeah, my neighbor is a bit like that too. But she's seven." Seamus piped.

Neville flushed and run out to the bathroom.

"Well, that could have gone better" Harry sighted. "Hey Ronald, I think we might be able to follow an upper year to the Great Hall if you get ready quickly."

Ron immediately grabbed his sponge bag and run after Neville, grabbing said boy's towel Harry threw at him on the way.

Barely ten minutes later, a Sixth Year had confirmed he was indeed going to the Great Hall and ended up with four First Year boys following him dutifully. Seamus being the only one of them to actually try to remember the way, then again it wasn't that strange since Dean was trying to convert both the Sixth Year and Ron to forget about Quidditch and follow the football league, particularly West Ham matches. Harry briefly entertained the idea of claiming he was more of a Tottenham fan but dismissed it when he remembered he had never seen a single football match, and wisely kept out of it.

They soon reached the Hall. After thanking the Sixth Year, they went their separate way and found a seat. As Harry helped himself with poached eggs and sausages, the owl mail begun. Truthfully, he was a bit surprised to get three owls, at once, on the first day.

The first one, an un-descriptive tawny owl, was expected since Harry had subscribed to Wizarding World Wide, better known as 3W, the only wizarding newspaper of quality not controlled by the Ministry. The second was Hedwig. Bought several years prior by Harry when she had ended up in _Owl Emporium_, she was now the Potter family's owl since he could hardly have two pets with the special circumstances required with Ilana. The third was a deep black Eagle owl named Hermes, _Janus'_s new owl.

Like Harry had expected, Hedwig was bringing a letter from his mother inquiring about his trip and Sorting, ending with a reassurance nothing would change even if he were a Slytherin. Harry sent Hedwig to rest in the owlery since he did not have the time to write a correct reply.

The letter from Remus on the other hand was important to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It is the first time I use Hermes for any flight outside of the capital, I am crossing my fingers…_

_Thinks are a bit ethic at the office. Janus dumps more and more work on my poor shoulders, but I manage. He was quite happy to receive his grade 2 W.O.M.B.A.T. Outstanding diploma yesterday. He already took an appointment to pass the grade 3 on the 31__st__ of October. I do agree with you it is a bit early and sudden, but Janus received his summon from the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

_Since he will have to be present at the Ministry on the afternoon of the 31__st__, he won't have to go a second time. As you know, I have received my Law Degree Janus pressurized me into studying and I have to agree he might need the Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test to avoid being too heavily fined. Then again, with Rockwood as part of the division one never knows. Luckily he might consider parting with several of his experiences' results to appease those morons._

_Reginal Johnson, the guard at the Headquarter, whines each time I see him about an augmentation. I know you are fond of him, so I let him. However, something seems troubling and I might have to bring it up to Janus: a high number of guards are asking for one. At first I believed it was a coalition, but most of them never saw each other and do not know they are not the only one to make the same demand. How do you think I should go about presenting this problem to Janus?_

_Your mother contacted Janus about your family's house wards. She would like to have them modified so that Rose can watch the television offered to her for her birthday by her muggle friends. Evidently, Janus knows your opinion on such a subject and refused to consider it, but your father might do something irrational. I suggest you tell him in person why it is a very bad idea to allow television waves within the property._

_I have received an appointment for you at Ollivander's. The open dates are all in June so you'll be able to decide for yourself._

_Give me some news when you can and tell me in which House you have been Sorted._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus._

Harry frowned and absently accepted his schedule from Professor McGonagall before letting his feet bring him and Ron back to the Common Room where they grabbed their bag.

The first lessons were boring as expected, but Harry endured them as planned. He settled himself in the back, refusing to have any partner. He explained to Ron he already knew some of the materials and couldn't be expected to always follow because of this. That didn't really please the red-haired boy, but he acknowledged it would be best for him to be closer to the front of the classroom, if only because he would be too tempted to doze off if not.

Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, even Astrology everything remained the same. The same speeches, the same lessons, the same homework. Same with History oh Magic, but Harry wasn't crazy enough to believe it could have changed due to his actions. The ghost had probably never even heard of Janus, let alone Janus Corporation.

After a week, Harry was well established in every teacher's mind as the lonely kid at the back of the class, never looking like he was paying attention. Each and every one of them had called him on it, but since he knew the basis by heart, he was able to answer perfectly and was soon left alone. Even Quirrell didn't bother him.

The situation with Neville was still very tense but he had let it go, for the time being. Dean and Seamus did not care for Ilana so much. Ron on the other hand was still fascinated by her and always trying to feed her even when she was so gorged she couldn't wake up with a mouse walking on her.

A week into the new term, led Harry, Ron and all the Gryffindors first years to their first double Potion class with Slytherin. For once, Harry was quite excited. Since Snape was not a professor, this hot 'new' teacher (and Head of Slytherin) was a different entity, meaning for once he couldn't predict what the class was going to be like. Truth be told, she was a blend of Slughorn and Snape: nicer like Horace, but hard and strict like Severus.

Once everyone was seated, she swept into the classroom, not a single hint of smile or warmth on her face and faced the class.

"Welcome class. I am Professor Atkinson. You may call me Professor, Madam' or Mrs. Any other colloquial appellation with result in points loss and detention. I do not tolerated lateness, be it for the class or your assigned essays. You may keep samples of your potions only if I deem them acceptable. Each one of you must have your books and cauldrons at every class, no sharing allowed. Any question?"

One could have heard a pin drop. Even Harry surprised himself at trying not to breathe too loudly.

"Good. Open your book to the first chapter. Who read it?"

Every Slytherin raised his or her hand, Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindor to do so.

"You!" Mrs. Atkinson barked, pointing at Ron who suddenly looked like he was shrinking. "Why haven't you?"

"I… I didn't know we had to." The boy managed to stammer.

"Really? You believe yourself good enough to show up unprepared in Potions?"

Ron was at loss for an answer and remained gaping like a fish. The professor narrowed her eyes and sneered. "Those who read it, go and fill your cauldrons with water, as for the others… Fifteen inches on the merit of preparation when dealing with potions due for next week and you have a zero for today. Now, get out!"

Harry grabbed Ron's robes and slowly shook his head. "Stay" he whispered.

"But…"

"You!" the teacher suddenly pointed Harry. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

"I just wondered why Ronald here pretended not to have read the chapter when he did it with me yesterday."

"Did he now?"

"Maybe he did not understand everything and preferred to fake ignorance than boasting an understanding" Harry's gaze swept on the Slytherins, lingering on Crabbe and Goyle "of something he hardly comprehended."

"You claim he read the chapter with you?"

"Yes Madam'" Harry lied with a straight face despite Ron's agonizing expression.

"Very well. He stays. Any error and you have both the essay and detention."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Mrs. Atkinson."

The teacher nodded sharply and turned around, before starting to write her syllabus for the class on the black-board.

"Are you mad?" Ron hissed. "She's going to kill us."

"Do as I do, acknowledge what I say and we will be fine."

"What if I mess up?"

Harry's eyes promised pain. "Do not even consider it! Do or do not. There is no try!"

"Move it Yoda, I need water" Hermione Granger snapped in their back.

Ron was a bit scared after this exchange but dutifully wrote what was written, took notes and carefully followed Harry's moves. In the end, his potion was certainly not perfect but it was passable enough.

"You, Weasley!"

"Yes, Mam'?"

"This potion is not good enough to keep any sample. You are however free of the assignment and detention. Potter!"

"Yes Professor Atkinson?"

"You may keep the samples of your Boil-Cure Potion. You should have been a _Hufflepuff_." The professor commented, her sneering voice convening her low opinion of the badger House and creating a wave of laughter from the Slytherins.

"Unfortunately, I certainly would have lacked the nerve to contradict my friend in front of you." Harry returned stoically.

The teacher turned back sharply, her speculating gaze sizing Harry as the entire class quieted down.

"Did _you_ really read the chapter with your housemate?" She asked and Harry felt she was truly curious.

Feeling rash he decided to try his luck. In any case, a detention and an essay would not be too high of a price to know how to tread around this unknown teacher. "Not a single word."

"Yet you believed yourself good enough to fool me?"

Harry indicated the three vials of extra potion she had allowed him to keep in a wave of his hand but remained silent.

"You could have been a Slytherin" she commented, breaking the tension. Her eyes remained locked with Harry's obviously waiting for an answer.

Harry knew here and then his answer would dictate the next years of his life. He could refuse Slytherin as the House of Dark Arts, put himself down on a Slytherin quality or highlight his Gryffindor's tendencies. All of these answers would be bad, very bad.

The silence stretched. Finally Mrs. Atkinson turned around, clearly disappointed, that's when Harry talked.

"Cunning and ambition are good for nothing if one does not have the courage to put things in practice."

"Courage mustn't be mistaken for rashness" came the easy reply.

"The difference between rashness and courage can only be seen in the outcome." Harry returned as sweat appeared in the back of his neck. He was not going to win a contest of quotes with the Head of Slytherin and he knew it. They both knew it.

"Yet nothing good comes from too much boldness."

"The winner is often the one who knows when to bow."

"Indeed Mr. Potter, indeed." She smiled softly like in reminiscence of something for a time long past. "However, History is written by the winners"

"So I noticed."

The contest was over. Nobody, not even Harry knew who had won, but one thing was for sure: he had not lost, and that was enough for him.

"Blimey mate! You nearly gave me a hear-attack in there" Ron commented as they finally left the dungeons. "Thanks for the essay and all, back then."

"That is what friends are for." Harry smiled. "I heard the big guy Hagrid is great. My parents talked about him. Fancy going to see him?"

"Sure. After lunch though, 'cause I'm famished."

Harry laughed. Ron was always hungry. No matter the world, timeline or whatever, some things never changed. He could hardly wait to introduce him to Hagrid's cakes.

* * *

The visit to Hagrid's hut went well enough. Harry showed Ron a trick born of years of experiences with the Half-Giant's cooking: put the rock cakes in the tea and wait a long time before taking a tentative bite.

Ron and Hagrid hit pretty well too, even better than 'before', maybe because Ron had loads of questions about handling snakes. Hagrid for his part wanted to see Ilana. Harry promised he would bring her next time he'd come. A promise he fully intended to keep but turned into a lie since he came to Hagrid's a few days later.

"Hello Hagrid" Harry happily said from his broom.

"Hu… 'Ullo Harry. How are yeh?"

"I am good, thanks."

"Whot are yeh doin' on a broom? Yer not allowed one!"

"Calm down Hagrid. We are having broom lessons. Look at what I am riding. It is barely holding it together as it is."

Hagrid beetle-dark eyes scanned the broomstick, noting the dirty handle and bent twigs. "I s'pose. But then, whot are yeh doin' here?"

"Hermione, a First Year Gryffindor, fell from her broom. Mrs. Hootch has her checked by Madam Pomfrey."

"So?"

"I might have offended Theodore Nott with a comment on his parents' relationships. Since he started cursing left and right I figured I would be better off far away." Harry commented off-handedly, before doing a counter-clock roll, a spell passing harmlessly where he had stood an instant before, and crashing against a tree's trunk.

Theodore Nott had mounted his own broom, not caring about Professor Hootch's interdiction either, and was hard on Harry's tail.

"Sorry, got to go Hagrid. See you later." Harry called as he flew away, escaping each and every one of the Slytherin's well aimed curses. He was having the time of his life.

At first, Harry had been a bit unsure about his provocation of the younger boy. However, when Hermione fell from her broom, creating the same conditions as in his 'first life', Harry took a shot. He knew all the luck in the world was useless if one didn't push it too.

The quick computation he had made had been clear: no Quidditch in Second and Fourth Year, and that was with the supposition nothing happened in Third Year to lead to Dementors on the Grounds. It left Harry with three years of potential Quidditch if he was taken in Fifth Year. It wasn't enough he felt, so he did provoke the kid. Malfoy had wisely kept out even though his raised eyebrow and scowl had clearly expressed his opinion. Harry had thrown him a bone by claiming Draco was of a much better stock than Nott.

He hadn't been able to see the result since a Body-Bind had immediately headed his way.

Laughing madly, Harry led Theodore on a wild chase around the ground. After a dozen minutes he rejoined the group, most of them still safely down but actively staring at them. He stayed hovering as his red-faced opponent finally caught him amidst the jeering comments of the Gryffindors.

"You're an idiot Nott. He's a much better flyer than you are." Malfoy drawled. "Stop trying to get him. Make him come to you."

Theodore didn't need to be told it twice. Like a snake, he sprang and rounded on Ron. He pushed the surprised boy, grabbing the wand whose handle was sticking out of his pocket, and flew away as fast as he could.

"My wand!" The surprised and pained cry from Ron, angered Harry.

"Thanks Malfoy. I will get you for that!" Harry snarled as flew away in hot pursuit, eliciting a spike of worry inside of Draco's grey eyes.

Even with the tables turned around Theodore couldn't hope to out fly Harry, but he tried anyway. Soon enough, Harry was neck-to-neck with him. Despite Nott's best efforts, he couldn't out-fly or out maneuver him. Then again, Harry had come in early to select the best broom, which didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things, but made the difference there.

"Give it back Mr. Nott." Harry said with calm despite his anger. He understood he was responsible for the current situation and decided to keep his temper in check since the worst Nott could have done would have been to make him fall from three feet while he could maim or even kill the boy.

"You want it Potty? Come and take it."

"Very well"

The even reply unnerved Nott just enough to push him into doing an uncontrolled side-step with his broom. Just enough so that Harry's hand did not close on Ron's wand but only grazed its handle. Theodore knew there and then he was outsmarted. He launched the wand in a wide arc, and hit it with a carefully aimed _Flippendo_.

The wand's momentum increased as it started to spin. Harry narrowed his eyes as he bent lowly on his broom and took off. He tried as much as he could to push the broom even knowing how out-of-date and battered it was. For several moments, everybody forgot to breath.

Ron was worried about his wand. The Gryffindors were crossing their fingers, hoping Slytherins would get showed up. Theodore was worrying, because Potter's success would mean his downfall. Draco Malfoy was smirking since who ever won he was good. Slytherins in general were waiting with battered breath to know who to look out for: Nott who was trying to show himself in a good light, or Potter whose current record was spotless (as far as Slytherins were concerned).

Screams rose as Harry's path brought him into a sure collision against the castle's old wall. Harry himself knew it would be difficult, much more than when racing for Neville's rememberall, but this was Ron's wand, and he was pissed.

He swiveled downward, and snatched the wand as it nearly crashed against the stones, but his momentum was so important, he couldn't fly in the opposite direction as had been his first plan. He turned downward until he faced the ground. His legs bent as they connected against Hogwarts' foundation and as he felt he might break something, his broom picked enough speed to stop him from getting any injury as he pushed, and creating enough pace, began to fly parallel to the castle.

Increasing his speed, he performed a perfect Wronski Feint pulling out of the dive so closely from the ground he raised a cloud of dust that blinded the class. As the First Years blinked they finally saw a sweaty Harry Potter with a tight face. The boy dismantled and presented his wand back to his friend as Theodore Nott came back dejected and forgotten by his classmates.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed and let the broom fall to the ground. Wiping his face he turned around and joined the scowling Transfiguration teacher, hoping he might not have over-done it. As it turned out, he had certainly pushed it a bit but Professor McGonagall still led him straight to the Charms classroom. Hiding his maniacal grin, he pulled a surprised expression as Oliver Wood and himself followed the Deputy Headmistress to a classroom where Peeves was being his usual annoying self. A glance from both the professor and Harry, the poltergeist dropped his stick of chalk and flew threw the blackboard.

The rest became general knowledge in a few hours as Hogwarts gossip grapevine worked its way to every student of the school. Wood had been insistent to keep his new inclusion into the Quidditch team a secret, but Harry didn't care so much about it. Firstly because he had to get an explanation out of Draco who claimed he was helping Harry since he understood the Gryffindor wanted to fly but out flew his opponent with too much ease. Secondly, he didn't care about the Slytherins' plans, he had six years experience playing Hogwarts Quidditch, something that certainly would never get into consideration if they planned anything against him. Thirdly, he was pretty sure he could deal with any curse or hex sent his way. And finally, but most importantly, Ron exclaimed loudly about him being the youngest seeker in Hogwarts for a century. In the middle of the Great Hall. At dinner time.

Over the following weeks, Harry managed to get into a routine. He went to classes and studied, pretending it was first year material when he had exchanged the covers for post-NEWTs text books. Every afternoon, he went to the bathroom, used his time-turner and giving it three turns, used the spare time to go to the fifth floor where he kept on putting Wards in and on the classroom.

He could have easily done it in a couple hours but then the Headmaster would have felt it. As such, he took his time. The Shielding Ward protected him against Dumbledore and the Marauders' Map. The Silencing one spoke for itself, as well as the Repelling Ward. He was currently on the process of setting up a Containing Ward. He of course, always kept an eye on the parchment that glowed blue when someone wrote in it.

Slowly, but surely, he was increasing his smuggling customers' base. Nobody really knew it was him, even though many suspected him. On the other hand, he didn't know who he was selling his products to. He had decided on this to keep himself neutral. If something felt too dangerous he just refused to provide it. It had not occurred yet, but he was pretty sure he could end up with demands on cursed items or tightly controlled ingredients. While he could obtain them without too much difficulty, Harry was loath to have such an impact. After all, what would he do if he was asked about Dark Arts book? He could keep his head into the sand and sell them, or judge who asked for them, and that would be another step toward controlling people. It would be so tempting to use his smuggling knowledge to blackmail people and that would ultimately force him to walk a road he didn't want if it wasn't absolutely necessary. That and it would hurt business more than a simple refusal.

After six hours of practicing advanced magic and dealing with customers, he went to the same bathroom, used his time-turner for three turns again and it was like he had never left. His Invisibility cloak was invaluable for that.

The extra six hours each day as well as Quidditch training allowed him to have six good hours of sleep each night, instead of the previous four, giving him the ability to go to bed late yet rise early without feeling bored out of his mind.

Harry was quite satisfied with things. The only down side came from Hermione. While the girl was as bossy as Harry, she was also a bit snippy and, quite frankly, unbearable when it came to anything not related to studying and abiding to the rules. Needless to say, she couldn't stand Ron, and was having second doubts with Harry, especially since he rarely followed the rules (when he could go away with it), and always had a reason as well as an explanation not to conform to her view of things. It saddened Harry. He hoped it would change, but time flew by and soon enough it was the end of October and still there was no change in their relationship.

Halloween changed and clarified a lot of things for Harry and those around of him. Unfortunately, while it could be considered good by outside viewers, it made Harry very uneasy especially since he knew how he would have to let some of them down.

The curse of the 'Greater Good' some might have called it. To Harry, it was Fate's revenge, and as the saying goes: Revenge is a Bitch.


End file.
